


Después de la guerra

by TheDarkSwan_2000



Series: The Beginning of New Stories [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 109,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000
Summary: Cuando la paz comienza a sentirse en el aire después de los acontecimientos de la batalla con Hordiano Primero y con la liberación de la magia, nuestros protagonistas deberán a comenzar a ponerse manos a la obra para volver a poner orden al planeta después de todo los estragos que quedaron ante la casi completa invasión de Primero en el planeta. Una nueva cotidianidad les espera a nuestros protagonistas dónde en el transcurso de la historia resolverán conflictos inconclusos, las relaciones se estrecharán más y contarán con alguna que otra nueva aventura. Ya no hay una amenaza mortal pisándoles los talones así que, ¿cómo resultará este nuevo comienzo para nuestros queridos protagonistas? Te invito a descubrirlo aquí, en "The Beginning of New Stories".
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: The Beginning of New Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154858
Kudos: 12





	1. Nuevos caminos con nuevos comienzos

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, espero que disfruten la historia, ya que le he puesto todo el empeño posible. Quiero aclarar que ésta historia se encuentra en Wattpad y Fanfiction, por si de pronto les pareció conocida :3 mucho love para ustedes y espero su lindo apoyo, bai~

Pronto, los cuatro chicos rompieron el que abrazo los mantenía unidos para seguir su mirada hacia los demás miembros de la rebelión, los aún festejaban la victoria.

—Deberíamos ir con ellos —sudación Bow con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su brazo por hombros de Adora.

—Tienes razón —susurró Glimmer mirando de reojo a Catra quien acariciaba la cabeza de Melog, el cual llegado había hasta los en un santiamén —. Aunque aún tengo ciertas preguntas —sonrió con suspicacia observando ahora a Adora quien desvió la mirada en frecuencia y se separó de Bow con suma rapidez.

—¡De Los demás! —exclamó Adora entre algunas risillas cargadas de nervios. Se adelantó a ellos con un ligero sonrojo asomándose por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el corazón de Etheria? —le preguntó Bow con curiosidad a Catra quien dejó ver un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

—No les importa, Flechitas —gruñó Catra de forma evasiva, y siguió el camino de Adora con Melog a su lado. Glimmer y Bow fallaron miradas entre sí para después de la reónica cómplices, divirtiéndose con el claro nerviosismo que ambas demostraron. Pronto ambos corrieron detrás de dos para alcanzarlas.

Los cuatro ses cumplir con las demás princesas que ya habían formado en un círculo hablando entre todas.

—Bien... ¿Qué haces ahora? —cuestionó Mermista mientras su brazo aún estaba en el cuello de Sea Hawk,ndo intentaner un poco de fuerzas ante el notorio agotamiento, como si tuviera mucho tiempo sin descansar. Las miradas se cruzaron unas con otras.

-¿Qué te pasó a tu cabello, Catra? —preguntó Scorpia tocando con sus pinzas los mechones cortos de la felina quien se removió con brusquedad.

—Espacio personal, Scorpia —gruñó Catra cruzada de brazos mientras Melog se colocaba entre sus piernas.

—Okey, ¿qué sucedió que ahora _Catra_ está aquí y todos actúan con tranquilidad? —cuestion bastante de Sealinas sintiéndo totalmente confundida por la situación, estuvo tiempo con aquel chip controlandola y noción de lo pasado en la rebelión en ese lapso de tiempo.

—Digamos que pasaron... Ciertas cosas, Mermista —murmuró Glimmer con una sonrisa nerviosa —. Catra se volvió parte de la rebelión —agregó mientras ve como su padre se acercaba a ellos. La reina de Luna Brillante se dejó abrazar por Micah una vez llegó hasta ellos.

—¡Esa entrada de último momento de She-ra fue espectacular! —exclamó Frosta cambiando el tema con emoción mientras ve a Adora.

—Si, bueno... —musitó nerviosa Adoraentras rascaba su nuca —. Fue algo planeado.

—Por un segundo creí que todo perdido y de pronto, ¡la gran She-ra apareció! —Swift Wind apareció al lado de Adoraentras mi su hocico acariciaba la mejilla de esta quien en respuesta lo acarició igual.

—Si, digamos que las cosas no estaban bien... Peroe algo de ayuda —Adora susurró lo último con algo de nervios al recordar la confesión que el paso en el corazón y desvió la mirada hacia Catra quien son sonrió con ciertaia por las palabras.

—Aún de encargarnos algunas cosas deir —ó el rey Micé mientras se que se cual hacia Entrapta la cual sujetaba a Hordak del brazo. La de cabellos lilasción sin parar parar a Emily y a Hordak copia junto a ellos.

—De muchas cosas en realidad —musitó Glimmer mirando a los clones que notoriamente se muestran qué confundidos observando de un lado a otro el panorama a su alrededor.

-¿Me puedo quedar con te como Entrapta? —preguntó Scorpia, emocionada por la idea de imitar las acciones de su amiga de coletas.

—¡Yo quiero uno! —exclamó Frosta secundando a Scorpia con euforia, claramente no quería quedarse atrás.

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea —opinó Perfuma con cierto nerviosismo, algo incómoda de ques aquellos clones tuvieran relación con ellos.

—Ya no están conectados a Hordiano Primero ¿no? —las miradas se dirigieron a Catra quién se muestran desinteresada en el tema —. Deberían darles un uso, Entrapta podría hacer algo —agregó encogse de hombroiéndos. Le incomodaba un poco la idea, ver por ahí a esos clones y que le recordaran una sombra de Primero la hacen volver a ese pequeño pozo oscuro, pero si les ser servir de algo, entonces deberían de aprovecharlos.

-¿Cómo podría confiar en que no quedaron residuos de ese tirano en los clones? —cuestionó Netossa uniéndose junto a Spinnerella a la conversación —O sus ideas descabelladas de llevar "paz" a todos? —la lanzadora de redes mordió su labio, demostrando demasiado su descontento con la idea. Después de todo, no quería que esas cosas yuvieran por ahí y le dieran recordatorio de lo que su amada esposa sufrió a manos del control de aquel desquiciado conquistador.

——Querida, Entrapta podría podría encargarse de eso —le dijo Spinnerella con su tono habitual calmado, mientrasba a su esposa de la cintura para tranquilizar un poco su humor. La princesa del aire de la calidad bien de los sentimientos y temores de su pareja, a ella también le aterraba un poco que ver el recuerdo de su control en aquellos clones, pero pensar con la cabeza fría para tomar cualquier decisión.

—Bien, es cierto que podría podría preguntar a la princesa tecnología —dijo Mermista con su habitual tono de que todo le daba igual, pero en el fondo, compartía la idea de Netossa, para nada a distancia encontrar con cosas por por ahí —, pero quién la separación de... **¿El?** —agregó apuntando con su índice a Hordak.

—Yo no, la última vez intentamos matarnos —declaró Catra con burla, obviamente no iba a acercarse tan casualmente y ya hablar con ellos cuando la notoria tensión se haría presente en..

—Yo soy una desertora —secundó Scorpia son nerviosamente a lo que Perfuma colocó su mano en el brazo de su amiga y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—¡Yo soy quien se queda con tan peligrosa misión! —exclamó Sea Hawk de pronto separándose de Mermista.

—No, no creo que puedas encargarte... Ya sabes, eres... Pues tú —declaró Bow con una sonrisa nerviosa, ganándose una mirada confundida de su amigo.

Adora exhaló sonoramente —. Vuelvo en un segundo —informó alejándose del grupo antes de que uno pudiera opinar. Claramente ninguno no atrevería acercarse y tardarían demasiado en ponerse de acuerdo, así que mejor lo mejor lo mejor de una vez ella misma.

Adora se a hastacercó el peculiar grupo de cuatro obteniendo rápidamente su atención.

—¡Oye, Adora! —le llamó Entrapta con su típica emoción y enroscó sus cabellos en la cadera de la extensión pararla hasta ella —¡Ha sido genial lo que has hecho!

—Gracias, Entrapta —respondió Adora con una ten sonrisaue, aunque se sin pero incómoda debido a la presencia de cierta ex-figura de autoridad que tuvo en el pasado. La rubia miró de reojo a Hordak, quien la observaba impacible —. Sé que estás un poco emocionada y... Gente de Trabajo —el cabello pronto se desenredó de su cintura liberandola —, pero necesitamos consultar algunas cosas contigo, ya sabes... La rebelión.

—¡Oh! ¡Claro! —afirmó Entrapta con su habitual de sonrisaspreocupada, para después desviar su mirada —. Hordak copia, Emily, quédense un cuidar de Hordak ¡Vuelvo en un minuto! —an, para después, con una rapidez excepcional, dirigirse a los demás. Adora se quey quita en su lugar sin sinse en seguir a su amiga, en cambio, dirigió su atención a Hordak, mirándole con seriedad.

—¿Tienes algo que decir? —le preguntó Hordak a Adora con su habitual tono autoritario haciendo estremecer un poco a la rubia, sin duda había olvidado demasiado como era aquel líder cuando hablaba frente a ellos cuando aún era una cadete de la Horda.

—Yo... —Adora meditó su respuesta, intentando llegar a una pregunta exacta para hacerle, pero no podía formularla. Suspiró —. En realidad no —confesó con sinceridad y cierto cansancio —. La verdad es que has hecho muchas cosas malas y tengo la sospecha de que ninguno de nosotros sabe que deberíamos hacer contigo —se cruzó de brazos, mientras Emily se recargaba un poco en sus piernas en un intento de animar a la rubia que parecía darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

—Te preocupa que vuelva a la Zona del Terror y comience todo de nuevo —dijo Hordak con total seguridad, claramente entendiendo que esos eran los pensamientos más lógicos que la joven podría tener, pero que se debatía en discutir debido a... Cierta princesa amante de la tecnología.

—¿Y no considera usted esa posibilidad? —le cuestionó ella con el ceño fruncido mientras su mano derecha se posaba sobre Emily quien se mantenía pegada a sus piernas.

—Podría hacerlo... —musitó dirigiendo inconscientemente su mirada a Entrapta quien conversaba emocionadamente con la rebelión —. Pero quizás, ya no tengo motivación para hacerlo, todo lo que hice fue para Hordiano Primero.

—Alguien que solo cumpliría con un rol solo porque es su "destino" —agregó Adora, sintiéndose identificada con el sentimiento. Ella era She-ra, más que nada por un destino que hicieron para ella sin su consentimiento, quizás podría incluso llamarse a sí misma un "instrumento" y tenía la seguridad de que el ex-gobernante de la horda sentía lo mismo.

—Si, algo así —afirmó Hordak sin expresión alguna en el rostro volviendo la mirada hacia Adora y mirándole directamente a los ojos, durante algunos segundos mantuvieron sus mirada firmes. La rubia suspiró cerrando sus ojos, accediendo a sus palabras.

—¡Te has quedado a cuidar de ellos, Adora! ¡Gracias! —exclamó Entrapta llegando de nuevo con ellos mientras se quedaba al lado de Hordak. Adora le dedicó una tenue sonrisa para después mirar por sobre su hombro a la rebelión, quienes parecían observarla expectantes. La rubia volvió su mirada a la princesa quien con un mechón de su cabello le daba unas palmaditas a Hordak copia en la cabeza mientras éste sacaba su lengua, haciendo caras graciosas que le mostraba a la de coletas.

—Por ahora —habló Adora captando la atención de Entrapta —, creo que lo mejor es que estés bajo la responsabilidad de Luna Brillante —dijo con seriedad mirando a Hordak fijamente, para después volver la mirada a la científica que se había puesto nerviosa —¿Te encargaras de él? Serías responsable de sus acciones por el momento, mientras discutimos que procede.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Cuenta conmigo! —aseguró Entrapta con notoria felicidad mientras sus cabellos abrazaban a la rubia quien soltó una leve risa.

—Pero no lo pierdas de vista, ni tu tampoco Hordak copia y Emily —les indicó Adora mientras les sonreía a los mencionados.

—Será un honor ayudar en ello, hermana —respondió Hordak copia mientras Emily acariciaba su contextura contra las piernas de la rubia mientras daba ciertos pitidos.

—Bien, me iré con los demás —dijo Adora una vez Entrapta la soltó y se alejó de ellos.

—¿Qué tanto hablabas con ellos? —cuestionó Castaspella a la rubia que se había unido de nuevo al grupo.

—Si... ¿Qué hablabas con ese loco? —preguntó Frosta con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con una ceja alzada.

—Hordak está bajo la... ¿jurisdicción es la palabra? —susurró pensativa para después volver con ellos —. Bueno, bajo la vigilancia de Luna Brillante, y Entrapta responderá por él —respondió Adora con calma —, en lo que se decide que haremos.

—Vaya que fuiste rápida para ponerle un arreglo temporal a la situación con Hordak —dijo Scorpia con notoria fascinación.

—¿Desde cuándo esa cabeza tuya trabaja tan bien? —le preguntó Catra con burla por lo que recibió un codazo de la rubia quien mostraba una media sonrisa y una ceja alzada por su comentario.

—Podríamos ir todos a Luna Brillante para discutir esto... —Glimmer miró el panorama a su alrededor —. **Todo** esto —recalcó con cierto cansancio, entendiendo bien que lo próximo que venía sería un arduo trabajo.

—Encerramos a Hordak en una habitación bajo un hechizo de contención —sugirió Bow para darle una solución al problema de Hordak y su presencia en Luna Brillante.

—Yo me encargaré de eso —comentó el rey Micah participando en la conversación.

—Hablando de magia... ¿Y Shadow Weaver? —preguntó Bow recordando que la mujer que había ido tras Adora junto a Catra.

Una enorme tensión surgió cuando las miradas se posaron sobre Adora y Catra quienes se miraron entre sí unos segundos con seriedad. Los presentes no supieron descifrar aquellas miradas entre ellas, como si una muralla se alzara para no mostrar lo que sentían.

—Al final hizo algo bueno en su vida —murmuró Adora sintiendo una extraña amargura al decirlo, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. Swift Wind acercó su hocico a su rostro acariciándolo en un gesto de reconfortarla.

—Digamos que nos protegió de cierta bestia de Hordiano Primero y al final murió —contestó Catra lo más concretamente posible mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Melog.

—Entiendo... —dijo Bow finalmente después del ligero silencio que se formó.

—Entonces... —Micah rompió aquel incómodo silencio que se había presentado, había leído de inmediato el ambiente, y no era para menos, él mejor que nadie sabía la influencia que Shadow Weaver podía tener en las personas —¿Todos iremos a Luna Brillante? —preguntó cambiando el tema.

—Deberíamos intentar tomar un ligero descanso, ya saben, antes de ponernos a limpiar —dijo Glimmer apoyando a su padre en cambiar el tema, la tensión que se había formado en esos ligeros segundos se había vuelto algo asfixiante.

—¿Dejamos a los clones rondando por ahí? —cuestionó Sea Hawk con curiosidad, siguiendo rápidamente el hilo de la conversación.

—Se muestran notoriamente confundidos, así que los reuniremos como rebaños en diferentes áreas bajo supervisión, mientras buscamos soluciones con Entrapta —determinó Bow dando una rápida mirada hacia donde la princesa de la tecnología de encontraba.

—Entonces... Deberíamos ir rumbo a Luna Brillante —dijo Perfuma con una sonrisa.

Adora dirigió su mirada al colorido cielo que los envolvía junto a la belleza de las estrellas, sabía que habían comenzado una nueva etapa después de la batalla, pero este solo sería un nuevo comienzo para las nuevas historias que vivirían.


	2. ¿Todo por una cama?

Adora se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación en Luna Brillante, después de haber sucedido lo de Hordiano Primero y que She-ra liberará la magia del corazón de Etheria, todos habían acordado tomarse un respiro y después resolverían los cabos sueltos. Habían vuelto a Luna Brillante dónde tuvieron que hacer un poco de arreglos debido a los clones que andaban sueltos por ahí.

La joven había dormido durante horas, después de haber limpiado un poco el camino del castillo simplemente entró a la habitación que no había pisado por mucho tiempo, se colocó su ropa de dormir y cayó como tronco en la cama durmiéndose al instante aún cuando era de día, así que durmió lo bastante como para no saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que tocó la cama.

Miró detenidamente su habitación estando aún acostada en la cama notando los colores luminosos que indicaban que ya estaba anocheciendo, había dormido casi todo un día.

—¿Melog? —preguntó Adora al sentir al felino mientras le lamía los dedos y soltó una pequeña risa —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con Catra? —pronto con sus dientes atrapó la tela de su camisa y la comenzó a jalar —. Bien, bien, ya me levanto —declaró sentándose enseguida, pero el felino la seguía jalando —¿Quieres que te siga a algún lado? —Melog la soltó y se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta donde se detuvo y se devolvió a verla —. Vale, quieres que te siga.

Adora le siguió el paso al felino cayendo en la cuenta de que la llevaba a la habitación que Glimmer le había asignado a Catra.

—¿Quieres que vea a Catra? ¿Para que....? —un ligero grito de frustración se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta interrumpiendo la pregunta de Adora, quien con rapidez acortó la distancia y abrió la puerta estrepitosamente —¡Catra, estás...! ¿Bien? —su ceño se frunció ante la escena que veía, en aquella flexible cama se encontraba Catra hundida hasta el fondo, casi atrapada entre las sábanas haciéndole recordar a Adora su primera vez en su habitación y como aquello también le había pasado a ella. La rubia no pudo evitar comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Deja de reírte, idiota princesita, y ayúdame! —Gritó Catra furiosa y avergonzada, mientras aún luchaba por salir de ese colchón. Sin duda aquello era una burla total contra su persona, ¿cómo podían soportar esa clase de camas? ¿si quiera podían llamarse así?

—¿Eres la Catra que conozco? —preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa —. Porque ella nunca me pediría ayuda —canturreó Adora con burla para acercarse a la cama.

—Te juro que cuando salga de aquí... —intentó Catra amenazar, pero soltó otro grito de frustración cuando intento levantar su cara del colchón y sin lógica alguna se hundió de nuevo.

—Vale, vale —Adora intentó tomar el brazo de Carta para por fin sacarla de ese embrollo, pero sintió un empujón por su retaguardia haciéndola hundirse junto a Catra en la cama. —¡Melog, cariño! —gritó ella —¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! —chilló en un tono de lamento mientras luchaba por recargarse en sus brazos.

—Espera... ¿Cariño? —cuestionó Catra con burla volteando a ver a la rubia, luchando por mantener su cabeza en alto para mirarla.

—Bueno, Melog es sin duda un cariño ¿no? —comentó Adora con obviedad para después empujar sus brazos contra el colchón que no la dejaba salir —. Maldición, de nuevo me pasó —se quejó en voz baja con frustración, pero un ronroneo a su lado captó su atención haciéndole voltear, notando como Catra le veía con una ceja alzada y media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—¿Algo que quieras compartir, Adora? —preguntó Catra con aquella singular sonrisa llena de suficiencia. Obviamente su querida mejor amiga de la infancia tendría algo que contar debido aquel comentario que lanzó.

—¡Ugh! No —musitó Adora dibujando una ligera mueca en sus labios, claramente renuente a responder.

—Tengo la ligera sospecha que esto ya te sucedió —musitó con burla deslizando su cola por el rostro de la rubia y acariciando su nariz, provocando que el entrecejo de su compañera se frunciera más —, anda cuenta —insistió.

Adora suspiró resignada —. Fue cuando me uní a la rebelión —susurró —, la cama era de este tipo y yo... No pude dormir, parecía que estaría por comerme, justo como ahora te sucede —dijo lo último con diversión ganándose el ceño fruncido de su compañera.

—¿Cómo le hiciste para salir de esta cosa? —Catra notó como un ligero sonrojo se asomaba por las mejillas de la rubia, la cual como pudo se puso sobre sus rodillas mientras la cama se movía como si tuviera agua adentro.

—La empecé a golpear en un intento de que dejara de ser tan rara —dijo casi inaudiblemente haciendo un puchero.

—Dime, Adora, ¿pasó algo más? —una sonrisa traviesa asomaba en los labios de la chica felina mientras veía como la rubia se mostraba claramente avergonzada.

—Maté a mi cama —declaró desviando su mirada hacia otro lado, entonces Catra comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—¿La mataste? —cuestionó Catra aún riendo por la confesión de la rubia, quien parecía cada vez más roja del rostro.

—¡La rompí y le saque las plumas! ¡¿Okey?! —estalló Adora avergonzada notoriamente, deseando poder borrar ese maldito incidente.

—¡Vaya que eres una idiota! —expresó Catra aún riéndose, Adora tomó una de las almohadas y la lanzó contra su cara, pero perdió la poca estabilidad que había obtenido y cayó directo al suelo provocando que Catra se riera aún más de ella.

Adora fue lamida en el rostro por Melog quien parecía intentar apaciguar su notoria humillación —. Odio esa cama y te odio a ti —murmuró con el orgullo herido, pero Catra seguía riéndose hasta que al hacer un movimiento brusco también perdió por completo toda estabilidad posible y rodó hasta el suelo.

—Oh maldición... —susurró Catra estirándose en el suelo, intentando apaciguar la risa ante la mirada acusadora de la rubia. Adora se mantuvo en su posición, sentada en el suelo mientras Melog le lamía, una vez Catra termino de reírse se recargó sobre sus codos levantando un poco el cuerpo para mirar a Adora con una sonrisa coqueta —. Tu no me odias, en realidad me amas —refutó con notoria seguridad.

El rostro de Adora se volvió rojizo mientras la sensación de calor le quemaba —¿Sabes que? —declaró levantándose del suelo —. Me largo, ya no quiero ver tu arrogante rostro, a ver cómo arreglas lo de tu incómoda cama —se dirigió enseguida hacia la puerta.

—Hey Adora —dijo Catra a sus espaldas con un tono sutil, haciendo sentir escalofríos a la rubia, quien se giró hacia ella —¿Enserio te irás? —le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa, mientras ladeaba su cabeza un poco a la derecha mientras estaba sentada provocando que el corazón de la rubia se acelere.

Adora suspiró de mala gana y se acercó hasta Catra sentándose frente a ella —. Eres insoportable —susurró con una mirada acusadora.

—Y también irresistible —declaró con triunfo mientras Melog se acostaba colocando la cabeza en su regazo.

—Bueno, eso es debatible —refutó Adora con una sonrisa haciendo que Catra rodará los ojos, de pronto la puerta de la habitación fue tocada y antes de que dieran respuesta había sido abierta por Glimmer.

—Catra, has visto a... —la pelirrosa paró en seco observando a ambas chicas en el suelo —. Bien, Adora está aquí —puntualizó cruzándose de brazos —. Ahora, ¿por qué están en el suelo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—La cama me intentó matar y Adora intentó matarla en respuesta —dijo Catra con burla, con la notoria intención de recalcar la historia que recién le contó la rubia.

—¡Oye, ni siquiera lo intente! —refutó Adora en un intento de defenderse ante la jugada que la castaña había usado.

—¿Romperla sacándole las plumas a base de golpes? —preguntó Glimmer con diversión entendiendo claramente la referencia de Catra.

—¡Oigan, ya! —gritó Adora frustrada levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a la puerta —¡Me iré a dormir de nuevo! —declaró obviamente ofendida y con eso desapareció del lugar perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

—¿Cuánto crees que pase antes de que vuelva a hablarnos? —le preguntó Glimmer a Catra quien se encogió de hombros.

—A ti quien sabe, a mi, seguramente pronto —respondió la castaña con suficiencia haciendo que la pelirrosa rodará los ojos mientras reía.

—Les pediré que te traigan una cama como la que Adora tiene —comentó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Gracias, Chispitas —dijo Catra a lo que la pelirrosa desapareció en una nube de magia —. Bueno, Melog —el mencionado levantó su cabeza hacia su amiga y le miró con curiosidad —. Deberíamos ir a convencer a Adora de no odiarnos —el felino lanzó un maullido —. Bueno, odiarme a mi, después de todo eres su cariño —musitó rodando los ojos para después ponerse de pie y caminar hacia los pasillos para ir a la habitación de la rubia.

* * *

Catra abrió la puerta de la habitación de Adora, divisó rápidamente que la rubia no se encontraba en su cama así que se adentro al cuarto encontrando a la susodicha frente a su tocador mientras amarraba su cabello en su usual peinado, aún teniendo puesta la ropa de dormir.

Catra pensó en llegarle por detrás en silencio, pero algo la hizo detenerse, atentamente notó algunos rasguños en la espalda de la rubia, parecían que comenzaban a cicatrizar y la chica mitad felino apretó sus manos en puños sin apartar la mirada de aquellas marcas.

—¿Catra? —la llamó Adora observándola a través del espejo, una vez terminada su labor con su cabello había alzado la mirada en él observando a Catra que se había quedado quieta observando su espalda con cierta neutralidad en el rostro —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó dando la vuelta en su banco alcochonado para mirarla de frente.

—Lo siento —murmuró con cierta dureza desviando la mirada de la de Adora, Melog se había echado en el suelo y hundido su cabeza entre las patas mientras sus orejas estaban caídas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundida —, si es por lo de la cama no te preocupes, tampoco es para tanto —comentó con una sonrisa levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia Catra, pero ésta no cambio su semblante a lo que la rubia se preocupo —. Catra, en serio ¿qué pasa?

Catra suspiró algo derrotada y tomó de los hombros a la rubia para después girarla, la rubia se sintió desorientada unos instantes hasta que sintió como la mano de la chica mitad felino acarició la zona alta de su espalda, con una delicadeza extrema, como si en un mal movimiento pudiera romperla.

—Hablas de las marcas... —musitó Adora con la mirada en el suelo, entendiendo que Catra no se había dado cuenta de ellas y que al entrar cuando sujetaba su cabello, pudo apreciarlas —, fueron de cuando fuimos a rescatarte, tardan un poco más ya que las recibí cuando no estaba transformada en She-ra —explicó sabiendo bien que ella le pediría la explicación.

Catra recargo su frente en el hombro de Adora, mientras aún se mantenía a su espalda —. Lo siento, por eso y... Por lo demás —susurró lo último —, por todas las marcas anteriores, por todo lo que te hice.

—No eres la única que debe pedir disculpas ¿sabes? —susurró la rubia recargando un poco su cabeza en la de Catra —. Yo también lo siento por todo, sé que nos hicimos mucho daño mutuamente, no nos detuvimos, seguimos, cada una sobrellevando sus cargas —sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras su mano se dirigía a la cabeza de Catra dónde acarició su corta cabellera —. Lo siento por todo, perdóname por todo —susurró separando su contacto de la chica mitad gato, para darse la vuelta y mirarla de frente —. Sé que aún hay muchas cosas, mucha historia entre nosotras, algunas cosas más dolorosas que otras, pero Catra —la rubia le sonrió con una dulzura que solo ella podía usar con su compañera de vida —, yo te amo y no se puede cambiar eso.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Catra, quien junto su frente a la de Adora, cada músculo tenso de sus cuerpos comenzó a relajarse ante aquel gesto, se necesitaban, más de lo que creían, más de lo que pensarían, más de lo que imaginarían.

—También te amo, siempre lo he hecho —susurró Catra mientras las manos de ambas se juntaban uniéndose en un lazo.

—Si, me lo dijiste en el corazón de Etheria, solo que no lo habías dicho de nuevo —bromeó Adora a lo que Catra gruñó.

—Arruinas el momento, idiota princesita —musitó con fastidio, pero sin alejarse del contacto de sus frentes —. Debo recalcar que todos han estado ocupados desde hace un día... Limpiando y esas tonterías dónde tú has estado descansando, no creo que simplemente debía soltar de nuevo ese dato sola y más en público.

—Vale, te avergüenza decir que amas perdidamente a una princesa —la rubia comenzó a reír ante el ceño fruncido de Catra, mientras Melog las observaba con curiosidad.

—¿Sabes que? Venía a arreglar las cosas por la humillación que pasaste con la cama, pero veo que eres imposible —declaró Catra intentando parecer enfadada y separándose de la rubia.

—Deberias venir a dormir conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos —le dijo Adora con una sonrisa sin dejar que le soltara las manos.

—¿Quieres dormir más? —murmuró Catra con burla.

—Supongo que con tu cómoda cama has dormido muy bien —dijo Adora con sarcasmo y una sonrisa de arrogancia —. Durmamos juntas.

—¿Y recibir una paliza nocturna? —le preguntó Catra con burla.

—¿Paliza? —ahora preguntó Adora con inocencia a lo que Catra suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Olvidalo, dormiré contigo solo porque se que no puedes estar más sin mi —declaró Catra y rápidamente fue guiada a la cama por Adora quien fue la primera en recostarse.

—Aquí —palmeó el espacio que le dejo a su lado sonriendo y Catra rodó los ojos para después colocarse a su lado. La rubia deshizo de nuevo su peinado dejando que su cabello se desparramara sobre la almohada. Melog dió un par de vueltas al lado y se acomodo en el suelo para después caer dormido.

—Por favor, no vayas a darme una paliza mientras duermes —le susurró Catra mientras sus rostros se encontraban a unos centímetros.

—Sigo diciendo que no tengo idea de que hablas —susurró Adora con dulzura mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

—Creo que te lo explicaré en otro momento —respondió Catra dandole un suave y rápido beso en los labios a la rubia, quien sonrió —. Duérmete ahora, que eres un fastidio estando despierta.

—Si tu lo dices... —ironizó Adora cayendo pronto dormida, Catra dió un respingo mientras sonreía.

Con cuidado, acomodo los mechones de cabello que se deslizaban en el rostro de la rubia.

—Te amo —susurró Catra mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormida hasta que la oscuridad la venció.

La puerta fue abierta por dónde se asomo la figura de Glimmer.

—Adora ¿Dónde está...? —no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que notó a ambas chicas dormidas en la cama y la pelirrosa suspiró con una sonrisa —. Nota personal, si una no está significa que está con la otra —susurró para después salir con cuidado y cerrando la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible.

[...]


	3. Una reunión... ¿Peculiar?

Bow caminaba en el frente por los pasillos de Luna Brillante mientras detrás de él venían Glimmer, Adora y Catra, la última llevaba el entrecejo fruncido y lanzaba bostezos.

—Sigo sin entender que pinto yo en esa tonta reunión —dijo Catra con irritación.

—Formas parte de la rebelión ahora, así que debes dejar de quejarte y ayudar —replicó Glimmer con su típico tono de diversión.

—Además, es la primera reunión que tenemos aquí en Luna Brillante después de todo lo que sucedió con Hordiano Primero —agregó Bow con emoción mientras pasaba sus brazos por los hombros de Catra y Glimmer, quedando en medio de ellas, Adora soltó una leve risa al notar como Catra gruñía por el contacto de su amigo, la rubia les observaba desde atrás —Venga, Catra ¡El escuadrón de mejores amigos debe estar en la reunión!

—¡Ya te dije que dejes de incluirme en su ridículo grupito! —exclamó Catra furiosa mientras su cola se erizaba.

—Oh vamos, Catra —canturreó Glimmer con una sonrisa —. Sabemos que te agradamos... Muy en el fondo —alargó la vocal en el "muy" provocando que Catra rodará los ojos y escuchará como Adora se reía de ella a sus espaldas.

—¿Saben que? Pierdanse —murmuró deshaciéndose del agarre de Bow y colocándose a la par de Adora quien le miró con una ceja alzada. —Tus amigos son un dolor de cabeza.

—Te acostumbras —respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Hey, te escuché! —reclamó Glimmer para después mirar a Bow intercambiando una mirada algo peculiar que captó el interés de Catra.

—Vaya, vaya... —susurró Catra con una sonrisa astuta, Adora le miró con confusión pero su compañera simplemente alzó los hombros —. Eres una tonta distraída —recriminó con burla.

Los cuatro llegaron a la sala de reuniones, las princesas ya tenían un lugar alrededor de la mesa y el rey Micah estaba a la cabeza.

—Vaya que ya era hora de que llegaran —dijo Mermista lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo de su silla. El resto comenzó a tomar asiento en la mesa que había adquirido lugares adicionales ante la presencia de Catra, Entrapta y el rey Micah.

—¿Es malo que diga que no me gusta la idea de sentarme al lado de la princesa del agua? —le susurró Catra a Adora, cuando notó como está la guió a los asientos que estaban cerca de la mencionada.

—¿Miedo a tomar un baño? —le preguntó Mermista con burla al haber escuchado a la chica mitad felino.

—Para nada, princesa pez —murmuró Catra entre dientes tomando asiento al lado de Mermista.

—Deberías darte un baño, gatita —dijo Mermista con una sonrisa burlona, Catra gruñó y comenzó a hacer un par de respiraciones para no lanzarse sobre la princesa de Sealinas.

—Al rincón, Mermista —dijo Perfuma con seriedad mientras señalaba el lugar con su dedo índice.

Mermista rodó los ojos —Por favor ¿crees que voy a...?

—¡Al rincón! ¡No buscamos pelea con nuestros compañeros y amigos! —repitió Perfuma con gran autoridad que provocó que la princesa de Sealinas se levantará de su asiento y se dirigiera al rincón donde se sentó en el suelo haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Catra le sonrió a la princesa que se convertía en pez con burla y superioridad, mostrando claramente que había ganado esa partida.

—¿Perfuma siendo la madre que castiga al resto? Vaya, eso es nuevo —comentó Glimmer con burla cruzándose de brazos.

—Esto se parece a lo que ocurrió cuando fuimos a la Zona del Terror para ir por Scorpia —murmuró Adora con diversión —, cuando nos estaba atacando intenté lanzarle a Scorpia un tanque, pero Perfuma me repitió como cinco veces que lo bajara y que no le lanzábamos tanques a nuestros amigos —relató y los presentes rieron en silencio a excepción de Scorpia y Perfuma.

—¿Te hizo bajar un tanque que ibas a lanzarme para defenderse de mi? —preguntó Scorpia mirando sorprendida a la rubia.

—Aunque bueno, tú nos lanzaste el tanque que Perfuma no me dejó lanzar... —respondió Adora bajando cada vez su tono de voz al notar la mirada de Perfuma sobre ella que parecía querer asesinarla a lo que la rubia tragó en seco y miró lentamente en dirección a la princesa de las flores.

—¡Adora, al rincón con Mermista! —exclamó Perfuma enfadada apuntando con el dedo índice a la dirección de la princesa de Sealinas quien sonrió con arrogancia al notar que no solo ella sería la "castigada".

—¿Qué? ¡Pero Scorpia pregunto! —refutó la rubia mientras a su lado, Catra intentaba contener la risa.

—¿En serio les lancé un tanque? —murmuró Scorpia con preocupación y sus ojos llorosos, Frosta acariciaba la espalda de la chica de pinzas en un intento de consolarla.

—¡Al rincón, Adora! —volvió a repetir Perfuma inflando su pecho mostrando su descontento.

—¡Bien! —musitó Adora derrotada llendo con Mermista dónde se sentó a su lado en el suelo —. Hey —saludó a la princesa de Sealinas de mala gana.

—Hey —le devolvió Mermista el saludo, Perfuma seguía observando a ambas con desaprobación mientras a sus espaldas, Scorpia seguía afectada aún y el resto intentaba no reírse de las chicas.

—Bien, entonces pasaremos un conteo de lo que haremos ahora —tomó la palabra Glimmer, mientras el panel de la mesa se activaba.

Catra rodó los ojos mientras la pelirrosa hablaba de los lugares donde se comenzaban a realizar las reparaciones en las poblaciones, así de como Entrapta estaba intentando verificar si los clones de Hordiano Primero seguían interconectados, quizás podrían usarlos para su propio beneficio o reintegrarlos a la sociedad, o quizás, en casos más extremos, desconectarlos y dejarlos fuera de "servicio".

—¿Cuánto apuestas a que no puedes irte sin que Perfuma se de cuenta? —Catra afinó su audición y sus orejas se movieron al escuchar el susurro de la princesa que se convertía en mitad pez.

—¿Qué apuestas tú? —le cuestionó Adora con una sonrisa arrogante, Catra intento no reír ante lo fácil que había caído la rubia en la provocación.

—Te dejaré comer todos los postres de mi cocinero personal en Sealinas por un día entero —dijo Mermista con una sonrisa —. Pero si yo gano, deberás cargarme en tus brazos siendo She-ra y presumir ante todos que soy la mejor amiga de la princesa del poder durante un día.

« _Eso no es un trato equivalente»_ pensó Catra frunciendo el entrecejo, las princesas, Bow y Micah seguían discutiendo con Entrapta, al parecer ésta se desviaba fácil del tema que les conocernía acerca de los clones.

—Trato —concordó Adora provocando que Catra casi se levanté de su lugar y le dé un golpe en la cabeza.

Catra observó como la rubia se levantó de su sitio lo más sigilosa que pudo, comenzando a caminar de puntillas hacia el balcón, la chica mitad felino no entendía cómo se podía escapar por un balcón a una gran altura, parecía estúpido y temerario, como siempre, Adora simplemente se lanzaba a hacer las cosas y no planeaba antes.

—Entonces, quizás debamos... —había dicho Perfuma sacando a Catra de sus pensamientos y notó como la princesa de las flores había desviado su mirada al rincón donde Mermista le saludó con su mano.

Perfuma rápidamente giró su cabeza alrededor buscando a la rubia quien jadeo al verse descubierta —¡Adora! —le regañó la calmada princesa al notar como se dirigía al balcón, unas enredaderas de plantas se aferraron a la cintura de la chica y la arrastraron de nuevo junto a Mermista quien evito reírse de ella —¡¿Puedes por favor comportarte?!

—Tú empezaste al castigarme junto a Mermista —murmuró Adora en un puchero.

—No eres una niña, Adora —susurró Glimmer mientras le daba un codazo a Bow quien evitaba reírse ante la situación.

—Creo que la señorita debe aprender el significado de tiempo fuera —comentó Netossa con cierta burla hacia Adora, pero Spinerella le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Querida, deja a las chicas resolver esto con su "madre" —declaró Spinnerella con diversión.

—¿Qué no la reunión era para resolver lo de los clones? —cuestionó con burla Catra mientras su cola danzaba —¿Por qué te estás metiendo en problemas, Adora? Incluso aceptaste el reto de la princesa que se convierte en pez.

—Las interacciones sociales son muy interesantes —murmuró Entrapta mientras tecleaba varias cosas en su tableta portátil —. El desarrollo de eventos tomó un curso diferente solo por una pequeña acción de uno de los miembros del grupo que facilito el cambio en todos haciéndolos desviarse del tema principal.

—Chica tecnología, deja de teclear —dijo Mermista mientras estaba cruzada de brazos, la de cabellos lilas se encontraba andando de un lado al otro mientras registraba toda la situación.

—¿De que reto hablan? ¿Puedo participar? —preguntó Scorpia con emoción.

—¿Hay que romper cosas en ese reto? —ahora preguntó Frosta mientras sus manos se volvían puños de hielo sólido.

—Creo que eso no deberían hacerlo aquí —comentó el rey Micah colocando su mano en el hombro de la princesa del hielo en un intento que la más joven del grupo no comenzará una travesía.

—¡Orden en la sala! —gritó Bow dando un golpe en la mesa ganando la atención de todos —. Siempre quise hacer eso —chilló con emoción.

—Si, bueno, yo gane el reto —dijo de pronto Mermista observando a Adora —. She-ra es mía por un día entero —comentó.

—Espera ¿tendrás a She-ra por un día? ¡Yo también quiero a She-ra por un día! —refutó Frosta cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¡Entonces yo también la quiero! —gritó Entrapta con emoción.

—No es justo, ustedes la pueden tener todo el tiempo que quieran —se quejó Netossa.

—¡Yo pido a She-ra también! —dijo con emoción pero después Scorpia se dirigió a Perfuma que estaba a su lado y le susurro al oido —¿Por qué estamos pidiendo a She-ra?

—¿Podemos recordar el hecho de que soy una persona? —preguntó Adora un tanto sonrojada y sintiéndose algo pequeña en la situación.

—¿Y para que la tendrás un día? —preguntó Bow con curiosidad.

—She-ra va a cargarme en sus brazos y decir que soy su mejor amiga frente a cualquiera que se nos cruce —respondió Mermista con orgullo.

—Pensé que sería para ayudarte con tu reino... —susurró Glimmer frunciendo el entrecejo, claramente decepcionada de la actitud de la princesa de Sealinas.

—Si, para eso también —agregó Mermista.

—¡Entonces también quiero que venga conmigo a Dryl! —gritó Entrapta —¡Sería genial que me ayudara a transportar mis materiales que quedaron en la Zona del Terror!

—Oigan, esperen un segundo... —dijo Adora intentando frenar aquello alejándose del rincón para llegar hasta la mesa.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! —Scorpia sonrió con emoción —¡Me ayudaría también a limpiar la Zona del Terror, ahí esta mi gema rúnica después de todo.

—¿Deberíamos organizar turnos? Cada quien escoje un día para tener a She-ra y que le ayude, así todos contentos —sugirió el rey Micah, las voces comenzaron a mezclarse unas con otras iniciando una discusión, Adora se fue alejando lentamente de la mesa y buscando llegar hasta la puerta, de pronto fue tomada de la muñeca por Catra haciéndola jadear de sorpresa, pero ésta le indico que hiciera silencio al colocar su índice sobre los labios, le hizo una seña con la cabeza de que siguieran caminando hacia la puerta con cautela mientras la discusión seguía su curso.

Ambas lograron llegar hasta la puerta y salir de la sala de reuniones, entonces Adora tomó fuertemente de la mano a Catra y comenzó a correr dejando que su compañera le siguiera el paso.

Ambas corrían a gran velocidad por los pasillos mientras comenzaban a reírse al pasar de largo a los distintos guardias que las miraban confundidos.

—¡Esas reuniones suyas son raras! —gritó Catra mientras igualaba la velocidad de la rubia corriendo lado a lado.

—¡Nunca te aburres! —comentó Adora aún riendo. Pronto ambas lograron salir del castillo en dirección al gran patio donde se detuvieron —¿¡Lo puedes creer?! —le preguntó mientras aún intentaba recuperar la respiración —¡Quieren hacerle a She-ra una agenda para poder tenerla! —la rubia comenzó a reír ante la descabellada idea.

—Bueno, tu tuviste la culpa por no analizar el trato de la princesa pez —replicó Catra con burla —. Mira lo que ocasionaste, todos comenzaron a pedirte.

—Bueno, soy tremendamente irresistible —argumentó Adora sin dejar de reírse.

—¿Y como era eso de que ibas a andar por ahí con la princesa cola de pez presumiendo que es tu mejor amiga? —le cuestionó Catra, una media sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios mientras tenía una ceja alzada.

—Bien, creo que sí debí analizar mejor el trato —admitió Adora notando como Catra movía su cabeza en señal de negación mientras soltaba una leve risa.

—Vaya que eres una idiota —susurró Catra.

—Una idiota que amas —dijo Adora con voz coqueta.

Catra dirigió su mano al rostro de la rubia, tomando un mechón que se había salido de su lugar cuando corrieron y lo colocó detrás de su oreja —. Bueno, eso aún está a discusión...

—Si tu lo dices —susurró Adora atrapando la mano que Catra pensaba alejar una vez había acomodado el mechón de cabello, sus dedos se entrelazaron mientras ambas mantenía la mirada fija la una en la otra.

Glimmer apareció de pronto junto a Bow en una nube de brillos rosados —¡Aquí están! —exclamó provocando que ambas chicas dieran un grito saliendo por completo de su asunto.

—¡¿Pero que mierda, chispitas?! —le cuestionó Catra con la cola erizada ante el susto.

—Desaparecieron y las buscamos, eso es todo —murmuró Glimmer con cierta burla disfrazada de inocencia —, y deberías cuidar ese vocabulario, Catra.

—Y... ¿Por qué nos buscaban? —preguntó Adora un tanto nerviosa.

—Hemos acordado realizar una agenda de actividades, dónde nos turnaremos para brindar ayuda entre todos, aunque claro, el foco principal aquí es She-ra —dijo Bow haciéndole un guiño a la rubia quien sonrió.

—Bien, hora de volver adentro —declaró Glimmer entrelazando su brazo en Adora y Bow, pero Catra se zafó.

—Ni creas que me vas a teletransportar, yo iré a pie —determinó Catra cruzada de brazos.

—Como quieras, Catra —dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa para después desaparecer, la chica mitad felino rodó los ojos para después caminar hacia el interior del castillo para volver a la sala de reuniones.

[...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé, pero sigo sin superar el "Drop it" de Perfuma xD
> 
> Espero les haya gustado el cap, recuerden darle amor si quieren :3


	4. Comenzar a meditar

Glimmer había aparecido de entre un gran destello rosa junto a Adora, Catra, Melog y Scorpia en Plumeria. Catra cayó arrodillada en el suelo mientras intentaba recuperarse del mareo, y como era costumbre, Adora estaba acariciando su espalda con suavidad mientras Melog estaba sentado a su lado.

—Bien, vendré por ustedes más tarde ¡suerte! —dijo Glimmer solo para volver a desaparecer.

—Un día de estos voy a matarla —declaró Catra furiosa.

Adora se rió ante el repetitivo comentario que ya era habitual cuando la pelirrosa los teletransportaba sin pedirle antes su opinión —. Por favor, no lo hagas —pidió con diversión.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¡Son divertidos los viajes con Glimmer! —opinó Scorpia con su típica emoción.

—Mira, Scorpia... —susurró Catra mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Adora, pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la aparición de cierta princesa de las flores y plantas.

—Bienvenidas, amigas mías —las saludo para después mirar a Melog —, y hola, amiguito.

—Que bueno verte, Perfuma —le saludó Adora, Scorpia se acercó hasta la princesa de Plumeria y le dió un fuerte abrazo haciéndola reír.

—Te extrañé, Perfuma —expresó Scorpia en un tono de lamento, como si tuviera mucho tiempo de no haber visto a su amiga, las mejillas de Perfuma se tiñeron un poco de rojo.

—También te extrañé, Scorpia —correspondió la princesa de Plumeria mientras volvía a estar en el suelo.

—¿Podrían dejar ya sus abrazos? —cuestionó Catra para ambas princesa sonriendo forzadamente, le irritaba tanta muestra de afecto tan cursi.

—¿En dónde nos necesitas, Perfuma? —le preguntó Adora notando como Catra comenzaba a irritarse.

—Con los aldeanos, aún estamos en las reparaciones de los hogares —respondió la mencionada.

—Entonces Scorpia y yo nos encargamos —dijo Adora para después mirar a Catra que frunció el entrecejo al notar que la había dejado de lado.

—Catra, tu estarás conmigo —dijo Perfuma con emoción mientras entrelazaba su brazo al de la mencionada.

—¿De _qué_ estás hablando? —cuestionó la mitad felino deshaciéndose del agarre.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en el escondite? ¿De la meditación para trabajar tus problemas de ira y abandono? —Catra asintió a las preguntas de Perfuma aún con el entrecejo fruncido —. Bueno, empezaremos ahora.

—Tú sabías de esto, por eso me dijiste que _debía_ venir con ustedes dos —murmuró Catra entre dientes mientras miraba a Adora acusadoramente.

La rubia tragó en seco —. Si, bueno... Da la casualidad que Perfuma me dijo ese dato y me pidió que te trajera para que pudieran empezar mientras Scorpia y yo nos encargamos de las casas de los aldeanos.

—No puedo creer lo embustera que te has vuelto —recriminó Catra.

—Oh vamos, Catra —la rubia sonrió con burla —¿Acaso no te crees capaz de poder hacer esas meditaciones y relajarte? Porque hasta yo puedo hacer eso, pero bueno, si crees que no puedes ser la mejor en ello entonces...

—¡Claro que puedo ser la mejor en ello! ¡Puedo ser incluso mejor que tú! —exclamó Catra completamente irritada para después girarse hacia Perfuma y tomarla del brazo —¡Vamos a empezar esa estúpida meditación! —declaró jalando a la princesa detrás de ella mientras se alejaban de Scorpia y Adora.

Perfuma miró a Adora y le alzó el pulgar mientras sonreía, aún cuando casi estaba siendo arrastrada por Catra.

—Nunca has tomado meditación con Perfuma ¿no? —Scorpia miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa a la rubia.

—No —respondió Adora con una sonrisa victoriosa —. Melog, cariño ¿nos acompañas o vas con tu compañera malhumorada? —el mencionado lanzó un maullido y se acercó hasta su lado —, bien, tal parece que seremos los tres.

El grupo se dirigió a con los aldeanos, Adora se convirtió en She-ra y entre los tres comenzaron a ayudar con las construcciones.

**[...]**

Perfuma extendió una tela amarilla sobre el suelo para después sentarse en un extremo en la posición de buda.

—Catra, siéntate a mi lado en la misma posición que yo —le indicó la princesa de las flores con tranquilidad.

—¿No duele estar de esa forma? ¿Cómo podría _eso_ ayudarme? —cuestionó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Yo soy la maestra, tu la alumna así que señorita gatuna, siéntese en la misma posición que yo —dijo Perfuma con autoridad, Catra bufó y cedió sentándose al lado de la princesa, peleando un poco con sus piernas para ponerlas de la misma manera en que su "maestra" las tenía.

—Voy a morir —susurró Catra gruñiendo una vez logró la posición deseada.

—Ahora coloca de esta manera tus manos y dedos, justo como yo —Catra siguió la instrucción de Perfuma —. Cierra tus ojos y toma una larga respiración —indicó con voz suave, ambas realizaron la instrucción a la par —, bien, ahora suelta ese aire muy lentamente por tu boca, siente como tú cuerpo va perdiendo la tensión mientras repites este ejercicio una y otra vez... Una y otra vez —ambas realizaron de nueva cuenta la respiración —, hazlo tres veces más —Catra frunció un poco el entrecejo mientras hacía las respiraciones, pero a la tercera respiración su rostro se relajó un poco —. No pienses en nada, deja a tu mente totalmente en blanco, aquí no hay nada que te ponga en peligro, no hay nada que pueda molestarte o asustarte, estás en un lugar seguro —dijo con voz suave —. Todos tenemos un lugar seguro así como tenemos un lugar en nuestra mente dónde van nuestros pensamientos más oscuros, tenemos un lugar en el que nos sentimos a salvo, dónde tenemos tranquilidad.

—¿Y si no lo tengo? —preguntó Catra sin abrir los ojos mientras su cola comenzaba a moverse dando leves golpes en el suelo.

—Entonces crearemos uno —respondió con suma tranquilidad —. Crearemos un lugar en tu mente, empezaremos por un espacio en blanco, un espacio vacío dónde podrás tener un poco de paz, dónde podrás procesar todo, tu enojo, tu negatividad, el abandono... Aquello que es un obstáculo para tu paz interior —Catra paro de mover su cola y sus orejas bajaron un poco dejando de estar tan alerta —. Ese lugar es y será solo tuyo... ¿Estás ya en el?

—Lo estoy —respondió Catra con voz calmada, los ruidos exteriores ya no le serían de importancia, lo único que escuchaba era la suave brisa y la voz de la princesa a su lado que solo transmitía tranquilidad.

—Catra, el enojo es una emoción que reside en los seres vivos, es una emoción como lo es la alegría, el miedo o el desagrado —comenzó a hablar Perfuma mientras ambas seguían en la misma posición —, no es una emoción mala, es una de las muchas emociones que forman parte de nuestro ser y que nos definen como personas que sienten, que respiran, que pueden amar u odiar, pensar, analizar, desear, anhelar, detestar... —Catra la escuchaba atentamente, prestando atención únicamente a su voz mientras su mente estaba completamente en blanco, sin ningún pensamiento, sin ningún recuerdo u obstáculo que la hiciera sentir renuente a escuchar —. No obstante, cuando perdemos el control de esta emoción y se vuelve destructiva, puede ocasionar muchos problemas en nuestras relaciones personales y en nuestra calidad general de vida. Puede hacernos sentir que incluso estamos a merced de esa emoción tan impredecible y poderosa.

»El enojo es un estado emocional que varía en intensidad. Varía desde una irritación leve hasta una furia e ira intensa, y justo como otras emociones, está acompañada de cambios que alteran tanto tu mente como tu cuerpo. El enojo puede puede presentarse de diversas formas, quizás mostrar enojo hacia una persona en específico, alguien que haya realizado una acción que te hirió o te molesto o incluso por algo que no hizo; quizás mostrar enojo hacia un suceso que te ocurre en el instante, como que el pedido de comida que pediste no llego a tiempo porque los repartidores tuvieron problemas en el camino; también se puede mostrar enojo cuando tienes alguna preocupación personal; y la última, sería mostrar enojo por recuerdos dolorosos o amargos... Esos recuerdos suelen despertar ese enojo dentro de ti.

»El enojo es una respuesta natural que se adapta a las amenazas, e inspira sentimientos intensos, con frecuencia agresivos, y conductas que nos permiten luchar y defendernos cuando nos sentimos atacados. Por lo tanto, debemos saber manejar nuestros niveles de enojo para sobrevivir y no dañar —Perfuma abrió sus ojos lentamente sin dejar la posición que había adoptado —. Juntas trabajaremos en el manejo de tu respiración y algunas técnica para que logres usarlas no solo en momentos como éste, dónde te sientas en un espacio tranquilo y lo analizas todo, trabajaremos en técnicas para ayudarte en el momento que tengas un arranque de enojo o ira, las técnicas te ayudarán a calmarte justo cuando estés en la situación, una vez podamos manejar eso, entramos con los problemas de abandono y por último con tu negatividad —la princesa se deshizo de su posición y miró mejor a Catra, quien respiraba con calma y parecía relajada —. Catra, hemos terminado por hoy.

Catra abrió sus ojos abruptamente, para después abrirlos y cerrarlos como si quisiera acostumbrarse a la luz o como si acabará de despertar de un largo sueño.

—Vaya, eres buena en esto de la "terapia" —musitó Catra desdoblando sus piernas, pero sintió un hormigueo en ellas que la hizo soltar un chillido.

—Eso te sucederá por un corto tiempo, luego te acostumbras —le explicó Perfuma con una sonrisa —. Estoy tan feliz de que me hayas escuchado y te hayas relajado, mañana volveremos a tener otra sesión a esta misma hora, hablaremos de las técnicas y lo que puedes hacer con ellas —dió un aplauso con sus manos —. Esto será genial, pasaremos un buen rato.

—Si, bueno —Catra logró ponerse de pie, aunque sentía que caería en el suelo en cualquier momento ya que sentía débiles las piernas —. Creo que no me agrada tanto la idea de terminar con mis piernas de esta manera —musitó entre dientes.

—Ya te lo dije, te sucederá por poco tiempo —reiteró Perfuma con su típica sonrisa dulce y despreocupada.

—Tú y Scorpia tienen una actitud similar —se quejó la de ojos herectomáticos.

—¿Me hablabas? —dijo de pronto una voz detrás de ellas, Catra dió un largo salto alejándose de la persona que había hablado a sus espaldas solo para encontrarse con las figuras de Scorpia, She-ra y Melog —. Oh, lo siento.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la princesa del poder intentando no reírse mientras se destransformaba, Melog llegó hasta Catra y acarició su cabeza en las puertas de ésta.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy, me encanta que aparezcan detrás mío de la nada —respondió Catra con una sonrisa forzada y notoria ironía.

—Wow, es bueno saberlo —dijo Scorpia con emoción y total inocencia.

—Scorpia, ella lo decía irónicamente —le susurró Adora a la princesa con pinzas que solo soltó un "oh" en respuesta.

—Son una molestia —se quejó Catra en voz baja.

—Catra... —la llamó Perfuma con una brillante sonrisa, Catra entendió que la había escuchado así que tragó en seco y evito el contacto visual con ella.

—Vale, control del enojo y esas cosas —dijo Catra en respuesta al gesto de la princesa de las flores, Scorpia dirigió su mirada a Adora, buscando una respuesta a lo que había pasado, pero la rubia se encogió de hombros dando entender que no entendía el diálogo silencioso de aquellas dos.

Glimmer de pronto apareció entre ellas haciendo que todas dieran un grito por el susto —¿Han terminado? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¡Escoge una manera más sutil para aparecer, chispitas! —exclamó Catra con enojo.

—¡Catra! —le gritó ahora Perfuma a modo de regaño.

—¿Qué no estabas tomando la clase de meditación? —cuestionó Glimmer con burla.

Catra se giró enseguida hacia Adora —. Espera ¿ella también sabía de eso? —la rubia se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía nerviosa.

—¡Es hora de irse! —llamó la atención la pelirrosa tomando a Catra del brazo, Scorpia hizo lo mismo con Adora acercándose de inmediato a la reina de Luna Brillante, Melog pronto se pegó a ellas.

—Tú y yo vamos a tener una charla, Adora —declaró Catra casi gruñendo mientras la mencionada reía nerviosa.

—Tengan buen viaje —les deseo Perfuma con una sonrisa mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida, entonces todos desaparecieron en un gran brillo rosado —. Tendré que trabajar mucho en Catra —murmuró aún con su típico tono relajado y feliz para después juntar la manta.

[...]


	5. "Yo estaré aquí junto a ti"

El grupo había planeado volver a reunirse en la sala de reuniones en Luna Brillante, habían pasado seis días desde la primera reunión y querían discutir los avances que habían llegado a tener en esos días arduos de trabajo.

Adora y Catra habían sido las primeras en llegar, la rubia tomó asiento rápidamente en el lugar donde solía corresponderle.

—Estoy agotada, no creí que Entrapta tuviera tantas cosas suyas en ese laboratorio —dijo Adora inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, Catra en un rápido movimiento se sentó sobre las piernas de la rubia —¡Catra! —chistó.

—¿Qué? Es más cómodo para mí —comentó con burla mientras su cola se movía frente al rostro de la rubia quien soltó una leve risa.

—Vaya que no cambias —dijo la rubia rodando los ojos.

—Dime ¿te encontraste con... Hordak? —preguntó la chica mitad felino con cierta incomodidad.

—Digamos que solo lo miré de lejos, Scorpia, Mermista y yo nos enfocamos más en terminar de transportar todo el material al castillo Dryl, tardamos más de lo previsto debido a que Entrapta constantemente comenzaba a hablar de sus materiales, lo mucho que los había extrañado, lo que podría hacer en un futuro con ellos... Ya sabes, cosas técnicas de Entrapta —suspiró —. Por eso llegué tan tarde anoche.

—¿Aplicarán el arresto domiciliario con él en verdad? —lanzó otra pregunta, la rubia la miró atentamente al rostro, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos, pero Catra mantenía su mirada en otra dirección.

—El acuerdo fue, que Entrapta tendría total responsabilidad de él, no podrá tener ciertas libertades y será siempre monitoreado —con delicadeza, Adora pasó su mano por la mejilla de Catra, rozándola con suavidad. La susodicha sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo, pero no rompió con el contacto que la rubia le proporcionaba —¿Sucede algo, Catra?

—Nada, solo tuve curiosidad —respondió la aludida devolviendo su mirada a la rubia y sonriéndole, pero su compañera le observaba un poco preocupada.

—Conmigo es con quién hablas —recalcó Adora con una dulce sonrisa —. Escucha, deja de hundirte tanto en el pasado, en lo sucedido y los errores que cometiste, quizás creas que... No sé, ¿deberías pasar por un castigo o algo así? Pero Catra, la gente de Luna Brillante no es de ese estilo, no son severos o crueles, su sistema no se basa en eso —tomó una bocanada de aire y colocó su mano en la mejilla de ella —. Tú estás trabajando en ser mejor, tú te estás esforzando y estás ayudando con todo esto del desastre que dejó Hordiano Primero, incluso estás tomando meditación con Perfuma, yo... Maldición, no soy buena con este tipo de charlas, eso es de Perfuma —maldijo por lo bajo provocando que Catra soltará una leve risa —. El punto es... Que trabajaremos juntas en esto, estaré aquí, no me iré y si necesitas hablar, si necesitas aclarar algo o enojarte o reclamar algo, yo voy a estar aquí, te voy a escuchar porque sé muy bien que no fuiste la única en cometer errores, ya te lo dije ese día que me humillaste por lo de la cama —dijo lo último con cierto tono acusador que hizo dibujar una media sonrisa en su acompañante y que alzara la ceja —. Yo me quedaré... Yo estaré aquí junto a ti —susurró acariciando con el pulgar la mejilla de la chica mitad felino, quien ronroneo ante la caricia.

—Vale, Adora —respondió Catra sin en realidad saber que más decir, estaba un poco más tranquila, quizás la rubia podía decir que no tenía idea de que era lo que decía o dudar sobre la coherencia de sus palabras, pero en ese momento, Adora había logrado algo bueno en ella con esas diálogo tan "simple". Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la princesa del poder, quien captó enseguida que Catra se había tranquilizado ante los pensamientos que podría haber formulado en su cabeza.

—Ahora, si fueras tan amable de quitarte, porque siento que has subido más de peso estos días —comentó con cierta ironía que provocó que su compañera le diera un leve golpe con su mano en el hombro mientras reía.

—Eres una descarada —replicó Catra levantándose de dónde estaba sentada mientras escuchaba como pasos llegaban a la sala y las puertas se abrían dejando ver al resto de participantes.

—¡Catra! —la llamó Scorpia con emoción llegando hasta ella y abrazándola.

—Ahí va otra vez —susurró la chica mitad felino con falta de aire ante el gesto de su amiga, de quien ya se había acostumbrado a recibir ese trato.

—Hace mucho que no te veía, gatita montés —se lamentó la princesa con enormes pinzas mientras dejaba de nuevo en el suelo a su amiga

—Scorpia, nos vimos hace dos días en Plumeria —murmuró Catra con el entrecejo fruncido mientras todos comenzaban a tomar asiento.

—Me consta, estuve ahí —dijo Adora con diversión mientras alzaba la mano.

—Si, pero es que tú estabas ocupada tomando la meditación con Perfuma mientras Adora y yo trabajábamos con los aldeanos en la utilería pesada —refutó Scorpia —¡Pero ahora nos veremos más seguido! —exclamó con felicidad.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Adora con curiosidad mientras Catra se sentaba en su lugar asignado sin dejar de mirar a Scorpia.

—¡Tomaré meditación junto a Catra! Solo que conmigo será sobre la autoestima y esas cosas —se acercó más a ellas y susurró —. No sé que otras cosas más, Perfuma prácticamente me regaña sobre mi falta de confianza.

—¿Alguien más falta en la reunión? —preguntó el rey Micah interrumpiendo la charla de las tres chicas que pertenecieron a la horda.

—Somos todos, su majestad —respondió Bow con seguridad, entonces Scorpia se dirigió rápidamente a su lugar entre Perfuma y Frosta.

—Spinnerella, Netossa —nombró Glimmer a ambas quienes se pusieron de pie.

—Hemos tenido avances satisfactorios en nuestras tierras, podríamos estimar que en al menos cinco días más las reparaciones serán completadas —informó Netossa.

—Les agradecemos el esfuerzo y el apoyo —agregó Spinnerella para después volver a su asiento a la par de Netossa.

—Scorpia y Perfuma —Glimmer las menciono ahora a ellas las cuales se pusieron de pie.

—Los pobladores de la Zona del Terror han estado trabajando junto a nosotras para hacer de nuestro hogar un lugar mejor —informó Scorpia con emoción —. Perfuma y She-ra se están encargando de darle un visto mejor a toda nuestra tierra.

—Plumeria está casi lista, los daños fueron un poco menores al resto de los reinos, así que estamos brindando nuestra ayuda a nuestros compañeros y amigos —comentó Perfuma con una sonrisa.

—Eso es perfecto —dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa orgullosa, la princesas se sentaron df nuevo en sus lugares.

—Princesa Frosta y princesa Mermista —el rey Micah mencionó a ambas.

—¿Enserio harán esto en cada reunión? —le susurró Catra a la rubia con notorio aburrimiento.

—¿La " _gatita montés_ " no puede estar quieta en su asiento por unos minutos? —le cuestionó la rubia con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Gatita montés? —recalcó Catra ahora ella con la ceja alzada —¿Acaso te ha molestado el apodo que me puso Scorpia? —preguntó con burla, dejando de prestar atención por completo a la reunión donde Mermista al parecer mencionaba la recuperación de Sealinas y como She-ra había reactivado de nuevo la barrera protectora.

—Pfff —la rubia se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su mirada a las princesas, pero sin escuchar lo que decían en lo más mínimo —, para nada ¿por qué me molestaría? —cuestionó arrogante.

—Vaya, la princesita está celosa —canturreó Catra con orgullo sin apartar la mirada de la figura de la rubia quien luchaba por no darle la cara ya que sentía que sus mejillas estaban coloradas debido al ardor que sentía en ellas.

—No son celos —refutó Adora por fin volteando a verla, pero Catra sonrió con suficiencia haciendo que la rubia rodará los ojos y se hundiera lo más que pudiera en su asiento —. Te detesto —refunfuñó.

—También te amo —dijo Catra sonriéndole haciendo que la rubia igual sonriera sin devolverle la mirada, después de eso ambas prestaron su atención al grupo sin darse cuenta que Netossa y Spinnerella les miraban con cierta curiosidad y una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro.

[...]


	6. Charla entre chicas

La reunión había acabado por fin y justo cuando todos se disponían a salir, Netossa entrelazó rápidamente su brazo con el de Adora, mientras al otro lado de la rubia aparecía Spinnerella la cual le sonrió con su habitual tranquilidad.

—Linda ¿Podemos robarte un rato? —le preguntó Spinnerella con dulzura a la rubia quien aún confundida asintió.

—¡La devolveremos más tarde! —les avisó Netossa quien después dirigió su mirada a Catra que les veía con el entrecejo fruncido —. Tranquila, gatita, más tarde te la devolvemos —insistió guiñándole el ojo para después salir de ahí junto a Adora y su esposa.

—¿Por qué creen que se la llevaron? —preguntó Frosta con notoria curiosidad.

—Ni idea, ese par es algo impredecible —comentó Glimmer mientras desactivaba el panel de la mesa —. Bien, nos veremos la próxima semana para el siguiente reporte.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Entrapta y salió cuál rayo del lugar.

—Es admirable que haya logrado estar quieta durante tanto tiempo —murmuró Mermista caminando a la par de Perfuma y Frosta mientras Scorpia las seguía por detrás.

—¿Tienes curiosidad de porque se llevaron a Adora, Catra? —preguntó Bow con cierta diversión, estaba cruzado de brazos y había llegado hasta el lado de la mencionada que rodó los ojos.

—Para nada, flechitas —gruñó Catra irritada saliendo de la sala dejando solos a Glimmer y Bow.

—¿Cuánto crees que pueda resistir antes de ir a buscar a Adora? —le preguntó la pelirrosa con diversión.

—¿15 minutos? —le siguió la broma Bow y ambos comenzaron a reír, una vez se detuvieron, ambos se miraron entre sí, un silencio los acogió que casi parecía gritarles que dijeran algo más.

—Bow, sobre lo que pasó el día de la pelea... —comentó Glimmer algo nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían —, sé que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de ello y quisiera tenerlo, pero...

—Lo sé —le tranquilizó Bow colocando su mano en el hombro de la reina de Luna Brillante mientras le sonreía con ternura —. Has tenido que cumplir con tu rol de reina, además de que hemos estado ocupados —su mano subió hasta el rostro de la pelirrosa y se posicionó en su mejilla, dónde con el pulgar le dió una suave caricia —. Hablaremos cuando podamos hacerlo.

—Gracias, Bow —susurró ella para después separar su contacto y dirigirse a la salida de la sala con el muchacho detrás de ella siguiéndole los pasos. El corazón de la reina palpitaba frenético ante el gesto que él había tenido con ella y sonreía mientras caminaba por los pasillos una vez tomaron caminos separados.

**[...]**

Netossa y Spinnerella fueron con Adora a la habitación del castillo que solían usar la pareja de casadas cuando decidían quedarse de visita.

—Puedes tomar asiento, Adora —la invitó Netossa sentándose en el amplio sillón, la rubia asintió algo temerosa sentándose justo a su lado.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —preguntó Spinnerella pero la chica negó con la cabeza, con eso la princesa de los vientos se sentó a su lado, de esa forma Adora quedó en medio de ambas esposas.

—¿De que querían hablar conmigo? —les preguntó Adora volteando hacia Netossa.

—Hemos notado algo... Interesante —comentó la de cabello azul con una sonrisa —, algo relacionado con la chica gatuna que tienes por " _mejor amiga_ " —enfatizó lo último entre comillas.

—El asunto es, que hemos notado como miras a Catra y viceversa —concretó Spinnerella mejor la respuesta de su esposa —. Esas miradas y gestos que se intercambian, bueno... Nos recuerdan a nosotras cuando nos enamoramos.

—¿Catra y yo? ¿Miradas? —comenzó a cuestionar Adora con risas nerviosas mientras se rascaba la nuca —. No, bueno... 

—Anda, puedes hablarnos de ello, después de todo tengo la sensación que no lo has hecho —dijo Netossa con una sonrisa doblando su brazo y recargando el codo en el respaldo del sillón, posicionando su cabeza en la mano empuñada.

Adora tomó una bocanada de aire —. Bueno, creo que sí necesito hablar esto con alguien —susurró con cierto cansancio —. Miren, ya saben que yo estaba llevando la falla al corazón de Etheria ¿no? —ambas asintieron —. La verdad es, que en el camino algo me atacó, esa cosa hizo que prácticamente yo... Terminará herida de gravedad, eso a cortesía de Hordiano Primero —murmuró con cierta irritación ante el recordatorio de como esa cosa extraña que aquel tirano había encontrado y que había sido diseñado por los primeros para deshacerse de She-ra en caso de que está... Se les saliera de las manos, la hirió sin problema alguno.

—¿Estabas herida de gravedad? —preguntó preocupada Spinnerella.

Adora asintió —Catra apareció, me defendió de esa cosa, Shadow Weaver... También estaba con ella y ésta decidió llevarme al corazón para activar la falla, pero al final volvió a dónde estaba Catra y se deshizo de esa cosa —un leve temblor apareció en su voz, odiaba admitirlo, pero recordar aquello le producía una amarga sensación en el pecho, sintió como la mano de Spinnerella se enlazó a la suya dándole un leve apretón —. Después de eso, Catra me ayudó a llegar hasta el corazón, pero no pude transformarme para llevar a cabo el plan, con She-ra soportaría el proceso de la falla pero sin ella... Yo no podría hacer eso, no sin... Así que tome la decisión de...

—Sacrificarte —Netossa acompletó la frase con seriedad, entendiendo las palabras atropelladas de la rubia.

—Pero lo que sea que había hecho Hordiano Primero me afectó a tal punto de quitarme las fuerzas, de hacerme caer en el suelo mientras el pecho me dolía —susurró temblorosa, recordando la sensación de ese momento y el miedo que sintió al verse incapacitada de realizar su labor —. Yo... La verdad es que perdí todas mis fuerzas, no podía más y quedé inconsciente, creo que atrapada de alguna manera en mi mente, y según Catra yo... Moría —declaró sintiendo otro leve apretón en su mano por parte de Spinnerella —. Bueno, la verdad es que parecía que quedaría ahí, que no saldría de eso pero escuche la voz de Catra llamándome —una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios —. Ella pues... Me pedía que me quedara, que no me rindiera —elevó su mirada hasta Netossa y luego a Spinnerella —. Me confesó que me amaba, que siempre lo había hecho y fue cuando pude despertar.

—Así que ella pudo hacerte reaccionar —murmuró Netossa con una pequeña sonrisa, notando el brillo en los ojos de la rubia y un sonrojo en sus mejillas —, y tú le dijiste que también la amabas, supongo.

—Lo hice, la verdad era que desde hacía mucho que lo hacía, pero quizás, no me había detenido a pensar en ello a profundidad —susurró Adora mientras deslizaba su mano soltando la de Spinnerella y llevándola hasta su pecho —. Nos besamos en ese momento y fue cuando pude no solo ser She-ra, sino también usar la falla.

—Tecnicamente nos salvó el amor que se tienen ambas —dijo Spinnerella con ensoñación, encantada ante el relato que les compartía la chica sobre lo que le había pasado mientras ellas se encargaban de los clones de Hordiano Primero.

—Bueno si, aunque suene de lo más ridículo —comentó la rubia sonriendo nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—Eso es asombroso, Adora —declaró Netossa con sinceridad —. Y dinos ¿qué ha pasado hasta ahora con ustedes? 

—Bueno, la verdad es que debido a lo ocupados que hemos estado todos, pues solo hemos hablado levemente, hemos intercambiado pues... —mordió su labio mientras sonreía —. Nos hemos dicho que nos amamos y así, incluso actuando igual a como siempre lo habíamos hecho.

—Sólo que ahora que con cierto toque coqueto y romántico ¿no? —dijo Netossa con una sonrisa juguetona haciendo sonrojar más a la rubia.

—¿Han hablado de a dónde quieren llegar, linda? —le preguntó Spinnerella.

—No hemos planteado nada de eso, solo hemos... Actuado como siempre lo hacemos —suspiró.

—Seguro que podrán hablarlo pronto —le animó Netossa —. Es decir ¡por las estrellas! Ustedes dos se miran con una intensidad que me pone los pelos de punta —expresó la morena sonriendo.

—De hecho, nos recuerdan un poco a nosotras cuando comenzamos a salir —comentó Spinnerella con nostalgia.

—Spinny siempre ha tenido una belleza cautivadora y su ternura es sin igual, eso me enamoró perdidamente y hasta ahora lo sigue haciendo —halagó Netossa a su esposa mirándola con dulzura.

—Oh, querida —susurró Spinnerella con una pequeña risa —, y yo me enamoré de ti por tu fuerza, tu voluntad, dulzura y muchas cosas más que podría seguir enumerando, pero ahora estamos con Adora.

Adora se rió un poco ante aquello —. Es asombroso verlas a ustedes, tienen una relación de lo más genial —su mirada se dirigió a un punto muerto del lugar —. Amo a Catra, sé que tenemos mucha historia detrás de nosotras, dolor y remordimientos que posiblemente tarden en sanar, pero no puedo tolerar la idea de volver a tenerla lejos de mi, me mata la idea de separarnos o que el pasado que necesitamos superar sea una sombra entre nosotras... Tengo miedo —sus manos se volvieron a colocar sobre su regazo, dónde las observó fijamente mientras las empuñaba con fuerza hasta el punto de temblar.

—Es natural que sientas ese miedo —le tranquilizó Netossa mientras ella y su esposa colocaban cada una sus manos sobre las de la rubia —. Hay mucha historia, es cierto, pero tú misma lo has dicho, es un pasado que necesitan superar, más que nada por su propio bien.

—Tú y Catra se aman, su amor tiene una gran fuerza que incluso pudo hacer que se salvará toda Etheria —una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Adora ante las palabras de Spinnerella —. Recuerda linda, quizás tengan problemas y discusiones en el futuro, pueden ser por cosas serias o insignificantes, pero ella es la persona que amas y ante ello te aseguro que buscarán las soluciones para arreglarlo.

—Pueden ir despacio, comenzar a su ritmo —sugirió Netossa —. Tengan citas, salgan juntas, diviértanse y si necesitan hablar seriamente sobre los errores que cometieron en el pasado, sobre sus acciones o de cómo se sienten respecto a ello, háganlo en un espacio tranquilo dónde sepan que no serán interrumpidas y podrán decirlo todo con calma y sinceridad —dirigió la mirada hacia su esposa para devolverla rápidamente a la rubia quien la miraba atenta —, y si necesitas un consejo, o una lluvia de ideas tanto Spinny como yo podemos ayudarte, es decir, creo que en esto seríamos las más calificadas —alardeó con una sonrisa haciendo reír a Adora.

—Si, bueno, ustedes están casadas y ya pasaron por toda una historia —alegó Adora con una sonrisa.

—Y dinos Adora... ¿Quieres hablar un poco más de Catra? —preguntó Spinnerella con una sonrisa.

—Catra es... La persona más genial que he conocido —expresó sonriendo a la vez que estaba sonrojada, la pareja deslizó sus manos dejando las de la rubia, dejándola hacer ademanes con ellas —. Ella me pone de cabeza cuando menos lo espero, me encanta cuando sonríe, admiro mucho su forma de ser tan directa, adoro lo terca y obstinada que puede ser porque me parece tierna, me encantan sus ojos, es decir ¡Son preciosos! Podría pasar horas mirándolos —la rubia continuo hablando, mientras Netossa y Spinnerella la escuchaban con una sonrisa, ambas dejaron que ella continuará sin interrumpirla, después de todo, ellas sabían bien que necesitaba decírselo a alguien, habían pasado bastantes días desde la pelea con Hordiano Primero, la devolución de la magia al mundo y la reparación de cada reino, pueblo y villa que la chica no había tenido oportunidad de contar lo que sucedió entre ella y Catra con nadie, después de todo estaban muy ocupados.

[...]


	7. Orgullosa de ti

Adora camino por el vasto jardín con el objetivo de salir de los límites del castillo y dirigirse al bosque susurrante.

—Hey, Adora —la mencionada giró sobre sus pies mirando a Catra quien la había alcanzado junto a Melog —¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Pensé que estabas en tu habitación descansando, después de todo hoy Perfuma te dió la sesión libre —comentó la rubia con una sonrisa ladina y la ceja alzada.

—Si, bueno, digamos que las cosas se sienten vacías sin ti —dijo Catra coquetamente a lo que Adora soltó una leve risa mientras rodaba los ojos —. Además no te veo desde que las casadas te raptaron después de la reunión de hace una hora, dime ¿a dónde ibas ahora?

—Bueno... —intentó responder pero de pronto un brillo rosado apareció al lado de ambas de dónde salieron Glimmer y Bow.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen? —cuestionó con curiosidad Bow.

—Bueno, justo eso estaba por responder Adora, flechitas —remarcó Catra mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Quería ir al bosque susurrante —respondió Adora mientras rascaba su brazo derecho algo nerviosa.

—¿Y que ibas a hacer ahí? —preguntó Glimmer con curiosidad.

—Quería ver a... Madame Razz —respondió Adora con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Y esa quien es? —Catra se mostró confundida frunciendo el ceño.

—Es alguien que ha ayudado a Adora algunas veces, no de manera directa ya que la señora es algo... ¿Rara? —respondió Bow.

—Bueno, es alguien demasiado peculiar —Adora intentó mejorar un poco el término que su amigo había usado.

—Pues si quieres ir a verla podemos acompañarte —dijo Glimmer con entusiasmo.

La rubia sonrió ante la sugerencia de su amiga —. Pensaba llamar a Swift Wind para que me acompañará, pero creo que estaría bien.

—Bien, pero no se te ocurra usar... —Catra no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue tomada por Glimmer del brazo quien también tomó a Adora y Bow a la vez que Melog se enredo en las piernas de la pelirrosa —¡Chispitas no...! —exclamó pero ya habían desaparecido y vuelto a aparecer en el bosque donde la chica mitad felina se tiró al suelo de rodillas mientras se sostenía el estómago, entonces Adora se inclino a su altura y acarició su espalda en un intento de reconfortarla —. Juro que me las pagarás... —sentenció frustrada mientras la pelirrosa le miraba con inocencia.

—Pero está era la forma más rápida —murmuró Glimmer con una sonrisa.

—Tú... —Catra se puso de pie con ayuda de Adora mientras Melog restregaba con suavidad su cabeza en las piernas de ella.

—Creo que deberíamos comenzar a buscar a la señora ¿no? —intervino Bow con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras tomaba del brazos a Glimmer para comenzar a avanzar por el bosque.

—Y bien ¿dónde se supone que está esa señora rara? —preguntó Catra una vez pudo retomar su postura y caminar al lado de Melog y Adora, justo detrás de Bow y Glimmer.

—Bueno, está justo por esta dirección lo que es su... ¿casa? —respondió con un poco de dudas ante el término que usaba para describir el lugar donde madame Razz vivía.

—¿Será de casualidad esa señora? —preguntó Glimmer señalando frente a ellos a una mujer que llevaba una canasta mientras estaba frente a un arbusto, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Adora quien se adelantó rápidamente a todos ellos casi corriendo hacia donde la anciana estaba —. Eso creo que responde a mi pregunta —dijo siguiendo a la rubia con el resto.

—Hola, madame Razz —le saludó Adora llegando hasta ella mientras los demás lograban alcanzarla desde atrás.

—¡Oh! —exclamó la señora colocando la cesta en el suelo —¡Adora, querida! —extendió sus brazos hacia la rubia quien sintió sus ojos humedecer y rápidamente se agachó hasta su altura y la abrazó con fuerza —. Te estaba esperando —expresó con su característica alegría y despreocupación, una vez se separó de la chica y dió unas palmaditas con suavidad a sus mejillas —¡Trajiste compañía! —se alejó de Adora para observar a los cuatro acompañantes de la rubia.

—Buenas tardes, madame Razz —le saludó Glimmer cortésmente.

—¡Han llegado justo a tiempo para el pay! —exclamó con emoción la mujer devolviendo su mirada a Adora quien asintió con una sonrisa. Madame Razz se abrió camino a lo que Adora la siguió y el resto igual.

—¿Pay? —preguntó Catra a Adora en voz baja mientras seguían a una distancia prudente a la mujer que parecía llevarlos a alguna parte.

—Es un tipo de postre —intentó explicar Adora sonriendo.

—Si, bueno ¿y por qué "pay"? —cuestionó mientras Melog llegaba hasta la señora y caminaba a su lado para sorpresa de Catra.

—No lo sé, quizás tiene que ver con... —Adora suspiró sin dejar de observar a madame Razz que ahora parecía hablar con Melog o algo así —, con Mara, la chica que fue She-ra antes que yo.

—Bueno, a veces te llamaba por su nombre ¿No te parece curioso como te ha ayudado todo esté tiempo y como ella....? ¿Ha vivido por tanto tiempo? —Glimmer cuestionó lo último casi en un susurro que apenas se escuchó.

—Añadiendo el hecho de que a Mara le dijo que tú serías la próxima She-ra —agregó Bow.

—Ella es un ser mágico, aún no la entiendo del todo y dudo que en algún momento lo haga —dijo Adora con cierta diversión.

—Enserio ¿Cómo han sobrevivido hasta ahora confiando en los demás tan ciegamente? —cuestionó Catra cruzándose de brazos, los otros tres solo rieron ante el comentario mordaz.

—¡Les daré a todos pay! —exclamó de pronto madame Razz haciendo dar un grito a todos del susto cuando apareció al lado de ellos.

—Muchas gracias, madame Razz —dijo Adora una vez notó que ya habían llegado a la cueva de la anciana.

—Vamos, adelante —los invitó la señora adentrándose al lugar, Adora fue la primera en entrar seguida de Melog y Catra, los últimos fueron Glimmer y Bow los cuales comenzaron a revisar el pequeño lugar.

—Catra, no toques nada —le susurro en un regaño Adora a la chica mitad felina que se detuvo de poner sus garras en lo que parecía ser un jarrón —. Bow, tu tampoco —miro de reojo a su amigo quien soltó el casco hordiano enseguida y colocó sus manos tras la espalda, Glimmer rió ante el gesto del moreno.

—¡Aquí está! —exclamó Razz entregando la bandeja de pay a Adora, quien se sentó en el suelo y tomó el utensilio que le ofrecía la mujer para cortar el postre.

—Gracias —dijo Adora mientras lo cortaba en rebanadas, Melog se acurruco al lado de la rubia recostando su cabeza en la pierna derecha, Catra se sentó en el suelo al lado de ellos y frente a los tres, Bow y Glimmer tomaron lugar, Madame Razz se mantuvo al lado de Adora quien terminó rápidamente de partir el pay.

—¿Esto no me va a matar ni nada por el estilo? —preguntó Catra, sin sentirse familiarizada aún con el tipo de comida que consumían en Luna Brillante.

—Esperemos que no, basura hordiana —bromeó Glimmer mientras tomaba una rebanada junto a Bow, Catra inspeccionaba el triángulo con cuidado ante la mirada expectante de sus amigos, incluso de Melog y la rara anciana.

—Vamos Catra, ya come —incitó Adora con cierta burla a lo que la mencionada frunció el entrecejo y mordió la rebanada. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y continuo su travesía en acabar aquel triángulo.

—Tan linda —chilló Bow alargando la última palabra y con sus ojos brillando, Adora y Glimmer evitaron reír ante aquello y se dispusieron a comer sus raciones.

—¡Me alegra que les guste! —exclamó con alegría madame Razz.

—Esta delicioso —susurró Glimmer dirigiendo su mirada a la señora que se encontraba de nuevo paseándose de un lado a otro, parecía acomodar algunas cosas, no lo sabían con certeza.

—¡Es igual de bueno que los postres del cocinero! —exclamó Bow maravillado, Adora solo rió ante los comentarios de sus amigos y lo fascinada que estaba Catra comiendo el triángulo.

—¡Que bien que les guste! —expresó con felicidad madame Razz —¡Y ahora que por fin hemos comido el pay, puedo irme! —exclamó mirando a Adora quien la miró con confusión.

—¿Tiene que ir a un lugar? —preguntó Glimmer con curiosidad, había terminado la porción de postre igual que los demás, Adora simplemente había dejado a la mitad su porción y dejo el tazón sobre una de las enormes piedras.

—Si, ya debo de irme —respondió la mujer con una sonrisa —. Ya es hora de irme.

—Es una lastima, fue bueno venir y comer el pay —expresó Bow con lamento.

Catra miró en dirección a Adora, quien parecía congelada en su lugar y notó un temblor en sus manos que estaban unidas sobre su regazo.

—¿Adora? —le llamó Catra confundida, Melog alzó su cabeza para observar a la rubia.

—¿Va a irse? ¿A dónde? —preguntó Adora a la mujer mientras su voz temblaba, sus amigos notaron aquello y se sintieron confundidos.

—Mi Mara está orgullosa de ti —susurró la mujer a lo que Adora sintió un nudo en la garganta y asintió mordiendo sus labios —. Lo hiciste bien... Lo hicieron bien —recalcó mirando al resto. Madame Razz se acercó a la rubia y sus manos se colocaron en las mejillas de ella, entonces Adora notó que la miraba de una forma nueva... Le miraba con dulzura y le sonreía con orgullo.

—¿La volveré a ver? —preguntó Adora mientras una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

—Quizás si, quizás no, quizás pronto, quizás mucho después —Adora soltó una risa ante la respuesta de la anciana, nunca era clara con lo que le decía, pero siempre logró llevarla a las respuestas que necesitaba en el debido momento... Y eso se lo agradecía.

—Hablé con Mara, ella me dió un consejo —le contó Adora con una sonrisa.

—Nunca lo olvides ¡Es preciado si viene de mi Mara! —exclamó la mujer con alegría.

—Claro, nunca lo haré —aseguró Adora mientras las manos de la anciana soltaban su rostro con lentitud.

—¡Adiós, chiquillos! —dijo la mujer mientras un brillo comenzaba a envolver su cuerpo iluminandolo, la rubia junto al resto se puso de pies observandola —¡Cuiden a mi Adora! —la mujer desapareció de pronto frente a ellos y las cosas en esa cueva igual lo comenzaron a hacer dejando ahí, solo el tazón con el resto de pay.

—Adora... —la llamó Glimmer a su espalda mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la mencionada quien tomó una gran bocanada de aire que luego exhaló, para después girarse hacia ellos y sonreírles.

—Debemos volver —dijo la chica caminando hacia la salida, Melog corrió rápidamente a su lado a seguirla mientras los otros tres habían intercambiado miradas entre sí y después se dispusieron a ir tras ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Bow mientras le seguían los pasos.

—Si, lo estoy —respondió mirándolos por sobre el hombro y sonriendo —. Me alegra haberla conocido, me ayudó lo suficiente y se lo agradezco, ella debía irse, así que... Está bien.

Glimmer se teletransporto justo frente a ella enseguida haciendo parar abruptamente a la rubia —. Ven aquí —le indicó la pelirrosa abriendo sus brazos y mirándola con seriedad.

—Glimmer... —intentó protestar la rubia, pero sintió un leve empujón en su espalda, cortesía de Melog haciéndola llegar hasta los brazos de su amiga quien la abrazo con fuerza, ante eso el cuerpo de la rubia se tensó.

—Esta bien Adora, estás con nosotros ¿lo olvidas? —le susurró Glimmer. El cuerpo de Adora se comenzó a relajar y lentamente correspondió al abrazo que la pelirrosa le brindaba. Bow tomó a Catra del brazo y ambos se acercaron a las dos, uniéndose al abrazo.

—Gracias —susurró Adora mientras sentía como unas cuantas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas mojando el hombro de su amiga.

—Somos el escuadrón de mejores amigos, no lo olvides —recalcó Bow sonriéndole.

—Si, bueno, eso aún está a discusión —refunfuñó Catra haciendo que Adora soltará una leve risa.

—Te haces mucho del rogar —comentó la rubia, cobrando la compostura, pronto pudieron separarse del abrazo para mirarse entre ellos.

—Bueno, es que su grupo constantemente es muy temerario, ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que siguen vivos —alegó Catra rodando los ojos con una media sonrisa.

—Somos un caso especial —alardeó Bow —, somos los mejores.

—Los mejores para buscar la muerte —objetó Catra con burla. Melog se acercó a Adora y ésta lo acarició con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres volver ya, Melog cariño? —le preguntó la rubia mientras lo rascaba tras una de las orejas.

—¡Teletransportación no! —exclamó Catra con parando su cola que estaba erizada.

—Es la forma más rápida —dijo Glimmer con una enorme sonrisa y volvió a tomar a todos para teletransportarlos a los jardines de Luna Brillante.

Catra miró amenazante a la reina —¡Te odio, chispitas! —expresó.

—¿Qué no estás tomando meditación con Perfuma para el control de la ira? —cuestionó Bow con diversión.

—Si, bueno, ustedes no me ayudan mucho con sus acciones —murmuró Catra entre dientes.

—Ya, solo respira como me dijiste que Perfuma te enseño —le dijo Adora dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, Catra rodó los ojos para después comenzar a hacer dichas respiraciones.

Bow y Glimmer intercambiaron miradas entre sí, intentando no reírse a lo que Adora les miró con desaprobación, aunque muy en el fondo intentaba no reírse también.

[...]


	8. Criaturas mágicas

Después de haber pasado tres días desde la segunda reunión, esa mañana Adora se encontraba atando su cabello en su habitual peinado, el sol comenzaba a salir y tenía planeado dirigirse a los campos abiertos, para resolver el asunto de las criaturas mágicas ya que algunas se habían acercado demasiado a las villas alterando un poco el orden.

—¡Adora! —la mencionada giró rápidamente su cabeza notando como Swift Wind hacia entrada a su habitación.

—¡Swift Wind! —exclamó ella emocionada, tenía muchos días sin ver a su compañero y lo abrazó —¿Cómo ha estado tu recorrido?

—Bueno, la verdad es que con Swift Wind es fácil contar —alardeó extendiendo sus alas —. Así que me alegra informarte que todo está bajo control gracias a mi.

—¿Listo para trabajar juntos? —le preguntó ella con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, sin duda extrañaba volar junto a su compañero.

—Por supuesto, juntos como en los viejos tiempos —expresó con gracia, Adora se colgó una mochila con algunas cosas improvisadas y se subió al lomo de él.

—Entre más temprano empezamos más rápido terminaremos —dijo Adora sujetándose con total confianza.

—¡Listos para las aventuras de Swift Wind y She-ra! —lanzó un relincho para después tomar su camino y pronto alzaron juntos el vuelo.

—¡Extrañaba esto! —gritó Adora una vez tomaron altura y el viento golpeaba su rostro.

—¡Este es un vuelo cortesía de tu fiel corcel! —Swfit Wind dió una voltereta en el aire haciendo reír a la rubia.

—Se supone hoy descansaría ¡Pero enserio quiero ver a las criaturas! —comentó Adora mientras su mirada recorría el lejano suelo, contemplando la hermosa vegetación variada en plantas que recorrían las antes rocosas áreas cerca de donde la base de Primero se había instalado —. Esas criaturas son espectaculares —miró maravillada a aquellos seres mientras Swift Wind comenzaba a descender.

—Si, he volado cerca de ellas y son muy amigables —aseguró el corcel, la rubia le miró con cierta curiosidad.

—¿En qué sentido son amigables? —preguntó mientras llegaban por fin al suelo, Swift Wind se inclinó un poco para que Adora se bajara.

—Digamos que son un poco especiales, casi tanto como yo —alardeó con su habitual gracia.

—¿Ha si? —susurró con diversión para después tomar una bocanada de aire, con cuidado, se fue adentrando al área donde las criaturas estaban tranquilas consumiendo las hierbas, plantas o flores que habían nacido a partir de la liberación de la magia.

“ _¿_ _She_ _-ra?_ ” la rubia escuchó una voz femenina madura en su cabeza y giró rápidamente su cabeza a los lados, Swift Wind venía detrás suyo y estaban a unos escasos metros de dos criaturas.

“ _¿Ella es_ _She_ _-ra?_ ” escuchó otra voz, está vez más infantil y de género masculino, la rubia notó como algunas criaturas se comenzaban a acercar a ella, notando en sus ojos curiosidad, más sin embargo, ella estaba un poco alerta al no saber las intenciones de las criaturas que se le acercaban.

“ _¡Vaya que es bonita!_ ” exclamó una voz infantil femenina, por alguna razón Adora dirigió su atención a una linda criatura de color lila, cuadrupeda con ojos morados y apariencias de un reptil.

—Swift Wind, dime ¿dormir poco y no descansar puede provocar que empieces a escuchar voces? —le preguntó Adora a su amigo sin despegar la mirada de las cuatro criaturas que ya habían llegado casi hasta ella.

—Podría ser —respondió con diversión su compañero mientras la observaba desde atrás.

“ _Es bueno conocerla al fin, joven_ _She_ _-ra_ ” Adora dirigió la mirada a lo que parecía un cuadrupedo felino de color naranja y ojos rojos como rubíes el cual era de gran tamaño superando casi el de su amigo.

—¿Yo en verdad... Los escucho? —cuestionó temblorosa mientras la criatura se acercaba a ella, la rubia se lo permitió sin entender muy bien porque.

—Es sorprendente ¿no? —dijo Swift Wind con emoción.

“ _Soy Gálatas, uno de los mayores junto a Aria_ ” la mirada de la criatura felina naranja se dirigió a la segunda criatura más grande del grupo, parecía una especie de caballo, pero era de color turquesa y ojos como zafiros con un par de alas.

“ _Un placer, querida_ ” saludó Aria y Adora la reconoció como la primer voz que escuchó.

 _“¡Yo soy Tulip!”_ se presentó una criatura más pequeña, quizás le llegaba hasta las rodillas a la rubia, parecía una especie de lagartija, de color lila y ojos morados, Adora reconoció que era la tercera voz infantil femenina había escuchado.

“ _Yo soy Taio_ ” se presentó la voz infantil masculina, era el segundo que había escuchado, era igual a Tulip, solo que poseía una piel color aguamarina con manchas naranjas y ojos rojos.

—Hola, en realidad mi nombre es Adora así que no es necesario que me digan She-ra —dijo con nerviosismo mientras rascaba su nuca —. Yo en verdad, no sé que decir... No esperaba que pudiera escucharlos en mi cabeza —confesó agobiada, a la única criatura que podía escuchar era a Swift Wind y eso era porque podía hablar abiertamente.

“ _Tú_ _liberaste_ _la magia de Etheria dando oportunidad a qué nosotros volviéramos, antes solíamos caminar libres en este planeta pero de pronto todo cambio y fuimos apresados_ ” había dicho Aria mientras se recostaba en el suelo junto a las otras tres criaturas, Swift Wind se colocó al lado de la rubia y se sentó a lo que Adora entendió y tomó lugar a un lado de él recargándose un poco en su costado.

“ _La razón porque escuchas nuestras voces es porque al liberar la magia, has creado un lazo especial que nosotros hemos decidido darte, eres She-ra y aunque aún seas desconocedora, tienes diversos dones que no has explorado del todo_ ”. Dijo Aria con tranquilidad, mientras Taio recargaba su cuerpo contra ella.

—¿Uno de ellos es hablar por medio de la mente? —cuestionó Adora con diversión.

“ _Si, así es_ ” afirmó Gálatas haciendo que la rubia casi se fuera para atrás de no ser por Swift Wind que la atrapó con su ala.

—¡Eso es fenomenal! —exclamó Swift Wind con emoción mientras dejaba que la rubia volviera a recobrar su compostura.

—Si, bueno, también es aterrador —le replicó Adora.

“ _Ahora, nosotros estamos paseando de nuevo por aquí, queremos convivir en paz con ustedes los_ _Etherianos_ ”. Continuó Gálatas interrumpiendo al par.

—Y nosotros queremos que las cosas funcionen entre ustedes y nosotros —aseguró Adora con una sonrisa, Tulip se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, para después descansar su cabeza en las piernas de la chica quien no lanzó ningún reproché y a cambio, acarició con su mano la cabeza de la criatura.

“ _Debes saber que habrá algunos problemas, habrán compañeros de nosotros que se comportarán un poco erráticos a la idea de compartir su espacio con los_ _Etherianos_ _, pero tú puedes entendernos al igual que tú compañero_ ” mencionó Aria “ _deseamos que sean nuestros intermediarios en caso de que algunos problemas se desarrollen_ ”.

—¿Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos hablar con ustedes? —preguntó Adora con el entrecejo un poco fruncido.

“ _Por ahora, conforme pase el tiempo comenzarán a nacer seres que puedan escuchar nuestros pensamientos y hablar con nosotros, o en otros casos, podría ser que alguno de nosotros querramos establecer una conexión especial con una persona y esa persona solo podrá hablar con su compañero de conexión_ ”. Explicó Gálatas.

—Sería como lo que Catra tiene con Melog —susurró Adora con su mano libre en la barbilla y con gesto pensativo —. Aunque pasará un tiempo para que comiencen a aparecer personas que creen un lazo con algunos de ustedes ¿no? —Aria asintió a sus palabras.

—¡Swift Wind será el encargado de transmitir su voz, compañeros míos! —exclamó con emoción levantándose abruptamente, Adora cayó al suelo debido a que tenía todo su peso en su corcel.

—¡Oye! —se quejó la rubia mientras Tulip la miraba con una sonrisa y después lanzarse sobre ella y frotar su rostro contra su vientre —¡No, espera! —le pidió comenzando a reír, le hacía cosquillas aquel gesto.

“ _Tulip, deja a Adora_ ” le indicó Aria con cierta diversión levantándose de su lugar y llegando hasta el par que seguía en el suelo.

“ _Gracias por venir a vernos y hablar con nosotros_ ” agradeció Gálatas poniéndose de pie, Tulip se había alejado de la rubia quien se puso de pie a la par de las criaturas.

“ _Esperamos verte pronto_ ” dijo Taio quien se había mantenido un poco al margen, la rubia le sonrió en respuesta cuando elevó un poco la mirada notando como más a lo lejos, otras criaturas la observaban con sus diversos estilos coloridos de ojos y pieles e incluso en diversidad de especies.

—Gracias a ustedes, por... Confiar en mí —susurró Adora una vez Swift Wind se acercó a ella y le dió una leve caricia a su rostro.

“ _Nos veremos pronto, Adora_ ” dijo Tulip con emoción, la rubia asintió para después subirse en el lomo de su corcel.

“ _Si necesitas algo, sabes dónde encontrarnos, estaremos aquí en lo que resuelven la extensión de las tierras y la distribución de ellas y de todos nosotros_ ” agregó Aria acercándose a Swift Wind y acariciando el rostro de Adora con su hocico.

—Hasta pronto, no tardarán mucho en saber de mi —dijo Adora con cierta diversión y pronto Swift Wind alzó el vuelo, mientras se alejaban la rubia observaba a las figuras de las criaturas hacerse más pequeñas.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —le preguntó Swift Wind —. Se supone que es tu día de descanso pero ya hablaste con mis amigos.

—Bueno, hubiera agradecido que me dijeras que podría escucharlos hablar en mi cabeza y me habrías ahorrado el miedo de pensar que estoy loca —reprochó con ironía.

—Juntarte con la gata ya te está afectando, ¿no? —Adora rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su amigo.

—Oh vamos ¿era necesario meter a Catra en la conversación? —preguntó con cierta burla, pero no recibió respuesta enseguida haciéndola confundir.

—Estoy preocupado por ti, Adora —dijo con seriedad el corcel continuando su vuelo, la rubia frunció el entrecejo e intento mirar sus ojos pero como seguían en vuelo no era posible hacer mucho movimiento.

—¿Por qué? —Adora se sentia cada vez más confundida, no podía lograr entender a su fiel compañero.

—Vi como mirabas a Catra una vez la magia se liberó —comentó —. Soy tu corcel ¿lo olvidas? Te conozco más de lo que te conoces.

—No sé a dónde quieres llegar —confesó Adora con preocupación, no entendía para nada la nueva actitud que mostraba su amigo, era raro verlo tan serio. Swift Wind soltó un relincho frustrado y de pronto se lanzó en picada descendiendo —¡Swift Wind! —le gritó ella alarmada y antes de llegar al suelo este frenó tocando por fin el suelo, la rubia se bajó enseguida y se plantó frente a él —¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! —cuestionó alterada, pero éste le miraba con seriedad.

—Adora, estás enamorada de ella y no se decir desde cuando, pero lo sé —dijo alterado —¡Ella te causo mucho daño! ¡¿Cómo puedes olvidar eso?! ¡¿Estás bien con esto?! ¡¿Cómo sé que no te lastimará de nuevo?! —su mirada cabizbaja cayó hasta el suelo —. Estoy preocupado por ti.

Adora le sonrió con dulzura y se acercó a él solo para abrazarlo —. Yo amo a Catra, Swift Wind —susurró ella acariciando el cuello de su amigo de arriba abajo —, tienes razones para preocuparte por mi, pero creeme, estaré bien y agradezco que quieras protegerme tanto.

Swift Wind soltó un suspiro —. No quiero que te lastimen, Adora... No de nuevo y sé que... —se detuvo unos instantes haciendo una mueca — _Catra_ también te ama, pero no puedo evitar sentirme intranquilo.

Adora soltó una pequeña risa —. Me preocuparía si no te molestará, creeme —dijo con diversión deshaciendo su abrazo, solo para colocar su frente en la de su compañero mientras sus manos estaban en su hocico —. Catra y yo no hemos hablado muy bien de _esto_ entre nosotras, pero ayer recibí una pequeña plática de Netossa y Spinnerella que me está ayudando un poco y quiero que ambas trabajemos en ello, te prometo que Catra está trabajando duro en ella, está intentando ser mejor, ella no tiene toda la responsabilidad de lo que pasó, así que por favor, no la juzgues tan duro ¿si? Ella es alguien que quiero en mi vida, es alguien a quien necesito y que extrañé horriblemente.

—Bien, no seré tan duro con ella ¡solo! porque tú me lo pides y soy el genial y honorable corcel de She-ra —aclaró con orgullo haciendo una de sus típicas poses que según a su parecer le hacían parecer majestuoso.

—Por su puesto —dijo ella sonriendo —¡Bien! —exclamó dando un aplauso con sus palmas —¿Qué dices de ir a las villas dónde las criaturas mágicas están acercándose demasiado? —le preguntó con emoción, claramente entusiasmada con la idea de tratar con los nuevos seres que los rodeaban y el reto que representaría si estás se mostraban algo difíciles de tratar.

—¡Es hora de que She-ra y su corcel vuelvan a la acción! —exclamó dejando que la rubia se subiera de un salto sobre él y rápidamente alzaron el vuelo.

—¡Seguro más tarde me regañaran por no haber descansado! —gritó con diversión al solo imaginarse el regaño que recibirá de Glimmer y Bow, solo les había dejado una carta de que saldría a tratar de resolver unos asuntos sin dar demasiados detalles.

[...]


	9. Necesitas un descanso

Glimmer caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, en sus manos cargaba unos documentos que leía aún cuando seguía su camino.

—Espero no termines con la cara en el suelo, Chispitas —dijo Catra con una sonrisa, estaba recargada en la pared mientras movía su cola de un lado al otro.

—Y yo espero a que ya tomes un baño sin pelear —dijo la pelirrosa con burla —¿Qué haces por aquí? Creí que estarías con Adora, después de todo era su día libre.

—¿Y por qué debería estar con ella? —cuestionó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Quieres que te responda? —preguntó con burla.

—No he visto a Adora en todo el día, pregunté por ella pero los guardias dijeron que no la han visto, debe seguir en su habitación durmiendo así que no la moleste —dijo encogiéndose de hombros ignorando la pregunta de la reina y sus vagas insinuaciones.

—¿Nadie la visto y eso no te ha parecido sospechoso? Catra, casi va a anochecer —dijo Glimmer frunciendo el entrecejo, no podía simplemente creer que no la hubieran visto ni para ir a comer.

—¿Acaso soy su niñera? Además, después de mi sesión con la princesa de las flores fui a ayudar junto a la pareja de casadas y a la princesa de hielo a una de las villas —Catra rodó los ojos.

—¡Catra! ¡Glimmer! —las llamó Bow mientras venía corriendo hacia ellas con un pedazo de papel en sus manos —¡¿Dónde está Adora?! —les preguntó alterado mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, parecía que había participado en un maratón.

—¿En su cuarto? —respondió Catra con inseguridad alzando una ceja.

—Creeme que no está ahí —dijo Bow extendiendo la nota hacia Glimmer quien la abrió y leyó junto a Catra.

—Catra, ustedes se conocen desde que son niñas —dijo Glimmer con seriedad mirando a la mencionada —, dame una sola razón para no matarla.

—No la hay —le respondió Catra con sinceridad —, por mi perfecto si la matas —determinó cruzándose de brazos, claramente de acuerdo con la reina.

—¿Es que siempre debemos luchar con Adora para que descanse? —cuestionó Bow restregando su cara con el dorso de la mano.

—Bueno, fuimos criadas en un lugar donde siempre debemos trabajar, así que... —murmuró Catra girando los ojos a todas direcciones mientras movía su cola de arriba abajo —, y hay que añadirle el asqueroso sentido de la responsabilidad que se carga.

—¡¿Por qué Adora nunca escucha?! —preguntó Glimmer al aire con frustración.

—¿Qué yo que? —preguntó Adora, todas las miradas se giraron a su dirección encontrándola sobre Swift Wind y parecía haber sido empapada con agua.

—Adora —la llamó Glimmer con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos —¿Dónde te habías metido?

Adora tragó en seco, algo preocupada ante sus miradas notoriamente frustradas con ella —. Fui junto a Swift Wind a ver a las criaturas mágicas y arregle algunos asuntos con las que se estaban acercando mucho a las villas... —respondió en voz baja, sintiendo que estaba a punto de recibir un gran regaño.

—¿Y trataste con esas criaturas desconocidas tu sola? —le lanzó otra pregunta la reina de Luna Brillante con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¡Swift Wind estaba conmigo! —respondió rápidamente Adora.

—¿Solo el caballo? ¿En serio, Adora? —le cuestionó Catra moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados en total desaprobación.

—Soy un corcel de confianza, que puedo decir —replicó Swift Wind con suficiencia.

—Oigan, no es nada grave —dijo Adora, quién aún se encontraba sobre su amigo.

—¿No es nada grave? —Bow se acercó hasta Swift Wind para tener un mayor acercamiento con la rubia quien parecía no estar dispuesta a bajar del corcel —Adora, fuiste a encontrarte con unas criaturas que tienen magia, que no sabemos si son pacíficas o agresivas y no sabemos si comen solo plantas o comen carne.

—Bien, lo siento —susurró la rubia haciendo un puchero y desviando la mirada, esperando a que la conversación terminará ahí.

—Te dijimos que descansaras hoy ¿acaso quieres colapsar como la última vez? —le preguntó Bow con suavidad y notó como ella mordió su labio, Glimmer y Catra intercambiaron miradas entre sí, no sabían bien de que colapso hablaba.

—Eso fue porque no tenía a She-ra para recuperar mis fuerzas más rápido —intento excusar mirando a Bow pero éste movió su cabeza en señal de negación.

—Eso fue porque te sobresforzaste al pelear con los robots de Primero, porque casi no dormías, no comías bien, estabas preocupada por Glimmer y como salvarla, estabas estresada por lo que pasó con tu espada y estabas preocupada por toda la rebelión —le enlistó rápidamente, la rubia volvió a desviar su mirada de su amigo, sabiendo que tenía razón —. Has estado trabajando hasta muy tarde en estos días, comes muy poco, te duermes muy tarde y te levantas muy temprano, estás confiando demasiado en She-ra pero sabes bien que no puedes soportar tanto —suspiró —, si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que odiabas sentirte de esa forma.

—Lo sé, porque antes de ser She-ra soy Adora —murmuró de mala gana —¿Puedes...? —mordió su labio —¿...ayudarme a bajar? La verdad no siento las piernas y estoy empapada —confesó derrotada, Bow le sonrió y se acercó a ella, Swift Wind se inclinó para que el moreno logrará ayudarla a bajar.

—¿Cómo es que terminaste empapada? —le preguntó Bow con diversión, mientras pasaba el brazo de Adora por su hombro y la sostenía por la cadera.

—Bueno, esa es una historia graciosa... —respondió soltando una leve risa.

Glimmer y Catra les dieron el paso libre, dejando a ambos caminar a su ritmo mientras hablaban.

—Díganle a Adora que la veré después —dijo Swift Wind alejándose rápidamente, Glimmer y Catra siguieron al par a unos pasos lejos de ellos mientras se dirigían a la habitación de la rubia.

—Supongo que no te contaron sobre ese colapso ¿no? —le dijo Catra a la pelirrosa en voz baja mientras observaban a Adora quien le decía varias cosas a Bow, claramente emocionada pero agotada.

—No lo hicieron y me molesta un poco —confesó Glimmer con sinceridad —, quizás no lo hicieron para no hacerme sentir... —susurró pero se vio interrumpida por otra voz.

—¡Oye, Catra! —la llamó la rubia quien se había detenido junto a Bow y habían volteado hacia ellas.

—¿Qué quieres, idiota? —le preguntó Catra con una sonrisa mientras terminaban de acortar la distancia entre los cuatro.

—¿Te parece tomar el día libre mañana? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¿Ahora te lo tomarás en serio? Vaya, debemos pedirle a flechitas que te regañé más a menudo —dijo Catra con diversión.

Adora alzó una ceja —¿Debo tomar eso como un no?

—Deberían salir juntas mañana... Ya saben, una salida de _amigas_ —opinó Bow, Glimmer miró al moreno con una mirada acusadora y una sonrisa cómplice.

—Si, Catra —Glimmer entrelazó su brazo al de la mencionada mirándola con una sonrisa insinuante —, deberían de salir ustedes dos después de que Adora duerma bien.

—Oh, me alegra tanto que Perfuma no esté aquí —musitó Catra entre dientes y su cola se erizó en posición diagonal, había captado por completo las intenciones del par, por otro lado Adora no entendía porque Catra de pronto se había enfadado.

—¿Si te estás tomando en serio tu meditación? —le cuestionó con burla Glimmer y con eso la chica mitad felino tomó una ligera respiración, su cola volvió a bajar y mostró una sonrisa.

—¿Y ustedes? También deberían salir como _amigos_ —dijo Catra con suficiencia, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, un sonrojo cruzó por los rostros de Glimmer y Bow quienes evitaron hacer contacto visual.

—¿Por qué han recalcado la palabra " _amigos_ "? —irrumpió Adora con la pregunta, totalmente perdida en la conversación que había iniciado gracias a Bow quien le había sugerido que saliera con Catra después de que tomara una buena siesta.

—Por nada, Adora querida —respondió Catra con cierta ironía y sonriéndole con desesperación, luchaba para no ir y darle un buen golpe en esa linda cabecita suya —, deberías hacer que llegue a su cuarto para que duerma, flechitas —le sugirió a Bow para después devolver su atención a la rubia —. Después de que duermas saldremos, así que ya lárgate a dormir.

—¿Está bien? —intentó afirmar Adora, pero la confusión mezclada con cansancio no le ayudaban mucho.

—Nos vemos —dijo Bow casi inaudiblemente, evitando mirar a cierta chica de cabellos rosas y volviendo a retomar el camino ayudando a Adora.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber que paso mientras peleaban con los clones y robots —declaró con diversión Catra.

—Y yo tengo curiosidad por saber que paso en el corazón —contraatacó Glimmer.

—¿Sabes que? Ya vete a dormir, chispitas —musitó Catra alejándose de ella, con el objetivo de ir a su habitación, Glimmer rodó los ojos mientras tenía una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y se dispuso a ir en sentido contrario al que habían tomado sus amigos.

[...]


	10. Es... ¿Una cita?

Perfuma y Scorpia mantenían a Catra abrazada mientras la susodicha gruñía irritada, intentando no gritarles, después de todo si lo hacía seguramente la princesa de las flores haría que comenzará desde cero su meditación sobre control de la ira.

—¡Eso es genial, gatita montés! —declaró Scorpia con emoción.

—¿Cuándo tendrán su cita? —preguntó Perfuma con curiosidad.

—Con gusto les responderé si me sueltan —murmuró Catra entre dientes con una sonrisa forzada.

—Uy, lo siento —dijo Scorpia soltándola de inmediato a la par de Perfuma.

—Y no es una cita ¿cuándo dije que era una cita y que es una cita? —les cuestionó Catra con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Oh Catra, a si se le llamaba cuando dos personas salen juntas y se divierten —intentó explicar Perfuma —, es genial que lo hagan, casi no han tenido tiempo libre y les serviría para fortalecer su conexión, incluso sería bueno para tus sesiones —dijo con emoción.

—Si, bueno, yo solo vine para decirte y cancelar la sesión de esta tarde —murmuró Catra desviando la mirada para no ver a los ojos a la Perfuma.

—Podrías habérselo dicho por una llamada en video... —comentó Scorpia confundida, un ligero sonrojo se asomo en el rostro de Catra quien se había cruzado de brazos.

—Estas aprendiendo rápido, eres más considerada —dijo Perfuma con notable orgullo y poniendo su mano en su pecho —¡Estoy orgullosa de ti! —exclamó irradiando felicidad.

Scorpia se acercó de nuevo a ella y la abrazó—¡Esa es nuestra gatita montés!

—¡Ya! ¡Paren! —se quejó en un gruñido.

—Esto es fantástico, significa que pronto podremos entrar a la fase de tus problemas de egoísmo —celebró Perfuma.

—Primero habías dicho trabajar con mis problemas de ira y abandono, después agregaste los de negatividad ¿y ahora agregas de egoísmo? —cuestionó Catra una vez logró que Scorpia la soltará.

—Deberías irte, no debes dejar a Adora esperando —dijo Perfuma ignorando por completo lo que le había dicho, Catra tomó una gran bocanada de aire intentando calmar su molestia y se repetía una y otra vez que si explotaba la princesa la haría iniciar de cero.

[...]

Adora se estiró entre las sábanas mientras se le enredaban un poco, acababa de despertar sintiéndose un poco desubicada.

«¿ _Cuánto dormí_?» se cuestionó levantándose para mirar hacia la cascada.

—Bien, creo que dormí demasiado —dijo con un bostezo, al notar la potente luz reflejarse en las aguas de la cascada de la cual desconocía su uso hasta la fecha.

La rubia se dirigió pronto a la bañera, dónde preparo el agua y su jabón de burbujas preferido, lo mejor sería darse un buen baño para despertarse por completo y así después buscar a Catra para salir.

« _¿Que salgamos juntas hoy contará como una “cita”?»_ se preguntó después de haberse desvestido para entrar en la burbujeante tina dónde sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba, el término de "cita" se lo habían explicado vagamente Netossa y Spinnerella, pero aún pensaba un poco si se le podría decir así sin siquiera saber el "que" es lo que hace que se llame cita.

Un "click" sacó a la rubia de su trance, dejándola en desconcierto, y de pronto la puerta de su habitación fue abierta dejando ver la figura de Catra —¡Hey, Adora! ¿Estás despier...? —no terminó de preguntar al notar a la rubia dentro de la bañera.

—¡Catra! —gritó Adora a la vez que su rostro se teñia completamente de rojo y en un rápido movimiento se hundió por completo en la bañera.

—Oh mierda —fue lo único que dijo Catra para después darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

—¿Catra? ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por qué estás con las mejillas tan rojas? —le cuestionó Glimmer quien pasaba por el lugar junto a Bow y Mermista.

—Yo... Yo... —tartamudeo nerviosa, sin saber que decir.

—¿El ratón te comió la lengua o viste algo interesante? —le preguntó Mermista con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡No les importa! ¡Ahora métanse en sus asuntos! —les gritó Catra para después sentir un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo al recordar en su cabeza la cara de cierta princesa que le haría empezar desde cero la meditación si se enteraba de su arranque.

—Vale, nos vamos —dijo rápidamente Bow empujando a la reina y a la princesa alejándolas de ahí, en el fondo (muy en el fondo) Catra se lo agradeció.

Catra tomó una bocanada de aire y después tocó la puerta —Adora, ¿ya... terminaste? —le preguntó con incomodidad.

—Ya lo hice —respondió abriendo la puerta dejándola ver con su habitual vestuario, solo que llevaba el cabello suelto debido a que aún lo traía mojado —¿cómo fue que entraste si tenía cerrojo? —le cuestionó con notoria molestia y totalmente sonrojada.

Catra no respondió enseguida, se había quedado muda ante la imagen de la rubia que parecía mil veces más linda de lo que habitualmente era, gotas de agua le caían del cabello el cual parecía que brillaba, sus mejillas sonrojadas junto a su entrecejo fruncido la hacían parecer realmente tierna y sus labios fruncidos le resultaban meramente atractivos.

—¡Te estoy haciendo una pregunta, Catra! —reclamó Adora al no obtener respuesta, estaba totalmente avergonzada y sobre todo molesta por lo fácil que era que invadieran su privacidad. Vio como Catra parecía salir de un trance y rápidamente sus labios formaron una media sonrisa que hizo a Adora ponerse nerviosa.

—Solo diré que conseguí algunas llaves para abrir ciertas puertas —respondió con suficiencia y cierto tono seductor poniendo nerviosa a la rubia y haciéndola distraerse un poco del hecho de que estaba molesta.

—¿Y.. Y eso te da derecho a entrar así a mi habitación? —le cuestionó Adora desviando su mirada de esa sonrisa... Esa sonrisa que parecía derretirla con solo contemplarla.

—¿Acaso vas a acusarme con la reina, princesita? —le preguntó Catra mientras su mano tomaba el mentón de la rubia para que la volviera a mirar —¿Harás que me encarcelen por invadir su privacidad? —cuestionó acortando la distancia entre sus rostros.

—Como te odio... —susurró Adora entre dientes, sintiendo que le faltaba la respiración mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

—No, no lo haces —recalcó Catra con suficiencia para después alejarse de la rubia —¿Ya estas listas o debo esperarte más para irnos? —le preguntó con tranquilidad mientras movía su cola de arriba abajo, ni siquiera parecía haber rastro de su anterior actitud seductora.

—Iré por un sujetador para amarrar mi cabello una vez se termine de secar —respondió dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al tocador mientras intentaba controlar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón y el ardor en sus mejillas, por su parte, Catra soltó un suspiro, intentando no reírse de la pobre rubia y tampoco de ella misma al haberse quedado anonada con la chica y como cubrió aquello con su habitual actitud.

—Deberías dejar tu cabello suelto, no se te ve mal —comentó Catra una vez la rubia se volvió hacia ella.

—Oh, mejor cállate y vámonos —murmuró Adora tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola por los pasillos.

—¿Me dirás a dónde vamos? —preguntó Catra dejando que la rubia la siguiera jalando por el pasillo, le agradaba la idea de ir tomadas de las manos.

—Ayer ayude en una de las villas, me comentaron que harían una pequeña celebración porque han terminado las reparaciones y arregle el asunto con las criaturas mágicas —relató mientras seguían su camino —¿Quieres ir ahí?

—No me importa, será interesante ver qué es una celebración de esas —dijo Catra encogiéndose de hombros, restándole un poco de importancia hacia donde irían, después de todo cualquier lugar era bueno siempre y cuando la rubia estuviera ahí.

—Creeme, te parecerá interesante —aseguró Adora mirándola por sobre el hombro con una sonrisa —¿te molesta si le pido a Swift Wind que nos lleve?

—¿Estás sugiriendo que volaremos? —cuestionó Catra nada de acuerdo con la idea de volar o siquiera subirse al corcel que parecía no agradarle (aunque eso simplemente le importaba muy poco).

—No... —la rubia se detuvo unos segundos, paseando su mirada por varios puntos inespecíficos a la vez que mordía su labio —¿Tal vez?

—¿Alguien dijo Swift Wind? —preguntó el corcel apareciendo de pronto delante de ellas, Catra soltó un grito mientras su cola se erizaba y se plantaba en el suelo encajando sus garras en el —. Vaya que soy genial, he logrado asustar a la ex-capitana —alardeó.

—Swift Wind... —lo llamó la rubia con reproche para después ayudar a Catra para que se pusiera nuevamente de pie.

—Mira, sabandija... —murmuró Catra molesta, apuntandole con el dedo índice mientras sus garras aún se mostraban.

—Catra, Perfuma —nombró Adora el nombre de la princesa con los ojos cerrados, sabiendo bien que al escucharlo la aludida comenzaría a emplear sus respiraciones para controlar el enojo.

—Bien, ya está —musitó Catra, tomando aire y después expulsandolo mientras evitaba lanzarse sobre el fiel amigo de la rubia.

—Le preguntaba a Catra si no le molestaba que te pidiera que nos lleves a la villa de ayer —le comentó Adora con una sonrisa.

—Puedo llevarte a dónde quieras, después de todo soy tu fiel corcel —dijo Swift Wind elevando el hocico hacia el cielo, tratando de mostrarse majestuoso.

—No voy a subirme en _él_ ni loca —declaró Catra, totalmente aferrada a no subirse.

—Vamos, nunca has volado, siempre hay una primera vez para todo —le dijo Adora intentando convencerla.

—No, no me interesa volar —Catra se cruzó de brazos y volteó su rostro, en una clara señal que no iba a ceder.

—Entonces no volaremos ¿no, Swift Wind? Él puede llevarnos de la forma tradicional —Adora le miró con un puchero —, anda ¿si?

Catra miró de reojo a la rubia, le miraban con gran insistencia que parecía a punto de romperla, sin duda no podría negarle nada si la miraba de esa forma por lo que suspiró —. Bien, vayamos a la forma "tradicional" —respondió seguido de un bufido, claramente había perdido.

Adora fue la primera en montar a su corcel y ayudó a Catra a qué subiera colocándola a su espalda.

—Puedes agarrarte de mi cintura si te da miedo —le dijo Adora con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Miedo? Ya quisieras princesita —refutó Catra imitando su tono de voz mientras Swift Wind comenzaba a cabalgar —, yo no tengo miedo para nada —agregó, y como si fuera un incentivo para el corcel, éste abrió sus alas y alzó el vuelo —¡Dijiste que no volaria! —gritó Catra sujetando inmediatamente la cadera de la rubia con fuerza.

—¡Así llegaremos a la villa mucho más rápido! ¡¿Acaso temes caer?! —dijo Swift Wind con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¡Swift Wind! —le llamó Adora a modo de regaño, pero éste siguió su vuelo a gran velocidad.

[...]

Catra fue la primera en bajar, de un solo impulso saltó hasta el suelo aferrando sus garras al césped y la tierra.

—No quiero volver a subirme en _esa_ cosa —murmuró Catra totalmente afectada con el vuelo dónde todo el camino se había mantenido aferrada a la espalda de la rubia y con su rostro escondido en el mismo lugar.

—De nada, también me agradas —le dijo Swift Wind con sarcasmo mientras Adora bajo de su lomo y se acercó a la pobre afectada —¡Ahora iré con mis amigos!

—¿Irás con las criaturas? —le preguntó Adora mientras acariciaba la espalda de Catra en un intento de que se relajara.

—Claro, vendré por ustedes más tarde —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Por favor, no lo hagas —musitó Catra entre dientes mirándolo amenazadoramente.

—¡Adiós! —Swift Wind alzó el vuelo de inmediato, dejando a ambas enseguida.

—Él me odia, se le nota —dijo Catra con sarcasmo, recobrando su compostura.

—No, para nada —murmuró Adora con su típico tono de "si, pero debo negarlo para no crear un problema" —. Vamos, quiero que pruebes algunas comidas que seguro te encantarán —tomó su mano mientras caminaban hacia el lugar, escuchando los instrumentos que se escuchaban tocar junto a las risas y voces de los pobladores.

—No toda la comida del castillo de tu amiga me gusta, déjame recordarte —dijo Catra con diversión, dandole un ligero apretón a la mano de la rubia, sin duda le gustaba que ambas se tomarán de las manos.

—Bueno, pero confío en que la comida de las villas te gusten, son las mejores —comentó Adora completamente animada.

—She-ra, nos alegra que asistiera y vemos que trae una acompañante —el representante de la villa se había acercado a ellas.

—Agradezco la invitación de ayer, he traído a... mi amiga conmigo, quería que viera como son sus celebraciones —sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas, no sabía si debía haberse referido a Catra de otra manera, pero en ese momento no tenía oportunidad de procesarlo, más sin embargo a Catra no le importó, de alguna forma estaban en las mismas condiciones de no saber que eran en ese instante.

—Nos ayudaste con las criaturas y ahora estamos en paz conviviendo con ellas, incluso terminaste en un incidente, lo menos que podíamos hacer era ofrecerte un buen rato en nuestra celebración —le dijo el representante con una sonrisa —, deseo que ambas disfruten los bocadillos y de nuestras actividades, están en su casa —una vez terminado su discurso se alejó de ellas.

—Me interesa conocer el "incidente" del que habló —dijo Catra con una sonrisa y elevando una ceja.

—La razón por la que llegue empapada ayer —Adora intentó dejar la respuesta ahí y jalo a su compañera hacia las mesas donde se extendía un gran festín, los niños corrían y jugaban con sus juguetes, como peluches o espadas de madera, algunos bailaban al son de la música o simplemente conversaban en pequeños grupos —¡Mira, estos me encantan! —expresó con un brillo en los ojos soltando de inmediato la mano de Catra y acercándose a una bandeja dónde había unas especies de panes de colores.

—¿Así? ¿Qué son? —preguntó con curiosidad Catra acercando su rostro a la bandeja y olfateando el contenido mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro.

—¡Son panecillos chispeantes! —respondió con emoción la rubia tomando uno de color aguamarina y partiendolo a la mitad, dejando ver su relleno color rosa —¡Tienen distintos sabores y son de diferentes colores! —comentó, notoriamente era un pan que le gustaba mucho.

—¿Te gustan por el sabor o por los colores "chispeantes"? —le preguntó Catra con diversión, le parecía tierna la expresión de la rubia ante tal postre.

—¿Por los dos? —respondió Adora un poco dudosa, quedándose pensativa unos segundos a lo que Catra se rió de ella.

—Tampoco es para que presiones a tu cabeza para darme una respuesta —aclaró Catra rodando los ojos.

—Prueba un poco —dijo Adora ignorando el comentario y acercando la mitad del pan a los labios de Catra, ésta miró el postre unos segundos y después le dió una mordida.

—Esta... —murmuró abriendo sus ojos enormemente mientras le brillaban, Adora soltó un chillido emocionada al notar que le había gustado.

—¡Te dije que son deliciosos! —la rubia tomó la otra mitad y la metió a su boca, dejándose deleitar por el sabor que tanto le fascinaba.

Catra carraspeó un poco, recobrando su compostura —. Debo admitir que si —murmuró desviando un poco la mirada observando la bandeja de los panecillos coloridos.

—Anda, toma uno para ti —le incentivo la rubia —, también hay jugo de bayas, zarzamoras, naranja —enumeró observando los tazones con las bebidas para que los pobladores se sirvieran.

—¿Tienen pay? —preguntó Catra con curiosidad, ignorando las sugerencias anteriores.

—Son esos de allá —respondió con una sonrisa señalando a otra mesa donde había distintos pasteles caseros y diferentes tipos de pay —¿Acaso el último que comiste te gustó tanto? —le preguntó la rubia con una media sonrisa.

—Pfff ¿que? No, para nada —Catra se cruzó de brazos mientras desviaba la mirada lejos de la de Adora, quien se rió ante lo poco sincera que era su amiga de la infancia y la tomó de la mano para arrastrarla a la siguiente mesa.

—Dicen que son de diferentes sabores, hay pay de manzana, de frambuesas, de cerezas, solo que no se diferenciar cuál es cuál —le comentó Adora —¿Elegimos una bandeja al azar cada una y que la otra tomé una rebanada del que la otra escogió? —propusó con emoción.

—Se escucha como un reto, hay que hacerlo al mismo tiempo —acepto la idea rápidamente —, a la de tres ¿lista?

—Uno... Dos... ¡Tres! —dijeron a la par y ambas señalaron a la bandeja del medio lo que provocó que se miraran entre sí sorprendidas.

—Me gusto la flor que tiene dibujada —excusó Adora rápidamente.

—Era el más próximo a mi mano y no tuve que moverme mucho —dijo Catra con una ceja alzada, ambas se miraron en silencio unos segundos para después comenzar a reír —¿Qué forma de elegir es esa?

—¿Me lo preguntas tu? —refutó la rubia entre risas —. Lo escogiste por pereza.

—Tú lo hiciste por su dibujo "bonito" —Catra rodó los ojos para después acercarse al postre seleccionado y tomó una rebanada, acción que la rubia imitó.

—Por el relleno creo que es de frambuesa —susurró Adora analizandolo, pero Catra le dió una mordida sin siquiera intentar adivinar su contenido.

—Si la frambuesa sabe así, entonces si —dijo Catra para después darle otra mordida a su rebanada, Adora rió un poco para después comerse su parte.

—Si, definitivamente es frambuesa —aseguró Adora con una sonrisa —. Tu y yo debemos comer un tazón de frambuesas con Melog, seguro le encantarán.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura? —cuestionó Catra tomando otra rebanada y comiendola.

—No lo sé, solo es una corazonada —murmuró intentando no reírse y contempló a la chica mitad felino, si a ella le gustaban era obvio que a su compañero también le gustarían, pero no pensaba decirle aquello.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —le preguntó Catra con una ceja alzada, Adora cayó en la cuenta que se había quedado absorta mirando a su compañera y desvió la mirada.

—No, solo contemplaba tú lindo rostro —respondió con diversión devolviendo su mirada a Catra, notando que ésta se había sonrojado ante su comentario a pesar de que ese no había sido el objetivo por el cual lo dijo —, no... yo-yo no me refería a ver tu rostro lindo, porque no es que sea lindo... No, bueno, si es lindo... ¡No! Lo que quiero decir... Es que... ¡Agh! Olvídalo —musitó lo último derrotada, sintiéndose avergonzada mientras volteaba hacia otro lado, deseando que la tierra la tragara.

Catra soltó una fuerte carcajada —¿Qué rayos fue eso, Adora? —le cuestionó entre risas —. Sé que mi cara es perfecta pero no significa que hagas tanto escándalo —dijo con diversión.

—Matenme —susurró en plegaria mientras lanzaba su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al colorido cielo inundado de estrellas.

—Ya, ya —le dijo Catra dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro —. No tienes que perder tanto la cabeza por mi, princesita.

—¿Quién ha dicho que he perdido la cabeza por _ti_? —replicó recobrando la compostura —. Ya quisieras, _gatita_.

—Lo que tú digas, _princesa_ —Catra camino a su lado y dejo que su cola acariciara el brazo de la rubia haciéndola estremecer mientras crispaba los puños.

—¡Adora! —la llamó una voz infantil, el dúo se giró hacia la figura de una niña que cargaba un palo con otros niños detrás —¡Es hora de romper las piñatas! ¿Las puedes romper para nosotros? —le preguntó con ojos de súplica, claramente querían obtener el contenido de su interior rápidamente y lo mejor era la fuerza de la rubia, además les parecía genial que la joven She-ra participará con ellos en sus actividades, Adora miró a Catra quien con una sonrisa se encogió de hombros —¿Vas a hacer esperar a los niños? —le cuestionó y la rubia sonrió para después dejarse guiar por los menores hacia los árboles de los que colgaban las "piñatas" como las habían nombrado los niños.

—Ella es una gran chica —comentó una mujer acercándose a Catra la cual se había cruzado de brazos y no perdía de vista a la rubia quien reía mientras golpeaba las "piñatas" y los niños le gritaban palabras que no se molestó en atender, había estado muy concentrada en la rubia.

—Si, bueno, es She-ra —respondió Catra algo áspera, no acostumbrada a entablar conversación tan fácilmente.

—¿Tú y ella tienen una relación? —le preguntó con curiosidad, haciendo que se le erizarán.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó alzando la ceja, sin establecer contacto visual.

—Oh, curiosidad —respondió simplemente con una sonrisa —, espero sigas disfrutando de la celebración junto a She-ra —dijo para después alejarse de ella, Catra observó el camino que tomaba la mujer y medito un poco mejor su pregunta. Ella sabía bien que no habían hablado de su relación o en que punto se encontraban, pero si hablaba con sinceridad, por ahora se sentía bien con lo que tenían, siendo amigas pero al mismo tiempo no siéndolo, era como un punto intermedio que esperaba ser resuelto más sin embargo se lo estaban tomando con calma.

—¡Vamos a ver la historia que están por contar! —la voz de Adora la sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró hacia ella, la rubia se acercaba hasta Catra mientras ésta notaba en su mejilla derecha una sustancia morada.

—¿Y eso en tu cara? —le preguntó con diversión una vez que estuvieron una frente a la otra.

—Bueno, resulta que una de las piñatas contenía un "truco" y terminé con dulce sobre mi —respondió con una pequeña risa.

Catra movió su cabeza en señal de negación mientras sonreía —. Vaya que eres un caso perdido —susurró acercando su mano a la mejilla de ella y con el pulgar retiró la mancha, un sonrojo casi imperceptible apareció en las mejillas de la rubia —¿Qué decías de una historia?

—¡Oh sí! —exclamó Adora recordando el asunto y tomó la mano de Catra para llevarla hacia un grupo de niños que estaban sentados frente a un adulto —. Algo interesante de las celebraciones en las villas es que cuentan historias haciéndolo únicamente con las manos, con sonidos y gestos —le contó mientras se sentaba en el césped, a unos metros del grupo pero logrando presenciar lo que hacía los relatores de la historia.

—¿Y como saben de qué es la historia si solo hace movimientos con sus manos y gestos con la cara? —le cuestionó Catra con el entrecejo fruncido pero sentándose al lado de la rubia sin soltar su mano.

—Ese es el toque especial —dijo Adora volteando a verla —tú imaginas la historia con las figuras que hace con sus manos, con los gestos de su cara y los sonidos de su boca —sus ojos se iluminaron de la misma manera en que lo hicieron la primera vez que había presenciado tal acto y volvió su mirada a los historiadores quienes comenzaba a hacer sus figuras con las manos —. Puede que no parezca que cuentan mucho, pero en verdad lo hacen.

—¿Qué piensas que están relatando ahora? —le preguntó Catra con curiosidad, sin dejarla de mirar, contemplando la concentración de la rubia en las figuras de los historiadores.

—Un ave y un gato se hicieron amigos —dijo mirando aquellas manos que se movían con experiencia —, el gato podría haberse comido a la pequeña ave, pero no fue así —una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Catra, no dejaba de mirar a Adora que parecía fascinada —, no lo hizo porque la pequeña ave lo salvó de un gato mucho más grande, un gato malo el cuál fue fácilmente engañado por el ave. El gato era orgulloso, no podía decir que estaba agradecido con el ave y que gracias a él seguía vivo, pero el ave a eso no le importó porque tenía un gran corazón, aún si se había arriesgado demasiado, aún si el gato malo podía matarlo o aún si el mismo gato que ayudó podía comérselo, no le importó, el ave vio a alguien muy grande abusando de alguien más pequeño y no le parecía justo. El gato puede que no le agradeciera, pero no se comió al ave o la atacó y para el ave esa fue una señal de que podía quedarse a su lado.

»El gato no entendía porque el ave se quedó a su lado, ya lo había ayudado y no se lo comió como forma de agradecerle, pero lo que el gato no sabía es que la pequeña ave se encontraba sola —Catra notó como una mueca se dibujo en los labios de la rubia —, el ave estaba lejos de su hogar, se había separado de ellos y no pudo encontrarlos, intento encajar con otras aves pero no pudo y quizá muy en el fondo... Era por eso que se había arriesgado a ayudar al gato, quizás ya no le interesaba nada al no estar con su familia, pero al ver la reacción del gato que ayudó y como tampoco lo rechazó cuando se paró sobre su lomo, pensó que podría estar a su lado.

»Así, el ave y el gato pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, llendo de un lugar a otro haciéndose compañía mutuamente, sin problemas o preocupaciones, porque sin saberlo, el gato que era un gran solitario había obtenido una gran compañía con el ave que se había alejado de su familia y la había perdido —una pequeña sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en los labios de la rubia, Catra con su mano libre acomodó un mechón del cabello de ella tras su oreja el cual había dejado suelto olvidando seguramente amarrarlo —. Sin saberlo, de pronto eran felices con sólo tenerse uno al lado de otro, ellos se volvieron amigos sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

»Pero de pronto, el gato grande y malo los encontró, él los había buscado para obtener venganza —Catra notó como el entrecejo de Adora se fruncía —, el gran gato malo quiso comerse al ave por la humillación que le hizo pasar, pero su amigo gato no lo iba a permitir a si que se lanzó sobre el gran gato causándole una herida, pero el gran gato golpeo con fuerza al gato dejándolo herido, ante eso, el ave se aventuró para guiar al gato enorme hacia la orilla de un precipicio, ya que no quería que el gato grande lastimara más a su amigo, cuando el ave logró engañar al gran gato y hacer que cayera al precipicio, el ave volvió con su amigo quien aún no se había levantado y el ave acarició su cabeza contra la de su amigo, esperando a que se pusiera de pie —Adora dió un apretón a la mano de Catra, la chica mitad felino supuso que lo hizo de manera inconsciente ya que no se volteo a verla y solo miraba a los historiadores —, el gato no se levantó y el ave comenzó a llorar, entonces las lágrimas que cayeron en el rostro de su amigo brillaron y su amigo abrió los ojos y se puso de pie —Adora volvió a sonreír y Catra escucho con sus orejas como los niños aplaudían —, bueno, parece que las lágrimas del ave eran especiales y trajeron de nuevo a la vida a su amigo —dijo Adora volteando hacia Catra.

—¿Sabes lo ridículo que sonó eso? —le preguntó Catra con diversión.

—No me parece ridículo si mencionamos el hecho de que cuando me besaste en el corazón de Etheria pude sobrevivir y convertirme en She-ra —comentó Adora sin pensar, un silencio las rodeó a ambas alejando por completo las voces de los niños a unos metros de ellas —. Oh —susurró para después cubrir su rostro con las manos sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo con fuerza, Catra solo desvió la mirada intentando evitar la vergüenza a pesar de que sus mejillas la delataban.

—¡¿Qué quien beso a quien?! —cuestionó una voz a sus espaldas haciéndolas gritar y voltear enseguida encontrándose con Swift Wind.

—¡¿Cuánto llevas ahí?! —le gritó Catra más roja que antes, Adora solo pudo volver a cubrir su rostro con las manos, deseando poder desaparecer por segunda vez en el dia.

—He llegado hace unos momentos y creo que escuché mal —dijo el corcel —¿Escuché mal, Adora? —le preguntó a la rubia de quién no recibió respuesta —, vaya que bien ¿y cuando me lo contrarias?

—Swift Wind, ahora no —pidió Adora en un lamento separando un poco sus dedos para mirar a su compañero que mantenía su mirada en ella, así duró unos segundos para después suspirar.

—Voy a llevarlas de vuelta, está anocheciendo y debes dormir temprano, Adora —dijo el corcel caminando unos pasos lejos de ellas a lo que la rubia tomó una bocanada de aire que después expulsó ruidosamente.

—Es tu culpa que escuchará —le recriminó Catra con diversión, una vez se recuperó de su conmoción y se pusó de pie.

—Si, bueno, gracias por decírmelo sino lo haces no me doy cuenta —musitó Adora, Catra me extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse la cual la rubia acepto sin pensarlo.

—Esto será divertido ¿cuánto crees que pase para que lo divulgue antes de que nosotras podamos hablarlo con tus amigos? —le cuestionó Catra sin abandonar su tono burlón.

—No creo que aguante mucho —le susurró Adora intentando no reírse mientras caminaban hacia el corcel que se había alejado un poco de ellas y comía manzanas, la rubia analizo mejor la preguntó sintiendo que algo en su cabeza hacia un "click" y se detuvo para mirar a Catra —¿Hablaremos con ellos?

—Pues si —respondió Catra con obviedad —, ahora que lo pienso nadie a tenido tiempo de nada para hablar sobre ese día.

Adora sonrió, estaba aliviada por el hecho de que Catra quisiera abrirse un poco hablando de ello —. Tienes razón, todo a sido hasta ahora, reparar, ayudar, arreglar, mejorar y no hemos tenido tiempo de nada más, bueno, a excepción de hoy.

—Mañana hay que volver al trabajo, lo odio —dijo Catra en un lamento mientras volvían a retomar su camino para llegar a Swift Wind.

—Mañana irás con Perfuma, Entrapta y Mermista a la Zona del Terror ¿no?

—Sí, Scorpia dice que quiere habilitar un sistema de aguas decentes con Mermista, el resto ayudaremos con las reparaciones de instalaciones —comentó Catra.

—Ya es hora, suban —dijo Swift Wind inclinándose un poco, la rubia subió primero y ayudó a Catra a subirse.

—Espero hayan disfrutado su tiempo en nuestro hogar —les dijo el representante de la villa con algunos más detrás de él.

—Nos ha alegrado mucho venir, les estamos agradecidas —respondió Adora con una sonrisa.

—Tengan un buen viaje —les deseo una aldeana y Swift Wind cabalgó para llegar a la salida de la villa.

—No te atrevas a volar —le dijo Catra entre dientes, aferrándose a la cadera de Adora.

—No recibo sus órdenes —refutó el corcel.

—Swift Wind, por favor ¿si? —le pidió Adora con mirada suplicante a lo que el mencionado suspiró.

—Esta bien, pero solo por qué **tú** me lo pides —dijo Swift Wind emprendiendo su camino hacia el castillo de Luna Brillante.

En el transcurso del viaje, Catra dejó su cabeza recargarse en la espalda de la rubia la cual sonrió ante el gesto y después elevó la mirada al cielo, contemplando las estrellas que parecían brillar mucho más que de costumbre.

[...]


	11. Una mañana agitada

Catra se encontraba durmiendo en su cama con Melog a sus pies, la chica mitad felino había caído completamente dormida una vez ella y Adora llegaron el día anterior de su "cita", un término que se supone Perfuma le había explicado pero que no entendió del todo.

Una destello rosa apareció al lado de su cama y apareció la figura sonriente de Glimmer —¡Hora de levantarse, dormilona! —anunció con felicidad, Catra dió un grito levantándose de un salto de la cama y encajando sus garras en el colchón, acto que Melog también imitó.

—Chispitas —la llamó Catra entre dientes intentando por todos los medios no gritarle a la pelirrosa —¿Puedes explicarme por qué estás en mi habitación tan temprano?

—Bueno, quería venir a decirte que tendremos un desayuno con los demás y sabía que podrías quedarte dormida así que he venido por ti —respondió Glimmer sin borrar su sonrisa.

—¿Desayuno con las demás princesas? —le preguntó mientras sus garras por fin abandonaban el colchón, Melog soltó un bostezo para después volverse a acomodar en su lugar, Glimmer solo asintió como afirmación.

—Bow y yo pensamos que deberíamos todos reunirnos a desayunar, ya sabes, para pasar un rato juntos antes de hacer los deberes —dijo la pelirrosa quien se dirigió a la bañera y abrió la llave dejando el agua correr —, ahora ve a darte un baño, que todos debemos asistir —la pelirrosa cerró la llave una vez el agua llegó casi a su límite y se giró hasta la cama para llegar hasta Catra y tomarla del brazo.

—¿Y si no quiero? Quiero dormir, tengo que ir a la Zona del Terror y después tener mi sesión con la princesa de las flores, no me agrada la idea de desayunar con gente tan ruidosa —Catra se dejó caer sobre la cama con pereza, sin duda detestaba la idea de escuchar el parloteo de todos ellos tan temprano, Glimmer no la soltó del brazo y en cambio las teletransporto hasta estar a un lado de la bañera.

—¡Toma un baño y vas al comedor, Catra! —le dijo empujándola hacia la bañera.

—¡No tomaré un baño! ¡Estás loca! —chilló Catra poniendo resistencia, lo admitía, odiaba el agua, entre menos tuviera que estar en contacto con ella era lo mejor.

—¡Solo un baño rápido y todos felices! —le insistió Glimmer entre risas mientras luchaba con Catra para meterla a la bañera, aún si la susodicha estaba con las prendas de dormir.

—¡Me quieres meter con ropa a la bañera! —recriminó Catra poniendo sus manos en el rostro de la pelirrosa para poder apartarla.

—¿Quieres que le llamé a Adora para que tomes tu baño? —le preguntó Glimmer con diversión, Catra se quedó en blanco unos segundos que le sirvieron a la pelirrosa para empujarla a la bañera provocando un gran chapuzón que derramó el agua por el suelo.

—¡Chispitas! —le gritó —¡Odio el agua!

—Lo sé, lo noté cuando te saqué del embrollo con Mermista y su inundación, en la ocasión del río —le recordó con diversión colocándole jabón en la cabeza y enjuagandola —, y también lo noté el primer día que tomaste un baño aquí, la pobre de Adora termino empapada y con unos rasguños en los brazos, y cuando dijo que eso era algo normal en ti, vaya que me quedo claro que odias el agua —agregó riéndose mientras seguía en su labor de lavar la cabeza de la chica.

—¡¿Adora te contó que?! —cuestionó removiendose molesta, Glimmer estaba restregando el jabón tras sus orejas y eso la irritaba.

—¿Adora me contó qué? —preguntó Glimmer con tono de inocencia para después echar el agua limpia sobre su cabeza retirándole el jabón de encima, la pelirrosa quizás no debió de soltar lo último ya que seguramente el par tendrían una larga charla sobre cómo la rubia le había compartido aquel dato, pero ambas sabían que a Adora solían escaparcele las cosas sin querer.

—Voy a matarla —murmuró entre dientes saliendo de la bañera rápidamente y Glimmer solo rodó los ojos, se teletransporto al tocador de dónde tomó una toalla y después se teletransporto al lado de Catra extendiéndole el objeto el cual tomó de mala gana y se envolvió en él.

—Creo que no debí abrir mi boca tanto —murmuró Glimmer algo preocupada por Adora —, bueno dejaré que te pongas tu ropa, después vendrán los del aseo a limpiar este desastre —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Este desastre sucedió por tu culpa —recriminó Catra que parecía matarla con la mirada.

—Si, bueno, eso lo podemos debatir —dijo la pelirrosa sin preocupación —, bien, iré a buscar a Bow y a Adora ¡te veremos en el pasillo para ir juntos al comedor! —antes de que Catra pudiera responder algo la reina de Luna Brillante desapareció entre destellos.

«Van a volverme loca» pensó mientras soltaba un gruñido y después desenvolvió su cuerpo de la toalla dejándola de lado y para quitarse la ropa totalmente mojada.

[...]

Catra salió de su habitación una vez logró cambiarse y secar un poco su corto cabello con una toalla limpia, la chica caminaba por los pasillos junto a Melog con el objetivo de llegar al comedor.

—¿Catra? —la mencionada giró sobre sus pies encontrándose con Adora, quien estaba acompañada de Glimmer y Bow, Melog al ver a la rubia corrió hasta ella y la tumbó al suelo para lamerle la cara, en respuesta la rubia comenzó a reír —, calma, calma, yo también te extrañé ayer —le dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

—Vaya Catra, tu piel se ve brillante —comentó Bow una vez estuvieron cerca de ella y tocó con sus dedos los mechones rebeldes del cabello corto, sin duda fascinado —, es tan lindo —chilló y recibió un gruñido por parte de Catra.

—Un baño hace maravillas con la piel —dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa de orgullo, mostrando claramente que había sido genial obligarla a darse un baño.

—Eres una tirana —murmuró Catra mirando con una ceja alzada a la pelirrosa, claramente molesta aún por el hecho de que la obligarán a darse un baño tan temprano y sin su consentimiento.

Adora logró levantarse del suelo y se unió a sus amigos —. Bow tiene razón, tu piel se ve brillosa —comentó con una sonrisa mientras sus manos tomaban un brazo de Catra y lo examinaba.

—¡¿Ya pueden dejar de examinar mi piel?! —les gritó exasperada soltándose del agarre de la rubia con brusquedad, completamente harta de ellos.

—Catra... —la llamó una voz dulce a su espalda, el trío miró a la figura detrás de la chica mitad felino algo tensos mientras Catra tragaba en seco, deseando muy en el fondo no tener que darse la vuelta.

—¿Empezar de cero? —preguntó Catra aún sin voltear a verla y con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Tu qué crees? —le preguntó con tranquilidad la princesa de Plumeria, mientras a su lado Scorpia jugaba con sus pinzas nerviosa.

—¡Diario de Catra meditando número 5...! ¿O era el 6? —habló la voz de Entrapta que se columpiaba gracias a sus cabellos y se acercaba al grupo —, lo que sea, el sujeto C ha mostrado una alteración en el desarrollo de su entrenamiento y la experimentadora a cargo ha hecho que los progresos se vean reducidos a cero devolviendo al sujeto C al punto de partida.

—Gracias por el reporte, Entrapta —dijo Catra con sarcasmo volteando a verla con una sonrisa forzada.

—¡Por nada, Catra! —respondió la princesa de la tecnología sin captar la ironía en las palabras de su amiga.

—¡Gatito! —exclamó Scorpia con felicidad tomando a Melog en sus brazos y abrazándolo —¡Oh, eres tan lindo!

—Buenos día a todos —saludó Spinnerella que llegaba de la mano de Netossa.

—¿La fiesta empezó tan temprano? —preguntó Mermista uniéndose al grupo junto a Frosta.

—Buenos días a ti también, princesa pez —le dijo Catra con una media sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de hombros.

Mermista alzó una ceja sonriendo de la misma forma —.Gracias por la bienvenida, felina.

—¿Por qué la llamaste sujeto C? —le preguntó Adora a Entrapta quien se balanceaba sostenida de sus cabellos atenta a su tableta.

—¿Quieres que use otro nombre para referirme a ella? Le digo sujeto C porque es mas conciso y me es más fácil identificar por la primera letra de sus nombres —comentó Entrapta.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! —Forsta se acercó a la chica tecnología y a la rubia —¿Entonces yo seré el sujeto F?

—Si me dejaras hacer un diario sobre tus habilidades, como se manejan y la capacidad que tienen, seguramente serías el sujeto F —respondió Entrapta con su típica euforia al hablar.

—¡Que genial! —exclamó la princesa del frío creando puños de hielo en sus manos —¡Hay que comenzar! —ante la accesibilidad Entrapta chillo un "si" en respuesta, emocionada de que pudiera estudiar las capacidades de una de las princesas.

—¿Pueden dejar su investigación rara? Creí que veníamos a desayunar —dijo Mermista rodando los ojos.

Glimmer suspiró y tomó la palabra —. Entonces nos deberíamos ir...

—¿Alguien dijo Swift Wind? —preguntó apareciendo de pronto.

—¡Deja de aparecer así! —le gritó Catra, Melog se bajó de los brazos de Scorpia y se plantó frente al corcel mientras le gruñía.

—¡Catra! —le llamó la atención Perfuma, pero la aludida la ignoro cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Hola amiguito! —saludó Scorpia al corcel con emoción —, hace mucho que no te veía —expresó con lamentación abrazándolo.

—¿Invitaste al caballo también? —le preguntó Catra a Glimmer en un susurro después de acercarse a ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Debía no hacerlo? —preguntó la pelirrosa con el mismo tono de voz con una ceja alzada.

—¿Tienes algún problema con Swift Wind? —se unió a la conversación Bow mientras el resto continuaba en sus asuntos, el moreno había notado la actitud desafiante que estaban teniendo Melog y el corcel dando resultado a que Scorpia y Perfuma intercambiarán miradas alarmadas aunque a Mermista parecía divertirle aquello, Entrapta le hablaba a su grabadora mientras miraba desde distintos ángulos a Frosta, y por otro lado Adora estaba absorta en una conversación con Spinnerella y Netossa a lo que las voces de todos se escuchaban mezcladas.

—El caballito es quien tiene un problema conmigo —replicó Catra rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, tiene su razones... —murmuró Bow bajando el tono de voz en cada palabra, como respuesta recibió un codazo de Glimmer.

—¿Vamos a comer o no? —preguntó Mermista en voz alta con cierta irritación, interrumpiendo a todos.

—Entremos al comedor —sugirió la reina de Luna Brillante con una sonrisa y todos se encaminaron al lugar.

Una vez en el interior, se encontraron con la mesa ya servida, todos los lugares listos y solo faltaba que ellos tomarán sus lugares.

Adora tenía a su derecha a Netossa y después a Spinnerella, mientras al lado de Catra estaban Scorpia, Perfuma, luego seguían Bow, Glimmer, Mermista, Frosta, y el círculo se cerraba con Entrapta al lado de la princesa de los vientos. Swift Wind estuvo al lado de Melog junto a la mesa, el primero con un recipiente lleno de manzanas que degustó enseguida y el segundo con un tazón de panecillos rellenos.

—Espero disfruten el desayuno, cortesía del cocinero real de Luna Brillante —dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa, con esas palabras todos comenzaron a comer y a compartir diálogos entre ellos.

—Deberías probar este —le sugirió Adora a Catra extendiéndole un panecillo relleno, la rubia sabía que no los había probado y quería saber si debía agregarlo a la lista de "comidas que Catra odia".

—Esta cosa no me gustó, sabe rara —comentó Catra moviendo un poco su cabeza y arrugando la nariz.

—Tienes un poco de esa "cosa" en la mejilla —le susurró Adora con diversión a Catra y con el pulgar le limpió aquel rastro pegajoso, pero la mirada azul de la joven se mantuvo fija en los ojos de su contraria aún después de haber alejado su mano de su rostro.

Catra le sonrió con coquetería —¿Es divertido contemplar mi rostro, _princesita_? —le preguntó provocando que la rubia soltará una pequeña risa y rodará los ojos.

—¡Agh! ¿No fueron lo suficiente cursis ayer? —les cuestionó Swift Wind con diversión metiendo su presencia entre ambas separandolas y de paso sobresaltandolas.

—¿Cursis? ¿Quien es cursi? —cuestionó Bow con curiosidad al haber escuchado el comentario del corcel y con eso la mesa se sumió en el silencio.

Catra y Adora intercambiaron una mirada rápida, la segunda más alarmada que la primera, sin duda la rubia esperaba que con todas las voces no hubieran prestado atención al comentario de su amigo, después de todo no le parecía prudente sacar la conversación así tan abruptamente.

—¡Swift Wind! ¿Acaso no puedo ser cursi con mi esposa aún si ayer tuvimos a una cita? —preguntó Netossa mientras reía mirando al corcel.

—¿Desde cuándo Swift Wind les reclama por estar de melosas? —cuestionó Glimmer, siendo perspicaz en ese sentido y dirigiendo su mirada a Adora la cual la desvió enseguida.

—Bueno... —Netossa miró a su esposa de reojo, pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada, no esperaba ese golpe bajo de la reina.

Spinnerella sonrió con tranquilidad y miró a Glimmer —. Es que ayer sucedió _algo_ muy cursi entre nosotras y el pobre Swift Wind ya no nos soporto, a pesar de haberse ofrecido a darnos un lindo viaje.

Adora se sintió sumamente agradecida y admiro la capacidad de la pareja de poder entenderse solo con una rápida mirada.

—Vaya, y yo que pensé que hablaba de Adora y Catra, porque ya llevan tiempo dándose miradas y sonrisas extrañas —comentó Frosta con desinterés mientras se llevaba un bocado del desayuno a su boca.

Silencio... Un silencio sepulcral inundó el comedor, mientras Adora sentía que el corazón se le detenía y el rostro le ardía ante aquel comentario, sin duda la había sorprendido. Por otro lado, Catra no se esperaba que la menor del grupo hubiera notado aquello con tanta facilidad, incluso aunque Bow y Glimmer parecían tener teorías no lo habían soltado tan directamente como lo hizo la princesa de las nieves.

—¿Miradas extrañas? ¿Cómo miradas extrañas? —preguntó de pronto Scorpia rascando un poco su cabeza con su pinza.

—Oh, Scorpia —susurró Perfuma para después suspirar, sin duda le gustaba su inocencia.

—¿Acaso no lo habían notado? —les preguntó Entrapta con curiosidad, rápidamente se impulsó con su cabello hasta el dúo y acercó su tableta hacia ellas mientras mostraba unas lecturas —, pupilas dilatadas, sonrisas extrañas, demasiado contacto cercano, risas tontas, calor corporal elevado... —enumeró la de cabellos lilas, el dúo se mantenía en silencio, inmóvil ante aún con todas las miradas sobre ellas, la rubia estaba preparada para saltar de su asiento y escapar, pero su contraria parecía más relajada, aunque en el fondo quería lanzarse sobre la princesa tecnología para que se callara —, mi base de datos señala que tienen sentimientos de atracción, el término concreto es "enamoramiento".

—Entrapta... —musitó Netossa moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación, mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz con sus dedos.

—¿Qué? ¡Los datos nunca se equivocan! —expresó Entrapta con orgullo.

—¿Entonces eso es que son pareja o no? —preguntó Scorpia, aún confundida.

—Oh bueno, aún no tengo una respuesta clara para eso, ya que eso depende de los sujetos en cuestión —respondió Entrapta balanceándose.

—Ya no digas nada, Entrapta —murmuró Catra entre dientes cerrando sus ojos, rogando a quien sabe que para no lanzarse encima suyo.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamarón Glimmer y Bow a la par mientras se levantaban abruptamente de sus lugares.

—Swift Wind, te referías a ellas y no a las esposas, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Mermista con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Acaso tuvieron una cita ayer? —preguntó Frosta elevando un poco la voz y recargando sus manos en la orilla de la mesa.

—Las dos salieron juntas ayer y por lo que dijo Entrapta, entonces si tuvieron una cita —comentó Perfuma con emoción.

—¡Eso es genial, gatita montés, Adora! —expresó Scorpia con su habitual felicidad.

—¿Y ya se han besado? —les preguntó con diversión Mermista cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Ya lo hicieron y Adora no me lo contó! —chistó Swift Wind claramente herido porque la rubia no le había contado sobre ello.

El silencio volvió a inundar el comedor, Mermista claramente había hecho la pregunta a modo de juego porque tampoco creían que la situación llegaba a esas alturas, pero el rostro rojo de ambas ante la respuesta del corcel los dejo mudos.

—Oh, no debiste decir eso aunque estés molesto con ella —le dijo Spinnerella al corcel, Netossa colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Adora quien mordía sus labios y mantenía fija la mirada en la mesa, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, aunque podría jurar que no solo eran sus mejillas, sino todo el rostro.

Catra se levantó abruptamente de su lugar y golpeó sus manos en la mesa —¡Nos besamos en el corazón de Etheria cuando todo se estaba llendo al carajo! ¡¿okey?! —soltó por fin, parecía haber contenido aquellas palabras como aire que no podía soltar hasta que lo hizo, y de alguna forma de sintió genial, sin duda comenzaría a enfocarse en sus problemas de comunicación.

Bow tapó su boca con la mano izquierda mientras sus ojos se tornaban llorosos —¡¿Se besaron y no nos contaron?! —cuestionó claramente afectado y mostrándose herido.

—Esperen ¡¿Spinnerella y Netossa lo sabían y nosotros no?! —ahora cuestionó Glimmer al prestar atención a la reacción de las esposas.

—Espera ¿ellas lo sabían? —Catra se dirigió a Adora quien se encogió de hombros sonriéndole nerviosa.

—Ellas son unas expertas, se dieron cuenta de inmediato —respondió Adora.

—Si, que puedo decir, tenemos experiencia —comentó Netossa con orgullo mirando a Spinnerella en una mirada cómplice.

—Oh vaya, esta es una novela de drama interesante —comentó Mermista con una sonrisa mientras volvía a comer de su desayuno.

—Bueno, en la pelea Sea Hawk dijo que te amaba, ¿cómo van con eso? —le preguntó Netossa con una media sonrisa, haciendo que la princesa de Sealinas casi se ahogara con la comida.

—¿Cuando nos iban a contar lo del beso? —preguntó Glimmer mirando a Adora, pero está ni tuvo oportunidad de responder debido a la chica mitad felino a su lado.

—¿Y acaso crees que no sé que algo paso entre flechitas y tú en la pelea? —le cuestionó Catra con una sonrisa de suficiencia, con eso los mencionados se sonrojaron apenados, claramente tenía razón —¿Por qué el reclamo entonces, chispitas?

—No solo Catra y Adora, sino Sea Hawk y Mermista, y también Glimmer y Bow ¡vaya, drama triple! ¡Es mejor que las novelas que tome de Mermista! —exclamó con diversión Frosta, disfrutando del espectáculo.

—¡¿Tomaste mis novelas?! —cuestionó Mermista desviando por completo la atención de Netossa hacia la princesa de las nieves.

—¡Si! ¡Tendré más datos para recolectar! —exclamó Entrapta con felicidad comenzando a teclear varias cosas en su tableta mientras acercaba su grabadora a ella —¡Inicio de reporte! ¡Fase inicial del factor: "enamorado", con seis sujetos de prueba!

—¡No registres, Entrapta! ¡Es grosero! —le llamó la atención Perfuma nerviosa, claramente el ambiente que se había formado estaba perturbando su paz interior.

Adora tomó una bocanada de aire y se hundió en su lugar mientras todos seguían hablando.

—Lo siento, creo que metí la pata —le susurró Swift Wind acercándose a su lado.

—No te preocupes, pasaría tarde que temprano —dijo Adora encogiéndose de hombros y tomando un panecillo que se llevó a la boca —, no te conté lo que pasó entre Catra y yo, así que podría decirse que está bien que estés enojado... creo —musitó lo último con duda.

—Me sentí un poco dejado de lado... pero no debí actuar así, lo siento —le susurró el corcel claramente arrepentido, la rubia simplemente le dió unas leves palmadas en el hocico y siguió comiendo mientras el resto seguía en su charla.

—Oh vamos, Chispitas, ¿en verdad creías que lo disimulaban bien? —cuestionó Catra con una ceja alzada.

—Solo le dije a Bow que lo amaba, ¿¡okey?! ¡No es nada comparado a qué ustedes dos se besaron! —refutó la pelirrosa, relatando de paso lo que había pasado entre Bow y ella.

—Bueno... Yo te respondí que te amaba y te bese en la frente ¿eso que tanto cuenta? —intervinó Bow con la mano en el mentón en posición pensativa.

—Así que eso paso... Que interesante —dijo Netossa con una sonrisa pícara estando interesada en la plática del trío, Spinnerella solo suspiró a su lado y siguió comiendo en silencio, dejando que las cosas solo fluyeran.

—¿No podías pedirmelas, Frosta? —cuestionó Mermista a la princesa de las nieves, aún parecían absortas en el tema de las novelas de la princesa de Sealinas.

—¿Por qué no debería registrarlo? Sería un gran material —Entrapta se encontraba entre Perfuma y Scorpia, de un momento a otro había llegado hasta ellas y la princesa de Plumeria intentaba explicarle a su amiga de cabellos lilas que no era bueno que hiciera registros con sus amigos, al menos no sin su consentimiento y mientras tanto Scorpia se mantenía en silencio observandolas, quizás no sabía que decir.

Adora tomó una gran bocanada de aire, reteniendo unos segundos ese aire que había llenado sus pulmones, Melog se pasó entre los asientos y como pudo recargo su cabeza en las piernas de la rubia, que contaba hasta diez aguantando la respiración, una vez llegó al número soltó todo ese aire y sonrió, colocando su mano en la cabeza del felino morado que parecía mirarle con curiosidad.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —gritó la rubia a todo pulmón logrando que la mesa se sumiera en un gran silencio y que las miradas cayeran sobre ella, entonces, como si empezarán a hacerle cosquillas Adora comenzó a reírse —¿Enserio el desayuno que organizaste terminó en esto, Glimmer? —le cuestionó aún riendo, no podía creer que siempre que se reunían todo acababa en un gran alboroto, pero eso le gustaba, significaba que no se podían aburrir nunca.

—¿Te parece gracioso, todo esto? —le preguntó Catra con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa, por alguna razón la risa de la rubia le estaba contagiando el humor.

—Es que... Ustedes hicieron un desastre solo por un comentario accidentado de Swift Wind —alegó Adora aún riéndose, sintiendo un leve dolor en el estómago —, primero que tú y yo nos besamos, luego que Glimmer le dijo a Bow que lo ama, después están Sea Hawk y Mermista, a Netossa le parece divertida la situación que armaron ustedes tres —señaló a Glimmer, Bow y Catra rápidamente, con sus ojos llorosos —, y Spinnerella solo observa hasta donde puede llegar su esposa, después Frosta recibe reclamos de Mermista, Perfuma intenta hacer razonar a Entrapta ¡y la pobre de Scorpia no sabe que decir! —resumió todo el panorama, sin poder evitar reírse aún más al hacerlo.

—Eres una idiota ¿y te parece gracioso? —le dijo Catra intentando no reírse también, sin duda sabía que el panorama si se veía ridículo.

—Si, bueno, Frosta no podrá entrar a mi palacio sin mi supervisión —comentó Mermista con una sonrisa.

—Y Entrapta tendrá una larga charla conmigo —dijo Perfuma riéndose.

—¿Charla de que? —preguntó Entrapta inclinando un poco su cabeza.

—¿Charla de que? —secundó Scorpia con curiosidad.

—Par de tontas —susurró Catra rodando los ojos y riéndose por lo bajo.

La sala se llenó de risas por parte de los presentes, el ambiente se volvió más calmado y parecía volver de apoco a la normalidad.

Las puertas del comedor se escucharon sonar para después abrirse, un guardia había aparecido y a su lado se encontraba el rey Micah.

—Buenos días, su majestad —le saludó Bow primero y después siguieron los saludos de los demás que se mezclaban entre si.

—Buenos días a todos, me alegra que estén pasando un buen rato, pero ahora mismo, hay un asunto en el desierto carmesí con las criaturas mágicas que aparecieron —informó el rey quien dirigió la mirada a Adora —, escuché que pudiste lidiar con ellas y resolviste el asunto en unas villas, y además Huntara pidió tu ayuda.

—Claro, yo puedo encargarme —le dijo Adora con seguridad levantándose de su lugar, Melog se mantuvo a su lado mientras la rubia movía la silla.

—Perfecto, ahora si me disculpan necesito atender algo más —el rey dirigió la mirada a su hija —, te veo más tarde —la pelirrosa asintió con una sonrisa y Micah salió del lugar con el guardia.

—Tampoco hemos hablado de ese asunto, Adora —dijo Glimmer dirigiéndose a Adora con la ceja alzada, haciendo sonreír a la mencionada con nervios.

—Esta vez estoy con Chispitas —comentó Catra cruzándose de brazos y observando fijamente a Adora, quien se adelantó rápidamente a llegar hasta la puerta.

—Se acabará el mundo... —susurró la pelirrosa con diversión.

—No te acostumbres —reiteró Catra rodando los ojos, sin duda ya se había arrepentido de haber dicho aquello.

—¿Te encargaras tu sola? —le preguntó Perfuma con preocupación.

—A ustedes les toca hoy la Zona del Terror ¿no? —le dijo Adora con una sonrisa —, iré con Swift Wind, podemos encargarnos los dos igual que la vez anterior.

—Entrapta, Mermista, Perfuma y Catra irán conmigo ¿no quieres que alguna...?

—No hay ningún problema, Scorpia —le respondió enseguida la rubia —, entre más manos en la Zona del Terror mejor ¿no?

—Iré contigo —dijo Bow levantándose de su lugar —, y no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta.

Adora soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos—. Bien, pero no te quedes atrás.

—Hablaremos lo sucedido más tarde, Adora —le dijo Glimmer mirando a la mencionada para después mirar a Catra —, lo mismo va para ti —musitó mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—Como diga, su real majestad —dijo Catra con diversión mientras hacía una reverencia.

—¿Irás a Elberon con Netossa y Spinnerella, Frosta? —le preguntó Scorpia a la princesa de nieve quien asintió.

—Bien, doy por terminado este "desayuno de la rebelión" —dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa y dando un aplauso —, es hora de volver a nuestras tareas, mucha suerte a todos.

—¿Por qué el nombre tan poco original? —preguntó Catra en voz baja mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Melog el cual se le había acercado, repentinamente Entrapta enredo sus cabellos en las caderas de ésta y la acercó hasta el equipo de la Zona del Terror —, oh no... —musitó, sabía bien que ante la bomba que había estallado sobre Adora y ella, específicamente ellas estarían interesadas en conocer todos los detalles y Scorpia más que nadie sería la más emocionada.

—Las llevaré al lugar —dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa, había captado por completo el ligero lamento de Catra y le parecía divertido dejarla a merced del peculiar trío.

—Se nota que no lo disfrutas —murmuró Catra con sarcasmo, mientras Melog se pegaba a sus piernas.

—Buena suerte —le deseo Adora con una inocente sonrisa, en realidad no sabía en qué embrollo estaba terminando Catra al estar con esas tres chicas curiosas.

—De verdad eres una idiota —dijo Catra rodando los ojos a lo que Adora frunció el entrecejo mostrando confusión, pero Glimmer teletransportó a las cuatro y a Melog.

—¿Enserio no esperas que específicamente esas tres maten a Catra con preguntas? —le preguntó Netossa a la rubia con diversión.

—Oh... —susurró Adora, claramente por fin captando la situación.

—Eres lenta, demasiado lenta —dijo Mermista aún en su lugar, cruzada de brazos.

—¿Qué no se supone que estás en su grupo también? —preguntó Bow con confusión al verla tan tranquila en su lugar.

—Si se olvidaron de mi entonces es lo mejor para mí —comentó Mermista con una media sonrisa, de pronto Glimmer reapareció detrás suyo y colocó la mano en su hombro.

—¿Por qué no dices nada? —le cuestionó Glimmer alzando una ceja.

—Tenía la esperanza de no tener que soportarlas —contestó Mermista encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Enserio no quieres presenciar el interrogatorio? —le preguntó la pelirrosa con una media sonrisa.

—Buen punto, vámonos —respondió Mermista sonriendo para después ambas desaparecer.

—¿Catra podría odiarme de alguna manera por no haber evitado eso? —le preguntó Adora a Bow quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Quisiera estar ahí —susurró Swift Wind con diversión y rápidamente se ganó la mirada amenazadora de la rubia —. Nada, yo no dije nada —reiteró apresurándose a salir de ahí.

—¡Nos veremos después! —les dijo Netossa despidiéndose con un movimiento de su mano al igual que Spinnerella, Frosta por su parte seguía degustando de unos panecillos.

—Nos vemos pronto —dijeron Bow y Adora a la vez para después seguir a Swift Wind por el pasillo, con el objetivo de marcharse hacia el desierto carmesí.

[...]


	12. Interrogatorio y Reencuentro

Bow y Adora montaban a Swift Wind mientras el desierto cada vez era más visible para ellos, habían hecho algunas paradas para tomar un par de descansos por lo que estaban llegando un poco más tarde de lo establecido.

—Dime, Adora ¿cuándo pensabas decirnos lo tuyo con Catra? —le preguntó el moreno con curiosidad, no tenía intenciones de que su pregunta sonara como una acusación o algo por el estilo, pero quería saber más sobre el tema y porque no lo había hablado con ellos.

—Bueno... No es que haya algo concreto entre nosotras en realidad, solo... Estamos manteniendo una relación un poco más... ¿Diferente al de mejores amigas? —comenzó a decir nerviosa y con ciertas dudas, siendo sincera, la rubia sabía que la relación entre ambas avanzaba de una manera diferente ya que había sentimientos más fuertes implicados, pero aún no podía darle algún nombre a eso.

—Bien, Glimmer y yo teníamos una idea de eso... Pero lo que quiero saber es lo del beso —dijo el moreno a su espalda, observando detenidamente el perfil de la rubia quien mordió su labio inmediatamente ante el tema.

—Lo siento si no hable de eso con ustedes, pero es que todos estábamos tan ocupados, a veces la oportunidad nos se presentaba para hablar de ello así que... ¿Se podría decir que lo evadimos? —murmuró mirando por sobre el hombro hacia su mejor amigo, jamás fue su intención ocultarles ese detalle a ellos, incluso ya se había planteado la idea de decírselos desde su cita con Catra cuando está le dijo que no tenía problema alguno de hablar sobre eso, pero que el tema saliera tan abruptamente como lo hizo en la mañana... Sin ninguna planificación, no fue lo mejor.

—Esta bien, Adora —le tranquilizó Bow con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la rubia, él podía saber con sólo el gesto de su rostro que la rubia se sentía mal de no haberles dicho aquel detalle —. No tienes que preocuparte, lo entiendo ¿okey?

—Prometo que les contaré a ti y a Glimmer lo que sucedió, solo que será cuando no tengamos tanto trabajo encima ¿si? —le dijo Adora con una media sonrisa, agradecida con su mejor amigo al entenderla.

—Por supuesto, no hay problema —respondió animosamente para después inclinarse un poco hacia un lado para mirar el rostro de Swift Wind —¿Todo en orden, Swift Wind? Estás muy callado.

—Prefiero no dar mi valiosa opinión sobre el tema de la señorita felino —contestó el corcel manteniendo la mirada fija al frente, Bow miró hacia Adora con una ceja alzada mientras sonreía con diversión.

—No le agrada la idea de que Catra y yo estemos juntas —le susurró Adora muy bajo, intentando no reírse por el berrinche que su amigo enlazado mágicamente a ella tenía con relación a Catra. Bow simplemente se rió en silencio mientras movía su cabeza en señal de negación, sin duda el corcel y Catra tendrían más de un enfrentamiento a futuro.

Una vez pisaron suelo, Swift Wind cayó rendido sobre la arena mientras Bow daba vueltas mientras sostenía su tableta, verificando algunas lecturas y Adora miraba el alrededor, buscando a Huntara.

—Pero vean a quien tenemos aquí —dijo la voz captando la atención del trío, quienes de encontraron con la gran figura de Huntara.

—¡Huntara! —exclamó la rubia con emoción llegando hasta ella y abrazándola.

—Whao, hace mucho que no te veía —comentó dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro, Bow se acercó hasta ellas junto a Swift Wind —, que hay chico arquero.

—Es bueno verte —dijo el moreno con una sonrisa para después devolver la mirada a la tableta —, estoy recibiendo algunas señales ¿acaso es de las criaturas?

—Si, desde que prácticamente respiramos la magia, las criaturas que aparecieron nos han causado ciertos problemas —informó Huntara mientras comenzaba a caminar, dando indicio a que la siguieran —, el desierto ya no es tan... ¿mortal? Y las pandillas se muestran un poco más apegadas a llevar una cierta armonía entre ellas, pero las criaturas nuevas que han aparecido demostraron ser un desafío.

—¿Lucha de poder? —preguntó Bow mientras jalaba de su cabellera a Swift Wind para que no mordiera las hojas de una de las plantas nuevas que habían aparecido en el desierto gracias a la magia liberada.

—Mas bien, lucha de territorio, son demasiado testarudos y tenemos que responder —murmuró la de piel lila con cierta irritación.

—¿Ellos se acercan demasiado a dónde están ustedes? —preguntó Adora con curiosidad mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

—No solo eso, a veces, se muestran tan reacios a retroceder que tenemos que actuar con cierta... Agresividad —comentó Huntara con algo de incomodidad, si bien, sabía que aquello no era lo correcto ya que tanto esas criaturas como ellos tenían el derecho de existir en esa zona, también no podían evitar la confrontación para defender su espacio —. Y pensé que quizás tú podría hacer algo, después de todo eres... Ya sabes, She-ra.

—Lo intentaré, no te preocupes —le respondió Adora con una sonrisa, en si sin prometer que arreglaría aquello, después de todo, no sabía exactamente a qué se debía que las criaturas no quisieran respetar su espacio y el de los pobladores del desierto.

El grupo había llegado hasta uno de los pequeños mercados que se montaban en el desierto, que parecía un poco más vivo que nunca al notar la productividad creciente que había.

—¡Hey, Huntara! —llamaron a la enorme mujer desde el otro lado de un establecimiento, la atención del grupo se dirigió a esa dirección encontrándose con una chica morena con rastras —. Escucha, las... —detuvo sus palabras al notar a cierta chica rubia que parecía sorprendida con su presencia.

—¿Lonnie? —susurró Adora con asombro, hacia mucho tiempo que no había visto a su antigua compañera de equipo de la Horda y en si, nunca supo que había sido de ella o del resto, quiso creer que habían buscado un nuevo camino por su cuenta.

—Hola, Adora —le saludó la morena con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la examinaba de pies a cabeza con cautela, si bien, había desertado al igual que ella de la Horda, no podía evitar sentir cierto resentimiento hacia la rubia y le importaba poco que su gesto la delatara.

—¿Qué ibas a decir, Lonnie? —le preguntó Huntara con seriedad, una vez captó aquel hilo de tensión y hostilidad que se formaba entre aquellas dos chicas, Bow solo chocaba sus pulgares incómodo mientras Swift Wind volteaba hacia otro lado nervioso de meterse entre esas dos.

—Las criaturas están de vuelta en el extremo sur, está vez hemos hecho que la gente se alejé ya que parecen estar más agresivos que la última vez —informó Lonnie sin abandonar la seriedad en sus palabras dirigiendo su mirada a Huntara quien asintió.

—Llévanos hasta ahí —le pidió Huntara a la chica quien desvió su mirada hacia Adora que se encontraba un poco tensa —, ella buscara arreglar esto —le explicó, podía entender bien con su lenguaje corporal, que la chica parecía tener un asunto pendiente con la rubia.

—Pues más vale que lo arregle, después de todo es She-ra —dijo Lonnie rodando los ojos para después dar la media vuelta y comenzar a caminar, Huntara miró detrás de si al resto para luego seguir a la morena, Adora tomó una bocanada de aire y le siguió, para ser imitada por Bow y Swift Wind quienes intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

[...]

Catra suspiró con pesadez mientras movía su cola en el aire con impaciencia, estaba siendo observada insistentemente bajo las miradas de Scorpia y Entrapta que estaban claramente invadiendo su espacio personal, mientras a unos pasos Perfuma y Mermista solo se mantenían alejadas esperando que comenzara a hablar por la presión de sus dos amigas.

—Si creen que voy a hablar solo porque están encima de mi, créanme que están muy equivocadas —gruñó Catra cruzándose de brazos, mientras Melog la observaba con curiosidad.

—¡Vamos, Catra! —chilló Scorpia haciendo su típica carita de cachorrito a punto de pedir algo.

—¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué llegaron a esa situación? —la bombardeo Entrapta de preguntas mientras se movía de un lado a otro gracias a sus cabellos.

—Esto es divertido —murmuró Mermista con una media sonrisa, Perfuma suspiró, algo decepcionada del comentario de su amiga.

—Solo nos besamos ¿qué más quieren saber? —cuestionó Catra con irritación —. Además, se supone que hemos venido a trabajar ¿por qué no empiezan a moverse? —agregó intentando pasar de largo a las princesas, pero Entrapta la capturó con su cabello inmovilizandola —¡Entrapta! —gruñó.

—¡Queremos respuestas! —chilló la princesa de la tecnología.

—¡¿Y por qué tú precisamente estás interesada?! —le preguntó Catra fastidiada, no era como que a la princesa de la tecnología fuera de las que le interesarían los asuntos "sentimentales" de otros.

—Eso es porque somos el trío de mejores amigas —comentó Scorpia colocando su pinza en el hombro de la chica felino.

—En realidad es que quiero recolectar datos para mí nuevo reporte de investigación... —murmuró Entrapta elevando su tableta frente a su cara.

Catra alzó una ceja, definitivamente ese era un motivo obvio y de esperar de Entrapta —. Por supuesto que era por eso —dijo con diversión.

—Por favor, Catra ¿no quieres compartir con nosotros la historia? —preguntó Mermista sugerente, podría mostrarse indiferente hasta el momento, pero la verdad le interesaba escuchar también la historia.

—Bien ¿quieren saber que pasó? —les preguntó forzando una sonrisa y con un tono sutil, las otras cuatro asintieron entusiasmadas —. Bueno, estábamos en el corazón de Etheria y ahí nos besamos —borró la sonrisa de sus labios mostrando el entrecejo fruncido —¡Fin! —con eso rápidamente dió un salto alejándose del par.

—¡Catra! —le llamó Perfuma pero la mencionada con movimientos felinos se alejó de ellas para ingresar al interior del castillo con Melog detrás de ella, que si bien, el lugar había tenido grandes avances, aún quedaban cosas en las que ayudar.

—Ella es imposible —musitó Mermista con diversión rodando los ojos para después mirar a Scorpia —. Hay que hacer el trabajo, después veremos cómo sacarle la información a la felina —sugirió a lo que el resto asintió para seguir el camino que Catra había tomado.

[...]

Bow aceleró un poco el paso hasta llegar al lado de Adora, quien se mantenía en silencio siguiendo a Huntara y Lonnie a unos pasos por detrás, el moreno colocó su mano en el hombro de la rubia quien se estremeció un poco ante el contacto, sin duda había estado dando vueltas a algo en su cabeza.

—Oye ¿todo está en orden? —le preguntó Bow en voz baja, preocupado por ella.

—Claro, lo está —respondió la rubia con seriedad, manteniendo la mirada fija al frente.

—¿Por qué está tan furiosa contigo? —cuestionó Swift Wind metiéndose entre ellos.

—Ahora no, lo mejor será arreglar esto e irnos de aquí —contestó Adora acelerando el paso para alejarse de ellos, la rubia sabía perfectamente la razón del comportamiento de la morena.

Un rugido resonó conforme se acercaban al lugar al que Lonnie los dirigía, los cinco comenzaron a correr en aquella dirección donde encontraron a una enorme bestia, una especie de serpiente solo que incluso más grande de las que habían habitado en el desierto antes de que la magia se liberara.

—¡Lonnie! —gritó Kyle quien se había escondido tras una pila de cajas junto a Rogelio mientras la bestia movía su cola con brusquedad destrozando establecimientos en el proceso.

—¡Les dije que se alejaran! —exclamó Lonnie con frustración mientras llegaba hasta ellos junto al resto.

—¿Adora? —preguntó Kyle observando con asombro a la mencionada quien se tensó al instante —, y Bow —agregó mirando al moreno para después brindarle una sonrisa y darle un saludo con un movimiento de su mano, algo confundido el arquero le correspondió moviendo su mano igual.

—Me acercaré a ella —dijo Adora intentando salir del escondite, pero rápidamente fue tomada de la muñeca por Bow.

—¿No piensas transformarte primero? —le cuestionó un poco alterado, le parecía imprudente que su amiga saliera en su forma civil a confrontar a la bestia.

—Si lo hago atraere la atención hacia aquí y antes de que pueda hacer algo nos habrá atacado —murmuró la rubia entre dientes —, solo cúbranme en silencio ¿okey? —Bow asintió soltándole la muñeca y preparando su arco.

—¿Es necesario cubrirte? Eres She-ra después de todo —comentó Lonnie sarcásticamente, Kyle miró a Rogelio alarmado quien solo emitió un gruñido.

—Te cubriremos si las cosas se salen de control —dijo Huntara a lo que la rubia asintió en silencio para después alejarse de ellos y correr hacia la criatura mientras ésta estaba distraída atacando otro establecimiento.

—¡Hey! —gritó Adora captando la atención de la criatura que movió su cuerpo a gran velocidad para plantar su rostro frente a la figura de la rubia que no se mostró atemorizada.

—¿Por qué no se transforma? —cuestionó Bow con nervios apuntando su flecha a la cabeza de la serpiente mágica de brillantes colores verdes.

—Porque es una idiota —respondió Lonnie mientras en su mano preparaba el arma que se había quedado de la Horda la cual electrocutaba a sus enemigos.

—Porque no quiere mostrarse como una amenaza ante él, solo quiere hablar y si no resulta bien se transformara —explicó Swift Wind como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

“ _¿_ _She_ _-ra?_ ”. Escucho en su cabeza a la criatura quien le miraba con frialdad. “ _Así que tú eres_ _She_ _-ra_ ”. Su cabeza bajo un poco más para tener más de cerca a la figura de la chica.

—Si, lo soy —respondió la rubia dando un paso más hacia el frente, dispuesta a estar lo más cerca de él —. Espero que no te moleste mi presencia —expresó mostrando una sonrisa.

—¿Está hablando con él? —preguntó Kyle con asombro observando la situación.

—Eso o ya está loca —murmuró Lonnie recibiendo un codazo en la costilla por parte de Rogelio que le dijo algo entre gruñidos —. Bien, bien —respondió rodando los ojos.

“ _Eres_ _She_ _-ra, si alguien nos entiende eres tú, así que no eres una molestia_ ”

—Has estado causando algunos problemas, tú y algunas otras criaturas —dijo Adora con tranquilidad —¿Puedo saber el motivo? —le preguntó.

“ _Algunos de ellos nos han estado atacando sin motivo aparente, nosotros estamos explorando ya que en esta área están los frutos que sirven de alimentos para las otras criaturas y yo_ ”. “ _Cuando nos acercamos, ellos intentan que nos alejemos, a veces si insistimos ellos nos intimidan y se ponen violentos, por lo que nosotros los atacamos a ellos_ ”.

—Entonces ¿no es por qué quieren luchar por el territorio? ¿Hacerse con el? —preguntó Adora con el entrecejo fruncido, según Huntara ese era el motivo.

“ _No, solo queremos tener acceso a los frutos que están creciendo cerca, pero ellos se han vuelto tan violentos con nosotros que nosotros nos comportamos igual_ ”.

—Así que les ha afectado la mala comunicación ¿eh? —dijo Adora extendiendo su mano hacia la criatura y colocándola sobre su hocico —. Lo lamento, sé que actúan agresivamente debido a que se sienten atacados por ellos, pero ellos también están preocupados, creen que de alguna manera van a lastimarlos y terminan en un pleito sin sentido, además de que están creando un resentimiento —una ligera luz apareció en su mano y parecía brindarle cierta tranquilidad a la criatura ya que cerró sus ojos —, pero esto es un malentendido, ellos creen que es porque quieren invadir su territorio y ahora que conocemos las dos versiones, hablaré con ellos para que no los ataquen cuando busquen comida en los alrededores, pero ustedes también deben prometer no atacar a las personas.

“ _Mientras ellos nos respeten, nosotros los respetaremos_ ”. Dijo la criatura con seguridad abriendo sus ojos grisáceos para observar a la rubia.

—Bien, entonces habla con tus amigos y yo lo haré con los míos, arreglaremos esto ¿vale? —propusó Adora alejando su mano de él y sonriéndole.

“ _Gracias,_ _She_ _-ra_ ”. Fue lo único que respondió la criatura para después dar la vuelta y marcharse a gran rapidez arrastrándose entre la arena.

—Vaya, no sabía que podías hacer eso —dijo de pronto Huntara apareciendo detrás de la rubia y dándole un manotazo en la espalda que la hizo doblarse un poco hacia el frente y reírse.

—La verdad, es nuevo —confesó Adora con nerviosismo mientras Bow y Swift Wind se acercaban a ella, el primero parecía aliviado y el segundo orgulloso —. Bueno, supongo que escuchaste todo ¿no?

—Ellos buscan comida en estos lados y por eso se acercan demasiado, nosotros nos sentimos amenazados, atacamos y ellos responden, pero se vuelven resentidos y por eso algunos nos atacan por resentimiento —resumió Huntara lo que entendió sobre lo que dijo la rubia quien asintió satisfecha.

—Los frutos están creciendo cerca de estas áreas por eso aparecen ellos por aquí, ellos solo intentan llegar a ellas pero como ustedes les han impedido el paso entonces... —murmuró mirando hacia los establecimientos destrozados.

—Bien, lo entiendo, hablaré con mi gente para correr la voz y arreglar esto, te aseguro que yo personalmente me encargaré de que las criaturas ya no sean atacadas —declaró Huntara con seguridad mientras se señalaba a si misma con el pulgar.

—Eres parte de nuestra rebelión, estoy seguro que te encargaras de ello —le dijo Bow con una sonrisa.

—Nos iremos ahora que ya hemos resuelto esto —comentó la rubia con seriedad mientras intentaba emprender su camino.

—¿Enserio? ¿Te irás así sin más? —cuestionó Lonnie acercándose a ella a paso firme y apretando con fuerza el arma en sus manos —¿Acaso no tienes algo que decirnos?

—Lonnie, no —susurró Kyle intentando detenerla, pero la morena siguió su camino hacia Adora quien dió unos pasos alejándose de sus amigos para darse espacio mientras observaba a Lonnie en silencio, sabía bien a dónde se dirigía esto y no pensaba posponerlo.

—En todo caso, supongo que eres tú quien quiere decir algo —mencionó Adora por fin una vez estuvieron a escasos centímetros la una de la otra, Bow intento dirigirse al dúo para separarlas pero Huntara extendió su brazo deteniendolo, indicando con sólo una mirada que no debían interponerse entre ellas.

—¡¿Qué tendría que decirte yo?! ¡¿Acaso de lo que pasó hace tres años?! ¡¿O lo que sucedió cuando te largaste?! ¡¿O de lo poco que te importó dejarnos? —exclamó mostrando en cada palabra su enojo contenido, como si todo aquello lo hubiera estado guardando por mucho tiempo... Algo que necesitaba decirle en la cara a la rubia.

—Lonnie, lo siento por eso, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado —contestó Adora con la voz temblorosa, sintiéndose culpable después de mucho tiempo. La morena apretó con fuerza sus manos y de pronto se abalanzó sobre la rubia quien esquivo el primer puñetazo que se había avecinado a su cara.

—¡No entiendes nada! —gritó Lonnie comenzando a lanzar golpes hacia Adora quien hacia lo posible por esquivarlos. Adora no pensaba devolver los golpes, si debía soportarlo, lo haría, porque sabía bien, que debía dejar que la morena se deshiciera de aquella carga. El resto solo las observaba, Bow, Swift Wind y Kyle parecían nerviosos al notar como Lonnie lanzaba golpes más agresivos y a Adora solo interceptarlos o esquivarlos, mientras Huntara y Rogelio observaban con seriedad la situación de las dos chicas.

[...]

Catra cortó con sus garras el pedazo de metal oxidado de una parte de la infraestructura que habían desmantelado para remodelar, mientras unos cuantos ex-hordianos remplazaban esa pieza con material nuevo. Ahora era así, todo en la Zona del Terror estaba siendo remodelado para que el lugar ya no tuviera nada que ver con su nombre, si bien, al liberar la magia el paisaje árido se había convertido en frondoso y lleno de vida, la infraestructura arruinaba un poco el toque, haciendo que aquellos que vivían ahí se unieran a la causa de Scorpia y la rebelión para hacer de ese lugar algo mejor.

—¡Catra! ¡Catra! —la llamó Entrapta con entusiasmo, balanceándose en el aire gracias a sus cabellos.

—¿Ahora que? —preguntó la mencionada dejando caer un pedazo de escombro frente a ella.

—¡Oh! ¡Aquí estás! —exclamó Scorpia apareciendo en el área —, desapareciste de pronto y creí que vendrías con Catra —comentó mirando a la de cabellos lilas.

—¿Por qué conmigo? —cuestionó la chica felino frunciendo el entrecejo, ambas princesas le miraron con una sonrisa radiante —, por lo del beso ¿huh? —murmuró con cierto fastidio rodando los ojos —¿Qué quieren que les diga? Solo nos besamos y ya —dijo seriamente dándoles la espalda con el objetivo de no profundizar más en el tema, preferiría que fuera Adora quien contara aquello junto a ella, pero de otro modo, se sentía un poco incómoda hablando de ello.

—Solo queremos saber cómo pasó, siempre supimos que había un lazo muy fuerte entre ustedes dos aunque cada vez que se miraran parecían estar por matarse —dijo Scorpia jugando nerviosamente con sus pinzas —. Ya sabes, somos tus amigas y queríamos saber, pero si tú no te sientes cómoda con nosotras te dejaremos en paz —finalizó con cierto tono de tristeza, Catra las miró por sobre el hombro notando que ambas le miraban fijamente, una decepcionada por no obtener información sobre lo que pasó y la otra triste por no tener la confianza de la chica felino.

Catra suspiró con cansancio y se giró a ellas nuevamente —. Algo sucedió en el corazón —dijo finalmente acercándose a ambas —, supongo que saben que hacían Adora y los otros dos ahí ¿no? Y que yo no estaba con ellos.

Scorpia asintió —. Perfuma me lo contó —informó estando al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido mientras estaba bajo el control del chip, Entrapta mantenía su mirada fija en la tableta, al parecer haciendo anotaciones.

—Hordiano Primero descubrió una criatura o algo así que atacó a Adora mientras estaba camino al corazón sola, dejó atrás a Bow y Glimmer —relató Catra con seriedad, Entrapta bajo lentamente la tableta en sus manos, prestando completa atención sus palabras debido al tono que estaba empleando, deduciendo, que se trataba de algo malo, mientras Scorpia mordía su labio —, esa criatura le hizo algo a ella, creo que la infectó de alguna forma, la lleve al corazón pero no pudo transformarse en She-ra —gruñó, detestaba recordar esa ocasión, odiaba tener que recordar justo esos momentos.

—¿Adora decidió aún así usar la falla? —preguntó Entrapta en voz baja, ella conocía bien, que sin She-ra, usar la falla era sacrificarse. Catra solo asintió en respuesta.

—Pero no pudo, lo que hizo Hordiano fue tal que... —las palabras se atascaron en su garganta a lo que crispó los puños con fuerza encajándose las uñas en el dorso de sus manos —. Él la daño y ella perdió el conocimiento antes de usar la falla. Ella estaba muriendo —dijo finalmente bajando su mirada hasta el suelo, sintiéndose una vez más indefensa, no quería mostrar que aquello le había afectado de una horrible manera así que elevó su cabeza de nuevo para mirarlas firmemente —. Para lograr hacerla reaccionar lo que hice fue decirle que yo la amaba, que siempre la había amado y cuando despertó, ella también me dijo que me amaba y la besé.

—¿Y se pudo transformar en She-ra después de eso? —preguntó Entrapta con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, parecía fascinada por el hecho de que She-ra despertara sus poderes por un algoritmo tan complicado como lo era el amor.

—Si, ella pudo transformarse en She-ra cuando la besé, aunque ni ella ni yo tenemos idea porque —respondó Catra con una media sonrisa, agradeciendo que no se centrara tanto en "consolarla" o decirle cosas respecto a lo que pudo sentir cuando paso lo de Adora.

—El poder del amor nos salvó a todos ¡qué hermoso! —expresó Scorpia chillando de emoción, conocía a Catra bien y sabía que no debían sumergirse mucho en algo que claramente había sido duro para ella y en lugar de eso, se centraron en aquella confesión y lo que lograron con ello.

—Si lo dices así, suena ridículo —murmuró Catra rodando los ojos.

—¡Tengo que llegar al fondo de ese enigma! —exclamó mientras un mechón de su cabello acercaba su grabadora hasta su cara, de dónde había salido, quien sabe —¿Cómo fue que She-ra pudo volver? ¿Acaso el "amor" es una fuente tan poderosa? ¿El "amor" es poder? ¿Hay algo más en el "amor" que solo un concepto base que los seres vivos usan? —comenzó a formular inquietamente, había descubierto un nuevo tema de investigación.

—Wow, tranquila princesa tecnología —dijo Catra con burla.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti, Catra —chilló Scorpia abrazándola —. Me alegra que tú y Adora estén juntas.

—Si, bueno, las cosas mejoraron —murmuró Catra mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—¡Ven aquí, Entrapta! —exclamó Scorpia con emoción, la de cabellos lilas se impulsó hacia ellas uniéndose al abrazo.

—¿Por qué no pueden respetar el espacio personal? —gruñó Catra rodando los ojos, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, debía admitir que no le molestaba del todo aquella muestra de afecto, pero era algo que jamás confesaría.

[...]

Adora atrapó las muñecas de Lonnie cuando ésta quiso plantarle un golpe con ambos puños, ambas forcejearon hasta que perdieron el equilibrio y rodaron sobre el suelo, desarmando por completo el cabello de la rubia que quedó completamente suelto y cubierto de arena.

Al quedar debajo de ella, Adora encogió sus piernas y con las rodillas impulsó a Lonnie quitándosela de encima para después ponerse de pie, pero Lonnie ya casi estaba sobre ella de nuevo empuñando su mano para golpearla.

—¡No abandonaste solo a Catra! —gritó Lonnie con frustración lanzando el golpe hacia la rubia, quien lo interceptó sosteniendo su muñeca con fuerza y logrando inmovilizarla —¡Nos dejaste a nosotros también! ¡A Rogelio! ¡A Kyle! ¡A mí! ¡¿Y quieres que hablemos de aquella vez que fuiste a rescatar a la princesa y al otro?! ¡Dijiste que estabas ahí por tus amigos! ¡Pero nosotros éramos tus amigos y nos dejaste!

—¡Lo siento! ¡No podía volver atrás! —exclamó Adora con desesperación empleando todas sus fuerzas para mantener quieta a su antigua compañera de equipo.

—Respóndeme al menos —murmuró entre dientes mientras su voz temblaba, había estado enojada por un largo tiempo, ellos habían crecido juntos, habían sido un equipo y de pronto ¿Adora había desertado sin siquiera dudarlo? —¡Dime al menos si alguna vez pensaste en ello! ¡En qué nos habías dejado atrás también a nosotros! —la chica de rastras logró zafarse de su agarre y miró fijamente a su contrincante con resentimiento, se suponía que eran un grupo y de pronto ella les dió la espalda.

—Claro que pensé en todo lo que deje atrás, por un largo tiempo lo hice ¡Pero la Horda no era mi lugar! ¡Lo lamento si me fui de repente! ¡Pero yo no podía volver! ¡Lamento si mis prioridades cambiaron de pronto y que por ello los deje atrás! —Adora mordió con fuerza su labio y crispó los puños, sabía bien que su antigua compañera tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada, después de todo, hace tres años decidió darle la espalda a la Horda y eso los había incluído a ellos.

—¿Sabes cuánto te extrañamos? —cuestionó Lonnie ahora con tristeza, Rogelio y Kyle se acercaron a su amiga por detrás —¿Sabes todo lo que soportamos?

—Lo lamento, Lonnie —reiteró la rubia mirándole con tristeza, ellos habían crecido juntos, habían entrenado juntos y hecho bromas entre ellos, habían compartido horas de almuerzo, horas de descanso y ella simplemente se marchó, bien, lo había hecho por hacer lo moralmente correcto, pero los dejo atrás en el proceso, no solo a Catra sino también a ellos —. Me arrepiento de no haberlos considerado, o no haberme detenido un segundo a pensar, solo seguí lo que creí que era lo correcto y no puedo pedirles que me perdonen por ello, pero no puedo volver al pasado y no puedo cambiar las cosas, solo... Lo siento, es lo único que puedo decirles a los tres.

Lonnie la observó durante unos segundos, relajando la expresión en su rostro hasta que suspiró —. La horda era una porquería, la verdad, que bien que te largaste —confesó algo agotada para después acercarse a ella de nuevo —, aunque hubiéramos deseado que al menos avisarás que desaparecerías o que te unirias al otro bando —murmuró con ironía rodando los ojos —. Incluso nosotros lo hicimos cuando vimos que no valía la pena seguir ahí —agregó con cierta tristeza.

—Me alegro por ustedes —dijo Adora con una sonrisa sincera, la morena sonrió débilmente y le dió un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

—Lamento el drama que hice —murmuró desviando la mirada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Descuida, necesitaba que me lo echarás en cara —bromeó la rubia —, y tú necesitabas desahogarte así que...

—¿Por qué no puedes dejar de ser tan buena? —le preguntó Lonnie con cierto tono de fastidio, incluso en la Horda, ella siempre había sido del tipo de chica que perdonaba fácil, a pesar que ese no era un concepto que les enseñaran en ese lugar. Kyle las observaba con sus ojos llorosos hasta que no pudo más y comenzó a sollozar, llegó hasta Adora y la abrazo con fuerza sorprendiendola.

—¡Te extrañamos mucho! —exclamó el chico rubio entre llanto, él nunca había visto en Adora a una enemiga como tal, después de todo se criaron juntos y pertenecieron al mismo equipo, solo que las circunstancias cambiaron y ella tuvo que dejarlos atrás. Y aunque posiblemente pareciera que los abandono, el no podría odiarla por eso ¿no?

Rogelio comenzó a emitir unos sonidos acercándose hasta ellos y uniéndose al abrazo y Lonnie rió, sabía bien que había dicho pero los otros dos no.

—Vamos, Lonnie —le dijo Adora con una sonrisa extendiendo su brazo, la morena rodó los ojos para después acercarse y unirse a aquel abrazo de los cuatro —. Me alegra saber que están bien y lo siento de nuevo —susurró ella, Rogelio extendió sus brazos y los unió aún más a todos en el abrazo haciéndolos reír.

Bow suspiró aliviado y miró a Swift Wind quien le brindó una sonrisa, satisfecho de que las cosas no se salieran tanto de control.

[...]

Catra se reunió de nuevo con el resto del grupo en la entrada del castillo de Scorpia quién tenía cargando en sus brazos a Melog, parecía estar emocionada hablando de algo con el felino mientras éste lamía su rostro.

—Hey, amigo, deberías soltar a Scorpia de una vez —le dijo Catra con una media sonrisa, el felino se bajó de los brazos de la enorme amiga de su compañera y se dirigió a ella, Catra simplemente le brindó una caricia en la cabeza.

—Creo que es todo por hoy —comentó Perfuma colocando su mano en la pinza derecha de Scorpia quién se sonrojo un poco ante su contacto, llamando la atención de Catra quien alzó una ceja sonriendo con diversión.

—Agh, muero por ir a dormir —mencionó Mermista lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al cielo.

—¿La princesa pez no puede estar mucho tiempo lejos de su cama hecha de agua? —preguntó Catra con ironía.

—Supongo que quieres marcharte cuánto antes para ver a Adora —refutó Mermista con burla.

—Y tú para mirar al pirata y no precisamente para ir a tu cama a dormir la siesta —arremetió Catra retando a la princesa de Sealinas cada vez más.

—¡Tiempo fuera! —exclamó Perfuma colocándose entre ambas —. Catra, Mermista, todas estamos cansadas así que comportense.

—Bien —respondió el par conjuntamente, no querían escuchar un sermón más extenso por parte de la princesa de las flores.

—Oigan ¿y Entrapta? —preguntó de pronto Scorpia interrumpiendolas a lo que las tres miraron hacia todas direcciones buscando señales de su amiga.

—¡Aquí estoy! —gritó Entrapta apareciendo de cabeza entre ellas gracias a que se sostenía de un soporte de tubos con sus cabellos.

—¡Aparece de una forma más normal! —exclamó Catra con la cola esponjada, claramente se había asustado por su aparición.

—Lo siento, lo siento —repitió la princesa sin borrar su sonrisa y le dió unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su amiga con un mechón de su cabello.

—Gracias por ayudar chicas, ya está haciéndose tarde así que será mejor dejarlo por ahora —comentó Scorpia y el resto asintió, el día en sí había sido agotador y la noche pronto caería sobre ellas.

[...]

Adora y Bow hicieron una parada, la distancia era algo extensa así que debían dejar a Swift Wind tomarse un respiro, por lo que aún les faltaba bastante para llegar a Luna Brillante.

—Hey ¿estás bien, Adora? —le preguntó Bow a su amiga mientras se sentaba a su lado en la roca, a unos metros de ellos se encontraba Swift Wind comiendo manzanas que habían empacado antes de emprender su viaje.

—Claro, solo miraba las estrellas —respondió la rubia con una sonrisa —. Sabes, me alegra haberlos visto, no supe de ellos por mucho tiempo y saber que están bien, me tranquiliza un poco —comentó devolviendo su mirada al cielo —. Creo que a este paso llegaremos tarde a Luna Brillante —dijo con diversión cambiando de tema.

—Tendré que decirle a Glimmer sobre nuestra tardanza —contestó Bow sacando su tableta.

—Bow, dime ¿tú y Glimmer han hablado? Sobre su relación y eso —Adora le miró con curiosidad, había prestado atención en el desayuno sobre que se habían dicho "te amo" y que su amigo había besado en la frente a la pelirrosa, pero no entendía bien como estaba el asunto.

—Creo que estamos igual que ustedes —contestó Bow con una risa nerviosa —, la verdad es que no hemos podido hablar de ello así que, no podría decirte.

—Ya veo... Espero que lo arreglen pronto y si necesitas hablar de ello cuentas conmigo —le dijo Adora animosamente, quería ser de ayuda para su amigo.

—Lo mismo digo, Adora —le dijo deslizando su mano hasta la cabeza de la rubia para revolver sus cabellos —, por cierto, no te sienta nada mal el cabello suelto —mencionó con diversión haciendo bufar a la rubia.

—¿Por qué todos siguen diciendo eso? —cuestionó entre dientes tomando una liga de su pantalón y comenzando a amarrar su cabello —, el cabello suelto y yo no nos llevamos, me tapa toda la cara —se quejó como niña pequeña haciendo reír a su mejor amigo.

—¡Oh! Por cierto Adora, visite a mis padres el otro día y ellos dijeron que tienen ganas de verte —le comentó Bow, Adora dirigió su mirada a él mientras seguía amarrando su cabello.

—¿En serio? Iré a verlos cuando pueda —dijo con entusiasmo, siempre le parecía agradable entretenerse con los padres de su mejor amigo, tenían una biblioteca con toda clase de información así que para la rubia era fascinante entretenerse hablando de cosas de los primeros con ellos, aún si no era fanática de aquella gente ya que no fueron muy diferentes a Primero, era bueno para pasar el rato.

—¡Bien! Estoy listo para la siguiente parte del viaje —anunció Swift Wind apareciendo entre los dos.

—¡Fantástico! —exclamó Bow con una sonrisa —, vayamos a casa —agregó para después subir detrás de Adora en el corcel y emprender de nuevo el vuelo directo al castillo.

[...]


	13. Pesadillas

Catra se encontraba sobre sus rodillas justo bajo el corazón de Etheria, mientras sus brazos sostenían a una joven rubia que parecía agonizar, y ante esa imagen, la chica felino se sintió desesperada.

—¡Por favor! ¡Quédate! —le suplicó con la voz rota, mientras sentía como a la rubia la vida se le escapaba, como aquellos ojos azules que amaba perdían su brillo, como aquellas líneas verdes invadían su rostro marcando un camino de muerte. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, no quería perderla, no de nuevo, no ahora que por fin había logrado estar a su lado, no cuando por fin había entendido que no necesitaba más si la tenía a ella, que podía ser mejor si la tenía a ella.

“ _Ella no despertara_ ”, una voz hizo eco en el lugar y repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez... Era la voz de Hordiano Primero.

—¡Adora! —la llamó con desesperación, deseaba que la rubia la escuchará, suplicaba internamente que pudiera escuchar su voz, ella necesitaba que despertara.

—Es tarde —le susurró la voz de Adora abriendo sus ojos, pero estos no mostraban expresión alguna —, llegaste tarde, te fuiste y al final... Me dejaste sola.

Contuvo su respiración, sus palabras fueron como cuchillas que se incrustaban en su pecho, el miedo se apoderaba de su mente junto al remordimiento... La había abandonado, no intento entender sus acciones y simplemente la abandono, aún si después volvió a ella no sirvió de nada, porque al final... Adora estaba muriendo en sus brazos.

“ _¿Esto no era lo que querías? ¿Verla derrotada? ¿Qué sintiera lo que tú sentiste cuando se fue?_ ” un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciendo erizar su pelaje y con lentitud, miró por sobre su hombro... Ahí estaba ella... La antigua versión de ella, la que estaba cegada, la que estaba perdida, la que había hecho bastante daño. La Capitana de la fuerza, Catra.

“ _Hicimos muchas cosas malas ¿creías que podíamos vivir con tranquilidad?_ ” le cuestionó con diversión, mientras su cola acariciaba el rostro de su contraparte.

Catra estaba paralizada, mirar a esa versión de ella... La versión de los últimos tres años, aquella que se había cegado por sus emociones más oscuras, aquella que había lastimado a tantos, aquella que se había hundido en un pozo sin fondo... La tenía justo detrás de su espalda, asechandola, susurrándole todas esas palabras con malicia y sin pizca de consideración, justo como ella había sido... O quizás cómo aún era.

—Lo siento... Lo siento... —murmuró mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y su atención volvió hacia la rubia —¡Lo siento, por favor quédate! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo un fuerte ardor en la garganta y abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo de la rubia que había perdido la consciencia.

— _¡_ _Catra! ¡Catra!_ —la voz a la lejanía la hizo salir de su trance, la figura de la chica casi muerta en sus brazos desapareció al igual que la vieja versión de si misma y todo el lugar, ahora simplemente estaba sola en una oscura habitación — _¡Es una pesadilla, Catra!_ —como si fueran unas palabras mágicas, una luz apareció repentinamente haciéndola cerrar sus ojos...

Catra abrió sus ojos abruptamente mientras hiperventilaba y sobre su rostro encontró el de Adora que la miraba con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien, Catra? —le preguntó moviéndose un poco, permitiendo a la contraria sentarse mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

—Yo... Si —musitó en voz baja, con la mirada fija en sus manos que se encontraban hechas puños sobre sus muslos.

—¿Segura? —insistió Adora sin poder evadir su preocupación.

Catra inhaló profundamente y exhaló —. Tuve una pesadilla, me sucede en ocasiones, no es nada —respondió observando de reojo a la rubia que se había sentado a la orilla de la cama —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Acabo de llegar del desierto, me encontré con Melog en el camino, se veía alterado y me trajo a tu habitación —Adora bajo la mirada hacia la derecha observando al felino y le acarició la cabeza —, estabas susurrando algunas cosas que no entendí y estabas muy inquieta, me preocupe.

—Olvídalo, ya te dije que no fue nada —Catra mantuvo la mirada en sus manos, no quería mirarla y recordar aquella pesadilla que últimamente se hacía más presente, tenía pocos días dónde se levantaba a la mitad de la noche por ese tipo de sueños, que si bien, no solían dejarla en el estado como en el que se encontraba ahora, le hacían difícil conciliar el sueño de nuevo, aún con Melog acompañándola.

—Esta bien —dijo Adora suspirando, la rubia sabía bien que no podía seguir insistiendo, si Catra no quería compartirle lo que le pasaba con respecto a las pesadillas no podía obligarla, aunque podía hacerse una vaga idea de que trataban —, escuché de Glimmer que después de llegar viniste a dormir ¿no tienes hambre? Podríamos ir a la cocina.

—No, así estoy bien —le respondió Catra volviendo a acostarse mientras le daba la espalda —, estoy demasiado agotada y quiero volver a dormir, deberías irte también a dormir, seguro estás cansada —murmuró en un tono muy bajo y mordió su labio inferior, manteniendo la mirada fija en la pared.

Adora miró de reojo a Melog el cual colocó su hocico en su regazo y la rubia suspiró, no quería dejarla, no después de la pesadilla que había tenido y la había dejado en un estado tan alterado.

—Voy a quedarme contigo hasta que te duermas —le dijo Adora, era más una afirmación que una pregunta y Melog levantó su mirada a la rubia mientras movía la cola.

—Por favor ¿acaso soy una niña? —Catra rodó los ojos, le parecía vergonzosa la idea de dejar que la rubia se quedara a su lado solo por una pesadilla, era algo infantil... Aunque aún si su orgullo le decía eso, en el fondo deseaba que así fuera y que Adora se mantuviera a su lado. Mientras pensaba en eso, la rubia se acomodó sin más a su espalda, poniendo su brazo izquierdo como soporte para su cabeza y el otro pasándolo por el brazo de Catra para tomar una de sus manos.

—Para nada, solo me quedaré porque quiero —dijo Adora sonriendo, Melog se dirigió a su colchón y se recostó, satisfecho de que la rubia se quedara con la orgullosa de su amiga.

—Claro, como digas —murmuró Catra, dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que Adora pudo apreciar.

—Sabes, no te conté sobre las criaturas mágicas —comentó la rubia, quería hablarle sobre ello con el plan de que se durmiera mientras ella hablaba —, cuando fui con Swift Wind y las ví, no pensé que fueran tan geniales y amigables.

—¿Amigables? —preguntó Catra en un susurro mientras sus dedos daban un ligero apretón a los de la rubia.

—Si, de hecho puedo hablar con ellos —comentó con emoción —, al parecer puedo escucharlos en mi cabeza al igual que Swift Wind.

—¿Sabes lo tonto y poco creíble que se escucha eso? —Catra se rió un poco.

—Bueno, lo dices como si tú no pudieras comunicarte con Melog —refutó con diversión.

—Enserio que a ustedes les pasan cosas muy raras —murmuró Catra rodando los ojos.

—Puede ser, pero gracias a eso puedo arreglar un poco los asuntos con las criaturas —comentó mientras observaba el rostro de perfil de su contraria, aún si la oscuridad ya había llegado a la habitación podía apreciar con claridad cada uno de sus rasgos y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la contemplaba.

—Y supongo que te divertiste en el desierto carmesí con el caballo y flechitas, mientras yo tenía que lidiar con las princesas escandalosas —dijo Catra después de haber quedado en silencio por un rato, despabilando a la rubia.

—Divertir no es la palabra que usaría —murmuró la rubia con una pequeña risa nerviosa, quizás si debió de haberla auxiliado en su momento si tan solo hubiera captado la señal de que sus amigas la interrogarían, aunque de haberlo hecho, seguro habría ido con ella al desierto carmesí, y quizás... Catra no se habría sentido cómoda al encontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros, no por ahora al menos.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? —le preguntó Catra y la saco por segunda vez de su trance notando que había volteado a verla.

—Nada, quizás tengo miedo de preguntar qué tantas preguntas te hicieron —dijo Adora con diversión a lo que Catra rodó los ojos.

—Si, bueno, yo tengo una para ti ¿Qué tanto saben la princesa de las redes y la princesa de los vientos? —preguntó elevando una ceja.

—Oh, que no saben... —soltó Adora con un tono de "solté todo".

—¿Les contaste incluso lo que te dije? —cuestionó, está vez con un tono más serio.

—¡No! —se precipitó a contestar de inmediato, pero después mordió su labio —. Bueno, les conté lo que pasó en el corazón de Etheria pero no les dije exactamente _todo_ lo que me dijiste —murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas —, perdón si te molesta que les haya dicho y no haberte avisado que lo sabían.

—Esta bien, no es que me importe mucho que lo supieran si eso te ayudaba de alguna manera, además, dijiste que se dieron cuenta por su propia experiencia, así que bien —comentó Catra con tranquilidad, con total sinceridad ella no tenía mucho problema con ello, podían hablar sobre lo que sucedió si la rubia así lo quería.

Adora hundió su rostro en la nuca de Catra, acción que hizo estremecer a la chica mitad felino, no esperaba para nada aquello.

—Gracias —susurró Adora y cerró sus ojos mientras su respiración chocaba contra el cuello de su compañera, repentinamente había tenido la necesidad de acercar un poco más su cuerpo al de ésta, claramente quería tenerla lo más cerca posible.

—Como sea... —dijo Catra en voz baja mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa, se sentía reconfortada al tener a la rubia en aquella forma, la amaba... Ahora entendía cuánto la había extrañado... Cuánto la había anhelado... El tiempo perdido se reducía a nada con aquel contacto, como si nunca se hubieran separado... Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y les hubiera arrebatado aquellos días dónde eran ellas dos, haciendo bromas a sus compañeros, teniendo charlas, teniendo pijamadas, y todo lo demás, ahora estaban bien, estaban juntas y Catra no quería perder eso... No de nuevo.

Mientras Catra pensaba todo aquello, el sueño comenzaba a rendirle cuentas, haciéndola por fin ceder.

Cuando el silencio duro demasiado entre ellas, Adora se movió con sumo cuidado al separarse de Catra y notó como ésta dormía profundamente. La rubia sonrió observándola detenidamente para después acercarse con cuidado a su rostro y depositar un beso en su mejilla.

—Duerme bien —le susurró para después levantarse de la cama y salir de puntillas de la habitación.

Una vez cerró la puerta tras de sí, Adora hizo unos ligeros estiramientos de los que solía hacer habitualmente para después comenzar a caminar por el pasillo.

—¿Adora? —le llamó Glimmer confundida, ya era un poco tarde y le sorprendía que la rubia aún no estuviera descansando.

—Hola, Glimmer —la saludó con una sonrisa repleta de cansancio, estaba agotada y debía admitirlo.

—Pensé que ya estarías durmiendo ¿todo está bien? —le preguntó la pelirrosa mientras ambas retomaban su camino por el pasillo juntas.

—Fui a ver a Catra —respondió la rubia sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó, conocía bastante a su amiga como para saber que algo le rondaba en la cabeza.

—Creo que está teniendo pesadillas sobre todo lo malo que ha ocurrido —susurró mientras se detenía frente a la puerta de su habitación —, ella no me lo ha dicho directamente, pero... —suspiró.

—¿Quieres que hablemos? —Glimmer busco mirar a su amiga a los ojos y le sonrió —, una charla entre las dos, hace mucho que no hablamos debido al trabajo.

—¿No estás ocupada? —preguntó Adora, sabía que si la pelirrosa aún andaba por los pasillos era que se estaba encargando del papeleo junto a Micah.

—Para nada, justo termine y me dirigía a mi cuarto —le respondió con una sonrisa —, podemos hablar un rato y después te vas a dormir para que descanses.

La rubia asintió y abrió la puerta de su habitación, dejando a la pelirrosa entrar primero para después seguirla cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Glimmer tomó asiento en la cama y tomó un cojín para abrazarlo —. Dime ¿Ha que te refieres con lo de las pesadillas?

—Cuando llegué, me encontré con Melog en el camino y me arrastró hasta la habitación de Catra —Adora se sentó a su lado y deshizo el amarre de su cabello sintiendo una pequeña liberación al soltarselo, sentía que la cabeza le pesaba —, cuando llegué al cuarto ella se movía bruscamente en la cama y murmuraba cosas, la verdad no entendí todo lo que decía, pero... —mordió su labio y sus ojos bajaron hasta sus manos, las cuales estaban sobre su regazo —, si pude escuchar dos palabras...—detuvo sus palabras durante unos segundos, parecía que una especie de ansiedad comenzaba a invadirla —, dijo "lo siento" —terminó de decir sin elevar la mirada, Glimmer la miraba en silencio mientras notaba como la rubia cada vez más parecía alterarse —. Tengo miedo de que el pasado sea mucha carga para ella, es decir... ¡No lo sé! Creo que está teniendo pesadillas con respecto a los errores que cometió antes —comenzó a hablar con desesperación, estaba preocupada, muy preocupada por Catra y como aquello podía resultarle una carga muy dura, Glimmer de inmediato colocó sus manos sobre las de Adora logrando que volteara a verla a los ojos —, sé que cometió errores que fueron desastrosos pero...

—Oye, inhalo y exhalo, Adora —le dijo la pelirrosa con preocupación logrando que la aludida parara durante un segundo y respirara —¿sabes? he pensado algo por un largo tiempo —con sus pulgares, acarició las manos de su amiga —, me he visto reflejada en Catra, en sus acciones y los motivos por los que actuó, la verdad es que haber estado en aquella celda sin ninguna compañía más que la de Catra me hizo ver un poco todo el panorama, además fui salvada por ella.

—Glimmer... —Adora miró a su amiga con pena, sabía bien que la pelirrosa se repetía una y otra vez las acciones que tomó y como estás tuvieron consecuencias catastróficas.

—A lo que quiero llegar, es que Catra quizás cometió errores que fueron guiados por sus sentimientos y heridas, pero ella al final despertó y decidió hacer "algo bueno por una vez en su vida" al ayudarme a escapar de la nave de Primero —Glimmer le sonrió mientras recordaba lo sucedido aquella vez, quería concretar sus palabras lo mejor posible, porque sabía bien que aunque algunos estuvieran bien con Catra, habría otros que quizás la juzgarían por lo que hizo al haber sido capitana de la fuerza y sería un largo camino para ella mostrar que ya no era esa persona en busca de reconocimiento, poder o que tenía ambición y resentimiento en su corazón —, Catra está mejorando, ella ha demostrado que desea cambiar y no es ni la primera ni la última persona en equivocarse y que quiere corregir sus errores porque un claro ejemplo soy yo —se detuvo unos segundos, recuperando el aire —, yo cometí un grave error, bueno... Cometí varios —murmuró con cierta ironía rodando los ojos —, pero estoy aprendiendo a vivir con ello y lo he aceptado para volverme mejor reina.

Adora le sonrió, se sentía más tranquila al escuchar la opinión de su amiga y toda la perspectiva que tenía respecto a la situación con Catra, con quién si bien parecía llevarse bien y tenían facilidad para tratarse, Adora siempre se hizo preguntas sobre el punto de vista de sus amigos, especialmente de la pelirrosa acerca de su mejor amiga de la infancia y compañera.

—Y hablando de errores —dijo Glimmer sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos y alzó una ceja, no entendió a dónde se dirigía ahora —, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde lo sucedido y que quizás te pedí perdón en la nave, pero... —tomó una bocanada de aire y apretó un poco más el agarre en las manos de la rubia que se confundía cada vez más —. Quiero disculparme contigo exactamente por lo que te dije después de que Sealinas cayó.

—¿Qué? —solo pudo articular la rubia, quizás el cansancio ya le estaba cobrando factura pero no podía analizar por completo a dónde quería dirigirse la pelirrosa.

—Las cosas hirientes que te dije —murmuró Glimmer apenada agachando la mirada, si bien se había disculpado con ella y las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos, la pelirrosa aún sentía el peso de aquellas palabras contra su mejor amiga —, yo te dije muchas cosas horribles y lo lamento —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

—Glimmer, está bien —le dijo con tranquilidad mientras le sonreía con dulzura, la rubia hacía mucho tiempo la había perdonado —, te prometo que ya está bien —reiteró acortando la distancia entre ellas y abrazándola.

—¿Te puedo confesar algo? —preguntó contra el hombro de la rubia quien asintió en silencio —, estuve teniendo pesadillas también, sobre lo que pudo haber pasado, por lo que hice y como me comporte con ustedes, pero cuando despierto y me encuentro con ustedes logró liberarme de esos pensamientos, creo que a Catra podría estarle pasando lo mismo, ¿sabes? de hecho hablé con Perfuma de ello y me recomendó un té que me ha ayudado un poco, si quieres, puedes comentarle a Catra sobre él y ambas lo tomaremos juntas —dijo separándose por fin de ella y mirándola a la cara.

—Gracias por decírmelo, aunque creo que si también le digo que te dije sobre lo de sus pesadillas ahora sí no saldré viva —bromeó.

—Si, bueno, aún debemos hablar acerca de lo que pasó en el corazón de Etheria, ni pienses que se salvan de eso —dijo Glimmer alzando la ceja mientras sonreía, enserio se moría por saber que había pasado.

—Te prometo que se los contaré a ti y a Bow, solo si nos cuentan también su asunto —Adora sonrió con diversión, claramente tenía mucha curiosidad en saber que pasaba entre sus dos mejores amigos.

—¿Pijamada entre los cuatro este fin de semana? —preguntó Glimmer entusiasmada con la idea, tenían mucho tiempo sin hacer una pijamada y sería interesante ya que tenían a un miembro nuevo con ellos.

—Le diré a Catra para que se prepare mentalmente —respondió Adora, sin duda aquella pijamada sería un desastre de lo más genial.

—Bien, entonces me ire para que vayas a dormir, necesitamos trabajar de nuevo mañana —la pelirrosa se puso de pie y le dió una última mirada a Adora.

—Gracias... Ya sabes, por escucharme —murmuró, le alegraba haber hablado con Glimmer, parecía que había pasado muchísimo tiempo en el que las dos habían hablado tan abiertamente.

—Extrañaba a mi mejor amiga también ¡Descansa! —dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa para después desaparecer en un destello.

Adora soltó un largo suspiró y se lanzó sobre su cama con la mirada fija en el techo.

“ _Te duermes muy tarde y te levantas muy temprano, Adora_ ” “ _Necesitas descansar_ ”.

“ _Tuve una pesadilla, me sucede en ocasiones_ ”.

“ _Estuve teniendo pesadillas, sobre lo que pudo haber pasado_ ”.

La rubia suspiró con pesadez mientras recordaba esas tres oraciones y en su cabeza formulaba algo más.

— _Catra, está bien, estoy aquí_ —su corazón se estrujó y mordió su labio al recordar aquello, el control de Primero en Catra, como las hizo pelear, la promesa que casi no iba a cumplir, a Catra cayendo al vacío, ella misma lanzándose al vacío, la oscuridad, el dolor en sus piernas, el cuerpo de Catra tendido, ella arrastrándose para llegar a Catra, ella sosteniendola y... Ella sintiendo como a Catra se le dificultaba respirar, como no abría los ojos... Ella había sentido como Catra desfallecía y ante el recuerdo experimentaba de nuevo ese mismo dolor, esas mismas emociones y sentimientos. Lo revivía todo de nuevo.

Esa era su pesadilla, ese era el sueño que solía tener, a veces ese recuerdo volvía y otras veces la dejaba en paz. Pero en ocasiones, ese recuerdo se volvía algo peor cuando se distorsionaba y le mostraba un panorama nuevo... Un panorama que mostraba como Catra en verdad había muerto y no había logrado salvarla.

—Quizás yo también deba hablar con Perfuma —susurró tomando uno de los cojines y colocándolo sobre su cara —, incluso con Catra —se planteó aquella idea, aunque temía un poco la reacción de la mencionada al recordar aquello... Quizás no era lo mejor.

[...]

Adora salió abruptamente de su habitación y comenzó a correr por los pasillos esquivando a los guardias que se encontraba en el camino, se había quedado dormida y se suponía que iría con Netossa y Spinnerella a una de las villas.

—¡No corras por los pasillos, Adora! —le gritó Bow haciéndola parar en seco y voltear hacia el pasillo a su derecha de donde el moreno venía.

—Yo... es que... lo que pasa —intentó hablar mientras aún le faltaba el aire.

—Lo sé, te quedaste dormida —le dijo su amigo una vez llegó hasta su lado —, no te preocupes, les dijimos a Spinnerella y Netossa que irías mañana temprano a ayudar, Mermista te cubrirá hoy.

—Hace no mucho me tomé un día libre, no puedo tener otro, Bow —musitó Adora frunciendo el entrecejo y mostrando en sus ojos entre molestia y vergüenza, no le agradaba mucho la idea de no estar haciendo nada mientras los demás trabajaban.

—Adora, de todos creo que tú eres la que más ha trabajado —dijo Bow poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga, él sabía muy bien que a Adora no le gustaba quedarse de lado cuando todos estaban trabajando —. Y un solo día no basta para que tengas un buen descanso, se que quieres ayudarlos a todos pero también debes ayudarte a ti misma, además ¿no hay algo que hayas querido hacer por tu cuenta a parte de solo estar ayudando de reino en reino?

Adora mordió su labio, en realidad quería ver a Perfuma justo como se lo había planteado anoche.

—Bien, pero mañana por la mañana estaré con ellas y me encargaré de ayudar por la tarde en la Zona del Terror, eso no pienso dejarlo de lado —dijo la rubia cediendo, quizás si podría aprovechar esa mañana para hablar con la princesa de las flores —¿Perfuma se encuentra en Plumeria? —preguntó, no recordaba bien dónde estaría cada princesa hoy, había olvidado revisar el intinerario y solo sabía que a ella le tocaba estar con Spinnerella y Netossa en ese día.

—Si, de hecho creo que ahorita Catra y Scorpia tienen una sesión —respondió con la mano en la barbilla en gesto pensativo.

—Genial, necesito hablar con ella —comentó Adora con una sonrisa.

—Por cierto, Glimmer ya me contó sobre la pijamada del fin de semana —dijo él chico con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la rubia —¡Tendremos noche de mejores amigos!

Adora soltó una pequeña risa —. Hacía mucho que no teníamos una pijamada, será divertido —comentó, de verdad que le encantaba la idea, después de todo las pijamadas entre ellos ya eran casi una tradición.

—Bueno, debo ir a Dryl, Entrapta me ha llamado porque al parecer a encontrado como desconectar a los clones para dejarlos fuera de servicio, aunque claro, a ella no le agrada la idea —comentó Bow con algo de incomodidad mientras se rascaba la nuca, su amiga de cabellos lilas parecía renuente ante la decisión que tomaron entre todos para dejar inhabilitados a los clones de Hordiano Primero —. Ella cree que podrían integrarse a la sociedad, pero no sabemos cómo lo tomarán los habitantes de Etheria y dudo que sea de buena manera, causaron mucho daño. Para Entrapta esos clones representan un sin fin de posibilidades en cuestión de estudiarlos, por sus funciones y como se podrían adaptar a la sociedad.

—Si, quizás es por eso, pero aunque la red se haya desconectado no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguno de ellos tenga residuos de lo que Primero buscaba hacer... Ya sabes, su conquista y esas tonterías —susurró lo último con molestia mientras frotaba su brazo izquierdo, en cierta medida le aterraba que alguno o varios de los clones mostrara la mentalidad de Primero y que todo comenzará de nuevo, eran demasiados clones como para arriesgarse.

—Si, todos estamos de acuerdo con ello —dijo Bow sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos quien le sonrió.

—Te dejaré ir ¡nos vemos, Bow! —la joven se apresuró por el pasillo de nuevo alejándose de su amigo.

—¡No corras por los pasillos! —le grito alterado, sabía que la rubia tendía a derrapar por el piso cuando iba muy a prisa y temía que tuviera un accidente.

—¡Está bien! —le respondió entre risas dando vuelta en una esquina, ella sabía que a su mejor amigo le preocupaba que ella terminará en el suelo por correr en aquellos deslizables pisos.

[...]

Catra se encontraba sentada en medio de Scorpia y Perfuma, las tres en posición de buda y con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Scorpia en un susurró, su cuerpo temblaba un poco debido a la difícil posición que parecía pan comido para sus dos compañeras.

—Agh, Scorpia —musitó Catra abriendo un ojo y observandola —¿harás lo mismo cada vez? —cuestionó.

—Catra, recuerda, mantente concentrada en tu labor, excluye todo lo demás y concéntrate en lo que debes manejar —le dijo Perfuma con tranquilidad abriendo sus ojos —. Scorpia, sé que apenas empezamos hace dos días, pero te aseguro que podrás manejar esto rápido.

—Aún no puedo creer que puedan estar en esta posición por tanto tiempo —susurró Scorpia con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba intentando mantenerse sentada de esa forma, pero sentía sus piernas adormecerse.

—Me tomó un día acostumbrarme ¿no puedes hacerlo, Scorpia? —preguntó Catra abriendo sus ojos para mirar a la mencionada con una sonrisa, claramente quería mostrarse superior respecto al tema.

—Catra, llevas siete sesiones, no te devolví al cero por lo que pasó ayer en la mañana ¿quieres volver al cero? —le preguntó Perfuma con una dulce sonrisa que para Catra claramente indicaba una amenaza a lo que su cola se erizó un poco.

—No dije nada, no dije nada —reiteró cerrando sus ojos de nuevo y volviendo a su ejercicio.

Un joven de Plumeria se acercó a las tres —¿Princesa Perfuma? —la llamó un poco nervioso, no le gustaba la idea de interrumpir las sesiones que su princesa solía impartir.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Perfuma levantándose de su sitio y acercándose a él, sin notar que a su espalda Scorpia se deshacía de su posición y exhalaba aliviada por terminar con aquel castigo mientras no la observaba, Catra la miró de reojo y se rió de la princesa con pinzas por lo bajo.

—Adora ha venido a verla, al parecer quiere hablar con usted en privado —le informó el habitante, las orejas de Catra se levantaron atentas a lo que había escuchado, ella sabía bien que la rubia estaría con las esposas ese día a lo que le parecía extraña su presencia en el reino de la princesa flor.

—Chicas, vuelvo en un minuto —les avisó en voz alta la princesa girándose a verlas, Catra estiró las piernas mientras la observaba con seriedad.

—¡Te esperaremos aquí! —aseguró Scorpia animosamente y Perfuma se alejó de ellas siguiendo al aldeano —¿Que dices de esto, gatita montés?

—Que si no prácticas jamás te sentaras como la princesa de las flores quiere —respondió mirando a la lejanía como Perfuma y Adora se encontraban, la rubia le saludó con nerviosismo pero la alegre princesa la recibió con su típico entusiasmo.

—¿No sabías que Adora vendría? —le preguntó Scorpia con curiosa logrando mirar en la dirección a donde su amiga miraba.

—No, tampoco es como que me interese —musitó moviendo su cola de arriba abajo reiteradas veces y con los brazos cruzados, dando entender que de verdad le interesaba, entonces, movió sus orejas con el objetivo de afinar su audición.

—Quizás quiera hablar de algo... Ya sabes, personal —murmuró Scorpia al notar el movimiento de las orejas de su amiga, sabía bien que Catra buscaba poder escuchar la conversación.

Catra suspiró y bajo un poco sus orejas para después mirar a Scorpia, sabía bien que tenía un punto y que quizás la rubia había pedido hablar con Perfuma en privado por una razón —. Y dime, ¿cómo vas con los demás soldados que pertenecían a la horda? —preguntó con el objetivo de distraerse del hecho que Adora se encontraba en ese lugar y su amiga que era muy habladora le haría eso más fácil.

Por otro lado, Adora y Perfuma conversaban, la rubia se había encargado de comentarle acerca de los sueños que a veces la levantaban a media noche, usualmente ligado a un recuerdo sucedido en la nave de Hordiano Primero y que no le había contado a nadie.

—¿Estás teniendo pesadillas sobre algo que sucedió en el espacio? —le preguntó Perfuma con el entrecejo fruncido, le preocupaba un poco que su amiga estuviera durmiendo mal debido a eso.

—Yo... No he hablado con nadie de esto, Perfuma —comentó Adora algo incómoda, no le gustaba la idea de ir por ahí hablando de lo mal que una experiencia la había dejado —, pero algo le sucedió a Catra y... —se detuvo a media oración, ni siquiera podía terminar de hablar.

—Ya veo —dijo Perfuma con seriedad, entendió que debió ser algo muy delicado como para que la rubia viniera en su búsqueda porque varias veces le había sugerido tomar una meditación para que aprendiera a relajarse pero su amiga simplemente había evitado esa conversación —, es algo que sucedió y que debido a todo lo de la guerra con Primero no tuviste tiempo de procesar, pero ahora que estamos en un periodo “tranquilo” tu cabeza ha retomado el asunto.

—Si, mejor no podías decirlo —murmuró Adora sonriendo algo apenada mientras agachaba la mirada —, escuché de Glimmer que había comenzado a tener pesadillas y me dijo que le recomendaste un té para dormir, pero la verdad quería consultar esto contigo.

—No sé que tan grave sea eso que sucedió y a lo que Catra y tú se enfrentaron, pero supongo que no lo has hablado con ella —Adora movió su cabeza en señal de negación —, bueno, creo que es algo que podrías trabajar empezando por hablar de ello y después dejarlo ir, comprender que ya no estás en esa situación y que tienes un futuro que seguir —comentó sonriéndole —, mira, sé que suena algo dicho a la ligera, pero quizás, la razón por la que le das vueltas sea porque en su momento no hablaste de lo que sentiste, simplemente te lo reprimiste y ahora ese recuerdo se quedó plasmado en tu mente, haciéndote revivirlo e incluso puedo decir, que distorsionarlo o cambiarlo a un escenario peor —colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Adora, quien mordía sus labios mientras la miraba fijamente, atenta a sus palabras —, te diré lo mismo que le dije a Catra hace un rato, no puedes cambiar el pasado, lo que sucedió simplemente pasó y es una página que debes cambiar, quizás es algo doloroso y hasta difícil de olvidar, pero si vives estancada en ello no podrás disfrutar de lo que vendrá —toda la tensión que podía haber en el cuerpo de la rubia comenzó a ceder, estaba comprendiendo por completo sus palabras tan serenas, no era la princesa de Plumeria o su amiga, sino una adulta que le explicaba con calma.

—Gracias, Perfuma —agradeció Adora con una sonrisa —, siendo sincera, me sorprendes demasiado.

—¿Te cuento algo? La razón por la que soy así, tan de meditación y esas cosas —hizo unos ademanes con sus manos agitándolas —, es porque mi abuela me lo enseñó desde muy pequeña, incluso después de perder a mis padres debido a... Ya sabes —musitó desviando la mirada pero volvió rápidamente a Adora para mostrarse más que nada positiva —, en fin, tuve una época en la que debí meditar demasiado debido a que como ustedes, también sufrí de pesadillas por algunos recuerdos, que si bien, son dolorosos también son una parte importante de mi historia, pero que no definen lo que yo haré o viviré en mi futuro, eso solo depende de mi.

—Entiendo —fue lo único que pudo decir en voz baja, ella sabía muy bien lo que había sucedido hace años, algunos habían perdido demasiado.

Perfuma con su habitual energía se abalanzó hacia la rubia para abrazarla —¡Deberíamos comenzar a meditar juntas! Pienso que sería genial que aprendieras a relajarte un poco, ya sabes, te la vives demasiado tensa —comentó con su habitual emoción.

—Creo que ya tienes dos alumnas y si mal no recuerdo, también tomas meditación con tu gente —dijo entre risas nerviosas, temía caer en las garras de la princesa de Plumeria, que si bien, era buena en lo que hacía, era de temer cuando se enojaba o estresaba o la sacaban de su paz interior, un claro ejemplo eran Catra y Scorpia (más la primera que la segunda), y también como las había mandado a un rincón a Mermista y a ella por haber metido un poco la pata.

—Bueno, tienes razón, pero cuando quieras puedes unirte —comentó mientras hacía crecer un tallo que llegó hasta las manos de Adora y de él nació una flor rosa que fue tomado por la rubia —, Catra me contó que también está teniendo pesadillas, no me dió especificaciones como tú... —Adora volvió a reír nerviosa, sabía bien que Catra y ella tenían eso en común —, pero creo que sí hablan de ello, ambas pueden de alguna manera comenzar a desahogarse y empezar a superarlo.

—Gracias por el consejo, Perfuma —mencionó observando la flor en su mano con una sonrisa, le parecía una gran idea y se sentía un poco más segura acerca de hablar sobre ello con Catra.

—Voy a volver con esas dos ¿quieres unirte por hoy? —la invitó, al menos para que pasara un rato junto a ellas aún en silencio, quizás para que se despejará un poco de todo.

—¿No seré una distracción? —preguntó Adora inclinando un poco la cabeza, no quería irrumpir en la sesión de Scorpia y Catra.

—No, para nada —respondió Perfuma con una risa sutil, sospechaba que en efecto, la presencia de la chica supondría un reto en su concentración para Catra, pero sería divertido. La princesa de Plumeria tomó de la mano a la rubia y la arrastró junto a ella hacia donde había dejado a las otras dos —¡Adora se quedara con nosotras! —anunció con emoción sentando a la rubia entre Scorpia y Catra.

—¡Que bueno verte! —mencionó Scorpia con emoción mientras se cruzaba de piernas una vez más —¿Tomarás meditación también?

—No, no —respondió inmediatamente moviendo sus manos en gesto negativo —, solo estoy de paso —aclaró enseguida.

—¿Y a qué se debe tu visita de "paso"? —le cuestionó Catra con una ceja alzada y pasando su cola frente al rostro de la rubia y acarició su mejilla.

—Retomaremos la clase de relajación, con ella cerramos así que Catra, concéntrate —dijo Perfuma sentándose al lado de la mencionada que rodó los ojos.

Adora se lanzó hacia atrás acostándose sobre la manta mientras las otras tres comenzaban a realizar su sesión. La rubia cerró sus ojos, decidiendo mantenerse lo más quieta y callada posible para no serles una distracción, aunque sentía cierta mirada sobre ella que la hizo abrir uno de sus ojos y captó a Catra mirándola de reojo pero al verse descubierta rápidamente cerró los ojos volviendo a lo suyo, Adora intento no reírse de aquello y se dejó envolver por el silencio volviendo a cerrar el ojo y sintiendo la suave brisa que solía correr por Plumeria.

[...]


	14. Estoy aquí

Catra suspiró con los ojos cerrados, deshaciéndose de su posición, Perfuma les había indicado que habían terminado la sesión y la princesa ya se había puesto de pie quien observaba a Adora sin hacer ruido alguno.

  
—¡Psst! —Catra abrió uno de sus ojos mirando a Scorpia quien había hecho aquel sonido y con su pinza le indico a la chica felino que viera en dirección a donde se suponía estaba Adora.

La rubia dormía profundamente con sus manos unidas sobre el vientre, parecía estar cómoda en aquel lugar e incluso podría decirse que tenía un buen sueño, Catra no pudo evitar sonreír al verla dormir con tanta paz. Con mucho cuidado, acercó su mano al rostro de Adora, acariciando con su dedo índice su mejilla.

Scorpia sonrió ante el gesto que había tenido su amiga y dirigió su mirada a Perfuma quien cubría su boca con la mano en un claro gesto de que aquello le había parecido tierno. Catra sintió las miradas sobre ella y bruscamente alejó su mano colocándola sobre su regazo mientras fruncía el entrecejo, claramente avergonzada por su acto casi automático frente a Scorpia y la princesa de las flores, ante ello, las otras dos simplemente se rieron por lo bajo.

—Deberías despertarla, Catra —le sugirió Perfuma en voz baja con una sonrisa.

—¡Oh! ¡oh! —articuló Scorpia con emoción levantando una pinza para tomar la palabra —¿Qué tal con un beso? —preguntó con emoción, había recordado la historia que Frosta le contó.

—¿Qué tontería acabas de decir? —le cuestionó Catra con fastidio, no podía creer que Scorpia se atreviera a dar una idea como esa.

—¡Si! Cómo en el cuento de la princesa que duerme y que es despertada con un beso de amor —mencionó Scorpia sin perder su emoción —, anda Catra, hazlo ¿Si? —rogó haciendo carita de cachorro.

—¡Agh! ¡Por supuesto que no! —musitó Catra lo más bajo posible, definitivamente no les iba a dar el placer de cumplirles sus tontos caprichos.

—¿Por qué no? Seguro que Adora le encantaría ser despertada con un beso —comentó Perfuma con ensoñación mientras juntaba sus manos a modo de súplica y las ponía sobre su mejilla, sonreía con su característica dulzura como si no rompiera plato alguno.

Catra rodó los ojos, pero después de ello una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en sus labios y miró a Perfuma —¿En verdad quieres que la despierte? —preguntó con cierta malicia que no solo hizo preocupar a Scorpia sino también a la misma Perfuma. Catra tomó una gran bocanada de aire reteniendolo en su pecho.

—¡Ataque enemigo! ¡Todos alertas! —gritó Catra con autoridad expulsando todo el aire retenido, y en un santiamén Adora se sentó abruptamente mirando a su alrededor alerta mientras sus brazos estaban listos para lanzar golpes.

—¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Cuándo?! —preguntaba la rubia atropelladamente, Catra entonces estalló en risas lanzándose hacia atrás sosteniendo su estómago —¡Catra! —gritó la rubia con el entrecejo fruncido mientras observaba a la susodicha retorcerse en el suelo, claramente lo había hecho para despertarla.

—Oh, Catra —murmuró Perfuma mientras movía su cabeza en gesto de desaprobación, tendría que hablar con ella seriamente.

—Era mejor la idea del beso —susurró Scorpia haciendo un puchero mientras observaba a la pareja.

—¡Ya deja de reírte! —Adora intento mostrarse molesta por lo que Catra había hecho, pero la risa de la chica felino le estaba contagiando su humor haciendo que al final comenzará a reír —¡Ya, Catra! —le repitió dándole un puñetazo en el hombro, de aquellos que solía darle a modo de juego.

—Ya-ya, está bien —murmuró Catra recuperando el aliento y serenandose.

—¿No podías despertarme de alguna otra forma? —le cuestionó Adora con la ceja alzada y una media sonrisa.

—Nosotras se lo sugerimos pero no le gusto la idea —comentó Scorpia jugando con sus pinzas.

—¿Qué le sugirieron? —preguntó Adora con curiosidad mirando a Scorpia.

—Nada inteligente, fue mejor mi idea —dijo inmediatamente Catra levantándose de un salto y tomó del brazo a la rubia para que también se pusiera de pie —, la sesión termino, es hora de irse —sin decir más, comenzó a casi arrastrarla para alejarla del par, ni de broma dejaría que le dijeran sobre la tontería esa del beso, conociendo a la rubia se pondría roja y comenzaría a tartamudear.

—¡Nos vemos después! —gritó Perfuma a sus espaldas con su típico buen humor y Adora levanto la mano y la sacudió a modo de despedida.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué no dejaste que me dijeran? —le preguntó Adora con diversión, ella definitivamente tenía curiosidad por saber cuál era aquella sugerencia de sus amigas.

—¿En verdad quieres saber? —cuestionó Catra parando abruptamente para girarse hacia Adora, quedando a escasos centímetros, una sonrisa traviesa volvió a aparecer en sus labios y acercó su rostro al de la rubia haciéndola abrir sus ojos sorprendida mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban —. Digamos que ellas sugirieron un beso para despertar a la princesa, dime... ¿Acaso lo hubieras querido así? —susurró rozando su nariz con la de la rubia sin abandonar su tono seductor.

Adora no respondió al instante, el repentino movimiento de Catra la había aturdido, pero al apreciar el notorio brillo de triunfo en sus ojos, eso le hizo sonreír con arrogancia —. Si, lo habría querido así —respondió sin titubear sorprendiendo a Catra y le dió un beso en los labios que no duró casi nada porque se separó de inmediato de ella y siguió caminando.

—¡Agh! —musitó Catra girando sobre sus pies y siguiendo a la rubia mientras cubría su boca con la mano mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas, claramente Adora le había devuelto la jugada demasiado bien. Por su parte, Adora caminaba frente a ella con el rostro rojo y cuestionandose a si misma como es que había hecho aquello —. Dime, que paso para que terminarás aquí en Plumeria —habló después de un rato de silencio, se había recuperado rápido y ahora expresaba su curiosidad principal en cuanto la vio en el lugar.

—Me quedé dormida y cuando salí corriendo de mi cuarto me encontré con Bow y me contó que Mermista me cubría y pues al final tengo el día libre —le respondió la rubia caminando aún frente a ella, esperaba que su rostro no se sonrojara cuando mirara a la susodicha a la cara.

—¿Y que harás ahora? —preguntó Catra con curiosidad mirando fijamente a la figura frente a sí.

—Cuando fuimos al desierto, Bow me dijo que sus padres querían verme, así que les daré una visita —mencionó deteniéndose y sacó una tableta de un bolso que hasta el momento, Catra no le había prestado atención.

—Y... ¿Por qué sus padres querrían verte? —cuestionó confundida mientras se detenía a su lado observando el objeto, le parecía interesante que esas personas quisieran verla.

—Oh, es que como sé leer el lenguaje de los primeros les ayudo a traducir ciertos textos que tienen en su biblioteca —respondió a la vez que le marcaba a Glimmer —¿Quieres venir conmigo? Así puedes conocerlos.

—¿Conocer a los padres de Flechitas? ¿No serán tan irritantes como él o si? —preguntó con ironía.

—Los padres de Bow son geniales, te agradarán —dijo Adora sin responder específicamente a la pregunta.

—Bueno, será interesante, además no tengo nada que hacer hasta más tarde —comentó encogiéndose de hombros, no perdía nada si acompañaba a la rubia a ese lugar y además, eso significaba pasar más tiempo a su lado, entonces ¿por qué no?

— _¿Adora?_ —la voz de Glimmer las interrumpió y la rubia dirigió su mirada a la pantalla donde la pelirrosa le sonreía — _¿Qué sucede?_

—Ahora mismo estamos saliendo de Plumeria ¿podrías llevarnos al bosque susurrante?

— _¿Al bosque? ¿Harás algo ahí?_ —cuestionó con el entrecejo fruncido, a la reina le generaba curiosidad que su amiga quisiera ir ahí.

—Bueno, no al bosque en si... Quiero ir a la biblioteca de George y Lance —especificó con una risa nerviosa.

— _Bien, dame un minuto_ —mencionó la pelirrosa y cortó la comunicación.

—¿Chispitas no te trajo a Plumeria? —Catra

—No, Swift Wind fue quien me trajo, pero tenía algo que hacer así que por eso he llamado a Glimmer —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¡Estoy aquí! —exclamó Glimmer apareciendo detrás de Catra quien dió un tremendo salto quedando con las uñas incrustadas en el suelo y la cola erizada rectamente, parecía que la pelirrosa disfrutaba aparecer de la nada y asustarla.

—¡No aparezcas así! —le gritó Catra levantándose a duras penas del suelo.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo Glimmer sin la más mínima sinceridad, claro que disfrutaba asustar a Catra y que sacará su lado felino —¿A la biblioteca entonces? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Adora quien asintió con una sonrisa —¡Adelante entonces! —exclamó tomando del brazo a la rubia y después a Catra, desapareciendo a las tres del lugar en un destello.

Pronto el trío apareció frente a la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Gracias por traernos, Glimmer —le agradeció Adora mientras le daba unas leves palmadas en la espalda a Catra, que si bien parecía acostumbrarse un poco más a los viajes de la pelirrosa, aún se le revolvía el estómago.

—Saluda a Lance y George de mi parte, necesito volver al castillo, nos vemos después —mencionó con una sonrisa para después desaparecer.

—Así que... Esta es la biblioteca —murmuró Catra una vez se estabilizó por completo, examinando con la mirada la entrada del lugar.

—Sí, extraño lugar para tener una biblioteca ¿eh? —comentó con diversión caminando hacia la puerta y golpearla.

—No crees que debías, no sé ¿avisar que vendrías? —le cuestionó Catra con una ceja alzada mientras sonreía, no recibían respuesta alguna y la chica felino pensó que podrían no estar en casa.

—Bueno, creo que es... —Adora no pudo terminar la oración cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de Lance quien al ver a la rubia sonrió con emoción.

—¡Adora! —exclamó Lance con alegría abrazando a la rubia.

—Hola, Lance —le saludó Adora dándole unas palmadas en la espalda en respuesta, Bow y Lance eran sin duda iguales con respecto a derramar cariño para aquellos a quienes consideraban importantes —, perdón por venir sin avisar.

—¿De que hablas? ¡Eres parte de la familia! Puedes venir siempre que quieras —dijo el alegre hombre una vez la soltó y dirigió su atención a Catra quien les había observado en silencio —¿Y a quien tenemos aquí? —preguntó con una sonrisa acercándose a la chica felino que se sintió un poco incómoda con su acercamiento.

—Lance, ella es Catra —respondió Adora con una sonrisa mirando a la mencionada.

—¡Así que tú eres Catra! Bow nos contó todo de ti, es un bueno conocerte al fin —expresó extendiendo su mano hacia ella, Catra la observó unos segundos hasta que se decidió en devolverle el saludo, estrechando sus manos —¡Pero pasen señoritas! ¡Adelante! —las invitó con emoción haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran entrar, la rubia miró a su acompañante y con una sonrisa le asintió indicándole que estaba bien. Adora entro primero con Catra pisándole los talones, Lance por su parte las siguió.

—¿Adora? —la mencionada se dirigió a los sillones en dónde George parecía leer algunos documentos —, que bueno verte —dijo el hombre levantándose de su lugar, la rubia llegó hasta él y acepto el abrazo que el adulto le ofrecía.

—Vine a pasar un rato, Bow me contó que querían mi ayuda con unos documentos —comentó Adora con una sonrisa —¡ah! y también, Glimmer les manda saludos, tenía trabajo que hacer así que no pudo saludarlos.

—En serio apreciamos tu ayuda, Adora —mencionó agradecido y después miró a la chica felino detrás de ella.

—George, ella es Catra —le anunció la rubia al darse cuenta que el padre de su amigo observaba a su compañera.

—Hola —saludó Catra mientras su mano derecha agarraba su brazo izquierdo y presionaba sus uñas en la piel.

—Bienvenida, Catra —dijo George con una sonrisa.

—¡Oh, Adora! —exclamó Lance captando la atención de la rubia —¿Podrías ayudarme a clasificar la repisa de allá? —señaló con el dedo —. Hemos intentado encargarnos, pero aún no logramos descifrar el contenido de esos libros.

Adora dirigió su mirada a Catra —¿Me esperas aquí? —le preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa.

—Claro, tú ve —respondió Catra con seguridad regresándole la sonrisa. Adora se dirigió junto a Lance a las repisas dejando a la chica felino junto a George.

—Puedes tomar asiento, Catra —le sugirió George con cortesía mientras con su mano señalaba los sillones, la susodicha asintió en silencio —¿No gustas beber o comer algo? —le preguntó mientras volvía al lugar donde había estado sentado hace unos momentos, ante eso Catra se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, quedando frente a él.

—No, así estoy bien —respondió Catra con seriedad y su mirada se dirigió hasta Adora, quien ya había subido a la plataforma y hablaba con Lance mientras cargaba unos libros en las manos, desde su lugar podía verla sin problema alguno.

—La quieres mucho ¿no? —comentó George mientras tomaba uno de los pergaminos que estaba sobre la mesa, Catra se sobresalto un poco con aquello y desvió rápidamente su mirada hacia el hombre.

—¿Disculpe? —cuestionó Catra alzando una ceja, quizás estaba siendo demasiado obvia o el hombre quería hacerla irritar... Así como su hijo lo hacía en ocasiones al decirle "tierna".

—Llevan aquí solo unos minutos y me he dado cuenta que tu mirada la busca, casi en un gesto automático ¿no? —mencionó George con una sonrisa sin dejar de reorganizar los pergaminos.

—Supongo que su hijo debió decirle que quiero a esa tonta, así que no debería contestar ¿cierto? —dijo Catra un poco a la defensiva cruzándose de brazos, ella sabía que aquella no era la forma de comportarse, pero no iba a arreglar su personalidad de la noche a la mañana tampoco.

—Bueno, quizás lo hizo —respondió George sin perturbarse por la actitud de la joven —. Pero ¿sabes? He amado a un hombre por mucho tiempo y puedo saber con sólo observar a alguien, que esa persona está enamorada.

—Tiene experiencia, es lo que quiere decir —murmuró Catra agitando su cola y su mirada volvió a dirigirse hacia Adora, quien parecía reírse de algo que Lance le había dicho —¿Su hijo le contó quien soy? ¿Quien fui? ¿O que fue lo que hice? —cuestionó con cierta frialdad, había estado dándole vueltas a las palabras de Lance «“Bow nos contó todo de ti”» y se preguntaba que tanto les habría dicho y porque no parecían incómodos con su presencia.

—Si, nos contó sobre de ti —contestó George con tranquilidad, estaba apilando los últimos pergaminos.

—Entonces ¿cómo puede mostrarse tan tranquilos con mi presencia? —preguntó con curiosidad volviendo su mirada bicolor hacia él.

—Bow confía en ti, Adora también y por lo que nos dijo nuestro hijo, Glimmer igual, incluso estás buscando ser mejor persona y por eso has obtenido una oportunidad ¿entonces por qué deberíamos sentirnos incómodos con tu presencia? Puede que te equivocarás, pero ese pasado no te define como persona —George miró por sobre su hombro hacia donde estaban su esposo y la rubia, quien parecía algo nerviosa al explicarle algo a Lance —. Perdón si te molestó de alguna manera el comentario sobre tus sentimientos por Adora.

Catra suspiró para después encogerse de hombros —. No importa —dijo finalmente mirando de nuevo a la rubia, que parecía estar emocionada hablando de algo con Lance que parecía un poco confundido, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Catra ante aquella imagen.

—¿No han dado el siguiente paso? —le preguntó George mirando fijamente a Catra quien al escuchar eso le prestó atención.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó la chica felino con curiosidad.

—Hay diferentes niveles en una relación —comentó el hombre acomodándose un poco en su lugar —, primero viene la etapa del enamoramiento, dónde sientes esa sensación extraña en el estómago cada vez que estás con esa persona, sientes que tú corazón se acelera cuando ríe, te hace feliz con sólo sonreírte, sientes el deseo de estar todo el tiempo a su lado y te molestas si alguien la lastima o hace llorar. En esa etapa, comienzas a mirar de manera diferente a la persona con la que antes solo tenías un vínculo "amistoso" pero que comienza a evolucionar al sentir que esa persona es mucho más importante. En esta etapa surge el tiempo de descubrir al otro, tiempo de ilusión, de encuentros deseados, tiempo que no querríamos que acabara nunca.

»Así, el enamoramiento nos trae el conocimiento más profundo e íntimo de la otra persona, aquí ambos se conocen en su totalidad, las cosas que les agradan o desagradan, lo que tienen o no en común, los hábitos de cada uno. Y en este proceso de conocimiento, las personas conocen también aquellos aspectos en los que no están de acuerdo. El desarrollo de la relación corresponde con el periodo durante el cual las dos personas se relacionan y como pasan a confiar el uno en el otro de forma progresiva y se vuelven cada vez más interdependientes, entonces deciden formalizar su relación teniendo un noviazgo.

»El noviazgo es un periodo durante el cual dos personas mantienen una relación amorosa marcada por el enamoramiento. Es la representación de que quieren avanzar hacia un futuro en conjunto, dónde reforzarán más los conocimientos que tienen uno del otro, pasando más tiempo unidos y buscando siempre trabajar por su relación y el lazo que les une por el amor que ambas partes sienten. Y una vez su relación llega a su punto más alto, dónde conocen sus altas y bajas, en dónde conocen sus fortalezas y debilidades, dónde desean compartir el resto de sus vidas en una unión permanente, viene la etapa del matrimonio dónde intercambian los votos de un amor eterno —giró un poco su cabeza hacia Lance y sonrió con notorio amor al mirarle —, justo como Lance y yo, ambos estamos casados y nos amamos demasiado, tanto que no podría imaginar mi vida sin él, a veces pienso que habría sido de mi si no lo hubiera conocido y me parece imposible plantear esa posibilidad porque él es mi vida.

—¿Entonces ella y yo estamos en la etapa de enamoramiento? —preguntó Catra subiendo sus pies en el sillón, sentándose en posición de buda.

  
—¿Eso es lo que crees? —cuestionó George con una sonrisa y los ojos de Catra se dirigieron de inmediato hacia Adora.

—No, estamos más allá de eso —susurró mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, Adora reía abiertamente con Lance y eso provocó un vuelco en su corazón, si algo sabía bien, es que su risa podía ponerla de buen humor en cuestión de segundos.

—Quizás, cuando se sientan más seguras pueden dar el siguiente paso... Ser novias —le comentó George, había logrado escuchar la respuesta de Catra y no pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda el amor joven era una de las experiencias más maravillosas que podían haber.

—Si, seguro —respondió Catra saliendo de su trance y volviendo su mirada a George, entonces alzó una ceja —¿Por qué se ha molestado en decirme todo eso?

—Supongo que en aquel lugar donde ambas se criaron no les enseñaron o mostraron estás cosas, Adora pudiera estar un poco más familiarizada ya que ha tenido interacción con nosotros y por lo que sé, con una pareja de casadas, pero tú estás acostumbrándote a este lugar, conoces tus sentimientos pero no tienes una definición exacta de cómo se llama esto, así que quise decírtelo —dijo el hombre con tranquilidad —, además, es una plática que hemos tenido con nuestros hijos cuando recién empiezan a descubrir un sentimiento nuevo, así que tanto Lance como yo tenemos experiencia.

—¿Incluso con Bow? —preguntó Catra con diversión, tenía curiosidad en saber si los padres del chico se habían percatado de las interacciones de su hijo y de Glimmer.

—Incluso con él —aseguró George asintiendo y le guiño el ojo —, solo espero que al igual que él, te animes a confesarte.

—Si, como sea —gruñó desviando la mirada con más mejillas sonrojadas, dando paso a un silencio entre ellos. Catra miró de reojo al hombre y movió su cola sintiendo nervios sobre lo que diría a continuación —. Gracias... Por decirme todo eso —murmuró en voz baja, aún cuando solía ser orgullosa, no podía evitar agradecerle al hombre la explicación que no le había pedido, pero que necesitaba. Aún si solo era un desconocido, aún si conocía el historial que ella cargaba, el hombre se había mostrado abierto a ayudarla con aquellos significados que por algún tiempo, busco para darle nombre a lo que sentía por Adora... Había estado enamorada de ella y la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, si... Lo suyo era un enamoramiento más avanzado.

—No hay problema, me alegra haberte ayudado un poco —respondió el hombre —¿Qué te parece si comemos unas galletas? Son las mejores ya que Lance las prepara y parece... —miró en dirección a su esposo y a Adora, los cuales acomodaban algunos libros en la estantería, parecían estar clasificandolos por fin de la manera en la que debían estar —, que ese par está entretenido con su labor.

—Si, tal parece que si —contestó Catra con diversión mientras volvía a sentarse correctamente y volvía a mirar a Adora a la vez que George se marchaba a por los aperitivos que menciono.

[...]

Después de un rato, Adora y Catra se despidieron de los padres de Bow y emprendieron su camino hacia el castillo, justo antes de que las lunas indicaran con su brillo que lo noche había llegado. Ambas caminaban entre la vegetación del bosque, la flora y fauna era más diversa desde que la magia del corazón se liberó, por lo que no evitó que el dúo mirara con atención a su alrededor con curiosidad y maravilla.

Adora recordó el consejo de Perfuma sobre hablar con Catra sobre las pesadillas y poder desahogar un poco los sentimientos que estás les provocaban, así que después de tomar una bocanada de aire, decidió romper con el cómodo silencio que tenían mientras se dirigían al castillo.

—Catra, sobre esas pesadillas... —comentó la rubia mirando a la mencionada quien chasqueó la lengua al escuchar como la rubia quería abordar el tema.

—Las he tenido en un par de ocasiones, no son tan malas, a excepción de la última —murmuró Catra con cierta irritación, pero de alguna manera quería contarle sobre esa pesadilla, Perfuma le aconsejo desahogarse de ella y quizás era buen momento para hacerlo —, suelo soñar contigo... —se detuvo al caminar y mantuvo su mirada clavada en el suelo, sintiendo una gran impotencia al recordar aquello —, sueño con lo que pasó en el corazón, justo cuando tú estabas... Agonizando. No puedo evitar pensar en que hubiera sucedido si tú... —detuvo sus palabras, se sentía indefensa ante aquel panorama tan desolador —. Siento que me vuelve loca esa idea después de que despierto de esa pesadilla —musitó entre dientes crispando los puños, recordar aquellas pesadillas le era muy difícil, era como si una extensa neblina oscura se extendiera sobre ella y la tragara, recordándole que había hecho bastantes cosas malas y que aquello era lo que debía merecer.

—Catra, lo entiendo ¿okey? Son pesadillas muy malas, y sé cómo te sientes, pero seguro podemos revolverlo entre las dos —le dijo Adora colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica felino, pero ésta se removió con brusquedad de su toque.

—¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera saberlo?! ¡Tú no eres quien sueña con la persona que más amas muriendo! ¡No puedes saber lo mal que me dejan esas pesadillas! ¡No tienes idea! —exclamó Catra enojada, no creía que la rubia pudiera entender el miedo que aquellas pesadillas le infundían, o la desesperación o el dolor que sintió al ver que moría y pensar que posiblemente no despertaría. Era un recuerdo que detestaba, un recuerdo que la hacía temer, que le hacía pensar que quizás la rubia no estaba ahí con ella, que quizás... Ella si había desaparecido de su vida.

—¡No eres la única con ese tipo de pesadillas! ¡No te atrevas a decir que no lo entiendo! —le gritó Adora con frustración paralizando a Catra unos instantes, a la rubia le había afectado el tono en que Catra le había dicho aquello, como si no supiera de lo que hablaba, cuando prácticamente pasaba por lo mismo, y por otro lado, la chica felino no había esperado que la rubia confesara aquello y menos que mostrara que algo le afectaba tan abiertamente.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Catra con seriedad recuperándose del shock.

—Dices que tú sueñas con lo que pasó en el corazón, cuando yo estaba muriendo ¿no? —Adora crispó los puños con fuerza haciendo sus brazos temblar, estaba furiosa, pero no con Catra sino con ella misma por no controlarse —. Sueñas con cosas que podrían haber pasado en ese momento —susurró con pesar.

—Adora —le llamó intentando acercarse a ella, pero la rubia dió un paso hacia atrás evadiendola sin saber bien porque lo había hecho.

—No eres la única con ese tipo de pesadillas, así que no te atrevas a decir que no entiendo de lo que hablas —musitó entre dientes, estaba molesta y estaba consciente de que no debía estarlo, después de todo ella misma no había dicho que también tenía pesadillas, pero el hecho de que Catra le echara en cara que no la entendía le había afectado —. Ni siquiera tienes idea de lo asustada que estaba aquella vez en la nave de Primero cuando estabas bajo su control —se dejó caer al suelo, manteniendo su mirada fija en cualquier lugar que no fueran los ojos de su compañera, no tenía la fuerza de mirarla a los ojos mientras se desahogaba de aquel recuerdo, temía percibir la incomodidad en sus ojos bicolor al recordar aquella ocasión, pero la rubia necesitaba sacar aquello en ese instante. Catra simplemente guardo silencio, observandola estando aún de pie —, por un momento tuve esperanza en que podría ayudarte... Sacarte de ahí y al otro segundo me fue arrancada esa esperanza cuando Primero te electrocutó a través del maldito chip y caíste al vacío. Estaba furiosa con Primero por lo que te hizo, estaba desesperada porque te hablé y no respondiste, estaba aterrada porque estabas agonizando por aquella caída, tu respiración se hacía más lenta y lo sentía perfectamente porque en esos momentos te abrazaba con la esperanza de que supieras que yo estaba ahí, con la esperanza de que supieras que no estabas sola... Después de subir en Darla y escapar, justo cuando te sostuve, tu ya no... Estabas, ya no respondías y ni siquiera sabía si los poderes de She-ra funcionarían, no sabía si podría curarte, no quería perderte, tenía miedo de perderte para siempre... Pero cuando despertaste me sentí aliviada porque no te habías ido, porque había logrado salvarte con los poderes curativos —Catra se sentó en silencio a su lado y colocó su mano en la mejilla de la rubia en un gesto de reconfortarla, la chica felino sabía bien que jamás se detuvo a considerar siquiera un segundo en que aquella desesperación que experimentó en el corazón de Etheria, Adora también la había sufrido cuando la salvó de Primero, simplemente había dado por sentado que ella lo había superado cuando claramente aún parecía mostrar miedo al recordar aquello —, en ocasiones, mis sueños se vuelven algo aterradores, en ellos suelo volver a revivir aquel recuerdo solo que ahí... no logro salvarte, no logras despertar y todo porque yo no fui capaz de salvarte, porque fallé... Y le doy vuelta a lo que pudiste sufrir antes de que nosotros llegáramos y mi cabeza termina siendo un desastre —su voz temblaba expresando el miedo que aquello le había provocado y el cual había reprimido por mucho tiempo, un recuerdo que no había soltado... El recuerdo de Catra en sus brazos, agonizante hasta lanzar su último suspiro, el frío de su cuerpo y sus orejas caídas... Una persona muy importante para ella había estado muerta en sus brazos, una persona con la que tenía muchas cosas que reparar... Ellas no podían terminar así... No de aquella manera, era lo que su cabeza repetía mientras usaba sus poderes en Catra. Y que funcionarán, solo hizo que valorara aquello con todas sus fuerzas, porque con ello tendrían una nueva oportunidad.

—¿Por eso sueles dormirte tarde y después despiertas temprano? ¿Por esa pesadilla? —preguntó Catra con suavidad, otorgándole una caricia con el pulgar a la mejilla de la rubia, tenía bien en claro el detalle de su escaso descanso y eso se resaltaba con el hecho de que el día de hoy se había quedado dormida a pesar de no ser de las personas que hacían aquello.

Adora asintió —. Perdóname, sé que tú lo pasaste muy mal y que no tenía derecho a gritarte de esa manera, pero...

—Adora, está bien —mencionó Catra con una sonrisa, lo que menos quería era que la rubia minimizara lo que sintió en aquella ocasión, bien era cierto que ella tenía sus demonios, pero Adora cargaba con los suyos propios y Perfuma se había encargado de hacerle ver aquello en sus sesiones —, sé lo que sentiste y te pido una disculpa por no considerar siquiera que podrías tener problemas con eso, aún cuando ya ha pasado bastante tiempo.

—Soy una idiota, lo siento mucho —susurró cerrando sus ojos mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de Catra —, no quería decirte todo eso de esta manera, pero yo simplemente ya no podía con ello. Se supone que debo escucharte a ti, ayudarte debido a que has pasado por muchas cosas y he sido egoísta.

—Me alegra que lo fueras, no sucede a menudo —comentó Catra con cierta diversión para aligerar el ambiente —¿recuerdas lo que dijiste hace unos días? ¿cuando llegamos antes que todos los demás a la segunda reunión? —la rubia dió un leve asentimiento, cuidando de no apartar la mano de Catra de su rostro —. “Si necesitas hablar, si necesitas aclarar algo o enojarte o reclamar algo, yo voy a estar aquí, te voy a escuchar”, bueno, eso también aplica para ti —Adora sonrió, el que Catra recordara cada una de sus palabras le provocaban una sensación de alivio indescriptible, porque justo esas palabras necesitaba escucharlas en esos momentos —. Somos un equipo ahora, Adora ¿no es así?

—Si, así es —dijo con seguridad apartando su mano, acción que Catra imitó alejándola por fin de la mejilla de la rubia. Un ligero silencio las rodeó a ambas mientras se observaban fijamente, Catra tomó una bocanada de aire y tomó la decisión de ser ahora ella quien se abriera con Adora.

—Aquella vez, yo estaba asustada, cerraste tus ojos y no supe que hacer, no reaccionabas y tú respiración se volvía cada vez más lenta, estabas agonizando, sentí desesperación, mucha desesperación porque te estaba perdiendo —explicó Catra con voz baja mirando fijamente a la rubia a los ojos —, en esos momentos olvide la razón por la que estábamos ahí, solo quería que despertarás, que no me dejaras, nada para mí lo valía si tú morías... Y sentí un gran alivio cuando despertaste, estaba siendo egoísta a morir, pero tú eres toda mi vida y si hubieras muerto en mis brazos, ese habría sido el peor de los castigos para mí —pauso un segundo, inhalando y exhalando después —. Así que... a veces sueño con ello, solo que en esos sueños tú en verdad mueres. Pero en mi último sueño, la vieja Catra estuvo ahí para señalarme sin cansancio que es algo que merezco por todo lo malo que hice, que era lo que debía recibir —Adora crispó los puños con fuerza, impotente al escuchar como su compañera era víctima de su sombra del pasado —. No son muy habituales, creo que solo han sido dos o tres veces en las que he soñado con ello, así que no le había dado tanta importancia, pero el último sueño... Bueno, tu sabes cómo me dejó y por ello decidí comentarle a Perfuma de que tenía pesadillas y me recomendó justamente hablar de ello contigo y... Una extraña bebida también —murmuró lo último frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Un té? —le preguntó Adora, brindándole a Catra el término que buscaba.

—¡Esa cosa! —exclamó golpeando su cola contra el suelo —, dice que es una flor que me hará dormir ¿Cómo una flor podría hacerme dormir? ¿Y como beberé una flor? —cuestionó Catra con burla, expresando lo ridículo que aquello le parecía.

—Bueno, hay una manera de prepararlo para que lo bebas y si Perfuma te lo recomendó es porque en verdad funciona —comentó Adora intentando no reír ante las preguntas de su compañera a la que le parecía inaudito "beber" una flor.

—¿Y como se prepara? —cuestionó Catra inclinando su cabeza hacia la izquierda mientras sus ojos irradiaban curiosidad.

—Eso si no lo sé —respondió Adora con sinceridad, de verdad no sabía cómo se preparaba un té, ella simplemente los bebía.

—No sé ni para que te pregunté, tu nunca sabes nada —murmuró Catra mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de decepción.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso fue cruel! —reclamó Adora haciendo un puchero y Catra comenzó a reírse por ello.

—Si, puede ser —susurró deslizando su mano hasta la nariz de la rubia y dándole un toque en la punta —, perdón por gritarte que no me entendías.

—Es un evento histórico que pidas disculpas —comentó la rubia con diversión recibiendo en respuesta que Catra colocará el dorso de su mano en la frente de la chica y de un impulso la hiciera perder el equilibrio haciéndola caer de espaldas al suelo, Adora simplemente comenzó a reír risueñamente.

—Eres un dolor de cabeza, no se puede hablar seriamente contigo —gruñó reteniendo las ganas de comenzar a reír, aquella vista de la rubia provocaba que su corazón se derritiera de amor.

Adora paró de reír y miró a Catra con dulzura —. Perdón por haber gritado, me frustré demasiado —dijo con sinceridad deslizando su mano para alcanzar la de Catra, entrelazandolas entre sí.

—No hay problema, tontita —aseguró Catra brindándole una sonrisa.

—¿Que opinas de una pijamada? Justo como los viejos tiempos, quizás así... Si alguna tiene una pesadilla la otra estará a su lado —sugirió la rubia.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes buenas ideas? —cuestionó Catra con burla provocando que Adora rodará los ojos.

—Dejame decirte que yo siempre tengo buenas ideas —se defendió la rubia.

—Si, como digas —dijo Catra con sarcasmo. Durante algunos segundos, ambas se miraron fijamente estando rodeadas por el silencio, la noche comenzaba a ceñirse sobre ellas dando paso al resplandor de las tres lunas y a la belleza de las estrellas. No necesitaban palabras, con sólo mirarse podían expresar muchas cosas para la otra y eso siempre sería suficiente.

—¿Vamos a casa? —le preguntó Adora, rompiendo con aquel cómodo silencio.

—Por supuesto —respondió Catra con seguridad soltando la mano de la rubia para levantarse del suelo, acción que su compañera también imitó —, entonces... ¿Noche de pijamadas? —le preguntó Catra extendiendo su mano hacia la rubia.

—Como los viejos tiempos —susurró Adora tomando la mano de Catra y con ello, ambas comenzaron su camino de nuevo hacia el castillo, dónde seguramente ambas tendrían problemas. Catra por un lado, debía haber ido a Thaymor esa tarde junto a Mermista, Perfuma y Bow, pero había decidido mejor quedarse con la rubia, por otro lado, Adora seguramente sería interrogada de su llegada tarde. Pero ese sería un problema que las futuras Adora y Catra resolverían, por el momento, eran solamente ellas dos caminando bajo el brillo de las estrellas y sus lunas.

[...]


	15. Tú y yo

Bow caminaba nervioso de un lado al otro mientras llevaba su tableta en las manos, Glimmer solo le observaba desde su asiento en la mesa del comedor, ya era tarde y no sabían de sus amigas. 

—Bow, te dije que seguro ya deben estar por llegar —dijo Glimmer intentando calmarlo, tenía la sensación que le haría un hueco al suelo con todas las vueltas que estaba dando el moreno.

—Ya es muy tarde, Glimmer ¿y si les pasó algo? —contestó Bow con nerviosismo —. Mis padres dijeron que se fueron temprano de la biblioteca, pero Catra no respondió cuando la llamaron para asistir en Thaymor y Adora... Bueno no la veo desde la mañana ¡¿Qué tal si se metieron en problemas?! —cuestionó alterado, llevando sus manos a las mejillas y presionandolas con fuerza, imaginando en su cabeza todos los escenarios horribles posibles.

—Bow, tranquilízate —Glimmer se levantó de la silla y se teletransportó a su lado, colocando sus manos en los hombros del moreno —. Escucha, estamos hablando de Catra y Adora ¿crees que esas dos no podrían salir de lo que sea? —preguntó con diversión, pero después de un segundo, pareció cambiar de perspectiva y suspiró —. Olvídalo, esas dos juntas son un problema —murmuró perdiendo toda confianza, si bien, ambas podían cuidarse solas era fácil que se metieran en un lío.

—¡¿Qué no se suponía que me tranquilizarías?! —cuestionó Bow en un chillido y con sus ojos llorosos, no le había ayudado en nada el comentario de la reina.

—Okey, lo siento —dijo abrazándolo y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda —. Ya, ya —intentó reconfortarle, conocía demasiado bien a Bow como para saber que si no aparecía el par enseguida, saldría a buscarlas hasta por debajo de las piedras —. Es tan lindo que te preocupes por ellas —murmuró separándose de él para poder mirarlo a la cara y le dirigió una mirada llena de ternura —, pero te aseguro que si algo malo hubiera pasado ya nos habríamos enterado, así que esperemos un poco más ¿okey?

Bow sonrió débilmente y asintió —. Okey —respondió con una sonrisa, ambos mirándose fijamente por un largo tiempo, olvidando absolutamente todo, lo que antes parecía ser lo único en la cabeza del moreno pasó a segundo plano y ahora, simplemente contemplaba los brillantes ojos de quién ha sido su mejor amiga desde la infancia.

Glimmer fue la primera en darse cuenta de que se habían quedado absortos en el silencio y sus manos se retiraron rápidamente de los hombros del arquero, un ligero sonrojo junto a una sonrisa nerviosa la albergaron, aquello era algo embarazoso.

—Creo que debería ir con los guardias a preguntar por ellas —murmuró la reina arrastrando las palabras, sentía un sudor frío recorrerle la frente y podía jurar que los latidos en su corazón podrían ser escuchados por su compañero. Antes de poder si quiera darse la vuelta, el arquero la tomó con cuidado de su muñeca derecha, volviendo a conectar sus miradas.

—Glimmer, sobre nosotros... —susurró Bow mordiendo su labio, si bien, no era la ocasión, el momento que se había dado entre ellos le hizo considerar, que quizás ya era tiempo de hablar sobre la relación que ambos buscaban tener.

Glimmer le sonrió con ternura —. Te amo, Bow, no solo como mi mejor amigo de la infancia sino que estoy enamorada de ti —dijo la pelirrosa sintiendo sus mejillas arder por su atrevida confesión, que si bien, ya la había hecho, se sentía completamente distinta debido a las circunstancias que les rodeaban. Ya no estaban en pleno fin del mundo, con una guerra pisándoles los talones, ahora mismo, eran unos simples jóvenes que estaban enamorados —. Te dije que te amaba en aquel momento porque pude entender, que he estado enamorada de ti todo este tiempo, haces que mis pensamientos vayan hacia ti, haces que quiera compartir cada parte de mi contigo, incluso si cometo errores estás ahí, brindándome tu mano, cuidando de mi. Mi corazón se acelera cuando sonríes y duele cuando te alejas de mi. Eres todo para mí.

Bow le brindó una sonrisa y una mirada llenas de dulzura —. Tú y yo hemos pasado muchas cosas, desde desconocidos a mejores amigos, estar a tu lado ha sido una de las aventuras más geniales que he experimentado, siempre te he querido, Glimmer y yo también siento algo más que amistad por ti, no sé cuándo ni como paso, solo sé que te amo y quiero llegar a formalizar una relación contigo —con suma delicadeza, tomó ambas manos de la pelirrosa y besó sus nudillos, los ojos de Glimmer se volvieron llorosos, aquella forma de mirarla hacía que su corazón cediera ante todo haciéndola derretir de amor, provocaba que su estómago se revolviera como si una revolución ocurriera dentro de el —. Eres la persona más importante para mí, me gusta cuando sonríes y odio cuando lloras, eres una maravillosa persona, un poco terca y cabezota, pero con un gran corazón. Tú —señaló a la pelirrosa con el dedo índice —, y yo —se señaló a si mismo —. No creo que fuera destino, sino una maravillosa coincidencia y quiero que seamos algo más que amigos, porque sé, que eres la persona que mejor me conoce, tanto lo bueno como lo malo.

—Tú y yo... Era inevitable —susurró Glimmer acercando su mano a la mejilla de Bow, acunando así su rostro en ella —, conoces tanto lo que me gusta como lo que odio, mi lado inseguro y mi lado orgulloso, pero siempre estás ahí, abrazando a ambos. Por eso te amo y espero, que podamos seguir juntos por mucho tiempo —declaró casi como si fuera un susurro, retirando lentamente su mano de la mejilla del arquero. Ambos se miraban en silencio, el tiempo parecía eterno, como si de la nada no existiera más. 

—¿Te parece...? Ya sabes ¿Salir? Cuando no estemos tan ocupados, claro —dijo Bow con sus mejillas sonrojadas, llevando su mano a la nuca y rascarla con nerviosismo.

—Me parece bien —respondió Glimmer con una pequeña risa, pareciendole gracioso como el moreno podía sentirse tan nervioso por pedirle salir cuando prácticamente se habían confesado. Un cómodo silencio los envolvió.

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron abruptamente gracias a Catra, quién tenía a su espalda a Adora quien parecía mirarla con decepción por alguna extraña razón —¿Nos buscaban? —preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa provocando que el par se separara abruptamente uno del otro y miraron a ambas algo sorprendidos.

—¡Catra! ¡Adora! —exclamó Bow nervioso mientras un ligero sonrojo asomaba por sus mejillas, Glimmer simplemente intentó ocultar su rostro volteando hacia otro lado, la pelirrosa sabía perfectamente que su cara debía estar roja por completo —¿Dónde estaban? Intentamos localizarlas pero no tuvimos suerte ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué hicieron? —comenzó a articular atropelladamente, claramente no podía evitar sentirse sofocado por su intromisión abrupta en un momento nada oportuno.

—Estuvimos en el bosque todo el rato, lo siento por no avisar —respondió Adora algo preocupada, sabía bien que habían interrumpido algo que solo les conocernía a sus dos mejores amigos ¿pero que podía hacer cuando a Catra le gustaba fastidiarlos? Por supuesto que nada.

—Voy a usar el consejo de Netossa y a usar el rociador de agua —murmuró Glimmer entre dientes, claramente enojada por la intromisión de Catra.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Catra con un toque de inocencia mientras se deslizaba hasta quedar al lado de la pelirrosa.

—Qué me alegra ver qué ya llegaron aún cuando es demasiado tarde —dijo Glimmer forzando una sonrisa, intentando no lanzarse sobre ella y teletransportarla muy muy lejos, había que admitirlo, era demasiado impulsiva y no podía ceder a eso.

—Bueno, solo veníamos a decirles que habíamos llegado y ahora nos iremos a dormir —dijo Adora con nerviosismo, conocía a Glimmer y sabía que en ese preciso momento, estaba evitando lanzarse sobre Catra a la que tomó del brazo y la arrastró de nuevo a la salida —¡Buenas noches! —les gritó para después cerrar las puertas fuertemente tras de si.

—¿Por qué siento que fue a propósito? —cuestionó Glimmer por lo bajo, tomando después una bocanada de aire.

—¿Crees que ellas quizás escucharán? —le preguntó Bow acercándose de nuevo a ella, no había escuchado lo que la pelirrosa había dicho.

—No lo sé, espero que no porque si me entero las lanzaré al río —declaró Glimmer sonriendo con malicia, le parecía divertida ese tipo de venganza.

—Por favor no —dijo Bow con nervios, preocupado por las chicas debido a que conocía a Glimmer demasiado bien y por supuesto era capaz de ello —, quizás solo fue coincidencia —intentó explicar.

—Si, quizás —le apoyo para tranquilizarlo, pero no confiaba en ello —. Yo... Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, ya sabes... El trabajo —agregó riendo nerviosamente.

—Apoyo eso —respondió Bow con una sonrisa, ambos se miraron unos instantes dónde Glimmer fue la primera en romper el contacto y dirigirse a la puerta, siendo seguida por el moreno. Ambos caminaron juntos por los pasillos, mirándose de vez en cuando mientras sonreían.

Adora llevaba aún tomada del brazo a Catra por los pasillos, ambas caminando en silencio aunque la última parecía estar conteniendo la risa.

—¿Puedes ya dejarlo? —le cuestionó Adora un poco molesta, estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con lo que había pasado hacia un minuto.

—Oye, pude interrumpirles antes de que le pidiera salir —respondió Catra con diversión, haciendo que la rubia rodará los ojos.

—Debimos irnos antes —susurró Adora en un lamento por no haber sacado de ahí a Catra.

—Solo escuchamos los últimos tres diálogos, no te sientas tan culpable —refutó Catra deslizando su cola por la cadera de Adora quien bufó.

—Ojalá no se enteren —rogó la rubia a quien sabe quién, sabría que todo se volvería un tremendo caos si Glimmer se enteraba de su indiscreto espionaje.

—No lo harán —aseguró Catra quien bajó su mirada hasta la mano de la rubia quien aún le sostenían el brazo —¿Iremos así todo el trayecto, princesita? —preguntó seductoramente, Adora de inmediato la soltó mientras sus mejillas se encendían.

—Eres una molestia —murmuró haciendo un puchero.

—Pero me amas, así que no hay problema —refutó Catra con aires de superioridad para después deslizar su mano hasta la de Adora y entrelazarlas —. Vamos, que muero de sueño —declaró tomando la delantera y está vez llevando el mando, Adora simplemente suspiró para después mostrar una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

[...]


	16. Pijamada

Catra abrió sus ojos al sentir la ligera luz de la mañana molestar sus ojos, giró un poco su cuerpo logrando encontrar su rostro con el de Adora, quien parecía aún dormir profundamente. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y con suma delicadeza deslizó su dedo índice sobre su mejilla brindándole una delicada caricia. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que ambas compartían cama en la habitación de la rubia y de alguna manera, sentirla cerca había logrado calmar sus sueños, como si ella fuera un dulce calmante que la sumergía en una cálida paz. La observó por bastante tiempo, contemplando su rostro en silencio, justo como en el pasado lo había hecho, mirándola dormir cuando su propio sueño no llegaba, desde el pie de la cama acurrucada mientras escuchaba la respiración tranquila de la rubia, como si de un arrullo se tratara, como si esa paz pudiera compartirsela para así lograr dormir en aquellas noches después de un duro día de entrenamiento o de algún castigo severo.

Notó como el entrecejo de la rubia se frunció y arrugó su nariz, Catra intentó no reír ante ese tierno gesto que significaba que ella abriría sus ojos, y en efecto, lo hizo.

—Hola —susurró Adora débilmente con una sonrisa aún con el sueño encima, pero feliz con el hecho de encontrarse con la mirada bicolor de su compañera.

—Hey, Adora —respondió Catra colocando su dedo índice en la frente de su compañera —. Deberías levantarte ya de la cama ¿no? —comentó con cierta diversión para después levantarse del colchón y tocar con sus pies descalzos el suelo. Catra camino hacia Melog el cual aún estaba recostado sobre una colcha en el centro de la habitación y le acarició las orejas. Adora se estiró una vez se sentó sobre la cama —. Ya es tarde, no creo que la princesa pez este muy feliz de que su "mejor amiga" la deje plantada —dijo con ironía caminado hacia el mueble dónde sabía que la rubia guardaba su ropa, se pusó de cuclillas y abrió el primer cajón de éste mientras Melog caminaba hasta estar a su lado. Adora por fin se levantó de la cama y bostezo, no, definitivamente no quería salir de la cama, eso era raro en ella pero habría que admitir que su sueño se había vuelto más llevadero gracias a la compañía de Catra, quien le transmitía paz solo con tenerla cerca mientras soñaba.

  
—¿Sabes? pensé que tendrías un enorme armario como todas las típicas princesas —comentó Catra con diversión mientras rebuscaba entre los cajones de la rubia —¿En serio tienes varios cambios iguales? —cuestionó con ironía al notar la pila de blusas blancas que siempre usaba, tomó una de ellas y se la colocó a Melog en el lomo —, vaya que no varías en estilo —abrió el segundo cajón encontrándose con los pantalones doblados, todos iguales y la chica felino solo soltó una pequeña risa, vaya que era algo ridículo aquello, y colocó uno de ellos sobre su amigo quien se dirigió a Adora.

—Me permitieron escoger el estilo de la ropa que usaría, el sastre de Luna Brillante se encargó de hacerlos para mí, y sobre el armario, sentí que eso no iba conmigo así que le dije a Glimmer que lo cambiaría por ese mueble, más práctico y menos... ¿Gigante? —respondió Adora con simpleza mientras se ocultaba tras las sábanas que servían como carpa sobre su cama, tomando la ropa de Melog para ponérsela —¿Algún problema con ello? Tú tampoco varías mucho en estilo —indicó con burla.

—En mi defensa, tengo solo tres conjuntos iguales y dos pijamas, además conozco lo que se llama... Lavandería —respondió encogiéndose de hombros —¡Vaya! Aquí hay algo diferente —anunció Catra después de abrir el tercer cajón y sacando de él un suéter de color grisáceo dónde en el centro parecía tener bordado un unicornio.

—Ah, eso —dijo la rubia saliendo de detrás de las sábanas mientras acomodaba su chaqueta —. La tía de Glimmer, Castaspella, me lo hizo junto a los otros dos suéteres y los tres pares de calcetines —respondió Adora dirigiéndose a su tocador dónde tomó su cepillo para el cabello.

—¿La hechicera de Mystacor los hizo para ti? —preguntó con curiosidad, devolviendo la prenda y cerrando el cajón.

—Si, tanto a Bow como a mi, con todo ese tema de que somos sus mejores amigos, más su personalidad, ella termina regalándonos algo cada vez que puede hecho por ella misma —respondió Adora —¿Ya terminaste de fisgonear? —cuestionó con diversión sin dirigirle la mirada, estaba mirándose al espejo mientras peinaba su cabello —. En el cuarto cajón hay un par de pijamas y ropa interior, no creo que quieras verla ¿o si? —dijo con burla.

—Pfff, por supuesto que no —contestó Catra rodando los ojos mientras una media sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, su atención bajo hasta el quinto y último cajón, por alguna razón le generó curiosidad —¿Y éste? ¿Qué tiene? —preguntó mientras Melog se acostaba a su lado, ella simplemente se dejó caer por completo sentándose en el suelo.

—Solo cosas, nada importante —dijo Adora sonriendo dirigiendo su mirada a ella —¿Irás a tu habitación? Tengo que salir, debo ir a Sealinas, pero puedo ir a tu habitación por tu ropa y traertela aquí —comentó tomando la tableta sobre su escritorio para ingresarla en una bolsa marrón que colgó en su brazo.

—No te preocupes, no caminaré en pijamas por ahí —dijo con diversión mientras su mano acariciaba la cabeza de Melog —, pasaré desapercibida con mi amigo e iré a mi habitación a cambiarme, después veré qué hacer.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos en la tarde, recuerda que tenemos pijamada —mencionó Adora con felicidad, claramente le emocionaba la idea.

—Si, ahora vete —dijo Catra sonriéndole, si bien, sabía que esa pijamada solo significaría que cierto dúo las interrogaría sobre lo sucedido entre ellas, no podía evitar mostrarse dispuesta cuando Adora se mostraba tan emocionada ante la idea de que tuvieran los cuatro una noche juntos, cuando le dió la noticia hace dos días podía jurar que la rubia casi saltaba de la emoción al responderle que le parecía bien —. Cuídate, nos vemos más tarde.

—Te veo pronto —respondió Adora suavizando su mirada y sonriéndole con dulzura, con ese gesto que solo ella podía brindarle a Catra y después salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

Catra suspiró llevando su mirada hacia Melog —. Dime amigo ¿qué deberíamos hacer hoy en nuestro día libre? —preguntó rascándole sus orejas, Melog solo soltó un maullido teniendo aún sus ojos cerrados —. Si... Yo tampoco sé —murmuró haciendo una mueca para después dirigir su atención al último cajón, la curiosidad volvió a picarle y sin pensarlo mucho lo abrió —. Veamos que tenemos aqui —revisó el espacio notando tres cuadernillos, los dos primeros grises pero el último de color rojo que estaban acomodados una al lado del otro en el interior —. Mmm —tomó el primero en sus manos y lo abrió llegando a la primera página donde tenía marcado un número 2 en la parte superior y luego tenía un escrito en el resto de la hoja —. “Querido diario, ha pasado una semana desde que logramos recuperar la nave de Mara” —Catra arqueó una ceja y cerró el cuaderno de inmediato, Melog alzó su cabeza y la miró con curiosidad —¿Quién diría que la princesa escribía en diarios? —preguntó con diversión y devolvió el objeto a su lugar, no le parecía muy cómodo leerlo a costa de Adora, pero su atención se dirigió al diario de diferente color, preguntándose porque era diferente a los otros dos, la curiosidad volvía a carcomerla, pero cerró de un golpe el cajón, sabía que iba a ceder y lo mejor era apartar su mirada del objeto —. Vayamos a nuestra habitación, Melog —indicó poniéndose de pie, el mencionado la siguió hasta la puerta donde los hizo a ambos invisibles para pasar desapercibidos por los pasillos.

[...]

La luz del día comenzaba a ser remplazada por las tonalidades de la noche, Catra caminaba junto a Adora por los pasillos mientras hablaban sobre lo que la rubia había hecho en Sealinas, todo respecto a la reconstrucción de las aldeas de los elfos marinos y como habían terminado.

—Vaya que esa es rapidez, hace dos días que fui y ya casi está terminado, buen récord —le halagó Catra con una sonrisa, la última vez que fue a Sealinas, ayudó a comenzar las reparaciones de los hogares destruidos.

—Bueno, que puedo decir, She-ra es fantástica —alardeó con orgullo, estaba satisfecha con los avances que han obtenido desde que la barrera volvió a ser activada —¿Qué hiciste tú? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Por culpa de Flechitas pasé tres horas escuchando hablar a Entrapta sobre sus hipótesis de los mundos que nos rodean —respondió en un gruñido, literalmente termino mareada con todo el asunto técnico que la princesa suele utilizar, nunca podrá acostumbrarse a eso.

—¿Y eso como pasó? —preguntó Adora conteniendo las ganas de reír, sabía bien que si lo hacía su compañera se iba a irritar más de lo que mostraba estar.

—Bueno, yo paseaba por ahí, tranquila sin molestar a nadie y de repente apareció en el pasillo, traía en sus manos la tableta y Entrapta hablaba y hablaba en la pantalla —presionó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos y apretó los ojos con fuerza —. A tú amiguito le pareció buena idea decirle a Entrapta que yo estaría _encantada_ de escuchar sobre sus teorías.

—Supongo que te entregó la tableta y desapareció —comentó Adora con diversión, vaya que conocía bien a sus amigos.

—Flechitas idiota —refunfuñó Catra cruzándose de brazos.

—Ese vocabulario, Catra —resonó la voz de Glimmer con un tono burlón en el pasillo haciendo detener a la pareja que volteó hacia los lados buscando a la pelirrosa, de pronto ésta apareció entre un destello rosa junto a Bow.

—¿Acaso me escuchaste? —preguntó Catra mirando al arquero quien asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa —. Perfecto —una sonrisa llena de satisfacción se dibujo en sus labios, claro que era genial que le escuchara insultarle.

—Oye, lo siento ¿okey? —le dijo Bow haciendo un puchero, no quería dejarla con Entrapta, pero en aquel momento tenía varias cosas que hacer y no quería hacer sentir mal a su amiga así que vio en Catra una oportunidad.

—No te perdono, después de eso tuve que ir con la princesa de las flores y Scorpia —Catra movió su cabeza en señal de desaprobación —¿Sabes lo agotada que me dejó Entrapta?

—¿Te quemó el cerebro con tanta información? —preguntó Glimmer con burla.

—Hey, déjala en paz —dijo Adora entre risas empujándola levemente.

—Si me vas a defender no te rías de lo que dice —le reclamó Catra a la rubia, fingiendo estar ofendida aunque claramente le importaba muy poco el comentario.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? —le preguntó Bow a Catra haciendo sus tiernos ojitos de cachorro, la chica felino soltó un bufido molesta, sabía que si seguía con ese juego el arquero no la dejaría en paz hasta que le perdonara.

—Agh, olvídalo, te perdono así que ya deja de molestar —musitó Catra apartando el rostro del chico con su mano, claramente buscando de nuevo que le devolviera su espacio personal.

—Oigan ¿en qué habitación haremos la pijamada? —preguntó Adora con curiosidad, Glimmer deslizó su brazo por los hombros de su amiga atrayendola hacía si.

—Esta vez será en la habitación de Bow —anunció la pelirrosa con emoción.

—He de aclarar que no me gusta la idea, siempre es en la habitación de Adora o la tuya —dijo Bow con el entrecejo fruncido y cruzándose de brazos.

—Tienes una cama más grande —argumentó Glimmer con tranquilidad dirigiendo su mirada a Catra —, y pienso ganarle a cierta gatita en una pelea de almohadas —agregó con cierta malicia.

Catra alzó una ceja y con aires de burla respondió —: No esté tan confiada, su alteza, que puedo asegurar que no tengo planeado perder contra usted.

—Eso lo veremos —refutó Glimmer tomando a Bow y a Catra de los brazos, juntandolos a los cuatro para teletransportarlos a la habitación del arquero. Al aparecer en el medio de la habitación, rápidamente los tres chicos miraron a Glimmer con el entrecejo fruncido —¿Y ahora que? —los cuestionó alzando una ceja, sin entender porque le miraban de aquella forma.

—Ejem... Chispitas, según tengo entendido las pijamadas se hacen... Bueno, en pijama —dijo Catra con cierta burla mientras estaba cruzada de brazos.

—Buen punto —murmuró Glimmer y tomó a las dos chicas —. Volvemos en un minuto, Bow, así que prepárate —anunció con una sonrisa desapareciendo del lugar para llevar a cada una a sus habitaciones y dejar que se cambiaran, Bow simplemente suspiró moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, sin duda la pelirrosa estaba demasiado ansiosa por ese momento.

[...]

Después de haberse preparado bien, en menos de lo que esperaban, Catra y Glimmer estaban golpeándose con las almohadas sobre la cama mientras Adora estaba de rodillas en el suelo, recargándose de la orilla del colchón con el brazo derecho y en su mano izquierda tenía una almohada. Ambas discutían sobre los equipos que armarían para realizar la pelea de almohadas aunque claramente ellas ya habían iniciado la suya propia.

—¡Adora está en mi equipo! —exclamó Glimmer mientras se ponía de pie en la cama y le lanzaba un golpe a su contrincante, quien lo bloqueo con su cojín.

—¿Y por qué habría de estar en tu equipo, Chispitas? —cuestionó Catra alzando una ceja mientras sonría —¡Obviamente está en mi equipo! —

—Oigan, he traído el pastel —anunció Bow entrando a la habitación —¡Cuidado! —gritó el moreno, Glimmer había volteado a verlo y Catra aprovecho para lanzarle un golpe con la almohada dejándola caer a la cama por su desequilibrio.

—¡Adora se queda en mi equipo! —exclamó Catra mostrándose victoriosa, Adora se reía a carcajadas de la situación mientras Bow simplemente suspiró moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro en señal de lamentación.

—¡Ese fue un golpe bajo! —reclamó la pelirrosa entre risas.

—Concuerdo, fue injusto —opinó Bow dejando el pastel en una pequeña mesa que habían instalado en una esquina de la habitación y se acercó a la cama.

—Es obvio que le vas a dar la razón, Flechitas —dijo Catra con una sonrisa burlona.

—Y es obvio que tu quieras estar con Adora —comentó Glimmer con el mismo tono, definitivamente no pensaba quedarse atrás con respecto a las indirectas.

—Duh... ¿Quién no? Es She-ra —mencionó Catra con obviedad como si esa fuera en realidad la razón.

—Ve con otro a decirle ese cuento —murmuró Glimmer entre risas.

—¡She-ra no necesita equipo! ¡Ella puede sola! —exclamó Adora abruptamente y golpeó con su almohada a Catra logrando sacarla de la cama y provocando que soltará un grito, después se dirigió de inmediato a Glimmer a la cual le hizo lo mismo y por último volteó hacia Bow quien alzó sus manos en señal de que no se atreviera.

—¡Adora! ¡Baja eso! —le gritó Bow apuntándole con el dedo índice, la rubia frunció el entrecejo mientras hacía un puchero, y en lugar de bajar la almohada, la elevó más para tomar mayor impulso al lanzarla —¡Adora, no! —no hizo caso y la rubia lanzó la almohada contra él haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

—¡Me declaro la vencedora! ¡Soy la única en pie! —gritó Adora con orgullo, emocionada de estar sobre la cama mientras los otros tres estaban tirados en el suelo, entonces comenzó a saltar —¡Nadie puede vencer a She-ra! ¡Nadie puede obtener a She-ra! —alardeó hasta que Catra se impulsó de improviso con sus dotes felinos hasta ella y la tumbó sobre la cama.

—¿Decías? —cuestionó Catra con burla aplastándola con su cuerpo, por supuesto que no le iba a permitir mostrarse vencedora.

—¡Eso fue trampa! —se quejó Adora riéndose, sentía todo su peso encima de su cuerpo, que en realidad, no le representaba ningún problema ya que en si, Catra no pesaba tanto como para lastimarla o cansarla.

—¡Tu empezaste haciendo trampa! —exclamó Glimmer entre risas levantándose del suelo y golpeando con la almohada al par quienes lanzaron un grito.

—¡Ese sí fue trampa! —refutó Catra tomando la almohada que la rubia había soltado y lanzandosela a la pelirrosa mientras aún seguía a horcajadas sobre Adora.

—¡Yo demandó mi libertad! —gritó Adora pataleando y de un solo movimiento logró quitarse a Catra de encima para lanzarse hacia el suelo y tomar el cojín que la chica felino había abandonado, llendo contra Glimmer inmediatamente.

—¡Esa es mi almohada favorita! ¡No la trates así, Catra! —chilló el arquero tomando un extremo de la almohada e intentando quitársela a la susodicha quien había planeado atacar a las otras dos pero su movimiento se vio interrumpido.

—¿¡En serio tienes almohada favorita?! —cuestionó Catra con diversión dejando ver lo ridículo que le parecía aquello.

—¡Quiero mi almohada! —repitió Bow jalando el extremo, pero Catra claramente no parecía tener la intención de ceder.

—Vamos, devuelve la almohada —dijo Glimmer apareciendo a un costado de Bow y ayudándolo.

—¡Hey! ¡Son dos contra una, malditos tramposos! —reclamó Catra.

Adora los miró en silencio y empezó a alejarse de puntillas mientras ellos peleaban. La rubia llegó hasta la mesita dónde Bow había dejado los platos con pastel y se sentó en el suelo tomando un pedazo del postre para comenzar a comerlo observando a los otros tres seguir peleando.

—Bien, me rindo —declaró de pronto Catra y soltó el objeto provocando que el par cayera de espaldas al suelo uno sobre el otro, cosa que hizo que comenzará a reírse de ellos.

—¡Catra! —gritó la pelirrosa tomando la almohada y lanzándosela.

—¡No! ¡Ya la había soltado! —chilló Bow a modo de lamento estirando su brazo hacia el frente haciendo una pose algo dramática que hizo reír más a las chicas.

—Ya deja de ser un llorón —murmuró Catra tomando la almohada y lanzándosela de vuelta al arquero quien la abrazó contra su pecho y miró acusadoramente a la chica felino.

—Adora, deberías mantenerla a raya —canturreó Glimmer con burla buscando a la rubia —¿Adora? —preguntó mirando a su alrededor junto a Catra y Bow cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

Catra señaló con su dedo hacia donde estaba la chica mientras sonreía —. Ahí está —anunció con algo de ironía, el par observó como la rubia se encontraba comiendo en silencio el pastel y al notar las miradas sobre ella, agitó su mano libre a modo de saludo.

—¡Ese era mi pedazo de pastel! —exclamó Bow corriendo hacia la rubia quien se levantó de un salto del suelo y dejó el plato casi vacío en el mueble, solo para alejarse corriendo.

—¡El pastel estaba solo! ¡Sin nadie que se lo comiera! ¡¿Cómo podía ignorarlo! —exclamó Adora en un lamento, Glimmer la interceptó y ambas cayeron sobre la cama —¡Oye! —reclamó, Bow llegó hasta ellas y entre él y la pelirrosa le hicieron cosquillas a la rubia —¡No! ¡Por favor! —rogó entre risas.

—¡Ya déjenla! —les gritó Catra mientras los golpeaba con una de las almohadas, Glimmer logró agarrarle la muñeca y la jalo junto a ella quedando acostadas boca abajo en el colchón, justo al lado derecho de la rubia.

—Bien, tiempo fuera —les dijo Bow entre risas sentándose a la izquierda de Adora quien intentaba recuperarse del ataque de cosquillas.

—Bueno —habló Glimmer rompiendo el silencio después de unos segundos —. Creo que es momento de la "plática" —comentó con una sonrisa mirando a Catra y Adora, quienes se miraron entre sí, para después mirar a la pelirrosa y asentir, la chica felino con seriedad pero la rubia con una media sonrisa.

Los cuatro se sentaron a modo de una media luna en el medio de la cama, primero Bow, Glimmer a su lado, después Adora y a lo último Catra quien movió su cola en el aire un poco impaciente.

—¿Y bien? —decidió Glimmer romper el silencio, Adora cruzó su mirada con Catra, buscando de alguna manera su consentimiento el cual obtuvo mediante un asentimiento.

—Cuando me separé de ustedes, pude encontrarme con Mara y hablar con ella —comenzó la rubia a relatar mirando a sus dos mejores amigos —. Pero Hordiano Primero apareció ahí, no físicamente como tal, creo que era una especie de holograma, no sé —sacudió levemente su cabeza en busca de esclarecer sus ideas —. En fin, cuando el hablaba digamos que una criatura me atacó y me hizo una herida en... —su cabeza se sumergió en aquel recuerdo a lo que su mirada se perdió en las sábanas de la cama y su mano inconscientemente se deslizó hasta el costado dónde había sido lastimada, recordando la sensación de ardor que sintió —. Me hizo una herida en el costado y eso hizo que perdiera a She-ra, me sentí muy débil. No podía siquiera ponerme de pie.

—¿Qué clase de criatura era esa? —cuestionó Bow estupefacto, el hecho de que esa criatura pudiera haber dejado vulnerable a She-ra le parecía algo atemorizante.

La mandíbula de Adora se tensó —. Hordiano dijo que esa cosa era creación de los primeros por si acaso She-ra se les salía de las manos —respondió con un ligero temblor en su voz, claramente furiosa al recordar aquel detalle, Catra deslizó su mano hasta ella y le dió un ligero apretón en el hombro lo que hizo a la rubia inhalar y exhalar, intentando calmar su molestia.

Catra retiro su mano y dirigió su atención al par —. Cuando fui en su búsqueda junto a... Shadow Weaver —vaciló al decir su nombre, de alguna manera incómoda por hablar de la mujer —, Adora estaba en el suelo y esa enorme criatura estaba a punto de lastimarla así que me lancé sobre ella para impedirlo. Le dije a Shadow Weaver que llevara a Adora al corazón y yo me encargaría de la bestia, pero las cosas no fueron muy bien y... Se salieron de control —murmuró lo último algo frustrada, si bien, no tenía la culpa de que aquella criatura fuera mil veces más grande que ella, no podía tolerar el hecho que estuvo a punto de darse por vencida, solo por escuchar las estúpidas palabras de Primero.

—Escuche a Catra gritar mientras Shadow Weaver me llevaba por los pasillos, sentía mi cuerpo pesado y la vista nublada, pero intenté ir hacia donde ella estaba —la rubia mantuvo su mirada en la cama, sus ojos claramente mostraban que estaba repasando el recuerdo en su cabeza —. Al notar mis intenciones, Shadow Weaver decidió ir por Catra dejándome atrás.

—Shadow Weaver atacó a la criatura que en ese momento me tenía atrapada y usó su magia para mantenerla a raya —una impenetrable dureza se reflejo en sus ojos bicolores ocultando lo que había sentido en aquel momento, las palabras de aquella mujer resonaron frescas en su cabeza, haciéndola sentir un asfixiante dolor en el pecho, una mezcla de sentimientos enlazados entre sí que probablemente jamás podrían curarse. Bow y Glimmer intercambiaron un mirada entre sí, ambos conscientes de que aquello les estaba resultando algo difícil de contar, incluso al moreno le pasó por la cabeza decirles que no era necesario que les dijeran todo a detalle, pero ahora que habían empezado, ninguna de las dos iba a dar marcha atrás —. Ella me apartó y se encargó de la bestia. Adora llegó hasta donde estaba y después, Shadow Weaver se deshizo de la bestia destruyéndose a ella misma en el proceso —la chica felino miró de reojo hacia Adora, en una señal de que continuará.

—Después de eso Catra me llevó hasta el corazón dónde intenté volver a transformarme, pero no dió resultado —por fin volvió a dirigir su mirada a Bow y Glimmer, quienes le miraban con un indescifrable gesto en el rostro —. No pude transformarme así que tome la decisión de...

—Sacrificarte —completó Glimmer con seriedad, sabiendo bien que era algo de esperar de su parte y en su pecho, sintió una ligera punzada al visualizar la situación.

—Lo que me hizo esa criatura me dejó indefensa, yo estaba débil y cuando estuve a punto de... Hacer lo que debía hacer, me dió un fuerte dolor en el pecho que me hizo caer en el suelo porque no lo soporté —su mano se deslizó por el colchón, encontrando la mano de Catra y entrelazó sus dedos, sabiendo que para ambas, aquella situación era algo que les había dejado marca y de alguna forma, buscaba un pilar de apoyo al establecer aquel contacto entre ellas y Catra lo entendió perfectamente, atrayendo más su mano hacia la suya —. En ese momento pensé que había fallado, sentí que no podría levantarme y arreglar las cosas... Estaba tan débil que termine quedando inconsciente.

—Adora perdió el conocimiento unos momentos después de haber tenido aquel dolor y de caer al suelo, intenté llamarla para que reaccionara pero no lo hizo... Y cada vez más sentía como su respiración se volvía más lenta, ella estaba agonizando —al decir esa última palabra, Catra sintió un ardor en su garganta y apretó su mano con la de Adora.

—Cuando estuve inconsciente tuve una especie de sueño, algo así como un... deseo —susurró la rubia sonriendo con cierta melancolía, recordando la paz que irradiaba aquella imagen donde formaban parte las tres personas que tenía ahora a su lado —. Pero la presencia de Primero volvió a mi cabeza y señaló que era algo que jamás podría vivir... Y sentí como cada vez más cedía.

—Decidí seguir insistiendo, la seguí llamando —continuó Catra, la mirada de Adora se dirigió a ella casi en automático y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios —. Le pedí que despertara, que jamás se había rendido con nada en su vida y que no debía comenzar a hacerlo.

—Algo me tenía atada, inmovilizandome para hacer que me rindiera, pero al escuchar la voz de Catra pude romper "eso". Aún así, no lo lograba, no lograba llegar a ella... No podía despertar aún, porque sentí que ya era tarde y que había fallado —Adora sintió sus ojos aguados, recordando la sensación de tristeza que la había embargado al pensar que les había fallado a todas las personas que le importaban y a todos los seres que vivían en el planeta. El leve apretón de Catra en su mano la sacó de aquel pensamiento dirigiendo su mirada a ella y brindándole una débil sonrisa.

—Le dije que la amaba, que siempre lo había hecho y le pedí que se quedara... Y despertó —Catra no se atrevió a mirar al dúo, quienes habían sonreído con felicidad al escuchar sus palabras y claramente se mostró algo avergonzada.

Adora sonrió con nerviosismo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco y miró hacia varios lados algo ansiosa por lo que diría después —. Cuando desperté, también le dije que la amaba y luego... Me besó —Bow y Glimmer se agarraron mutuamente de los brazos y soltaron un chillido, claramente emocionados —. Por eso mismo logré de alguna manera transformarme en She-ra y activar la falla —finalizó mordiendo su labio.

—¡Su amor nos salvó! ¡Que tremendamente cursi! —gritó Glimmer con emoción poniéndose de pie en la cama y jalando a Bow de los brazos para que la imitara —¡Adora y Catra se besaron! —cantó tomando de las manos al moreno y comenzando a saltar junto a él —¡Adora y Catra nos salvaron! —en la siguiente vez, Bow y Glimmer entonaron lo mismo está vez a la par.

—¡Chispitas, ya basta! —le gritó Catra con sus mejillas totalmente de color tomate mientras ella y Adora rebotaban en el colchón debido a los brincos de felicidad del par frente a ellas —¡Tú también, Flechitas!

Adora comenzó a reír, la actitud de sus amigos le pareció de lo más graciosa pero aún así también se sentía avergonzada.

Catra tomó una de las almohadas y se la lanzó a Glimmer en la cara quien soltó las manos de Bow y cayó de sentón en el colchón.

—¡Les dije que ya se detuvieran! —exclamó Catra intentando no reírse de la cara que había puesto la pelirrosa al golpearla, Bow de inmediato se sentó de nuevo para evitar así que la chica felino le atacará también y comenzarán de nuevo una guerra de almohadas —. Les toca a ustedes así que hablen —gruñó cruzándose de brazos, Adora simplemente rió por lo bajo rodando los ojos.

—Oh, pues... —murmuró Bow con la mejillas sonrojadas y mirando a Glimmer.

—Bueno, nos separamos en la pelea y debido a todo lo que estaba pasando tomé a Bow del brazo y lo abracé, después le confesé que lo amaba —relató Glimmer con una sonrisa tímida mientras sus mejillas se encendían —. Y Bow dijo que también me amaba y me besó en la frente.

—En ocasiones se ponían demasiado cursis, incluso antes de la pelea —les dijo Catra sonriendo con diversión, hubo momentos en los que logró captar aquellos gestos que el par se intercambiaba —. Así que se les notaba bastante que ni me sorprende.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de quienes se miraban más obvios? —le cuestionó Glimmer con una sonrisa de suficiencia, claramente retando a la chica felino.

—Glimmer solo lo está diciendo a juego —dijo adora rápidamente dirigiéndose a Catra.

—Catra no hablaba enserio —secundó Bow colocando sus manos en los hombros de la pelirrosa. Ambos intentaban que ambas no empezarán una conversación que seguramente sacaría demasiadas cosas vergonzosas por cada uno de los lados.

—Si lo dice a juego, entonces no hay problema —contestó Catra rodando los ojos, cediendo a la silenciosa súplica de la rubia y el arquero de que no llevarán aquello muy lejos.

—Si no hablaba enserio entonces está bien —dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa tranquila.

  
Adora suspiró ruidosamente, claramente aliviada de que ambas se detuvieran ahí, ella se acostó boca abajo y se acercó a Catra, deslizó sus brazos por la cintura de su compañera abrazándola mientras su cabeza descansaba en una de sus piernas y dirigió la mirada a Bow y Glimmer, el cansancio comenzaba a cobrarle fractura y el sueño la estaba venciendo, pero estaba haciendo lo posible por mantenerse despierta.

  
—¿Te pusiste de melosa, Adora? —preguntó Glimmer con un tono de burla mientras observaba a la rubia quien dormitaba dando señales de que el sueño la vencía.

—Uhum —balbuceó la rubia mientras sus ojos se abrían y cerraban intermitentes, claramente no había analizado la pregunta de la pelirrosa.

—Si tienes sueño ¿por qué no te duermes? —le cuestionó Catra con diversión alzando una ceja, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco cuando la rubia pareció pegarse más a ella con sus ojos cerrados, ajustando más el agarre en su cintura, no parecía dispuesta a soltarla. Catra suspiró con pesadez, sabía bien que Adora ya no estaba pensando correctamente debido a que estaba casi dormida, así que cedió a no moverla y en cambio, su mano acarició con delicadeza su cabeza, sintiendo las finas hebras de su cabello, repitiendo el acto una y otra vez.

—Creo que alguien no se despertara temprano —comentó Bow en voz baja con una sonrisa, observando a Adora quien parecía cómoda en su posición aunque podría no ser considerado así por otros.

—Bueno, es día libre para todo el mundo así que no importa —respondió Catra encogiéndose de hombros y sintiendo cada vez más el peso de Adora sobre sus piernas, con eso comprendió que ya se había dormido.

—¿Siempre lo supiste? —preguntó Glimmer haciendo que Catra la mirara con el entrecejo fruncido debido a la confusión —. Respecto a Adora ¿siempre lo supiste? —aclaró recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Bow.

—Yo... Creo que sí —respondió con algo de duda y bajo su mirada hacia el rostro de Adora que dormía plácidamente, ajena a ellos —. Es decir, de alguna manera lo supe —Glimmer y Bow sonrieron enternecidos, observando atentamente el gesto que Catra le dedicaba a la rubia mientras aún acariciaba su cabeza —. Ella de pronto se volvió alguien importante para mí, era horrible tenerla lejos y era lo mejor del mundo cuando yo era la única que tenía toda su atención, y supe que la consideraba como algo más que mi mejor amiga... Ella era todo —susurró mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, pero pareció borrarse lentamente como si viera pasar un recuerdo.

—Y la perdiste —agregó Glimmer mirándole con comprensión, si alguien podía entenderla, era ella —, y cometiste algunos errores por tu corazón roto —la mirada de Catra se oscureció durante unos instantes, sintiendo la sombra de sus errores nublar sus pensamientos.

Sin percatarse, la reina se había deslizado hasta ella y colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica felino quien pareció salir de aquella neblina volteando a verla —. Pero ahora estás aquí, has mejorado e incluso nos salvaste, en más de una ocasión debo decir —dijo lo último con cierta diversión que hizo sonreír un poco a Catra.

—Bueno, incluso su amor fue lo que nos salvó —mencionó Bow con una sonrisa, colocándose al otro costado de Catra, quien quedó en medio del dúo —. Hiciste que sus dudas se borraran, que abriera su corazón y que recordara, que ella es Adora —agregó —. Estoy seguro que por eso, es que logró despertar a She-ra a pesar de haber sido lastimada por esa criatura.

—Gracias por haber estado ahí con ella, Catra —le agradeció Glimmer con una sonrisa plagada de sinceridad.

—Si, bueno, era lo que quería hacer, que quede claro —contestó dejando a relucir su lado orgulloso, aún cuando sus mejillas habían adquirido un leve color rojo delatando lo que en verdad sentía al escucharlos decir todo aquello.

—Será mejor dormir, mañana tendremos una salida de mejores amigos —dijo Bow con entusiasmo, ganándose la mirada confundida de Catra.

—Espera ¿salir? ¿cuándo fue que acordamos eso? —cuestionó Catra mirando primero a uno y luego al otro.

—Digamos que los cuatro tendremos un picnic en la playa de nubes de Mystacor —anunció Glimmer igual emocionada con la idea.

—¿Y cuando pensaban hablarme de ello? —gruñó Catra rodando los ojos, claramente molesta porque lo habían planeado sin siquiera consultarle.

—¿No quieres ir? —preguntó Bow haciendo sus peculiares ojos de cachorro que le suplicaban que cediera.

Catra lanzó un bufido —. No pienso levantarme temprano así que más vale que no sea en la mañana.

—No, será antes del almuerzo —respondió Glimmer con una sonrisa, satisfecha de que la súplica silenciosa de Bow surtiera efecto.

—Bien —murmuró Catra sin saber que otra cosa decir, el sueño también comenzaba a cobrarle factura —. Deberíamos dormir, ya no los puedo aguantar más.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, Catra —dijo Glimmer con burla para después mirar a Adora —¿Quieres que la despegamos de ti o...? —ni siquiera termino de formular la pregunta cuando la chica felino se recostó sobre el colchón, sin mover a la rubia que se mantuvo abrazada a ella —. Eso es un no —susurró Glimmer intercambiando una mirada con Bow quien se encogió de hombros mientras evitaba reír.

—Apaguen la maldita luz y duérmanse —indicó Catra con un gruñido y los ojos cerrados.

—Claro, su excelencia —dijo Glimmer teletransportandose a la pared donde se encontraba el interruptor de luz y volviendo después a la cama, está vez, recostandose entre Bow y Catra.

Pronto lograron ceder al sueño y un nuevo día les esperaría.

[...]


	17. Picnic en Mystacor

Adora sintió el brillo de la luz sobre sus párpados, a lo que abrió sus ojos con pereza. Intentó moverse un poco al sentir su brazo derecho algo entumecido al tenerlo bajo su cabeza por sabrá cuánto tiempo, en realidad, ella no tenía ni idea de cómo llego a esa posición, pero se percata del ligero peso que rodea su cintura, sus azules ojos bajan hasta esa área, notando un brazo tan familiar abrazándole, su mirada vuelve hacia arriba encontrando el rostro de Catra, quien dormía profundamente y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, siempre sería gratificante despertar y ver su rostro, era como si una dosis de energía le fuera administrada con sólo despertar a su lado.

Se movió cuidadosamente para levantar más su cuerpo, tenía el objetivo de levantarse de la cama sin despertar a su acompañante, y con ello pudo visualizar también a sus mejores amigos, ambos abrazados mientras dormían, Glimmer y Catra se daban la espalda mientras la cola de la última estaba sobre la cintura de la pelirrosa, el brazo de Bow se estiraba como soporte para la cabeza de la reina y sus dedos rozaban los cabellos cortos y rebeldes de Catra, mientras el otro brazo rodeaba por la espalda a Glimmer quien tenía su rostro escondido en el pecho del arquero.

La rubia sonrió con dulzura, enternecida por aquella imagen, y con sumo cuidado, movió el brazo de Catra que le rodeaba la cintura y lo colocó con lentitud sobre el colchón, arrastrándose muy lentamente para lograr salir de la cama. Adora realizó sus habituales estiramientos y casi de puntillas, camino en dirección a la puerta, dónde antes de abrirla, dirigió su mirada una vez más hacía la cama. Una calidez albergó en su pecho al contemplar aquella escena y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Adora se dispuso a caminar por los pasillos, pensaba llegar a su habitación para lograr darse un baño. En el trayecto, se encontró con Melog quien se acercó hasta ella.

—Hola, cariño —le saludó Adora colocándose de cuclillas y acariciando las orejas de su amigo —¿Dormiste bien? Espero no te sintieras solo en la habitación sin nosotras —dijo la rubia sin dejar de acariciar sus orejas.

—Oh, Adora —la mencionada miró hacia su izquierda encontrándose al padre de Glimmer y rápidamente se colocó de pie.

—Buen día, rey Micah —le saludó Adora con una brillante sonrisa.

—Buenos días ¿has despertado antes que los demás? —le preguntó Micah devolviendole la sonrisa, sin duda la mejor amiga de su hija era demasiado madrugadora.

—Si, ellos aún siguen dormidos, creo que se durmieron mucho después de mi —comentó Adora con cierta diversión —, y quería aprovechar para darme una ducha, seguramente Bow y Glimmer nos arrastran a algo el día de hoy.

—Irán a Mystacor ¿no? Espero se diviertan —le dijo Micah con su habitual energía.

—¿Eh? ¿A Mystacor? —cuestionó Adora confundida, no estaba nada enterada de eso.

—Glimmer me pidió que le dijera a Casta que irían a Mystacor de picnic... —murmuró el rey algo extrañado por la reacción de la rubia —¿Glimmer no te lo dijo?

Adora rió y movió su cabeza en señal de negación, sin duda se encargaría de cuestionar a la pelirrosa por ello —. Iré a mi habitación, lo veré después —le dijo ella.

—Buena suerte, Adora —le deseo el hombre continuando el camino que había abandonado en cuanto se cruzó con la rubia.

—¿Crees que Catra lo sepa? —preguntó Adora mirando a Melog, quien inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado mirando a la chica con curiosidad, la rubia sonrió ante su tierno gesto —. Vamos, después de darme un baño tú y yo comeremos algo delicioso.

Ambos caminaron juntos por el pasillo, con el objetivo de llegar a la habitación de la rubia.

[...]

Catra deslizó su mano frente a ella, buscando la figura de una persona que ya no se encontraba a su lado y abrió sus ojos encontrando ese lado de la cama vacío. La chica felino se sentó con pereza mientras observaba el alrededor en busca de la rubia, pero no la logró divisar en ningún lugar, un suspiro a su espalda hizo que sus orejas se alzarán por completo y desvió su mirada hacia donde había venido el sonido logrando visualizar al par de tórtolos abrazados y una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en sus labios para después salir de un salto de la cama, era tentadora la idea de despertarlos, pero sería más divertido mencionar lo acurrucados que estaban el uno con el otro una vez se levantaran.

La castaña se dispuso a salir de su habitación y marchó hacia su habitación con el objetivo de cambiarse aquel pijama, no pensaba ir a buscar a Adora por todo el castillo de aquella forma, sería algo estúpido y daría de que hablar sobre ella a sus espaldas (más de lo que ya lo hacían algunos con su sola presencia y la aceptación que había tenido en el castillo de Luna Brillante).

Catra se apresuró a llegar a su habitación, dónde rápidamente sacó un cambio de la habitual ropa que usaba y se cambió enseguida. Una vez estuvo lista partió rumbo al cuarto de Adora donde tocó la puerta antes de entrar, no recibió respuesta a lo que, después de debatirse un poco, entró al lugar notando que estaba vacío.

—Seguramente está en el comedor —murmuró para si misma, tomando la iniciativa de ir hacia ahí, pero antes de salir, por alguna razón, su mirada se dirigió al guardarropa de la rubia, específicamente hasta el último cajón, sus orejas se sacudieron en señal de curiosidad, y es que ella no había podido sacar de su cabeza el cuaderno rojo que era diferente al resto y no sabía porque aquello era así. Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro, debía olvidarse de eso y buscar a la rubia, así que salió rápidamente del lugar.

Catra llegó al comedor, abriendo las puertas por si misma y vio a Adora sentada en su lugar en la mesa, mientras comía lo que parecía ser una ensalada de frutas de un gran tazón, y junto a la rubia estaba Melog quien parecía estar comiendo lo mismo que ella solo que en una porción más pequeña.

—Vaya que despertaste temprano, princesita —comentó con una sonrisa, rodeando la mesa para llegar hasta el asiento al lado de la rubia —. No creí que despertarás antes que nosotros —tomando uno de los tenedores que la la chica tenía al lado de su plato, lo incrustó en un pedazo de manzana el cuál se llevó a la boca.

—Buen día para ti también, Catra —dijo Adora sonriendole de vuelta aunque con cierto toque de sarcasmo dándole a entender notoriamente, que debía haberla saludado primero —. Me quedé dormida antes que ustedes, claramente iba a despertar antes y además, yo siempre me despierto temprano —agregó de manera presumida llevando una fresa a su boca.

—Si, si, como sea —musitó Catra rodando los ojos para después tomar un pedazo de mango, Adora agachó su mirada a Melog quien tenía inclinada su cabeza mirando a ambas con curiosidad, un gesto que a la princesa del poder le pareció tierno.

—Oh, por cierto, Catra —Adora tomó la palabra después de unos cortos instantes de silencio mientras aún desayunaban la ensalada de frutas.

—¿Mmm? —murmuró simplemente la castaña quien parecía debatirse entre tomar el pedazo de mango, que a lo que se podía apreciar, era el último. Eso o tomar alguna otra fruta y dejarle aquel pedazo a la rubia, pero debía admitir que en verdad le gustaba aquel fruto.

Adora al darse cuenta de ello emitió pequeña risa y tomó con su tenedor el pedazo del fruto para acercarlo hasta la boca de Catra —. Puedes comertelo —aseguró con una brillante sonrisa, mostrando que no había ningún problema. Las mejillas de la chica felino adquirieron un leve color rojizo mientras sentía su corazón acelerarse, avergonzada de que se hubiera dado cuenta de su debate interno y también algo nerviosa, por el gesto tan tierno de la rubia al quererle proporcionar el alimento directamente. Sin poner mucha resistencia, pero arrugando un poco el entrecejo acepto el fruto que la rubia le proporcionaba abriendo la boca y dejando que Adora se lo entregara.

—¿Qué es lo que querías? —le preguntó después de haber ingerido la fruta y con su mirada en otro lado, no tenía planeado mirar a la rubia cuando sabía que sus mejillas estaban rojas por la acción que ésta había cometido.

La rubia le miró con dulzura y una sonrisa en los labios, sin duda le pareció tierna su actitud y de alguna forma su corazón se derretía con ello —. Ah, si —musitó Adora recordando lo que iba a decirle antes de aquella escenita —. Cuando desperté me encontré con Micah y me dijo algo de un picnic que haremos hoy, pero yo no sé nada de un picnic ¿tú si? —la duda aún le rondaba en la cabeza, Glimmer aún no despertaba y no sabía si Catra había sido informada con antelación, quizás ella fue la última en enterarse o a lo mejor no prestó atención cuando se planeo aquello... Era una posibilidad ¿no?

—El picnic en Mystacor, tus mejores amigos me lo dijeron ayer, después de que te dormiste —respondió Catra volviendo su mirada a ella —. Y como te dormiste antes no te enteraste —agregó volviendo a comer de los frutos del tazón —. Chispitas dijo que iríamos, creo que será en unas horas más y supongo que ya tienen todo preparado.

—Hum... Seguramente —murmuró Adora con una sonrisa, no le parecía nada mal la idea del picnic y conociendo al par de amigos que tenía, ellos habían preparado todo con antelación.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron una vez más dejando ver a la reina y al arquero en el marco de ésta —¡Buen día! —saludó Glimmer con emoción, y se teletransportó hasta ellas quedando en el medio de sus asientos.

—Hasta que por fin despiertan —comentó Catra con ironía —. Creí que dormirían hasta muy tarde y su picnic sorpresa se cancelaría —agregó con el mismo tono y una media sonrisa.

—Eso no podía pasar, mi estimada Catra —declaró Bow entusiasmado, ya quería que los cuatro estuvieran en Mystacor para pasar el tiempo como el escuadrón de mejores amigos que eran. El moreno llegó hasta ellas, pero se agachó un poco para acariciar la cabeza de Melog quien ronroneó ante su gesto.

—Es cierto, necesitamos está salida para nosotros cuatro y nada impedirá que la realicemos —aseguró Glimmer con total confianza —. Bien, ahora tomaremos un desayuno, después recogeremos lo que llevaremos y luego nos vamos a dirigir a ¡Mystacor!

—Claro, como usted diga, reina Glimmer —dijo Adora con diversión —. Por cierto, gracias por decirme que tendríamos un picnic —ironizó la última oración, la pelirrosa simplemente soltó una leve risa y la abrazo por los hombros.

—Lo siento, querida She-ra, pero queríamos que fuera de alguna manera sorpresa y además ¿desde cuándo tu te niegas a una salida de mejores amigos? —le cuestionó animosamente, teniendo un punto a su favor con ese argumento.

—Bien —simplemente susurró Adora, aceptando sus palabras —. Entonces hay que comenzar —agregó finalmente, dando pie a qué los cuatro pasarán un buen día juntos.

[...]

El "escuadrón de mejores amigos" había llegado a Mystacor antes de la hora del almuerzo, Bow y Adora cargaban una canasta cada uno en las cuales traían la comida que Glimmer se había encargado de solicitar ser preparada por el cocinero del castillo para aquella ocasión. Los chicos se encontraban a la orilla del precipicio donde se encontraba la roca que los llevaba al lugar.

—¿Y ahora que? —les cuestionó Catra con el entrecejo fruncido, no entendía porque la reina simplemente no los había teletransportado directamente al lugar y en cambio habían quedado varados ahí.

—Oye, Catra —le llamó Bow quien se había acercado un poco al borde mientras sonreía, detrás de la castaña, se encontraban Adora y Glimmer, dónde la primera le lanzó una mirada de confusión a la pelirrosa quien sonrió con cierta malicia.

—¿Qué quieres, Flechitas? —le cuestionó alzando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué tan larga crees que sería la caída desde aquí? —le preguntó el arquero fingiendo curiosidad por saber el dato, obviamente era una pregunta tonta.

—¿Y yo que voy a saber? —gruñó Catra —. Lo que está claro es que es más larga que la de aquel precipicio del que caímos —musitó con cierta burla, recordando aquella ocasión.

—¿Debería averiguarlo? —preguntó Bow con una sonrisa haciendo confundir a la chica felino. Adora suspiró, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desaprobación, ya sabía a dónde se dirigía, y también tenía bien claro que la pelirrosa a su lado había sido la mente maestra de tal acto.

—¿Cómo que averi...? —Catra ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta cuando el arquero se lanzó hacia el vacío desapareciendo entre las nubes —¡¿Qué mierda haces, imbécil?! —gritó alterada corriendo hasta la orilla y mirando hacia las nubes que no dejaban ver nada —¿¡Ustedes porque no hacen nada?! —les cuestionó al borde de la histeria girando su cabeza hacia ellas mientras su cola se había esponjado ante la sorpresa. Por la expresión en su rostro, Glimmer comenzó a reír mientras Adora simplemente cubría con la palma de su mano libre su rostro, claramente apenada con la jugarreta de sus amigos.

—¿Pero que...? —cuestionó Catra ante sus reacciones, Adora en silencio simplemente le señaló con su dedo índice que devolviera la mirada a las nubes. La castaña acató aquella indicación y notó como de entre las nubes aparecía la figura del arquero quien parecía estar subiendo en una especie de roca que levitaba.

—Ah... Te importo —dijo Bow con tono presumido, claramente orgulloso de que le importe a la fierecilla chica.

—Eres un idiota —musitó Catra entre dientes mientras a su espalda Glimmer aún reía a carcajadas.

—Subamos antes de que solo se lleve a Bow —dijo Adora jalando del brazo a Glimmer quien parecía aún no recuperarse del todo, pero aún así salto hacia la roca. La rubia dirigió su mirada a Catra quien fruncía el entrecejo claramente molesta —. Lo siento por eso, no sabía que harían esa broma —Adora le miró con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada.

—Vaya que me la han hecho buena, debo decir que su broma fue buena —murmuró Catra rodando los ojos, debía admitirlo, aquella fue una buena jugada, pero si tenía una oportunidad, definitivamente se las devolvería, Adora sonrió algo nerviosa, podía percibir ese brillo en los ojos de la castaña que indicaban perfectamente que se lo cobraría después.

Ambas se dispusieron a saltar sobre la roca que los llevo hasta el largo camino que debían cruzar para llegar hasta la bella entrada a Mystacor dónde fueron recibidos por la figura de Castaspella.

—¡Glimmer! ¡Chicos! —exclamó Castaspella con emoción abrazando con fuerza a su sobrina, a Bow y Adora —. Es tan genial que hayan decidido venir a Mystacor, espero se diviertan —su mirada se dirigió a Catra quien solo les observaba apartada un poco, algo incómoda de estar cerca de la escandalosa mujer —. Oh, hola Catra —le saludó la pelinegra con una sonrisa algo forzada ya que no sabía bien como debía tratar a la ex-hordiana, después de todo, no había interactuado con ella en aquel lapso de tiempo, aún cuando Glimmer y sus amigos se habían encargado de hacerle saber que ella se había vuelto su aliada —. Espero disfrutes tu tiempo en Mystacor, te aseguro que te divertirás —intentó recobrar su animada compostura y Catra solo asintió en respuesta.

—Tía, iremos a... Ya sabes, a la playa de nubes para tener nuestro picnic —le dijo Glimmer sintiendo algo de nervios, en verdad que aquello, viera por dónde lo viera, parecía una cita doble, y las palabras de su padre al decir aquello, la habían dejado algo avergonzada y temía por supuesto que su tía se pusiera en aquel plan.

—¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto, querida! —respondió la hechicera —¿Saben? ¡Hoy tenemos un feriado! Deberían ir después de su paseo en la playa, habrá distintos puestos, con juegos y premios, seguro les encanta —sugirió con una sonrisa.

—¿Han organizado un feriado? —preguntó Bow con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos, Adora se alejó un poco de ellos para pararse junto a Catra, quien parecía no tener la intención de participar en la conversación.

—¿Todo en orden, Catra? —le preguntó Adora al notarla tan callada, quizás podría estar pensando en algo o algo le había molestado y la rubia estaba un poco preocupada por eso. Mientras, los otros dos hablaban sobre la feria con Castaspella.

—Para nada, pero la energía positiva de esa hechicera me abruma —murmuró la de ojos bicolor en respuesta. Siendo totalmente sincera, soportarlo de Perfuma era una cosa, pero que otra persona tenga ese nivel de positivismo era agotador.

Adora soltó una pequeña risa —. Te entiendo, yo aún no puedo acostumbrarme a ella —admitió dándole un leve codazo haciendo a la castaña sonreír.

—¡Hey, tortolitas! —ambas dirigieron su atención a Glimmer la cual les miraba junto a Bow con diversión —¿Van a venir o seguirán coqueteando entre ustedes? —les cuestionó, claramente con la intención de avergonzarlas. Castaspella acunó su mejilla en su mano derecha, como si estuviera analizando la interacción de ambas chicas mientras su sobrina les decía aquello.

Adora por una parte rió nerviosa mientras sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, claramente el comentario de su mejor amiga había surtido efecto en ella.

Pero por su parte, Catra sonrió con cierta suficiencia teniendo en claro que era lo que respondería —¿Hablamos de coquetear, Chispitas? Porque hoy en la mañana, cierto par amaneció muy juntito —inquirió haciendo clara referencia a ellos, no, por supuesto que no se iba a quedar atrás, si la reina de Luna Brillante quería jugar de aquella manera, entonces jugarían así.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tal si mejor nos dirigimos a la playa? —sugirió Bow rápidamente agitando el cesto que cargaba en sus manos para captar la atención hacia otro tema, sabía que si aquello se alargaba, ambas partes terminarían avergonzadas —. Ya es hora del almuerzo —dijo con voz cantarina.

—¿Ya es hora del almuerzo? —cuestionó Adora inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, curiosa ante aquel dato, se suponía que aún no era la hora que acordaron para almorzar. Claramente no había captado la intención del moreno al decir aquello.

—Ay, Adora... —susurró Bow moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, lamentándose que la rubia no le hubiera apoyado en aquello.

—Rubia idiota —musitó Catra con diversión, debía admitir que a veces Adora podía pasarse con su despistada actitud.

—Iremos a la playa de nubes, te veremos después, tía Casta —le informó Glimmer intentando no reír, Adora simplemente alzó una ceja al no entender que había pasado.

—Los veré más tarde, queridos —les dijo la mujer de cabellos negros con una sonrisa, permitiendoles seguir su camino.

Glimmer y Bow tomaron la delantera, siendo seguidos por las otras dos chicas que les seguían en silencio, Catra simplemente miraba el alrededor con atención, visualizando como algunos niños entrenaban magia junto a adultos, o a algunos comerciantes llendo de un lado a otro, seguramente por el feriado que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Pronto llegaron hasta la playa, en la zona favorita de Glimmer y Bow, ya que está solía estar menos concurrida.

—Ya veo porque el nombre —comentó Catra con su mirada fija en las nubes que se movían como marejadas de agua, nubes de un color rosa pálido que atrajeron su atención moviendo sus orejas con cierta curiosidad por aquellas peculiares nubes, a su espalda, el resto acomodaba la manta en el suelo y preparaban los platillos que comerían de las canastas.

—Sé lo que piensas y no te lo recomiendo —dijo de pronto Adora al notar como Catra dió un paso hacia la orilla donde las nubes llegaban después de su movimiento.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a hacer —gruñó Catra rodando los ojos, claramente fastidiada por interrumpir su intención de entrar a esa playa de nubes.

—Si, si sé —refutó Adora con cierta diversión, teniendo un vago recuerdo dónde después de haber tomado un descanso ahí, tuvo la misma idea de adentrarse entre las nubes que se movían como olas de agua.

—Adora lo intentó, ¿quieres saber que pasó? —comentó Bow, intentando no comenzar a reír ante el recuerdo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Catra, habían logrado captar su atención.

—Esas nubes no son para adentarte a ellas, es como si te arrastraran y es muy difícil salir si te adentras a ellas —explicó Glimmer sentándose sobre el espacio que habían preparado y fue imitada por el resto, quedando en medio de Bow y Adora, y al lado de la rubia Catra.

—Adora no escucho lo que dijimos y... Se metió —Bow comenzó a reírse, mientras la rubia se sonrojaba ante el relato dónde era protagonista.

—¿Sabes lo complicado que fue sacarla de ahí? —preguntó Glimmer uniéndose a la risa del arquero —. Tuve que realizar tres teletransportaciones para lograr llegar hasta ella y sacarla.

—Me asusté tanto, creí que esas nubes me comerían —lamentó Adora y se sacudió un poco ante el escalofrío, la sensación de que las nubes la tragaban le recorrieron la piel como si volviera a vivirlo.

—No puedo creerlo —musitó Catra comenzando a reír, claramente la rubia podía había estado en muchos líos al estar en la rebelión.

—Fue tan terca, le dije una y otra vez que no lo hiciera, y cuando le quitamos los ojos de encima solo por unos segundos, ella ya estaba medio muriéndose —comentó Glimmer sin poder dejar de reír, esa era una de las muchas que había hecho Adora cuando comenzó a ser parte de su grupo.

—Vaya que eres todo un caso —dijo Catra moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sonreía.

—Ya, vale, lo sé —Adora sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo, debía de reconocer que a veces era demasiado cabezota y por ello solía meterse en líos, pero admitamoslo, todos eran iguales. La rubia tomó uno de los emparedados y lo mordió, dispuesta a ignorarles si planeaban seguir riéndose de aquello.

—Captado el mensaje —dijo Bow al notar la intención de la rubia y también tomó un emparedado.

—¿Creen que el cocinero los habrá hecho todos iguales? —preguntó Glimmer con curiosidad, retirando la mitad de un pan para revisar su interior.

—No hagas eso con la comida, Glimmer —le llamó la atención el arquero y la pelirrosa rodó los ojos.

—Bien —respondió de mala gana dándole una mordida al emparedado, pero sus ojos brillaron al saber su contenido —. Mermelada de fresa ¡si! —susurró feliz.

—Pff por favor —musitó Catra por lo bajo con burla y recibió un pequeño codazo en el costado cortesía de Adora. La castaña le sacó la lengua en respuesta y tomó un emparedado que se llevó a la boca de imediato.

—¿Creen que de verdad deberíamos ir a la feria? —les preguntó Glimmer con curiosidad, mientras seguían comiendo, ahora degustando unas frutas que habían empacado —. Es decir, me gustan pero no sé que dirán ustedes —comentó, preocupada de que a alguna de ellas no le agradará la idea.

—Para empezar, ni siquiera sé que es eso —dijo Catra tomando un pedazo de pay que Adora había planeado tomar, pero la castaña se le adelantó con todas las intenciones de ganarle, recibiendo un puchero de la rubia.

—Hay distintos puestos, unos tienen dulces, bocadillos o son puestos con juegos donde puedes ganar premios —le explicó Bow.

—¿Puedo ganar premios solo por jugar? —les preguntó Catra con notorio interés.

—Si, de hecho siempre tienen un nivel de dificultad para así hacerlo más interesante, son divertidos —comentó Adora con emoción.

—Eso se escucha bastante interesante ¿cuánto a qué gano mas premios que tú? —Catra notoriamente estaba retando a Adora, quien mostró una media sonrisa ante sus palabras.

—¿Tanta confianza tienes en que podrías ganarme? —cuestionó la rubia, claramente aceptando el reto.

—Hasta creen que alguna de las dos podría superarme, en juegos de feria, yo soy el mejor —alardeó el arquero con orgullo señalándose a si mismo con el pulgar.

—¿De que hablas? ¡Soy yo la que siempre te gana! —refutó Glimmer entre risas.

—Bien, decidido, veremos quién hace morder el polvo al resto —dijo Adora con una sonrisa, claramente emocionada por el reto.

Una vez terminaron de almorzar, levantaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al centro del feriado, mezclándose rápidamente en el ambiente y terminando de forma veloz en uno de aquellos puestos de juegos donde el grupo de cuatro se dispuso a competir entre ellos, pasando así el resto de la tarde entre risas, bromas y pequeñas disputas amistosas hasta que fuera la hora de marcharse.

[...]


	18. Remordimientos

Catra caminaba por los pasillos de Luna Brillante junto a Melog, había llegado de Plumeria después de su sesión con Perfuma, había cumplido casi dos semanas participando en esas técnicas de relajación que aún le estaban costando bastante, pero que ya podía aplicar en sus arranques de enojo, incluso ya estaba manejando su negatividad, que a palabras de Perfuma, con un poco de tiempo, lograría manejar para después entrar a sus problemas de egoísmo.

Pronto detuvo su andar al girar en una esquina, había logrado divisar a Adora parada frente a una de las paredes del pasillo, observándola de una manera que Catra no pudo descifrar, Melog intento ir hacia la rubia, pero en un gesto ella lo detuvo y se ocultaron un poco en esa esquina.

—Angella —susurró Adora colocando su mano sobre la figura plasmada en la pared.

—¿Adora? —Catra notó como Glimmer llegó desde el otro lado del pasillo y llamó a la rubia —¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estarías en la Zona del Terror con Scorpia, Entrapta y Frosta.

—Yo solo me desvíe un poco antes de irme —confesó Adora con una débil sonrisa.

—Oye, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó la pelirrosa con preocupación, su amiga solo devolvió la mirada al mural aún sin apartar la mano de él.

—Encontré... La frazada que Angella me había regalado después de la primera pelea de la rebelión, y cuando ya no era tan severa conmigo —dijo lo último con cierta diversión mezclada con melancolía.

—¿La de color morado brillante? —preguntó Glimmer mientras hacía memoria del objeto. La rubia asintió en silencio —, pensé que la habías perdido para siempre —comentó con diversión.

—Yo también, incluso recuerdo que les rogué a Bow y a ti que no dijeran nada, que la encontraría —murmuró riendo un poco, pero después su risa se apagó —, cuando encontré la frazada solo quise... Venir a detenerme un segundo aquí, frente a su mural.

—¿Hay algo más, Adora? —le preguntó, sabiendo bien que había algo en su cabeza que la mantenía sumida en sus pensamientos.

Adora mordió su labio —. La conversación que tuvimos ayer con Micah, y el haber encontrado esa frazada me hizo pensar —su mirada volvió de nuevo al mural, sus pensamientos volvieron al pasado, en el día del portal donde Angella tomó su lugar —. Me pregunté... Si ella estaría satisfecha con esto, con lo que hice, con lo que he hecho... O si habría querido que las cosas fueran diferentes —susurró agachando la mirada, había un sentimiento oculto en el fondo, algo a lo que siempre le dió vueltas, pero como era de esperar, jamás habló de ello, ella era She-ra ¿no sé suponía que debía protegerlos? Entonces ¿por qué no pudo evitar el destino que obtuvo Angella? ¿por qué tomó su lugar? Si tan solo el shock de la situación no la hubiera abrumado, o si tan solo las palabras de Angella no la hubieran desviado de lo que debía hacer, o si hubiera descifrado las intenciones de la reina, quizás... Solo quizás...

Las pupilas de Glimmer empequeñecieron ante el miedo, pudo descifrar lo que su amiga estaba pensando con sólo ver su rostro, culpa era lo que reflejaban sus ojos, y la tomó de los hombros para voltearla hacía ella —. No, Adora —dijo con seriedad, pero el leve temblor en su voz demostraba lo aterrada que estaba —. No fue tú culpa, tú no eres responsable por lo que le sucedió a mi madre —ahora la culpa golpeaba su pecho, si tan solo pudiera borrar esas palabras... Esas malditas palabras de aquella ocasión —. Escucha, ella tomó su decisión, ella decidió ser valiente, ella decidió ser fuerte, ella lo hizo para cuidar de ti, de mi, de todos —sintió un nudo en la garganta, sabía bien eso, que su madre decidió cuidar de todos ellos al sacar la espada y se odio con cada fibra de su ser por haber soltado aquellas palabras contra ella el día que tuvieron su discusión más fuerte dónde claramente, algo pareció romperse —. Así que no te atrevas a pensar que fue tu culpa, tu has hecho lo mejor, no tenías ningún compromiso con nosotros, no tenías que ayudarnos o ser She-ra, pero lo hiciste por tu buen corazón y porque creíste en nosotros y que nuestra causa lo valía —sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos —. Y no creo que mi madre solo este satisfecha contigo —agregó con determinación deslizando una mano lejos de su hombro, pero dejando la otra en el mismo lugar —, mi madre seguramente está muy orgullosa de ti, Adora, tú le prometiste que nos cuidarías y que nos cuidaríamos entre todos, y esa promesa sigue siendo cumplida hasta ahora.

Adora sonrió para después poner su mano sobre la de Glimmer que le brindaba comfort, sentía un ligero nudo en su garganta y algo acuosos los ojos, pero tomó un poco de aire para poder hablar —. Ella estaría también muy orgullosa de ti, es decir ¡te has vuelto una reina fantástica! —expresó animadamente, claramente el crecimiento de su amiga era muy notorio y no tenía dudas de que Angella estaría muy orgullosa de ella.

—Si, bueno, sabes bien que también he tenido mis fallas —murmuró Glimmer con cierto tono cabizbajo, claramente refiriéndose a sus acciones respecto al corazón de Etheria y como provocó que terminarán al alcance de Hordiano Primero.

—Todos hemos cometido errores —dijo Adora encogiéndose de hombros para devolver la mirada al mural. Ambas se quedaron en silencio observando aquella imagen, un silencio nada incómodo, sino más bien reconfortante, algo de tranquilidad había vuelto a ambas al hablar de aquello, haciendo más ameno todo.

—Te llevaré a la Zona del Terror si quieres —le sugirió la pelirrosa con una sonrisa y elevando su ánimo, lo último que necesitaban era recordar las cosas malas y los errores del pasado, sabían que debían más que nada aprender a vivir con ello y seguir adelante.

—Te lo agradecería, porque siento que Scorpia va a pensar que la deje plantada si no llego a tiempo —comentó la rubia con diversión, Glimmer entrelazó su brazo al de su amiga.

—Bueno, ella es la más emocionada por darle vida al reino que por derecho le corresponde —ambas se dieron una sonrisa y desaparecieron del lugar en una bola de brillos.

Melog elevó su cabeza hacia Catra quien mantenía una expresión neutral en el rostro, entonces su compañero agachó las orejas al percibir las emociones de ella.

Catra camino hasta estar frente al mural y presenciarlo, sus orejas cayeron un poco mientras su mano apretaba con fuerza su brazo izquierdo, manteniendo la mirada en la imágen de la anterior reina que mostraba gran majestuosidad e inspiraba respeto.

« _Activaste_ _la palanca, abriste el portal_ » resonaron esas palabras en su mente mientras sus dedos se encajaban en su brazo « _las emociones te dominaron y_ _condenaste_ _a otros por eso_ » Melog lanzó un maullido al verse preocupado por su compañera, sentía como ella comenzaba a hundirse en sus pensamientos más oscuros, como si la tragaran sin problema alguno « _activaste_ _la palanca a pesar de que Entrapta te dijo los riesgos_ » los demonios de su cabeza parecían susurrarle una y otra vez sus errores, sus malas acciones, recordarle el mal que había hecho « _ellos perdieron a la reina por tu culpa, ellos perdieron a la madre de Glimmer por tu culpa_ » Catra apretó con fuerza su mandíbula mientras sentía como sus uñas se encajaban en la piel de su brazo sin importarle en lo más mínimo « _enviaste a Entrapta a la Isla Bestia,_ _amenazaste_ _a Scorpia_ » el pecho de Catra subía y bajaba, sentía la respiración cada vez más pesada, mientras a su lado, Melog intentaba captar su atención para sacarla de esa oscuridad « _pudo haber sido Adora la que cargará con el destino que tomo la reina_ ».

“ _Angella_ _fue quien sacó la espada en mi lugar... Ella quedó atrapada entre realidades, según la explicación de Entrapta_ ” había explicado Adora al rey Micah, Glimmer y ella se habían reunido con el hombre en una sala y al pasar, Catra había escuchado aquello, pero decidió seguir su camino en esos instantes, quizás queriendo evitar el recuerdo de esa acción, no lo sabía con certeza. Y al día siguiente, el hombre la había saludado con su habitual tranquilidad y típica energía, como si no la culpara de aquello, como si haber activado el portal no hubiera sido su culpa, pero ella lo sabía, sabía que debían de haberle dicho todo, todo lo que pasó ese día y más sin embargo, aquel extraño rey se comportó de la misma manera que siempre lo hizo con ella desde que Glimmer la recibió en el castillo.

—Maldita sea —musitó Catra entre dientes dando la media vuelta y comenzar a caminar por los pasillos mientras Melog la seguía por detrás. Ella necesitaba llegar a su habitación, necesitaba encerrarse, alejarse pero las mismas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, incesantes.

—¿Catra? —la aludida se detuvo abruptamente y miró a Bow frente a ella que le miraba con preocupación —¿Te encuentras bien? Traes mala cara.

—Estoy bien, solo necesito estar sola —respondió para rápidamente pasarlo de largo.

—Pero, Catra... —intentó Bow detenerla, pero ella siguió su camino apresurada, Melog se había detenido unos segundos a observar al moreno para después volver a ir detrás de Catra, el chico se sintió algo inquieto ante aquello y sacó su herramienta de comunicación marcando a una persona en específico.

[...]

Catra se encontraba en el balcón, sentada justo sobre el barandal con las piernas al aire, Melog simplemente la observaba acostado a una distancia prudente rodeados por un gran silencio. Unas lágrimas se acumulaban en la comisura de sus ojos, intentando retener su caída.

Unos ligeros golpes se escucharon en la puerta — _¿Catra?_ —llamó la voz de Adora desde el otro lado, pero la mencionada no dió respuesta alguna, Melog levantó un poco su cabeza y miró en dirección a la puerta —. _Catra, se que estás adentro_ —insistió tocando la puerta.

— _Lo haremos a las malas_ —se escucho la voz de Glimmer y de pronto ambas se habían teletransportado al interior de la habitación.

—¡¿Qué es lo que no entienden de la palabra "privacidad"?! —les cuestionó Catra con enojo volteando a verlas, pero al hacer aquello dejo ver sus ojos vidriosos —, mierda... — susurró volviendo su mirada al horizonte.

—Las dejaré solas —dijo Glimmer con seriedad para después volver a desaparecer, Adora agachó su mirada hacia Melog, quien había vuelto a acostar su cuerpo.

La rubia camino hacia al balcón sin apartar la mirada de la figura que le daba la espalda —¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás molesta por algo? —le preguntó Adora llegando hasta su lado colocando sus manos en el barandal.

Catra chasqueó la lengua y se bajó del barandal solo para adentrarse de nuevo a la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia —. Creí que habías ido a la Zona del Terror —dijo evadiendo notoriamente la pregunta.

—Si, bueno, Bow se sintió intranquilo después de que te vió así que me llamó —comentó caminando lentamente hacia ella sin apartarle la mirada —. Catra, que sucedió —intentó saber manteniendo un poco la distancia entre ellas.

—¿Qué sucedió?... ¡¿Qué sucedió?! —cuestionó alzando la voz, una sonrisa llena de amargura se dibujo en sus labios mientras desviaba la mirada de la rubia —¡Lo que sucede es que no entiendo cómo pueden confiar y convivir con una persona como yo! —exclamó con cierta rabia en su voz que temblaba y devolvió su mirada a la rubia, Adora sintió una opresión en el pecho y mordió su labio, pero no la interrumpió —¡Yo condene a la reina! ¡¿no?! ¡¿Entonces por qué Glimmer me ha aceptado?! ¡¿Por qué el rey Micah no me lo ha reprochado?! ¡¿Por qué tú sigues a mi lado a pesar de todo lo que te hice a **ti**?! —ella se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose sobre sus piernas mientras miraba fijamente al suelo, derrotada —¿Por qué deberías amar a alguien que te ha hecho daño? Te lastime, intentaste llegar a mi y te rechacé, alimente mi ira y mi rencor, yo hice todo a base de esos sentimientos, entonces ¿por qué sigues junto a mi? ¿por qué no me culpas? —preguntó en un susurro mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, sin importarle que la mirara llorar.

Adora no respondió en seguida, simplemente llegó hasta donde Catra estaba y se sentó frente a ella —. Sé que lo que sucedió antes entre nosotras fue malo, es un pasado que no podremos olvidar tan fácilmente ya que en él ambas tomamos actitudes que sin duda lastimaron a la otra, peleamos y no fuimos capaces de comunicarnos de la manera correcta, tomamos decisiones equivocadas que ocasionaron diversas consecuencias, las dos nos equivocamos —sus manos se dirigieron al rostro de Catra y sus pulgares acariciaron con dulzura sus mejillas, la mirada llena de lágrimas de arrepentimiento, tristeza y dolor de la chica mitad felino, se encontró con la mirada llena de dulzura comprensión y sinceridad de la rubia —, y ambas aprenderemos a vivir con esos errores, pero tampoco dejaremos que ese pasado y sus errores sean una sombra que nos lastime y nos separe, porque Catra, yo te amo —su voz tembló mientras sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas —, no quiero perderte de nuevo, quiero tenerte en mi vida, quiero que seamos tú y yo, con todo y nuestros errores, con todo y nuestros defectos, con todo y nuestro pasado —las manos de Catra se colocaron sobre las de Adora, las cuales no habían abandonado su rostro —. Has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo por hacerlo mejor, la mayor prueba de ello son tus sesiones de meditación con Perfuma, has demostrado que quieres ser mejor persona. La persona que fuiste en el pasado, no te define ahora, así que por favor... —las lágrimas por fin escaparon de sus ojos abriéndose paso por sus mejillas —, no te lastimes demasiado con el pasado y no dejes que eso ensombrezca tu futuro.

—Eres una idiota —dijo con una sonrisa mientras juntaba su frente a la de la rubia y cerraba sus ojos —. Gracias, Adora —susurró.

—Soy tu idiota... Lamento decírtelo —murmuró con diversión, rozando su nariz en un gesto tierno.

—Hablaré con la princesa de las flores de esto, quizás ella tenga técnicas para mis... ¿Sentimientos de culpa? Lo que sea —dijo Catra comenzando a recuperar su actitud.

—Bueno, dudo que no las tenga, es decir, Perfuma tiene técnicas y tés para todo —bromeó Adora, conocía bien que la princesa de Plumeria tenía varios aces bajo la manga.

—Si, me estoy dando cuenta —murmuró abriendo por fin sus ojos a la par de Adora y separándose de la rubia. Melog se acercó a Catra y ésta lo abrazó dejando a su compañero lamerle la cara.

—Creo que iré con Bow y Glimmer, estaban preocupados por ti, también debo llamar a Scorpia para que no se precipite y venga hacia aquí —comentó Adora poniéndose de pie.

—¿Ella me... Culpa por lo de su madre? —preguntó Catra con la voz baja sin dejar de acariciar a Melog.

Adora pareció meditar un poco la pregunta, pero una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios —. No lo hace, quizás ella desearía que las cosas no hubieran resultado de la forma que lo hicieron, pero Glimmer ha logrado entender tus acciones en cierta medida y tú forma de pensar, ella sabe que no eres la primera ni la última en haberse equivocado y que desea cambiar, entiende bien porque ella también se equivocó en un punto y tuvo que remediar ese error, un error con el que está aprendiendo a vivir y que ha aceptado para volverse más sabia.

Catra miró con curiosidad a la rubia por su respuesta tan concreta —. Y todo eso lo sabes por...

—Hablamos de ello, somos el “escuadrón de mejores amigos” por si lo olvidas —giró su cabeza hacia la puerta y sonrió, para después devolver la mirada a Catra —. Ellos son sinceros, en verdad te quieren hacer formar parte de nuestro círculo, de nuestra vida, no porque solo seas alguien importante para mí, sino porque entienden que todos nos equivocamos y que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad —camino en dirección a la puerta y tomó la manija —, y ahora te lo puedo mostrar —agregó abriendo abruptamente la puerta, a los pies de la rubia cayeron Glimmer, Bow y Scorpia.

—¡¿Pero que hacían ahí?! —les gritó Catra mandando al carajo su control de la ira, Melog se alejó de su compañera solo para subirse a la cama y observar la escena con calma.

—Bueno, estábamos preocupados así que... —dijo Bow con pequeñas risas nerviosas mientras Scorpia lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie y Adora hacia lo mismo por Glimmer.

—¿Y la mejor forma de saber que pasaba era escuchar tras la puerta? —les cuestionó Adora con burla —. Si que me siento decepcionada de ustedes.

—Tú sueles hacer lo mismo —musitó Glimmer rodando los ojos para después dirigir su mirada a Catra, quien la desvió bruscamente. La pelirrosa suspiró y se colocó de cuclillas frente a ella —. Trabajaremos en esto, juntos ¿de acuerdo? —extendió su mano hacia Catra la cual miró detenidamente y después miró a los ojos a la reina, quien le sonreía y le miraba de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando se encontró al par en el camino al corazón de Etheria... Justo cuando le dijo que ella misma iría tras Adora, que cuidaría de ella y... dónde la abrazó.

Catra sonrió con calma, sintiendo un ligero alivio en su pecho y tomó la mano que le ofrecía poniéndose ambas de pie.

—¡Vamos a trabajar en esto, gatita montés! —exclamó Scorpia llegando hasta ellas y envolviendolas en un abrazo.

—¡El espacio personal, Scorpia! —gruñó Catra, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

—¡Yo también me uno! —dijo Bow colgandose de los brazos de Scorpia.

—¡Un gran abrazo para Catra! —dijo Glimmer entre risas y después dirigió la atención a Adora que les observaba con una sonrisa —¡Adora no se puede escapar de el, Scorpia!

—Oh no, esperen que somos muchos —les dijo la rubia preocupada, pero Scorpia ya la había alcanzado y envuelto en su abrazo junto a los otros tres —. Oh por las estrellas...

Los cinco reían tranquilamente, olvidando todo por unos momentos, el pasado, el trabajo, lo que debían hacer para reparar el daño de Hordiano Primero, los deberes... Simplemente disfrutaban un poco el momento.

—Espera —dijo Adora frunciendo el entrecejo y las risas pararon dejando toda la atención sobre la rubia —¿Entrapta y Frosta se quedaron solas en la Zona del Terror?

—Ellas dijeron que estarían bien mientras venía a ver si Catra estaba bien... —susurró Scorpia bajando a sus amigos.

—¿Solo a ellas dos las dejaste? ¿A la loca de la tecnología que se distrae con cualquier artefacto y la princesa de hielo que es una niña que si quiere puede convertir el lugar en un campo de juego congelado? —cuestionó Catra con cierta ironía.

—Oh no... —susurró nerviosa Scorpia.

—¡Glimmer! —exclamó Adora mirando a su amiga alarmada.

—¡Lo tengo! —respondió la pelirrosa agarrando a Scorpia y a Adora por el brazo para después desaparecer, Bow y Catra intercambiaron miradas en silencio para después comenzar a reír.

—Frosta debe ya haber congelado media Zona del Terror —dijo Bow entre risas.

—Y Entrapta ya debió crear un artefacto raro nuevo —agregó Catra, ambos sabían bien que haber dejado a ese par junto en la Zona del Terror no era la mejor de las ideas.

Bow se acercó a Catra y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica felino —. Sé que hemos tenido muchos problemas y que el pasado es difícil de superar, pero si quieres en algún momento hablar, o si necesitas algo, puedes contar con nosotros, todos sabemos que lo estás intentando... Qué estás trabajando en ello y nos alegra, puede que no te sea fácil confiar de lleno en nosotros como lo haces con Adora, pero si quieres, vamos a estar para ayudarte en esto.

Los labios de Catra dibujaron una media sonrisa —. Gracias... —susurró desviando la mirada, si bien, para ella era algo difícil agradecer o disculparse, el hecho de que aquellas personas estuvieran tan dispuestas a brindarle la mano a pesar del pasado, la hacía abrirse a ellos un poco más.

—¿Enserio me has dado las gracias? —preguntó Bow con un chillido de emoción mientras cubría su boca con la mano y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas en ellos —, eso es tan tierno.

—Piérdete —musitó Catra entre dientes rodando los ojos, aún sin borrar aquella sonrisa de sus labios. Si que le irritaba que la llamarán tierna... Pero podía tolerarlo si venía del molesto mejor amigo de Adora ¿no?

[...]

Glimmer suspiró, sentía el cansancio ya sobre su espalda, el día había sido completamente agotador, justo como todos los anteriores desde la lucha contra Hordiano Primero.

Las cosas parecían estar llendo bien, el asunto de los clones había quedado solucionado, las criaturas mágicas no suponían un problema mayor gracias a que Adora podía comunicarse con ellas y establecer acuerdos para respetar los espacios que les correspondían a ellos y a los habitantes de las villas. Los daños parecían ser reparados a gran velocidad tanto en los pueblos como en los demás reinos y agradecía que su padre estuviera ahora con ella, así no tenía que llevar toda la carga sobre sus hombros para manejar el castillo.

—Es todo por hoy, gracias por tu trabajo —le dijo al guardia a su lado extendiéndole una libreta, después de una reverencia, se retiró dejándola sola en el pasillo. La pelirrosa continuo su camino sola hasta que encontró a Catra al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Adora junto a Melog —¿Catra? —le llamó con curiosidad llegando hasta ella.

—Que hay, Chispitas —le saludó mientras acariciaba el mentón de Melog.

—¿Esperas a Adora para dormir? —le preguntó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa mientras se recargaba en la pared, colocándose a su lado.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo Catra haciéndose la desatendida sin despegar su atención de su amigo.

—Como digas —susurró con burla rodando los ojos —. Quizás Entrapta y Frosta fueron más problemáticas de lo que creímos que serían —comentó Glimmer con diversión, ella simplemente dejo a Scorpia y a Adora en la Zona del Terror para después desaparecer, no quería verse envuelta en el posible desastre que pudieran haber generado sus amigas.

—Bueno, nadie obligó a Scorpia y a Adora a dejarlas solas —mencionó Catra con su típico tono de burla.

—Puede que tengas razón —confesó encogiéndose de hombros —. Y dime ¿todo está en orden? —le preguntó la pelirrosa volteando a verla, Glimmer se había quedado un poco preocupada debido a lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

—Si, no te preocupes por ello, Chispitas —respondió con tranquilidad aunque su cuerpo no pareciera transmitir aquello, Glimmer dedujo que quizás, aún le estaba dando vueltas al asunto. La pelirrosa la tomó con decisión del brazo.

—Te la robaré un rato ¿okey? —se dirigió a Melog con una sonrisa y antes de que Catra pudiera decir algo ambas se teletransportaron a la habitación de la reina, justo sobre su cama.

—¿¡Puedes avisar al menos!? —cuestionó Catra exaltada mientras sus garras ya se habían aferrado a las sábanas de la cama.

—Lo siento, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima —se disculpó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

—¿Tu habitación? —preguntó al mirar alrededor y notar que estaban lejos del suelo —, vaya lugar donde tener tu cama —se burló.

—No te atrevas a cuestionar mis gustos —reprochó entrecerrado sus ojos para después suspirar —. Mira, la verdad es que quiero hablar... Ya sabes, como cuando estuvimos en la nave de Primero —murmuró en voz baja, sentía su orgullo por los suelos al decir aquello frente a Catra, pero en verdad quería hablar con ella.

—¿Oh sí? —cuestionó Catra con cierta diversión agitando su cola con energía, debía admitirlo, no podría aburrirse al molestar a la pelirrosa.

—Agh, sí —musitó entre dientes rodando los ojos —, aunque tú seas la última persona con la que quisiera estar —comentó con una media sonrisa.

—Creeme Chispitas, el sentimiento es mutuo —respondió Catra con diversión para después moverse un poco, dándole la espalda a la pelirrosa, quien imitó el gesto y se recargaron la una en la otra, observando a distintos puntos de la habitación. Reviviendo sus conversaciones en la nave sentadas de la misma forma, solo que ahora no las separaba la barrera de una celda.

—¿Recuerdas que aquella vez te dije que había sido horrible con mis amigos? —le preguntó inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, tocando la nuca de Catra.

—Si, habíamos hablado del día perfecto... Esa cosa —respondió sonrojándose un poco al mostrar que recordaba bien esa conversación.

Glimmer rió un poco —. Si, exactamente —guardo silencio por unos segundos para poder continuar —. Yo tomé malas decisiones solo porque me sentía fuera de lugar, apartada —susurró —, cuando Sealinas cayó estaba furiosa y de alguna manera todo eso lo lancé sobre Adora, ella quería arreglar las cosas porque en las últimas semanas no habíamos estado de acuerdo en algunos asuntos, pero yo me sentía tan enojada que simplemente le grité cosas horribles hiriéndola —dobló su pierna para poder abrazarla mientras su barbilla se colocaba sobre su rodilla —. Pero hay algo en específico que yo le grité y que jamás voy a olvidar, más porque hasta que no ví su rostro con lágrimas fue que me di cuenta de mi error, algo que no pude reparar en su momento.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —le preguntó Catra llevando sus piernas hasta su pecho y recargando sus manos en las sábanas para sostenerse mejor.

—Justo tiene que ver con mi madre —respondió mientras sentía como Catra se estremecía un poco —, le dije que si estuviera haciendo lo mejor que podía, tal vez mi madre seguiría con nosotros —relató con pesar, sin duda esas palabras jamás las borraría de su cabeza —, fue como si la culpara de ello y por eso yo no la culpo por haberse resentido conmigo al decirle aquello, a pesar de que mi yo de ese momento se dejó llevar por el orgullo y no insistí en arreglar las cosas, lo intente pero al recibir el rechazo de Adora me moleste cuando no debí hacerlo, era cuando debí entender la gravedad de mis palabras y que la habían afectado de manera horrible. Después ella y Bow descubrieron lo del corazón, nos mostraron el daño que podría causar si éste se activaba y planeaban buscar una forma de desactivarlo, pero yo por otra parte, pensé que sería buena idea usarlo como nuestra arma.

»Catra, yo cometí un grave error al no escucharlos cuando me advirtieron las consecuencias de activar el corazón, ellos intentaron convencerme de que eso solo podría llevarnos a la destrucción pero me ví cegada por mi terquedad, de nuevo estaban decidiendo todo ellos mismos dejándome de lado cuando se suponía que éramos un equipo. Cuando Scorpia apareció y nos habló de dónde estaba Entrapta, Adora comenzó a decir lo que harían en esos momentos, ideando un plan de rescate y Bow hablaba de que Entrapta podría ayudar a buscar una forma de desactivar el corazón para que nadie lo usara y las demás princesa parecían estar cada vez más de acuerdo con sus planes por lo que me sentí frustrada —su mirada se dirigió al techo, recordando vividamente de nuevo el momento —, así que arrastre a Bow y Adora a otro sitio para hablar con ellos, yo quería usar el corazón como un arma, ellos querían desactivarlo y al ver que ellos no me escuchaban, les exigí como su reina que prácticamente harían lo que yo dijera y eso era... No ir a la Isla Bestia por Entrapta.

—Pero aún así ellos fueron —mencionó Catra con seriedad, deslizando su cola contra las sábanas.

—Me sentí traicionada y con eso... Más quise activar el corazón para utilizarlo, si no tendría ayuda de ellos lo haría sola, no importaba el costo y les demostraría que el corazón era algo que podía manejar —continuó mostrando cierta dureza en su tono, ahora pensaba en lo estúpido que había sido aquello —. Fui una idiota al intentar activar el corazón porque con ello salimos de Despondos donde la anterior She-ra había hecho que terminaramos para que precisamente no usarán de esa manera a Etheria. Si no fuera por Adora que rompió la espada en ese momento seguramente si habríamos sido destruidos.

»¿Sabes? Siento que tú y yo nos parecemos un poco, tomamos malas decisiones con base a nuestros sentimientos e hicimos un desastre que cobró su respectivo precio —deslizó su mano libre hacia atrás, buscando la mano de Catra y la sostuvo con firmeza —. Cuando tú fuiste mi única compañía en la nave, pude analizar un poco tus acciones y las mías, pude ver qué tú te habías sentido traicionada por Adora y que por ello, actuaste de la forma en que lo hiciste, dejando que el rencor influyera en tu corazón, además claro, de la influencia de Shadow Weaver —agregó con cierto lamento, ella también había cometido un error al escuchar el consejo de la hechicera sobre usar el corazón como un arma —, antes me preguntaba cómo es que eras tan mala como para poder hacer todo lo que hiciste, pero después me pregunté, si éramos demasiado diferentes como creía, después de todo, las dos habíamos actuado de la misma forma. Al final, cuando dijiste que no había nadie en Etheria a quien le importaras, cuando me salvaste, entendí por completo que tu percepción de las cosas había cambiado.

Catra suspiró teniendo sus ojos cerrados —. Al final nunca quise nada de eso, todo comenzó a sentirse vacío, lo que estaba haciendo, las victorias... No eran nada, y de pronto estaba sola, porque la verdad, lo único que quería era...

—A Adora —completó Glimmer con un tono de dulzura mientras sonreía.

—Lo lamento, mis acciones egoístas provocaron mucho daño, la Horda ganó terreno solo por mi incesante deseo de llenar ese resentimiento que sentía, y sino fuera porque active el portal seguramente tu madre seguiría aquí —se disculpó con sinceridad, quizás no era la mejor a la hora de disculparse o de ser sincera, pero deseaba pedirle disculpas a la pelirrosa.

—Lo del portal fue indirecto, no lo planeaste, no pensaste en nada, simplemente te dejaste guiar por lo que sentías y creeme que entiendo el sentimiento, además, analicé mejor eso e incluso diré que la presencia de Shadow Weaver y sus palabras fueron un detonante poderoso pero en aquel momento estaba concentrada en sacarte del camino como para pensar en ello —expresó con calma, si bien, lo que le sucedió a su madre había sido debido al portal, ella jamás podría culpar a Catra de ello, había sido víctima de las circunstancias, del dolor y el resentimiento, el activar la palanca solo fue provocado por el rencor que alimento su corazón herido —. Quizás perdí a mi madre, pero he decidido recordarla como la persona que me enseñó a ser valiente al ella misma tomar el valor y salvarnos, ella me enseñó a amar, me cuido y he decidido ser mejor gracias a ella, no podemos vivir en el pasado y tampoco podemos cambiarlo. Ahora tengo a mi padre, a las demás princesas, a Bow, a Adora y... A ti. La Catra que lo está intentando y que se esfuerza por ser mejor —le dió un apretón con su mano —. Así que no te atormentes más, basura hordiana.

—Gracias, Glimmer —susurró Catra mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla, su cuerpo se sentía menos tenso y el peso en sus hombros parecía ser más ligero, haber hablado con Glimmer de ello le ayudo demasiado.

—Gracias a ti, Catra —respondió la pelirrosa sonriendo hacía el techo —, ya sabes, por escuchar, bien podías haberme dejado hablando sola —bromeó al decir lo último haciendo que Catra soltará una pequeña risa.

—Si, tienes razón —mencionó con diversión recargando su cabeza en la de la reina.

—No podemos cambiar el pasado, pero podemos aprender de él ¿no crees? Y sobre todo, debemos vivir el presente —agregó Glimmer mientras en un movimiento sutil soltaba la mano de Catra.

—Concuerdo con su profunda frase, su alteza —coincidió la chica felino separando su espalda y ambas voltearon a verse por fin de frente.

—Me alegra, súbdita —la pelirrosa dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y después la devolvió a Catra —. Adora ya debe de haber llegado, deberías ir con ella —le sugirió Glimmer mostrando sus dientes mientras sonreía.

—¿Qué insinúas? —cuestionó Catra alzando una ceja.

—¿Enserio crees que no sé que ambas duermes juntas? —preguntó con diversión, eso provocó que Catra bajara rápidamente de la cama con movimientos felinos —¡Eres una cobarde! —le encaró entre risas.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó Catra riéndose mientras abría la puerta y salía despavorida de la habitación, Glimmer seguía riéndose y se lanzó de espaldas mirando hacia el techo.

—Mamá, espero estés bien —susurró mientras su mirada reflejaba cierta melancolía y extendió su mano hacia el techo, como si buscara tomar algo —, me gustaría creer, que estás viviendo en una realidad dónde eres feliz, dónde no hay guerra, dónde vez a tu familia unida y que sepas que de alguna manera, nosotros estamos bien y que hemos logrado solucionar todo —cerró su mano en un puño y la colocó sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón —. Entendí que Catra jamás fue mala persona, solo fue herida, la hicieron sentir de la peor manera, y tomó decisiones malas ante eso, pero eso no significa que la condene ¿no? Después de todo, tú me enseñaste que todos merecen una oportunidad y tienen la oportunidad de ser mejores, aún cuando tú pudieras pensar que no es así debido a tus acciones después de lo que pasó con mi padre y la antigua rebelión —cerró sus ojos y mordió con fuerza su labio —. Yo me equivoqué de igual forma y espero me perdones por ese fallo, pero me sentí vulnerable contra mis sentimientos y lo siento. Ahora, trabajo en ello y prometo ser mejor —sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa y abrió sus ojos de nuevo dejando ver algunas lágrimas en sus ojos —. Te amo, mamá —susurró, sintiendo tranquilidad al creer, que su madre de alguna manera podía escucharla.

[...]


	19. ¡Hielo-ball!

Catra se paseaba por el jardín del castillo junto a Melog, tendrían pronto una reunión y había decidido perder el tiempo un rato afuera antes de tener que asistir.

—¡Oye, Catra! —la mencionada se giró enseguida encontrándose con Frosta que había llegado casi corriendo hasta ella mientras Netossa le seguía.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa del hielo? —le preguntó alzando una ceja, tenía la ligera sospecha de esas dos se traían algo entre manos por sus sonrisas.

—Juega un partido de hielo-ball con nosotros —mencionó Frosta, emocionada por jugar un partido y dejar a relucir sus grandes habilidades en el juego.

—¿Que es eso? —preguntó Catra con curiosidad, ella no había escuchado de dicho juego y el nombre le parecía ridículo.

—Te lo explicaré ¿te animas? ¿o temes ser una perdedora? —cuestionó Netossa con diversión, sin duda su lado competitivo quería poner a prueba a Catra.

—Por supuesto que no temo a perder porque es imposible que lo haga —respondió Catra sonriendo con malicia, si la princesa de las redes quería retarla entonces debía afrontar las consecuencias.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Frosta agarrándola de la muñeca y comenzar a correr obligándola a seguirle el paso —¡Ahora vamos por otros tres más! —gritó jalando a Catra quien rodó los ojos con irritación mientras Netossa y Melog las seguían por detrás. El plan de la princesa de las redes tomaba el rumbo que ella quería.

[...]

Adora llegó hasta la entrada del salón de reuniones donde se encontró a Glimmer la cual miraba a todas direcciones.

—Glimmer ¿has visto a Catra? —le preguntó la rubia en cuanto llegó hasta ella, había estado buscando a la susodicha para llegar juntas a la reunión pero no había tenido éxito.

—No ¿tú has visto a Bow? —ahora le preguntó Glimmer mientras se cruzaba de brazos y frunció el entrecejo, se estaba haciendo tarde y el mencionado no había aparecido.

—No lo he visto desde la mañana —respondió la rubia pensativa, ahora que lo meditaba, tampoco había visto a su mejor amigo por un largo rato.

—Oigan ¿Alguien ha visto a Sea Hawk? —preguntó Mermista quien llegaba hasta ellas junto a Spinnerella y Perfuma, había perdido al susodicho de vista solo un minuto y se había esfumado —. Agh, debí decirle que no viniera mejor —se quejó.

—¿Han visto a Scorpia, Frosta y Entrapta? —agregó Perfuma con algo de nerviosismo —. Perdí primero a Frosta, luego a Scorpia y pues... Sabemos que Entrapta es un reto —comentó con un tick en el ojo, sin duda la princesa de la tecnología lograba perturbar su paz.

—Yo quisiera saber si alguien ha visto a Netossa —dijo Spinnerella algo preocupada, había perdido de vista a su esposa y no la había localizado.

—Genial, tenemos a siete personas desaparecidas —murmuró Glimmer rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, no le agradaba que justo antes de una reunión, a los miembros de ésta se les antojara desaparecer.

—¿Estarán juntos? —preguntó Adora colocando su mano en el mentón en pose pensativa.

—¿Los siete? ¿Sabes que combinación tan desastrosa es esa? —cuestionó Glimmer con burla al escuchar aquella idea —, en todo caso, Bow sería el más estable de todos ellos —comentó con burla.

—¿Le estas dando favoritismo? —preguntó Spinnerella con una dulce sonrisa intentando jugar con la reina un poco.

—Pfff ¿qué? ¡no! —dijo Glimmer nerviosa sintiendo sus mejillas arder, claramente la princesa de los vientos lo hizo a propósito y Adora se rió de ella junto a Mermista.

—Oigan ¿Melog no sabrá dónde están? —preguntó Perfuma interrumpiendolas y su atención se centro en el felino que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, parecía que buscaba a alguien.

—¡Melog, cariño! —le gritó Adora con emoción captando la atención del felino que corrió hasta ella y la tumbó al suelo para lamerle la cara.

—Vaya, el felino y Catra coinciden en sus gustos —murmuró Mermista con burla, enterada sobre el lazo de la criatura y la ex-hordiana.

—Mermista —dijo Perfuma mirándola con desaprobación, a veces la princesa de Sealinas podía tener una lengua afilada.

—Melog ¿sabes dónde están los demás? —le preguntó Adora acariciando sus orejas, el felino lanzó un maullido y se retiró de encima de la rubia a quien Spinnerella ayudo para que pudiera ponerse de pie.

—¿Eso es un si? —cuestionó Mermista alzando una ceja al mirar la acción del felino.

—Hay que seguirlo —les dijo Adora llendo detrás de su amigo, las demás se miraron entre sí y Glimmer se encogió de hombros para después seguir a la rubia, acto que las otras dos imitaron.

Melog las guió hasta uno de los jardines del castillo, dónde entre más se acercaban, más podían escuchar algunas voces.

—Así que por eso desaparecieron —comentó Glimmer cruzándose de brazos, observando junto a las otras tres como a unos metros, el resto del grupo estaba divido en partes iguales por una red que obviamente Netossa había creado —. Se supone que vinimos a trabajar —se quejó, dispuesta a ir por ellos pero la mano de Adora en su hombro la detuvo, haciendo que volteara a verla.

—Solo... Espera ¿si? —le pidió la rubia en un susurro, manteniendo la mirada fija en una persona en particular, Glimmer captó de inmediato la razón y relajo su cuerpo observando en silencio de nuevo hacia el juego. Perfuma y Spinnerella intercambiaron una mirada al también entender porque Adora había detenido a la reina y sonrieron.

De un lado de la red, estaban Sea Hawk, Frosta y Netossa, mientras del otro lado estaban Bow, Scorpia y Catra, Entrapta se encontraba sentada sobre sus cabellos con su tableta en las manos, parecía estar registrando el partido.

—¡Vamos Scorpia! —gritó Catra golpeando el balón de hielo hacia la mencionada quien dió un salto para ganar mayor impulso y fuerza al golpear el balón logrando anotar un punto con facilidad.

—Buen movimiento —felicitó Netossa devolviendoles el balón —. Pero no les dejaremos ganar solo con eso.

—¡Vamos equipo! ¡Somos los mejores! —exclamó Sea Hawk animando a sus compañeras.

—¿Tanta confianza tienes, princesa de redes? —cuestionó Catra con burla tomando el balón y pasándolo a Bow —. Tú lanzas, Flechitas.

—¡Los dos equipos tienen cinco puntos por igual! ¡Vamos por el desempate! ¡El siguiente punto determina al ganador! —anunció Entrapta eufórica agitando sus piernas en el aire.

—¡Vamos a ganarles, gatita montés! —exclamó Scorpia con emoción.

—Aún no tengo claro ¿Cuál es el premio? —preguntó Bow frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¡Eso lo hablaremos cuando nosotros ganemos! —declaró Frosta, con la confianza de que su equipo sería el vencedor.

—Pfff ¿Quién dijo que ustedes ganarán? —cuestionó Catra con burla —¡Ya lanza, Flechitas! —le indicó a su compañero quien lanzó el balón al aire y le dió un golpe, siendo interceptado por Frosta que guió el balón hasta Sea Hawk y este lo mando con Netossa quien lo devolvió al otro lado, Catra se lanzó al suelo evitando que ellos anotarán el punto, impulsando el balón hacia Bow quien se lo pasó de nuevo a Scorpia y volvió a hacer su movimiento, Sea Hawk intentó evitar que el balón tocará el suelo en vano, ya que lograron hacer anotación.

—¡Punto para el equipo de Catra! —gritó Entrapta entre risas —¡Mi predicción ha sido acertada! —la de cabellos lilas se mostraba orgullosa, ella había predicho que el equipo de Catra seguro sería el vencedor.

—¡Ganamos! —exclamó Bow con emoción abrazando a Catra quien soltó un gruñido.

—¡Espacio personal! —le gritó Catra al moreno, pero como si fuera a propósito, Scorpia los abrazo a ambos.

—¡Somos un gran equipo! —dijo Scorpia con emoción meciendo en sus brazos al par.

—Buen trabajo —les felicitó Netossa mientras llegaba hasta a ellos junto a Sea Hawk y Frosta, Scorpia entonces soltó a sus amigos dejándolos en el suelo.

—Ese ha sido un partido, memorable amigos míos —dijo Sea Hawk mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Bow.

—¡Ese golpe fue estupendo, Scorpia! —exclamó Frosta mientras la mencionada la abrazaba.

—Nada mal para ser tu primer juego, gatita —le dijo Netossa a la chica elevando su mano, Catra sonrió y chocó su mano con la de la morena.

—Debo decir que me explicaron bien, princesa de redes —mencionó la de ojos bicolor, admitiendo que había entendido perfectamente gracias a su buena explicación.

—¡Este experimento ha sido un éxito! —exclamó Entrapta apareciendo entre ellos.

—¿Cuál experimento, Entrapta? —le cuestionó Catra con el entrecejo fruncido, no estaba para nada enterada de que la de cabellos lilas estaba estudiando el partido, o analizandolo, o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Glimmer dirigió su mirada hacia Adora, quien sonreía sin apartar sus ojos de Catra, como si estudiara cada detalle de sus gestos y una corriente de felicidad le recorrió el cuerpo, Catra parecía cómoda en el grupo.

—Netossa debió ser la de la idea —comentó Spinnerella observando a su esposa, quien parecía decirle algo a Entrapta junto a Catra. Dedujo que fue un plan de la princesa de las redes para involucrar más a la ex-hordiana con el resto.

—Se lo agradeceré más tarde —contestó Adora volteando a ver a la princesa de los vientos con una sonrisa.

Spinnerella se acercó a la rubia por detrás y colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica —¿Todo en orden? —le preguntó con curiosidad, algo le decía que la rubia pensaba algo en aquellos momentos.

—Yo solo... Recordaba —susurró Adora mirando de nuevo a Catra, la cual parecía quejarse de algo que le estaban diciendo Bow y Netossa, mientras el resto se reía —. Siempre éramos nosotras dos, por alguna razón Catra no solía relacionarse tanto con los otros cadetes por lo que prácticamente jugábamos juntas la mayor parte del tiempo, reíamos, correteabamos por ahí y solo eso era entre nosotras, siempre me pregunté si Catra podría de alguna manera, abrirse un poco más con otras personas, de alguna forma, en la Zona del Terror, siempre intenté que se llevará bien con nuestros otros compañeros pero eso no solía salir muy bien —murmuró con diversión —. Creo que ahora me siento feliz de que Catra ya no esté tan aislada como antes.

—Es una maldita testaruda pero es buena compañera una vez se deja querer —comentó Glimmer dándole a la rubia un golpe a modo de juego en el brazo —. Catra estará bien con nosotros, Adora —aseguró sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

—Puede que haya cometido errores, pero Catra en el fondo es una gran persona, solo que las circunstancias del pasado no estuvieron a su favor —mencionó Perfuma con una sonrisa, apoyando la posición de la reina.

—Si, bueno, puedo decir que en verdad ha cambiado, ya no es la Capitana que lideró junto a Hordak a las fuerzas para tomar Sealinas —dijo Mermista con cierto sarcasmo y cruzada de brazos y pronto notó como Adora mordía su labio, sin duda aquello la había incomodado pero la princesa del mar no había terminado —, cuando fue a Sealinas y ayudó con mi reino, ella se disculpo conmigo por lo que había hecho, obvio, le costó bastante pero fue sincera, así que en verdad ella ha cambiado —agregó sonriéndole a Adora, no buscaba para nada actuar como una figura suprema que sentencia a los demás, no tenía ese derecho cuando ella misma había sido descuidada terminando bajo el control de Primero, lastimando a muchos en el proceso. No negaría que tenía cierto resentimiento hacia lo que le hicieron a su hogar, pero no podía juzgar a Catra por el pasado cuando estaba esforzándose en ser mejor —. Aunque también es un dolor de cabeza, gracias a ella termine castigada por Perfuma —musitó rodando los ojos, recordando lo sucedido en su primera reunión oficial después de la pelea contra Primero.

—¿Sigues con eso? —preguntó Glimmer con diversión, no podía creer que la princesa de Sealinas aún se quejara por ello.

—Oye, tú y Adora son todo un reto —dijo Perfuma sonriendo —, no más que Entrapta, claro —susurró elevando su mirada al cielo, la princesa de la tecnología era la única persona que lograba sacarla de su equilibrio en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Qué opinan si nos unimos a ellos? —preguntó Spinnerella quien miraba a Glimmer con una sonrisa, claramente quería unirse al partido para jugar junto a su esposa y porque su lado competitivo se lo estaba pidiendo casi a gritos.

—No estaría mal tener un partido —murmuró Glimmer sonriendo en complicidad, debía admitirlo, tenía ganas de divertirse como lo habían hecho ellos.

—¡Fantástico! —exclamó Perfuma emocionada para después dirigirse al grupo con Spinnerella detrás de ella, impacientes por decirles que ellas se unirían al siguiente partido.

—Bueno, será mejor que pasar una hora discutiendo —comentó Mermista encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo a las dos princesas.

—¡Mermista querida! —gritó Sea Hawk su nombre al divisar a la mencionada que rodó los ojos mientras se sonrojaba, gracias a eso el resto se había percatado de la presencia de las princesas que no habían involucrado en el juego.

—¿Vamos? —le preguntó Glimmer a la rubia quien asintió.

—Adelántate —le sugirió Adora y la pelirrosa se teletransportó directo al lado de Bow, la rubia se mantuvo quieta unos momentos en su lugar, observándolos fijamente con una sonrisa, una calidez albergaba su corazón al mirar aquel panorama, las persona más importantes para ella estaban en un solo lugar, riendo y hablando de cosas triviales, estaban juntos disfrutando de la tranquilidad después de tres años de luchas y peleas constantes, aquellos días parecían tan lejanos, justo como un largo sueño del que había despertado, y ahora solo disfrutaban de su tiempo juntos. Melog acercó su hocico hacia su mano dándole una caricia, obteniendo en respuesta la mirada de la rubia —. Vamos con ellos —le dijo al felino con una sonrisa, comenzando a caminar hacia sus amigos.

“ _A tú hogar siempre volverás_ ”. La rubia se detuvo en seco y miró a su alrededor, aquella voz le pareció muy familiar, aún cuando podría jurar que jamás la había escuchado.

—Hey, Adora —la voz de Catra logró hacerla volver a la realidad, ni siquiera se había percatado de cuando la susodicha logró llegar hasta ella —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido, el rostro de la rubia reflejaba cierta incertidumbre que la hizo preocupar.

—Si, solo estaba pensando en algo —respondió brindándole una sonrisa, podría ser que aquello solo fue su imaginación y no tenía planeado preocupar a Catra con eso —. Por cierto, gran juego el que tuvieron —dijo mientras le empujaba el brazo con el codo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy la mejor en lo que sea —alardeó Catra sonriendo, claramente orgullosa del triunfo que había obtenido —, ven que vamos a jugar otro partido.

—¿Estoy en tu equipo? —le preguntó Adora con curiosidad.

—¿Si no es así no jugaras? —cuestionó Catra con diversión.

—Pfff claro que sí, sería divertido hacerte comer tierra —respondió la rubia con aires de grandeza.

—Será en otra ocasión, tontita —mencionó tocando con su dedo índice la frente de Adora —, ahora estás en mi equipo junto a Scorpia, Flechitas y Chispitas.

—Esto será divertido —aseguró Adora entre risas y ambas se dirigieron juntas hacia la red, dónde los equipos ya estaban divididos.

—Vaya que se tardaron ¿qué tanto hablaban? —les cuestionó Mermista con voz sugerente.

—De como los haremos comer polvo, princesa pez —respondió Catra con diversión mientras tomaba el balón de las manos de Bow.

—En tus sueños dejaremos que ganen, gatita —mencionó Netossa mientras sus ojos brillaban debido a lo competitiva que era.

—¡Todos a sus posiciones! —gritó Entrapta sosteniendo su tableta con firmeza —¡El experimento comienza ahora!

—¿Es un experimento? —preguntó Scorpia confundida, no recordaba esa parte del juego.

—¡Es partido, Entrapta! —exclamó Catra rodando los ojos, haciendo reír al resto.

—Bien, el partido —corrigió la princesa de la tecnología rodando los ojos para después sonreír enérgicamente —¡Qué comience! —anunció con emoción.

—¡Lanza de una vez, Catra! —le gritó Frosta a lo que la mencionada realizó el primer movimiento, comenzando así el juego entre los dos bandos mientras dejaban de lado la reunión que debían de tener, los más seguro es que se meterán de lleno en el juego teniendo que posponer la reunión para otra ocasión, pero eso no era mucho problema ¿no?.

[...]


	20. ¿Venganza... O un favor?

Adora estaba corriendo por los pasillos del castillo a gran velocidad, con el objetivo de llegar a su destino mientras su cabello escurría agua, totalmente suelto, llevaba puesta uno de los suéteres que Casta le había hecho ya que su chaqueta aún no estaba seca y el suéter delgado de color turquesa era lo que más al alcance tenía después de haber hecho un desastre con su ropa al tener la idea de mandar a lavar todas sus manga largas blancas.

Corría despavorida por los pasillos ya que Glimmer le había mandado un mensaje el cual decía que era urgente que se reunieran en el salón de reuniones.

Al lograr llegar a su destino, abrió las puertas abruptamente —¡¿Que es lo que ha pasado?! —preguntó respirando agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento después del maratón que realizó. Glimmer, Bow y Catra se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos, mirándola con atención y con rostros serios.

—Adora, tenemos que discutir algo muy seriamente —comenzó Glimmer a hablar, poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa, uniendo sus manos y recargando su mentón sobre ellas.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué? ¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó Adora con rapidez, preocupada de que algo malo estuviera pasando. Decidió acercarse hasta la mesa sin despegar su mirada de la reina.

—Es sobre la fiesta que organizaremos en el castillo la próxima semana —dijo Glimmer por fin rompiendo el suspenso que se había encargado de crear.

—Espera ¿qué? —Adora le miró con confusión y escucho la exhalación escandalosa de Catra, notando hasta ese momento, que claramente estaba molesta por algo y Bow parecía algo nervioso —. Déjame entender, ¿me mandaste un mensaje con la palabra "urgente" solo para hablar de una fiesta?

—Si, es lo mismo que yo pregunté —gruñó Catra hundiéndose en su asiento, había caído en la misma jugada y si no fuera por las sesiones de Perfuma, seguramente se hubiera lanzado sobre la reina.

—Bueno, ninguna de las dos vendría si les decía directamente —se excusó Glimmer encogiéndose de hombros —. Hubieran ignorado mi idea —enfatizó mirando a Catra fijamente —, o llegado tarde a la organización —ahora su mirada se clavó en Adora quien hizo un puchero mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

—¡Estaba bañándome, Glimmer! —exclamó Adora abriendo sus brazos —¡Tuve que ponerme uno de los suéteres que me hizo Castaspella porque mi ropa está siendo lavada porque es día de lavado! ¡Planeaba estar en mi cuarto hasta que se secara! —si, claro que estaba haciendo berrinche ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso? 

—Bueno, debo decir que te ves bien vistiendo otro estilo para variar —comentó Bow con su mano en la barbilla, analizando bien el conjunto que llevaba puesto su mejor amiga.

—Otra vez, ¿qué tiene de malo mi ropa? —preguntó la rubia con notorio fastidio, quizás tenían razón en que ella no cambiaba de conjunto pero no era como si le importará mucho vestir lo mismo, después de todo su ropa le brindaba cierta comodidad y... También era una familiaridad que había obtenido en la Horda. No era fácil desprenderse.

—Bueno, no es mala en si tú ropa pero sigues usando el mismo conjunto desde hace casi tres años... —murmuró Glimmer en voz baja jugando un poco con sus pulgares y desviando un poco la mirada.

—¡¿Y Bow no sigue usando la misma ropa también?! —cuestionó Adora de manera acusatoria señalandolo con su dedo índice.

—Agh ¿puedo irme de aquí? —preguntó Catra totalmente irritada, hundiendose aún más en su lugar. No, por supuesto que no quería estar en una aburrida reunión donde la reina mágica quería hacer una fiesta, sonaba aburrido y nada productivo.

—Oh, vamos Catra ¿acaso no te gusta pasar un rato en el escuadrón de mejores amigos? —le dijo Bow con una enorme sonrisa y con sus típicos ojitos de cachorro. 

—No —respondió Catra secamente, obviamente no iba a responder un "si" tan fácil, aún tenía su orgullo.

—Si, claro, cambien el tema después de exponer a Bow —musitó Adora entre dientes tomando asiento al lado de Catra. Sabía bien que no podía darse la vuelta e irse, eventualmente, Glimmer se teletransportaría y la llevaría de nuevo al salón, así que quería ahorrarse el esfuerzo.

—¿Enserio te estabas bañando? —le preguntó Catra con cierta diversión mientras la observaba de reojo, había que admitir, que Adora con el cabello mojado se veía tremendamente linda.

—No, solo metí mi cabeza en la bañera y la saqué —respondió la rubia con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Vaya forma de responder, me enorgulleces —dijo Catra sin perder su tono burlesco, había que admitirlo, Adora se veía extremadamente linda incluso molesta.

—Eres una mala influencia, Catra, una muy mala —susurró Bow con lamentación. Adora no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante el gruñido que lanzó la castaña ante el comentario del arquero.

—Bueno, ¿qué tienes en mente? —preguntó al fin Adora sentándose correctamente en su lugar y mirando a la pelirrosa. Había que decir que podía estar un poco molesta por su falso llamado urgente, pero si era algo que sus mejores amigos querían hacer no podía negarse a ayudarlos.

—Sabía que ibas a colaborar, tu nunca me fallas, Adora —expresó Glimmer con una enorme sonrisa mientras abría un cuaderno que hasta el momento, la rubia no había divisado.

—¿Será una celebración o que? —preguntó Catra alzando una ceja, no sabía que era lo que la reina quería festejar o el objetivo de dicho evento.

—Es para celebrar nuestra victoria contra Hordiano Primero —contestó Bow compartiendo una rápida mirada con Glimmer.

—Desearía que fuera una celebración a una escala considerable —comentó la reina con algo de nerviosismo, aún no tenía bien en claro si aquella idea era del todo buena.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Adora con curiosidad colocando sus brazos en los antebrazos de la silla.

—Quisiera que tuviéramos una celebración entre nosotros y algunos invitados más, a todos cuantos querramos invitar, conocidos, amigos. Es solo, para disfrutar un buen rato nuestra victoria y que por fin tenemos algo de paz con la caída de Hordiano —explicó Glimmer con una sonrisa, ella deseaba tener una celebración con los miembros de la rebelión, con sus amigos y camaradas que habían hecho posible aquel triunfo.

—¿Y nos necesitas a nosotras para...? —Catra elevó su ceja, mirando inquisitiva a la reina, aún no encontraba el motivo por el que las había llamado, dejando caer su brazo derecho en el antebrazo de su silla y lo comenzó a golpear de manera rítmica con sus uñas. En un movimiento discreto, Adora deslizó su mano izquierda hasta la de la castaña rozando sus dedos con los de ella quien de inmediato dejo de hacer aquel movimiento y la miró de reojo. La rubia le miró también de reojo y mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es claro que queremos que nos ayuden —respondió Bow con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Ah si? —Catra alzó una ceja mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa, le parecía un poco divertido el afán que el par tenía en hacer que ayudara con esa tal celebración.

Adora dejo descansar la palma de su mano sobre el dorso de la mano de ella, y entrelazó sus dedos consiguiendo en respuesta un ligero apretón de los dedos de Catra.

—Hay mucho que organizar, la comida, las bebidas, la música, la decoración, las invitaciones ¡Vamos! Ustedes dos podrían ayudarnos a Bow y a mi en la organización —comentó Glimmer haciéndoles unos ojitos tiernos al par, Adora simplemente soltó una pequeña risa y Catra solo rodó los ojos.

—Lo único que sé, es que yo no voy a ayudar con esa tal decoración —declaró la castaña aceptando que iba a ayudar con ello.

—Ni con la música, eso que quede claro —secundó Adora sonriendo, sintiéndose cada vez más animada con la idea de organizar la celebración.

—¡Anotado! —exclamó Glimmer con felicidad, satisfecha con haber logrado que ambas se involucrasen —¿Ayudarían con las invitaciones? También haríamos una sesión para probar comidas que se servirán ese día, será divertido escoger que comeremos ese día.

—Oh, muy bien —respondió Adora sonriéndole a su amiga, no sabía que más decir ante la emoción de la pelirrosa que parecía a punto de saturarlos con todo lo que harían para organizar la celebración.

—¡Esto será genial, seguro que esta celebración será la mejor ya que el escuadrón de mejores amigos la organizará! —exclamó Bow entrelazando sus manos y presionandolas contra su mejilla derecha.

Catra suspiró algo agotada, esperando que aquello no le robara mucho tiempo y no fuera a acaparar sus ratos libres, aunque claramente eso sería imposible al notar la felicidad que mostraban aquel par por ser ellos cuatro los que organizaran tal evento. De pronto, una idea apareció en su cabeza haciéndole sonreír con cierta malicia y miró de reojo a Adora quien se mantenía escuchando a Bow y Glimmer de todo lo que harían.

—Comenzaremos los preparativos de inmediato y estableceremos una fecha —dijo Glimmer sacando a Catra de sus pensamientos y volviendo su mirada a ella —. Bueno, por ahora sería todo, ya pueden volver a lo que estaban haciendo —agregó con una brillante sonrisa.

—Aún no puedo perdonarte por lo del mensaje —murmuró Adora haciendo una mueca, estaba bien que la pelirrosa quisiera decirles aquello debido a su emoción pero la etiqueta "urgente" no era algo para usarse a la ligera. 

—Ya, perdóname, Adora —le dijo Glimmer haciéndole una carita tierna, intentando de algún modo convencerla de que lo olvidara.

—Bueno, si eso es todo lo mejor será que nos vayamos ¿no, Adora? —dijo Catra enseguida y poniéndose de pie antes de que la rubia siquiera pudiera contestar. 

—Ammm... Si —respondió Adora con algo de confusión levantándose de su asiento.

—¡Nos veremos después! —les dijo Bow con una sonrisa, Catra simplemente asintió para después dirigirse a paso apresurado hacia la puerta, la rubia movió su mano en señal de despedida para sus amigos y casi corrió hasta la puerta para seguirle el paso a la castaña.

Una vez ambas salieron del salón de reuniones Catra tomó a Adora de la muñeca y la arrastró por los pasillos con rapidez.

—¿Catra, a dónde vamos? —le preguntó Adora con confusión, no entendía porque de pronto la castaña la arrastraba por los pasillos mientras miraba de un lado a otro como si verificará que personas estaban ahí.

Catra se detuvo una vez estuvo segura de que estaban solas en el pasillo y le sonrió a su compañera —. Adora, ¿recuerdas aquella época en la que hacíamos esas pequeñas bromas a los cadetes? —le preguntó mientras sus labios dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa. La susodicha asintió sintiendo cierta inseguridad —¿Recuerdas lo divertidas que eran? —su contraria volvió a asentir, presintiendo por alguna razón algo malo al notar ese familiar brillo en sus ojos —¿Y si hacemos una para tus queridos amigos?

—¿Una broma a Bow y Glimmer? —preguntó Adora con algo de inseguridad, debía admitir que eso era un poco alocado debido a que hablaban de hacerle una broma a la reina de Luna Brillante y a su casi novio.

—Vamos, Adora, anímate —intentó Catra convencerla sin borrar esa traviesa sonrisa que cada vez más podía reflejar sus intenciones —. Necesito devolverles el favor de la bromita en Mystacor y también que hicieran trampa para ganar la partida en aquel juego en el feriado —la rubia hizo una pequeña mueca, mientras su entrecejo fruncido demostraba que estaba pensando en ello —. Te han hecho salir de la bañera por medio de una mala jugada, ellos han jugado sucio primero —agregó sabiendo que con eso la atraparía, se había mostrado frustrada por aquella táctica que su mejor amiga uso para hacer que acudiera a la reunión.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —le preguntó Adora por fin mostrando una sonrisa, como en los viejos tiempos dónde solía pensárselo un poco para al final terminar accediendo y obviamente no solía arrepentirse, ya que si algo le gustaba más, era reírse con la castaña sobre las travesías que hacían juntas.

—Sabía que te convencería —alardeó la castaña para después entrelazar su mano con la de la rubia —. Vayamos a discutirlo a tu habitación —determinó a lo que Adora simplemente asintió en silencio como respuesta y ambas comenzaron su caminata hacia el cuarto.

[...]

Adora acariciaba las orejas de Melog mientras mordía su labio y tenía su entrecejo fruncido los cuales transmitían cierta inquietud, no... Ya no estaba nada segura de seguir el plan de Catra, sonaba interesante pero tenía la sensación de que terminarían haciendo algo que no debían.

—Listo, está preparado —comentó Catra entrando a la habitación de la rubia y cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

—Siento que esto se nos va a salir de las manos —Adora expresó su inseguridad mientras se ponía de pie, Melog frotó su cabeza contra sus piernas en señal de apoyo para la rubia quien le brindó una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento.

—¿Luna Brillante te hizo una cobarde? Vaya, no lo espere de ti —dijo Catra con tono burlesco, sabiendo bien, que su mejor amiga de la infancia no toleraba ese tipo de comentarios.

—¿Disculpa? —cuestionó Adora alzando una ceja, Catra sonrió con suficiencia, ya era suya —. Por favor, ya quisieras que me haya vuelto cobarde —refutó con cierta irritación —¿Sabes que? Ya, hagámoslo, iré a por Glimmer.

—Iré por Flechitas entonces —respondió Catra quien dirigió su mirada a Melog —. Ya sabes dónde esperarnos, amigo —el felino lanzó un maullido y salió corriendo de la habitación. Ambas compartieron una mirada cómplice para después salir del cuarto dividiendo sus caminos.

Adora se dirigió a una de las habitaciones que Glimmer había adoptado como tipo oficina, dónde solía hacer el papeleo y esas cosas del castillo y las villas, la rubia no había entrado mucho a ese lugar debido a su trabajo en el exterior y no tenía mucha familiaridad con él.

—Glimmer ¿tienes un momento? —le preguntó después de haber asomado un poco su cabeza al abrir la puerta, logrando observar las pilas de papel en aquella mesa que la pelirrosa usaba junto a diversos materiales para escribir.

—Si, claro —le respondió su amiga dejando de lado un archivo que leía para después teletransportarse hasta estar frente a la rubia quien abrió la puerta en su totalidad —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la fiesta? ¿O es otra cosa? —le preguntó con interés, era poco común que la buscara en horas de trabajo, a la rubia no le gustaba molestarla y eso era bastante claro.

—¿Recuerdas que en el feriado acordamos que Catra y yo les daríamos un premio por haber ganado en el reto? —Adora le sonrió con algo de nervios, si bien, aquello era un gran enlace para poder efectuar la pequeña venganza, había que reconocer que era algo embustero.

—Así es, fue hace dos semanas en el picnic, incluso pensé que ya no cumplirían porque ha pasado bastante tiempo —respondió Glimmer soltando una pequeña risa mientras rodaba los ojos, siendo honesta, el par se había escabullido bastante para no cumplir lo que determinaron en el reto.

—Bueno, ya tenemos el premio de ambos —le informó Adora, ignorando por completo su comentario, había de recalcar que ellos ganaron gracias a cierta gobernante y eso ya fue motivo suficiente para convencerse totalmente de hacer su travesía —. Vamos, te llevaré al salón donde te lo entregaremos, pero tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga ¿entendido?

—Claro —respondió la pelirrosa quien fue tomada de la mano por Adora y arrastrada rápidamente fuera de la habitación.

[...]

Catra y Bow caminaban por los pasillos, la castaña le había explicado exactamente lo mismo que Adora a Glimmer y había accedido tan rápido que a la chica felino le causó hasta gracia. No, no tenían ni idea la que les esperaba.

Justo cuando llegaron a la puerta, Catra detuvo al arquero y le extendió un pañuelo.

—¿Y esto para qué? —le preguntó Bow con algo de confusión pero aún así tomó la tela.

—Duh, es una sorpresa ¿no? De eso se tratan los premios según me explicaron —respondió con un tono de obviedad, el arquero alzó una ceja que hizo soltar un suspiro ruidoso a la castaña —. Solo póntelo, Chispitas también tiene uno así que tú debes respetar las reglas —argumentó cruzándose de brazos, esperando de manera expectante a qué el chico se colocará el pañuelo en los ojos.

—Bien, tienes razón —aceptó Bow finalmente amarrando el pañuelo sobre sus ojos.

—¿No ves nada de nada? —le preguntó mientras agitaba su mano frente a él.

—No, nada de nada —respondió extendiendo sus brazos y moviendolos en todas direcciones, la castaña lo tomó de la muñeca y lo guió —. Por favor, no vayas a hacer que me estrelle en alguna parte —pidió en un murmullo.

—Que poca fe me tienes, Flechitas —respondió Catra con burla abriendo las puertas completamente divisando así a Adora quien mantenía sujetada de un brazo a Glimmer la cual estaba parada sobre lo que parecía ser un banco de madera. La castaña le sonrió a su cómplice, quien simplemente asintió en silencio. Catra se encargó de guiar al chico hasta ellas, lo cual no fue difícil ya que no estaban muy lejos de la entrada del salón.

—Bien, chicos —dijo Adora mientras Catra acomodaba a Bow a escasos centímetros frente a Glimmer, quien le alcanzaba en la estatura gracias al banco en el que estaba parada —. Les quitaremos las vendas de los ojos, pero no podrán abrir sus ojos aún ya que lo harán cuando Catra cuente hasta tres y así podrán ver su sorpresa —les explicó mientras ella y la castaña llevaban sus manos a los nudos de los pañuelos —. No hagan trampa ¿okey?

—Ya entendimos ¿pueden hacer esto ya? —les dijo Glimmer con cierta irritación debido al suspenso que le daban a la dichosa sorpresa la cual la tenía ansiosa.

—¡Uy! Ya quiero saber que es —murmuró Bow en un chillido de emoción, Catra y Adora volvieron a intercambiar miradas para con ello retirarles los pañuelos de los ojos.

—Bien, no los abran que Catra ya comenzará a contar —les dijo Adora mirando con una sonrisa traviesa a la mencionada quien dirigió sus manos a la espalda del arquero, acción que fue imitada por la rubia en Glimmer.

—Uno... —inició Catra sonriendo cada vez más con malicia, estaba por cobrarse las dos de Mystacor y la de esa mañana —. Dos... ¡Tres! —al llegar al número, ambas empujaron al par, logrando que unieran sus labios justo cuando abrieron los ojos ante la sorpresa del empujón que ambas les propiciaron.

—¡Vivan los novios! —exclamó Adora con diversión riéndose junto a Catra, ambas se habían alejado casi al instante cuando los dos se separaron.

El rostro de Glimmer era sin duda, el más rojo que alguna de ellas pudiera haber visto en su vida, casi podían jurar que se quedaría sin aire debido a como cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano y miraba con total pena a Bow. Por otro lado Bow, cubrió su rostro con las palmas de sus manos mientras sentía su rostro ardiendo.

—¡Ustedes dos! —exclamó el arquero retirando enseguida sus manos del rostro y volteando a verlas. 

—¡Adiós! —se despidió Catra de inmediato llegando hasta Adora y abrazándola de la cintura con su brazo, entonces Melog apareció rodeandolas a ambas y haciéndolas desaparecer.

—¡Ustedes dos! ¡Vengan acá! —les gritó con fuerza Glimmer moviéndose bruscamente sobre el banco de madera y haciéndola tambalear. La reacción de Bow fue casi inmediata atrapandola en el aire y así quedando, ambos de nuevo, a escasos centímetros del rostro del otro, pero está vez mirándose con cierto asombro —. Yo... Bow —susurró con un temblor en su voz, bajando la mirada a los labios del chico, ese había sido el primer beso de ambos desde la declaración que se habían hecho el uno al otro y sentía su corazón latir a mil ante aquel pensamiento. Su mirada volvió a los ojos del arquero quien de pronto dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios mirándola con ternura. Su sonrisa la contagio con demasiada facilidad, haciéndola olvidar aquella irritación que había tenido con sus amigas, que seguro después lo arreglaría. Ahora, simplemente estaba cómoda en los brazos de Bow quien le abrazaba de la cintura y debia de decir, que muy en el fondo, estaba algo agradecida con el par.

—No puedo creer lo que hicieron —le dijo Bow con una pequeña risilla, sin soltarla o alejar su rostro ni un poco del de la pelirrosa —. Pero... —sus palabras se quedaron en el aire, no había forma que dijera algo que podría sonar algo imprudente, pero él sin duda si le agradecía a sus amigas por hacerles dar ese paso.

—¿Sabes que? No hay que hablar de ello —le dijo Glimmer con cierta diversión, colocando su mano sobre la mejilla del arquero —. No ahora al menos —susurró acortando más la distancia de sus rostros, sintiendo así las respiraciones del otro.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió Bow con una sonrisa. Glimmer fue quien dió el siguiente paso, cerrando por completo la distancia y besando sus labios mientras sus brazos se deslizaban por detrás de la nuca del arquero mientras los brazos de él afianzaban su agarre alrededor de su cintura. Sumergiendolos en su perfecta burbuja.

[...]

Adora y Catra entraron abruptamente a la habitación de la primera, reapareciendo por fin después de haber estado en modo invisible gracias a Melog desde que emprendieron su escape del salón, dejando atrás a sus amigos. Ambas intentaron contener en todo ese trayecto su risa hasta que por fin llegaron al cuarto, dónde cerraron la puerta para después tirarse al piso. Cuando intercambiaron miradas, eso fue lo único que necesitaron para comenzar a reír a carcajadas, recostandose por completo en el suelo con la mirada hacia el techo.

—¡Nos va a matar! —exclamó Adora sin poder dejar de reírse, abrazando su vientre ante el ligero dolor que estaba sintiendo por sus carcajadas.

—¡Por favor! ¡Les hicimos un favor! —refutó Catra mientras sus ojos se tornaban llorosos debido a la risa —¡¿Viste la cara de Chispitas?! ¡Estaba completamente roja!

—¡Y el pobre de Bow escondió su rostro para que no lo viéramos avergonzado! —agregó intentando recuperar el aliento.

Ambas siguieron riendo hasta que sus risas se fueron apagando poco a poco debido al cansancio. Pronto se vieron rodeadas por un cómodo silencio mientras Melog las observaba elevando la comisura de su boca, como si sonriera al notar la energía vivaz del par.

Catra giró su rostro hacia Adora, quien miraba fijamente al techo mientras sonreía. La castaña no pudo evitar contemplar su fino perfil y como su cabello esparcido sobre el suelo le brindaba un contraste más bello a su rostro. Sonrió con dulzura.

—Te amo —dijo de pronto Catra tomando desprevenida a la rubia quien giró su cabeza de inmediato, encontrándose con sus ojos bicolor —. Extrañé a mi compañera de bromas ¿sabes?

—Se sintió igual que en los viejos tiempos —comentó Adora con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sonriéndole, justo como ella sabía hacerlo para hacerle acelerar el corazón —. También te amo —correspondió a sus palabras provocando que su contraria se sonrojara en respuesta.

—Y... ¿Ahora es cuando nos besamos? —le preguntó Catra con diversión, haciendo que Adora volviera a soltar una carcajada.

—Supongo que si —le respondió Adora entre risas. Catra levantó un poco su cuerpo acortando todo la distancia entre ellas, se recargó sobre su codo izquierdo para poder acercar su rostro sobre el de la rubia mientras su mano derecha se dirigía a la mejilla de ella, quien pareció sentirse sorprendida un poco, quizás no había captado que aquella no solo era una pregunta de broma, pero ese asombro rápidamente fue sustituido por una sonrisa. Catra cerró rápidamente la distancia entre sus labios, besándola en un gesto dulce y tierno. La mano izquierda de Adora subió hasta el rostro de Catra para acunar su mejilla en ella.

La castaña termino aquel momento, separándose de sus labios a una lentitud abrumadora, recibiendo la típica sonrisa que la rubia solía brindarle —. Eres una idiota —le susurró sin separar mucho su rostro del de Adora quien soltó una pequeña risa.

—Lo sé —respondió sin poder dejar de sonreír, mirándola fijamente a sus bellos ojos bicolor, que sin duda, jamás se cansaría de contemplar —¿Que dices si nos quedamos aquí hasta la cena? No creo que a Glimmer se le pase rápido el enojo —dijo con cierta diversión, haciendo que Catra se riera.

—Mejor idea no puedes tener —le apoyó volviendo a recostarse en el suelo, solo que está vez, entrelazó su mano con la de la rubia. Ambas rodeadas de un cálido silencio.

[...]


	21. Día de fiebre

_Una pequeña Adora se encontraba sentada sobre una caja de metal, mientras en sus piernas descansaba un cuaderno en el cual parecía estar dibujando._

_"Adora, ¿qué haces aquí?". La voz de aquella mujer captó su atención enseguida, elevando su mirada hacía esa figura que ha estado con ella desde que tenía uso de razón._

_"Nada, Shadow Weaver". Respondió la pequeña niña cerrando su cuaderno enseguida, no sabía bien la razón, pero no quería que ella viera lo que dibujaba en su cuaderno. No era por desconfianza... O eso quería creer ella._

_"¿Has terminado tu entrenamiento?". Le preguntó con aquel tono que solía usar solo en ella, no podía saber exactamente porque siempre aquella mujer solía hablarle de aquella forma, no era así con los otros chicos que se encontraban junto a ella en el área de los niños huérfanos que comenzaban su entrenamiento._

_"Ya lo hice, ahora todos descansamos". Respondió la pequeña niña enterrando sus dedos en el cuaderno._

_"¿Puedes mostrarme que es lo que_ _dibujabas_ _?". Shadow Weaver se había percatado del gesto de la niña con el cuaderno._

_"Yo...". Susurró la pequeña con duda, mordiendo su labio inferior. Su mirada bajo hacía el cuaderno para después volver a la máscara de la mujer, sin poder deducir que expresión podría tener. "Solo dibujaba algo". Aún con nervios, la pequeña decidió abrir el cuaderno justo en la hoja donde había estado dibujando y le extendió el objeto a la mujer, quien lo tomó complacida de que la niña se lo entregara._

_"Adora, ¿quién es ella?". Le preguntó la mujer con curiosidad al analizar el dibujo de la infante. Al parecer había dibujado a una mujer, pero los ojos estaban_ _rayoneados_ _con color negro, como si no estuvieran ahí, lucía un vestido colo azul celeste y tenía un cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la espalda totalmente suelto. "¿En dónde la has visto?". Le parecía extraño como la dulce Adora había tachado con fuerza los ojos de aquella mujer que dibujó, como si no quisiera ver sus ojos... O quizás no podía verlos._

_"Ella apareció en mi sueño". Respondió después de jugar con sus manos con nerviosismo, si algo sabía bien, es que siempre debía escuchar y responder a lo que su cuidadora pedía. "La ví en mis sueños, era más grande que yo y tarareaba una canción". Explicó sin mirar a Shadow Weaver, su potente presencia solía hacerla sentir pequeña._

_"¿Tarareaba?". Preguntó cerrando el cuaderno y_ _devolviendoselo_ _a la pequeña quien un poco dudosa lo tomó de vuelta._

_"Si, pero ya no recuerdo que decía". Agregó elevando con timidez su mirada a la mujer con ese cabello_ _ondeante_ _que siempre le generaba curiosidad por como hacía para que hiciera eso._

_"¿Por qué_ _tachaste_ _sus ojos, Adora?". La pequeña hizo una leve mueca y frunció el entrecejo mostrando que estaba pensando en eso._

_"No lo sé". Respondió con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros. La pequeña parecía sincera, no demostraba que supiera la respuesta. Shadow Weaver volteó a la siguiente hoja, encontrando otro dibujo... Pero la figura que estaba ahí estaba totalmente rayada con una fuerza abrumadora, como si hubiera sido tachada una y otra y otra vez. La hechicera volteó el cuaderno hacía la rubia, mostrándole el dibujo._

_"¿Y esto, Adora?". Su tono de voz fue indescifrable, la pequeña mordió sus labios y su entrecejo se frunció notoriamente._

_"Eso..." Susurró la niña sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, por alguna razón comenzó a sentir miedo, pánico, tristeza y... Enojo, toda una mezcla de emociones. "Eso..." Volvió a repetir, pero está vez, su voz era más madura, era la voz de la Adora actual. Ella sintió como la visión se le nublaba y su respiración se volvía más pesada a lo que cerró sus ojos con fuerza y con sus manos cubrió sus oídos haciendo presión con fuerza, mientras una oscuridad la comenzaba a engullir._

[...]

Adora emitió una sonora inhalación al abrir sus ojos abruptamente, como si hubiera dejado de respirar por un largo rato. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. No recordaba ese fragmento de su niñez, lo había olvidado por completo. Jamás busco una respuesta a esos dibujos, simplemente los olvidó.

Cerró sus ojos unos segundos, intentando tranquilizarse, pero la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle a horrores, no sabía si era por aquel sueño que la había dejado tan inquieta o porque de pronto comenzaba a sentir un ligero frío que la hacía querer envolverse en las sábanas.

—¿Adora? —la mencionada de inmediato giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, encontrándose con la mirada adormilada de Catra, quien parecía que acababa de abrir los ojos, seguramente sintió cuando la rubia se despertó.

—Hey Catra —susurró Adora con una débil sonrisa, intentando de que el semblante con el que había despertado no preocupara a la castaña.

—¿Qué pasa, tonta? —le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo, si algo sabía bien, era leer el rostro de la rubia —. Tienes las mejillas rojas —comentó levantando su cuerpo un poco usando como soporte su codo y su mano se dirigió a la mejilla de la chica dándole una caricia, pero su entrecejo se frunció aún más.

—No es nada —respondió intentando levantarse, pero su cuerpo parecía sentirse muy pesado para ella.

—Estas hirviendo —susurró la castaña mostrando en su semblante preocupación y se sentó de inmediato en el colchón.

—¿Qué...? —Adora intentó una vez más levantarse, pero el dolor en su cabeza aumento al igual que el frío —. Hay no... —musitó entre dientes —No, no, no,no ¡no! —chistó molesta, claramente tenía fiebre y eso no era para nada de su agrado.

—Iré a buscar a Chispitas, tu no irás a la expedición con las otras princesitas —dijo Catra con seriedad levantándose de la cama y acercándose a Melog quien ya se había levantado al tan solo escuchar que ellas estaban despiertas —. Venga, amigo, cuida de ella mientras voy a cambiarme y busco a la reina —el felino maullo para después dirigirse a la cama en la cual se subió ocupando el espacio que antes había sido de la castaña.

—¿Irás por ahí con pijama? —preguntó Adora cerrando sus ojos y frunciendo el entrecejo, sentía las punzadas en la cabeza cada vez más recurrentes y por tanto más dolor.

—No vas a estar sola, estás loca —refutó Catra con cierta irritación, era obvio que no se marcharía si eso implicaba dejarla sola, así que era bueno que Melog estuviera a su lado —. Vuelvo enseguida, y no dejes que se levanté de ahí, Melog —le indicó al felino el cual recargo su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia, la cual le sonrió con cierta diversión mientras una ligera capa de sudor comenzaba a mojar su frente.

Catra salió de inmediato de la habitación, casi corriendo hacia la suya en dónde se colocó su cambio de ropa rápidamente para luego salir despavorida a buscar a Glimmer, no solo necesitaba avisarle que Adora no iría a la excursión que se planeó a una de las extensiones de tierra. Algunas áreas en el planeta que antes fueron áridas o inhabitables ahora rebosaban de magia y de criaturas mágicas, y tenían planeado ir a explorar un poco. También necesitaba buscar ayuda para que la condición de Adora no empeorará.

La castaña llegó hasta la oficina de Glimmer, abriendo la puerta casi con brusquedad, notando que la reina se encontraba junto a Bow y Micah, todos miraron a la castaña con confusión por su repentina intromisión.

—¿Catra? —Glimmer frunció el entrecejo, mirando con preocupación a la susodicha que parecía intentar recuperar el aliento —¿Qué suce...?

—Adora tiene fiebre —informó la castaña de inmediato, impidiendo a la reina terminar siquiera la pregunta.

—¡¿Adora está enferma?! —exclamó Bow alterado, Adora en esos tres años jamás se había enfermado, la rubia solía decir que la debilidad en la Horda no era aceptada, y eso implicaba, que enfermarse era algo que no hacía. Nunca entendieron como Adora se mantuvo con tan buena salud todo ese tiempo.

—¿Está en la cama? ¿Ya solicitaste un tazón con agua y un paño? —le preguntó Micah rápidamente, colocando los papeles que traía en sus manos en el escritorio de su hija.

—No, yo no... —murmuró Catra algo confundida con lo que decía, ella nunca tuvo conocimiento de cómo proceder en caso de que alguien enfermara, de eso se encargaban en el área médica, además de que enfermarse, no era algo que se hacía en la Horda ya que eso significaba mostrar debilidad.

—Debemos ir a verla, papá ¿puedes encargarte? —le preguntó Glimmer con una mirada suplicante, el hombre le sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

—Solo es un pequeño papeleo, nada que tu padre no pueda hacer —dijo Micah con seguridad, revolviendo un poco los cabellos de su hija —. Vayan con Adora, espero no esté muy mal —deseó con una sonrisa y tomando los papeles que su hija sostenía en sus manos.

—Gracias —le susurró la pelirrosa completamente agradecida para después agarrar a Bow del brazo y jalarlo hasta la puerta donde Catra estaba —. Vengan —dijo tomando a ambos con firmeza del brazo y desapareciendo de la "oficina" solo para reaparecer en el cuarto de la rubia en un cegador destello rosa.

Al aparecer notaron como la rubia estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con su brazo alrededor del cuello de Melog, buscando sostenerse de él, Bow se dirigió de inmediato hacia la rubia y la alzó de los brazos, ayudándola a volver a la cama.

—¿Que crees que haces, idiota? —cuestionó Catra con el entrecejo fruncido para después mirar a Melog —. Se supone que la debías vigilar —le replicó a su amigo quien lanzó algunos maullidos haciéndola gruñir —¿Pensabas levantarte a pesar de que estás enferma? —volvió con Adora dejando mostrar su desaprobación ante la terquedad que mostró al querer levantarse de la cama aún cuando Melog intento detenerla.

—Solo quería algo de... ¿agua? —respondió Adora mordiendo su labio, claramente era una mentira para ocultar el hecho de que quería ponerse de pie y mostrar que no estaba enferma, pero su cuerpo la traicionó y termino en el suelo, dónde de no haber sido por Melog, seguro habría besado el piso.

—Ve a decirle esa mentira a alguien más —musitó la castaña rodando los ojos y se acercó a la cama, colocándose al lado del arquero.

—Adora, ¿te duele la cabeza?, ¿te sientes mareada? —preguntó Glimmer acercándose a la cama mientras Bow se encargaba de arropar a su mejor amiga quien hacía un leve puchero.

—Si, me duele la cabeza un poco y puede que también me sienta mareada —respondió Adora intentando restarle importancia a eso —. Pero no es para tanto —agregó con una pequeña sonrisa, hasta que una punzada en la cabeza hizo que fuera reemplazada por una mueca.

—Veamos —susurró Bow colocando su mano en la frente de la rubia —. Adora, tienes bastante fiebre ¿no te duele la garganta? ¿o sientes ganas de estornudar o toser?

—No —contestó Adora rápidamente, está vez intentando volver a sentarse sobre el colchón, pero las manos de su mejor amigo sobre sus hombros se lo impidieron —. Bow... —reclamó mirándole con súplica, no quería quedarse en cama, eso sin duda lo odiaba.

—No es un resfriado, así que la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza pueden ser por agotamiento —declaró Glimmer con firmeza mientras estaba cruzada de brazos —. Catra, acompáñame, iremos a con el cocinero para que preparen un desayuno para Adora y además un tazón con agua y paños para ponerle en la frente —la castaña asintió en silencio, alejándose de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta junto a la reina.

—¡No! ¡Esperen! —intento Adora refutar ante aquello, pero Glimmer rápidamente tomó a Catra del brazo y desaparecieron haciendo bufar a la rubia.

—Sabes bien que te cuidaremos, ya nos conoces —le dijo Bow sonriendole con ánimos —. Así que no te quejes y quédate quietecita en la cama —agregó subiendo la sábana casi hasta el cuello de la rubia quien volvió a bufar.

[...]

Catra se recargo en el umbral de la puerta que daba entrada a la cocina, dónde Glimmer hablaba con el cocinero sobre una receta que le pedía preparara para Adora.

—Ahora iremos por ese tazón y los paños —dijo la pelirrosa una vez termino de hablar con el cocinero.

—¿Es para bajarle la fiebre? —le preguntó Catra mientras la seguía al cuarto dónde se hacía el lavado de los trastos.

—Si, usualmente cuando alguien tiene fiebre le colocas un paño húmedo en la frente y lo dejas un rato, después vuelven a mojarlo y vuelves a ponerlo en su frente, así sucesivamente —le explicó la reina mientras tomaba algunos paños y se los entregaba a Catra la cual los recibió enseguida —, aún es muy temprano, podría haberle pedido esto a alguno de los empleados pero lo haremos nosotras —giró su rostro hacia la castaña y le sonrió, mientras dejaba el agua corriendo para que el tazón se llenara.

—Me sorprende que sepa cómo cuidar de alguien, ¿todas las princesas saben cómo cuidar de alguien enfermo? —preguntó con cierta curiosidad agitando un poco sus orejas, mientras con su uña hacia pequeños círculos en los pedazos de tela doblada en su brazo.

—Solo es algo básico, Catra —le respondió Glimmer volviendo la mirada al tazón —. No puedo creer que en la Horda ustedes tuvieran hasta prohibido enfermarse ¿en qué clase de lugar vivían? —musitó algo molesta, pensar que sus amigas fueron criadas bajo el concepto de que estar enfermas era una debilidad, hacia que aborreciera un poco más su sistema.

—La verdad ya no pensamos tanto en eso —comentó Catra encogiéndose de hombros para mostrar desinterés, aunque también era sincera, ya no estaban en la Horda, con el paso del tiempo las cosas han ido cambiando y ya no tenían porque pensar en como fueron criadas en ese lugar.

Glimmer volvió a sonreír y cerró la llave del grifo cuando por fin el tazón estuvo casi lleno —. Vámonos, debemos ponerle esto a Adora cuánto antes, después hablaré con las demás princesas para cancelar la excursión. No es seguro que se lleve a cabo una excursión con criaturas mágicas si She-ra no está ahí como intermediaria —comentó sosteniendo con sus dos manos el tazón —. Anda, nos teletransportare de nuevo —la castaña gruñó, pero con una de sus manos sostuvo los paños y la otra la colocó en el hombro de la pelirrosa —. Por cierto, ustedes y yo tenemos que hablar de la bromita que nos hicieron a Bow y a mi hace dos días.

—No era una broma, más bien era un favor —declaró la castaña con diversión, haciendo que Glimmer le mirara con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa.

—Oh, Catra, nos han esquivado por dos días pero te aseguro que cambiaré el enfoque —Glimmer le sonrió con malicia, haciendo que la castaña frunciera el entrecejo confundida.

—¿De que...? —ni siquiera la dejo terminar cuando las teletransportó a ambas a la habitación de Adora, quien se cubría el rostro con una almohada mientras Bow intentaba quitársela de encima.

—¡Tienes que quitarte eso, Adora! —le regaño el arquero jalando la almohada en un intento de que la rubia la soltara, pero ésta no parecía dispuesta a ceder.

—¡Ya te dije que no quiero que estés aquí! —exclamó ahogadamente debido al objeto en su cara —¡Odio que me vean enferma! ¡Mejor váyanse!

—Deberías intervenir, Chispitas, usa tu autoridad —le susurró la castaña con fastidio, mirando con cierto cansancio la escena tan infantil que se estaba montando el par.

—¡Adora, la reina te ordena quitarte esa maldita almohada de la cara! —gritó la pelirrosa en tono autoritario, Adora enseguida soltó la almohada provocando que su amigo se fuera de espaldas cayendo al suelo.

—Maldición —musitó Adora entre dientes, aún no podía evitar reaccionar como cadete cuando le hablaban de aquella forma y sin duda lo odiaba.

—¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? —le cuestionó Catra acercándose a la cama junto a Glimmer, quien colocó el tazón de agua en el banco rectangular que la rubia solía tener al lado de su cama.

—Catra, los paños —le pidió la pelirrosa extendiendo sus brazos en dirección de la castaña quien rodeó la cama y se los entregó.

—No necesito que estén aquí, solo debo descansar —musitó la rubia mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse debido a las punzadas de dolor que volvían periódicamente. Glimmer dobló uno de los paños para después remojarlo en agua, lo exprimió y por último lo colocó en la frente de Adora quien hizo una mueca.

—Alguien debe de cuidarte, Adora —dijo Bow después de levantarse del suelo y dejar la almohada al pie de la cama —. No podemos dejarte sola si tienes fiebre.

—No es necesario ¡que los tres estén aquí! —refutó Adora con irritación, seguramente ellos tenían cosas que hacer como para simplemente dejarlas de lado y cuidarla.

—¿Puedes solo dejarnos cuidarte? —le preguntó Glimmer rodando los ojos, sin duda la segunda persona más terca después de ella, era Adora.

—Eres la reina, no deberías estar aquí —murmuró Adora cerrando los ojos, mientras Glimmer limpiaba su frente con el paño y lo volvía a remojar.

—Soy tu mejor amiga también, y si te enfermas es obvio que voy a cuidarte —Glimmer volvió a poner el paño en su frente, está vez dejándolo ahí —. Catra, necesitas ir a tu sesión con Perfuma ¿no? Después de eso puedes venir y relevar a Bow, él se quedará con Adora está mañana, yo iré a hacer unas llamadas para arreglar lo de la excursión, estaré viniendo a ver cómo sigue —indicó mientras se acercaba al arquero. Catra se mantuvo al lado de la cama y con suma delicadeza deslizó su dedo índice en la mejilla de Adora.

—Fuerte y claro, su alteza —respondió Bow con una media sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia, provocando que Glimmer riera y le diera un pequeño codazo en la costilla. Ambos volvieron su mirada a Adora notando como Catra le miraba con preocupación y mantenía aquella caricia en la mejilla de la rubia quien parecía haberse dormido de nuevo.

—Catra, vamos —le susurró Glimmer con algo de dulzura, comprendiendo la preocupación de la castaña y sabiendo bien, que no quería marcharse de su lado —. Ella estará bien con Bow —aseguró logrando hacer suspirar a la chica felino.

—Vamos —dijo Catra simplemente después de brindarle una última caricia en el rostro a la rubia y después caminar hacia el par.

—Necesitas tomar un desayuno y luego dirigirte a Plumeria —Glimmer entrelazó su brazo con el de la castaña y después dirigió la mirada a Bow —. Hey, has que desayune, le pedí a alguien de los empleados que lo trajeran aquí —el arquero asintió con una sonrisa mientras elevaba su pulgar en gesto de afirmación. Con ello la pelirrosa las teletransportó al comedor.

—No tengo hambre —anunció Catra con seriedad, deshaciendo el agarre que tenía con la reina de Luna Brillante y recargandose en la pared mientras observaba la mesa.

—Catra, entiendo que estés preocupada por Adora, yo también lo estoy, pero te puedo asegurar que si no comes algo y Adora se entera solo harás que se moleste contigo —comentó Glimmer con total tranquilidad.

—No me di cuenta de que se sentía mal, ¿crees que... ella tenía bastante tiempo con fiebre? —preguntó mordiendo ligeramente su labio, le resultaba aún algo incómodo mostrar lo que sentía frente a otros.

—Oye, Catra —Glimmer se colocó a su lado y le dió un pequeño codazo en su brazo —. No podías saberlo ¿okey? Adora es alguien que suele sobre esforzarse y no le gusta mostrar debilidad ante los demás o molestar a otros con sus problemas. No te culpes por no haberte dado cuenta antes de que tenía fiebre.

—Como sea, solo espero que la sesión con Perfuma pase rápido —murmuró la castaña haciendo una pequeña mueca. Glimmer colocó su mano en el hombro de la castaña quien por fin dirigió su mirada a la reina y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento.

—Iré a llamar a Mermista, Netossa y Spinnerella para cancelar la excursión, por favor, come algo ¿si? —le pidió con una sonrisa, recibiendo un silencioso asentimiento de la castaña —. Bien, nos veremos más tarde, Catra —Glimmer desapareció enseguida entre destellos rosas, dejando sola a la chica felino quien suspiró para después dirigirse a la cocina contigua al comedor para buscar que desayunar.

[...]

El sentir como el contacto fresco en su frente había desaparecido, Adora abrió sus ojos con un poco de pereza, visualizando a Bow quien volvía a remojar el paño.

—Oh, has despertado —dijo el moreno con una sonrisa al darse cuenta que la rubia le miraba.

—¿Me quedé dormida? —preguntó en un hilo de voz y sintiendo de nuevo las punzadas en su cabeza.

—Si, lo hiciste —respondió con tranquilidad colgando a la orilla del tazón el paño húmedo —, hace unos momentos trajeron tu desayuno, pero no quería despertarte —comentó dandole la vuelta a la cama y llegando a una pequeña mesa, que Adora dedujo, Bow colocó para dejar la charola con el plato de comida. La rubia intentó sentarse a la orilla de la cama, pero sentía aún una ligera debilidad en su cuerpo.

—¿Puedes... Ayudarme? —le preguntó mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían más de lo que ya estaban por la fiebre, no, por supuesto que no le era fácil pedir ayuda.

—Por supuesto —aseguró Bow acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos, logrando hacer flexión para lograr que se sentará sobre el colchón y después bajar sus piernas fuera de el —. Este caldo te caerá de maravilla y con jugo de naranja... Seguro que te hace sentir mejor —le dijo con su habitual ánimo acercando con cuidado la mesa a la cama.

—Gracias, Bow —susurró Adora con una pequeña sonrisa, quizás si podía permitirse solo un poco ser cuidada por su mejor amigo mientras estaba enferma —¿No debías ir hoy a Dryl? —le preguntó mientras comía, el arquero se sentó a su lado en la cama a una distancia prudente dejándola comer.

—No te preocupes, seguro Glimmer le dijo a Entrapta que no podría ir —dijo con seguridad —. Por cierto ¿tú cama no era más pequeña? —preguntó con curiosidad, había notado el ancho de la cama más amplio que antes.

—Si... —susurró Adora con una pequeña risa nerviosa —, digamos que le pedí a Glimmer cambiar mi cama por una un poco más grande —comentó rascando su mejilla con el dedo índice mientras miraba hacia otra dirección.

Bow sonrió con cierta picardía —. Supongo que fue porque Catra y tu duermen juntas —canturreó provocando que la rubia rodara los ojos.

—Obvio no... —dijo en voz baja mirando hacia todas direcciones nerviosa.

—Y también supongo que fue antes de su pequeña bromita ¿no? —Adora mordió su labio ante la mención de aquel asunto, habían logrado posponer de alguna forma aquello por dos días, con sus deberes más la organización de la fiesta, habían sido una excusa perfecta para evadir el tema, pero ahora que estaba enferma era fácil que la cuestionaran por eso.

—Probablemente —respondió la rubia jugando con lo poco de comida que había dejado y que claramente, no iba a terminarse —. Lo siento, pero no me arrepiento de nada —dijo finalmente volteando a ver al arquero y sonriendole.

—Pregunta: ¿Así eran tú y Catra en la Horda? —le preguntó con diversión, mientras alejaba la mesita de la rubia al ver que ya no seguiría comiendo.

—Si, podría decir que si —contestó con una media sonrisa dejándose caer nuevamente sobre el colchón.

—¡Acabas de comer, no te lances así! —le regaño Bow volviendo con ella y subiendo sus piernas a la cama, la rubia simplemente bufó.

—Yo podía subir mis piernas sola —refutó mientras de nuevo el moreno le colocaba la manta encima cubriéndola hasta el pecho —. Bow, ya me siento mejor, enserio —intento mentir pero la molestia en su cabeza aún no cesaba. El arquero alzó una ceja y colocó su mano en la frente de su amiga.

—Mentirosa —recriminó para darle la vuelta a la cama y tomar el paño para colocarlo sobre la frente de la rubia de nuevo —. Y sobre su broma...

—Vamos, Bow, no me dirás qué no les hicimos un favor —Adora soltó una pequeña risa al notar como el arquero le sonrió mientras alzaba su ceja —. Es decir, han estado actuando más acaramelados desde ese día, ¿o debemos hablar de cómo Micah los vio muy abrazaditos ayer?

—¡Hey! No toques ese tema —musitó en un lamento, recordar lo sucedido el día de ayer provocaba que quisiera desaparecer, lo bueno era que el rey no había profundizado tanto en el asunto quizás creyendo que era un abrazo entre amigos.

—Lo siento, lo siento —repitió ella entre risas hasta que se detuvo abruptamente debido al dolor de cabeza haciendo una notoria mueca —. Odio esto —susurró llevando las palmas de sus manos contra las sienes en su cabeza.

—Oye, intenta dormir más ¿si?, necesitas descansar —le dijo el arquero con suavidad, sentándose a su lado —. Voy a estar aquí por si necesitas cualquier cosa, y también está Melog —la rubia giró su cabeza un poco observando al mencionado quien estaba acostado en su cojín y la observaba atentamente provocando que Adora sonriera un poco —. Por cierto, no le digas a Glimmer, pero puede que yo si les agradezca un poco ese favor de ustedes —le susurró guiñándole un ojo a lo que Adora asintió en silencio para después cerrar sus ojos con el objetivo de dormir un poco.

[...]

Catra se encontraba en Plumeria, su sesión con Perfuma había dado inicio pero lamentablemente no tenía en su cabeza nada más que su preocupación por Adora.

—Catra, ¿algo te preocupa o molesta? —preguntó por fin Perfuma abriendo sus ojos para mirar a la castaña, Scorpia imitó su acción debido a que la cola de la chica felino no había dejado de dar golpes contra el suelo repetidamente.

—Para nada, estoy bien —respondió frunciendo el entrecejo y sin abrir los ojos, necesitaba concentrarse para cumplir con la sesión del día pero sus pensamientos siempre volvían a cierta rubia que estaba en cama.

Perfuma le dió una rápida mirada a Scorpia, quien en silencio asintió, parecía que habían llegado a un acuerdo silencioso.

—Bien, tomemos un respiro —dijo Perfuma deshaciéndose de su posición a la par con Scorpia.

—Gatita montés, ¿estás segura que no te preocupa algo? —intento Scorpia insistirle, podía notar la ligera incomodidad e irritación que mostraba la castaña.

Catra solto un suspiro y abrió sus ojos, manteniendo su mirada en el suelo —. Estoy preocupada por Adora —dijo finalmente, sabía que tarde o temprano el par se enteraría de la condición de la rubia y que deducirían su falta de cooperación en la sesión de hoy, así que mejor se los decía de una buena vez —. Tiene fiebre y está en cama —agregó dirigiendo su mirada hacía Scorpia quién parecía haberse preocupado con eso.

—¿Adora enferma? Hay no, hay no —musitó Scorpia nerviosa mientras chocaba sus pinzas.

—Ya veo, por eso no estás nada concentrada —le dijo Perfuma con dulzura a lo que la castaña giró su cabeza hacia otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas —. Bien, hoy tu sesión quedara pospuesta para mañana, deberías ir con Adora y estar a su lado —determino con tranquilidad poniéndose de pie.

—¿No hay problema con eso? —le preguntó Catra dudosa mientras se levantaba a la par de Scorpia.

—Por supuesto que no, claramente no vas a poder llevar la sesión acabo si estás preocupada, por lo tanto puedes ir a Luna Brillante —aseguró la princesa floral con una sonrisa.

—¡Anda, gatita montés! —la chica escorpión le dió unos suaves empujones para que la castaña se pusiera en marcha.

—Okey, okey —gruñó Catra ante la acción de su amiga. Suspiró para después mirar a ambas —. Gracias —susurró bajando la mirada a otra dirección, Scorpia y Perfuma se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa para después ver cómo la castaña se alejaba de ellas rápidamente.

—¿Crees que deberíamos ver a Adora más tarde? —le preguntó Scorpia a la princesa a su lado —. Ya sabes, quisiera ver cómo está pero no sé si es buena idea —susurró jugando con sus pinzas.

—Creo que podemos ir a verla más tarde, incluso le llevaremos un té para que mejore —comentó Perfuma colocando su mano sobre las pinzas de la chica escorpión, con el objetivo de que ya no jugará con ellas y calmara su nerviosismo. Ante el contacto, Scorpia no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—Si, si... Creo que yo también podría darle algo, ya sabes, nosotros los Hordianos no nos enfermamos así que debe sentirse algo deprimida —dijo Scorpia atropelladamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Seguro que Adora estará feliz por tu consideración —Perfuma le sonrió con dulzura haciendo que el rostro de Scorpia se sonrojara aún más.

—Yo... Iré a por eso y después te llamo para ir juntas, ¡nos vemos! —Scorpia se dió rápidamente la vuelta casi corriendo lejos, provocando que Perfuma soltará una risilla por aquello.

[...]

Catra camino (o más bien casi corrió) por los pasillos del castillo hasta que llegó a la puerta de la habitación la cual abrió con mucho cuidado notando como Glimmer estaba sentada al lado de Adora en la cama mientras ésta parecía seguir durmiendo, solo que sus labios parecían formar una pequeña mueca. Bow por otro lado estaba junto a Melog acariciando su cabeza y rápidamente pudo sentir la preocupación de su felino amigo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —les preguntó la castaña caminando rápidamente hasta la cama captando la atención de los chicos que no se habían percatado de su presencia.

—Su fiebre subió un poco, estoy preocupada —comentó Glimmer frunciendo un poco el entrecejo mientras con el paño húmedo limpiaba la frente sudorosa de su mejor amiga —. Creo que solicitaré a un sanador en una de las villas —agregó con inquietud.

Catra se acercó por el otro extremo de la cama y se sentó, acercando su mano hasta la mejilla de Adora y acunándola en ella.

—Hey Adora —le susurró la castaña brindándole una leve caricia con el pulgar, la susodicha abrió sus ojos con pereza encontrándose con la mirada bicolor llena de preocupación.

—Hola... —le saludó en un hilo de voz, intentando sonreír un poco.

—Te dejó sola por un rato y ya estás preocupando a este par de tontos, ¿cómo puedes ser tan problemática? —Catra le sonrió con una mezcla de dulzura y preocupación.

—Quizás no deberías dejarme sola en ese caso —intentó bromear, pero Adora mostró una mueca al sentir una punzada en la cabeza.

" _Adora, ¿quién es ella?_ ". La pregunta de Shadow Weaver hizo eco en su cabeza, haciéndola morder su labio con incomodidad. Ese sueño le había dejado un mal sabor de boca y que estuviera recordando fragmentos mientras tenía dolor de cabeza era simplemente un martirio.

—Es todo, iré a Elberon a por una sanadora —dijo Glimmer con seriedad levantándose de su lugar.

—¿Por que irías por una sanadora? —preguntó Mermista quien entraba a la habitación con un frasco que contenía una sustancia azul dentro. Detrás de la princesa de Sealinas se encontraban Spinnerella y Netossa quienes parecían cargar también algunas cosas.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —les preguntó Bow con confusión, las tres princesas ingresaron a la habitación ante la mirada curiosa de los otros.

—Bueno, dijeron que Adora estaba con fiebre así que queríamos venir a verla —dijo Mermista rodando los ojos.

—Si tiene fiebre y dolor de cabeza, tenemos algunas cosas que pueden ayudarle con eso —comentó Spinnerella con una sonrisa mientras mostraba una caja de mediano tamaño —. Traemos un platillo especial que suelo cocinarle a Netossa cuando enferma, la mayoría son elementos ricos en vitaminas.

—El sabor no es lo mejor del mundo, pero te hará sentir mejor, rubia —dijo Netossa con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la caja de las manos de su esposa y la colocaba en la mesita cerca de la cama.

—Gracias a ambas —les dijo Adora con una débil sonrisa, intentando mantener la mayor atención posible en ellas aún con las punzadas en su cabeza.

—Mira, este es un postre que suelo comer cuando me enfermo, es muy bueno y te hará sentir mejor. Espero que te guste, lo llamo FrutiSea, es con ingredientes especiales del mar —explicó Mermista colocando el frasco en la mesa solo para cruzarse enseguida de brazos.

—Vaya, la princesa con cola de pez, puede ser considerada —le dijo con diversión Catra haciendo sonrojar a la de cabellos aguamarina.

—Si, bueno, no soy llamada su mejor amiga por nada —susurró Mermista desviando la mirada.

—¿También están aquí? —preguntó Perfuma ingresando a la habitación con una charola dónde traía una tetera y unas tazas. Scorpia venía detrás de ella cargando una linda maceta con un pequeño bonsai.

Adora se recargo cómo pudo sobre sus codos para poder sentarse en el colchón, tenía el presentimiento que la princesa de las flores la obligaría a tomar lo que sea que trajera. Catra al notar su intención, la ayudo sosteniendola del brazo para que pudiera sentarse erguida. Después la castaña deslizó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Adora, volviéndose su soporte para no caer de nuevo en la cama y así ayudarla a mantenerse sentada.

—Adora tiene un poco más de fiebre que la de esta mañana —informó Bow mientras Melog se alejaba de él y se sentaba al pie de la cama después de haber dado un salto para subirse.

—Y no olvides el dolor de cabeza —le recordó Adora con ironía, recargando su cabeza en la de Catra.

—Bueno, tengo algo que te bajara esa fiebre y calmara tus dolores de cabeza —le informó Perfuma animosamente colocando la charola casi al borde de la mesa debido a los otros trastes que estaban ahí. La princesa tomó una de las tazas y la llevó hasta la rubia acercándosela —. Toma esto, te hará sentir bien en menos de lo que imaginas —aseguró con una sonrisa, Adora tomó la taza con sus manos y bebió del líquido que tenía un olor algo extraño pero que poseía un buen sabor.

—¿Y Adora? —preguntó Frosta entrando a la habitación y mirando a todos quienes le prestaron atención mientras la rubia seguía bebiendo el té.

—Sigo viva, si es lo que te preocupa —dijo Adora con diversión dejando de beber el líquido y mirando a la princesa de las nieves. Bow y Frosta se rieron ante aquel comentario a lo que los demás les miraron confundidos.

—¿A qué vino eso? —se atrevió Catra a preguntar, no había entendido aquello.

—Es que cuando Adora colapsó por cansancio, en los días que estábamos peleando con los robots de Primero, Frosta preguntó si estaba muerta cuando solo era cansancio —explicó Bow mirando con cierto reproche a Frosta quien volvió a reír, pero está vez mostrando un poco de pena por aquello.

—Frosta ya me estaba matando —murmuró Adora con una pequeña sonrisa mientras estiraba su brazo para entregarle la taza vacía a Perfuma quien le sonreía al tomarla.

—Bueno, nos asustaste aquella vez —murmuró Mermista apuntándole con el dedo índice —. Tú eras la líder de la rebelión en aquellos momentos y te desmayaste después de un dolor fuerte de cabeza, entramos en pánico.

—Pero se las arreglaron muy bien, es decir, lideraste muy bien a las princesas cuando tuve que reposar a órdenes de Bow —comentó Adora sonriendole con más ánimos a la princesa de Sealinas, sin dudas ese té la había alivianado un poco. Por su parte, Mermista volteó su rostro sonrojado a otra dirección.

—Si, bueno, lo que sea —respondió Mermista con simpleza, aunque complacida por su comentario. Las princesas y Bow simplemente rieron ante aquello.

Catra dirigió su mirada a Glimmer, quien parecía escuchar la conversación pero también era como si estuviera pensando en algo. La castaña pudo deducir enseguida, que era por el hecho de que no le habían contado todos los detalles de lo que ellos pasaron mientras estuvo prisionera.

—¿Qué tal un poco de hielo para calmar esa fiebre? —Frosta llegó rápidamente hasta la cama en la cual se subió casi pisando a Catra quien solo lanzó un gruñido al tenerla prácticamente encima mientras la princesa acercaba su mano a la frente de la rubia y le daba un ligero toque.

—Se siente... Agradable —susurró Adora con su mirada hacia arriba en un intento de mirar la mano que Frosta tenía en su frente.

—Mi madre solía hacerlo para mí —comentó la de cabello azul con una sonrisa para después alejarse de un salto, sin evitar darle un pequeño golpe con la rodilla a la castaña en su pierna.

—Oye —le reclamo Catra con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Perdón, calculé mal —dijo la princesa de las nieves con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo que Catra rodara los ojos.

—Para que te sientas mejor, te he traído un regalo —Scorpia se acercó hasta la cama y le extendió el pequeño bonsai a la rubia quien curiosa lo tomó enseguida —. Lo he estado cuidando con la ayuda de Perfuma y pensé que te gustaría.

—Gracias, Scorpia —Adora se mostró genuinamente agradecida por el detalle de la chica escorpión, brindándole una sonrisa.

—Bien, creo que es hora de que todos salgamos —les dijo Glimmer dando un aplauso para llamar su atención, después se acercó hasta la rubia y tocó su frente —. La fiebre ha bajado, eso significa que ahora debemos dejarla descansar —declaró con una sonrisa, feliz de que las princesas vinieran a ver cómo se encontraba su amiga y que la llenarán de detalles para hacerla sentir mejor.

—Espero te mejores pronto, Adora —le deseó Spinnerella con una sonrisa mientras su esposa la abrazaba por la cintura.

—Descansa bien, rubia —le secundo Netossa, para después ser las primeras en salir de la habitación.

—Te aseguro que con ese postre te sentirás mejor, así que come —dijo Mermista haciendo un ademán con su mano en señal de despedida.

—Hasta pronto —se despidió Frosta quien salió inmediatamente detrás de Mermista.

—He dejado más té preparado, solo tienes que servirte —indicó Perfuma entrelazando su brazo con el de Scorpia quién se sonrojo ligeramente, provocando que Catra alzara una ceja y sonriera al notar el gesto.

—Nos veremos después, Adora —dijo Scorpia saliendo de la habitación junto a Perfuma y con Mermista detrás.

—Catra, haz que Adora coma algo de lo que trajeron —indicó Glimmer acercándose a Bow y tomándolo del brazo —. Y tú —señaló a la rubia con su dedo índice —, más vale que no te levantes de esa cama.

—Entendido, su majestad —murmuró Adora rodando los ojos.

—Vendremos más tarde a verte, descansa —dijo Bow con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación junto a la pelirrosa mientras iban tomados del brazo y cerrando la puerta después de que Melog saliera junto a ellos.

—Si que eres popular, todos te han traído algo —le dijo Catra con diversión, la rubia simplemente se rió ante el comentario y decidió volver a recostarse, la castaña captó de inmediato aquello así que la ayudó.

—Gracias —le susurró con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba un poco su desalineado cabello mientras Catra le acomodaba la manta.

—Deberías dormir un poco, después puedes comer lo que sea que trajeron el par de esposas —le dijo la castaña mientras tomaba el bonsai y lo llevaba hasta el tocador, dejándolo ahí.

—Catra... —le llamó con voz adormilada, sus mejillas mostraban un ligero sonrojo que alarmó a la castaña, acercándose enseguida de nuevo a su lado y tocando su frente.

—¿Te volvió la fiebre acaso? —preguntó pero su mano fue atrapada por la de Adora deteniendo lo que hacía.

—Estoy bien —aseguró con una sonrisa —. Es solo que... ¿podrías acostarte a mi lado? —le preguntó con cierta timidez, la castaña le sonrió con ternura, sin duda amaba esa faceta de ella, podrían pasar los años y seguramente, ese lado tierno de Adora la seguiría cautivando sin cansancio alguna.

—Por supuesto, tonta —susurró acomodándose a su lado, encargándose de quedar en una posición que le permitiera observarla.

—Fue lindo ¿sabes?, lo que hicieron —comentó con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia el techo, Catra dejó descansar su mano sobre la de Adora y su cola se deslizó hasta quedar sobre el vientre de ella.

—Se nota que les importas demasiado, aunque son algo escandalosos —dijo la castaña con una media sonrisa —. Me alegra eso.

—¿Por? —preguntó con curiosidad girando su cabeza para poder verla, la castaña subió su mano hasta la mejilla de Adora y le brindó una caricia.

—Mmm solo es bueno, nada más —respondió con simpleza provocando que la rubia hiciera un puchero, claramente la castaña no iba a decirle porque dijo aquellas palabras —. Ahora duerme, que te despertaré en dos horas para que comas —con su dedo índice tocó su frente y lo deslizó hasta el puente de su nariz provocando una risilla en la chica.

—Si, lo haré —susurró Adora para después acortar la distancia con la castaña y acurrucarse contra su pecho. Catra simplemente suspiró mientras sonreía y con delicadeza paseó sus dedos entre los finos cabellos de su compañera en una especie de arrullo para hacerla dormir. Un acto que sin duda surtió efecto. La chica felino se encargaría de ella en todo lo que faltará del día hasta que Adora se sintiera mejor y sin duda lo haría con todo gusto, después de todo, quería cuidar de ella en todo momento por el simple hecho de que la amaba.

[...]


	22. En busca de consejos

Bow abrió la puerta del comedor para que Glimmer y él pudieran entrar a éste, encontrando a Catra y Adora sentadas en la mesa mientras la segunda parecía estar desayunando más de ese platillo que le habían recomendado Spinnerella y Netossa.

—Buenos días —saludó Bow con una sonrisa sentándose a la derecha de Catra y Glimmer se sentó al lado de él.

—Que hay, Flechitas —Catra hizo un ademán con su mano en señal de saludo, su otra mano por otro lado, servía de soporte en su barbilla mientras tenía el codo sobre la mesa, parecía haber estado observando a cierta rubia para que se comiera todo el platillo que le habían servido.

—Esto sin duda no es mi platillo favorito —se quejó Adora moviendo con su tenedor una especie de guisante, aunque esté era de color naranja.

—Ayer lo comiste y te hizo bien, si la que lanza redes y la de los vientos te lo dejaron entonces debes comerlo —le dijo Catra con una sonrisa cargada de superioridad.

—¿Dejaron más de eso? —preguntó Glimmer con curiosidad mientras el desayuno les era servido por un trabajador de la cocina —. Gracias —le susurró a la mujer con una sonrisa que fue correspondida y después se retiró.

—Dijeron que le haría mucho bien y tuvieron razón, hoy despertó sin fiebre —comentó la castaña mientras volvía hacía su propio plato para seguir comiendo, al parecer había dejado de hacerlo por supervisar que cierta princesa rubia quisquillosa terminara su comida.

—Odio esto —susurró Adora con sus ojos llorosos, llevándose otro bocado a la boca.

—Vamos, Adora, no puede ser tan malo ¿o si? —dijo Bow con diversión ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de la susodicha.

—Olvida eso, sigue comiendo —indicó Catra señalando el plato de la rubia quien bufó y volvió a lo suyo.

—Por cierto, Adora —habló Glimmer después de un rato de silencio —, hoy serán canceladas tus actividades —anunció con tranquilidad mientras comía.

—¡¿Qué qué cosa?! —cuestionó Adora dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirrosa.

—Ayer estuviste enferma, es mejor que tengas un día más de reposo —opinó Catra apoyando a Glimmer, la rubia frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Pero estoy bien! —exclamó exasperada, no podía creer que estaría otro día más sin hacer nada.

—Adora, ayer tuviste mucha fiebre y estuviste en cama todo el día, será mejor que te lo tomes con calma, ¿no crees? —le dijo Bow con un tono condescendiente.

—Pero... —intentó Adora refutar.

—Son órdenes de tu reina, hoy descansas —dijo Glimmer tajante, dando a entender que ya no discutiría el asunto y que nada de lo que dijera la haría cambiar de opinión.

—Maldición... —susurró Adora haciendo un puchero y volviendo a su plato, tornándose así el desayuno silencioso.

[...]

Adora se paseaba por los pasillos junto a Melog, estaba completamente irritada y ni siquiera había terminado la mañana. Había pasado un buen rato desde el desayuno y ya parecía que estaba por volverse loca.

—Yo creo que no fue justo, es decir, ¡estoy bien! ¿por qué no dejan de exagerar? —hablaba molesta mientras miraba de reojo a Melog —. A veces todos ellos son un dolor de cabeza ¡y más cuando se ponen de acuerdo!

—¡Adora! ¡Ahí estás! —exclamó Bow con felicidad llegando desde el pasillo izquierdo —. Hola, amigo, si no te importa necesito hablar con Adora un rato —el felino maullo acercándose al arquero quien le dió una caricia. Después Melog se marchó dejándolos solos.

—¿Qué no ibas a ir a Dryl ahora sí? —le cuestionó Adora de brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.

—Entrapta no podía hoy, Frosta le pidió ayuda con urgencia para arreglar algo en el reino de las nieves —explicó mirando los pasillos, quizás revisando que no hubiera nadie. Él tomó a la rubia del brazo y la arrastró.

—¡Hey! —se quejó Adora a quien llevó hasta una de las salas del castillo para entrar a ella mientras él se quedaba en la puerta.

—Bien necesito tu ayuda —dijo Bow rápidamente sin dejar de mirar los pasillos —. Debes ayudarme en pensar algo para pedirle a Glimmer que sea mi novia —soltó atropelladamente llevando su mirada hacia ella.

—¿Qué yo te ayude a qué? —preguntó Adora con una ceja alzada y cruzada de brazos. No, para nada entendía que pintaba ella en la situación.

—Ayúdame a pedirle a Glimmer que sea mi novia en el baile —repitió el arquero mientras miraba nervioso hacia afuera, cuidando que nadie pasará por ahí y los escuchara.

—No, si entendí eso, pero ¿por qué yo? —cuestionó Adora intentando no reírse de su amigo quien parecía a punto de colapsar por los nervios de que alguien pudiera oírlos.

—¿Quizás porque eres mi mejor amiga? —murmuró Bow con un tono de obviedad.

—No, Bow, enserio ¿cómo puedo ayudarte en algo que apenas estoy entendiendo? —Adora frunció el entrecejo sin abandonar su postura, aunque en verdad quería reírse por la pésima idea de su mejor amigo al pedirle ayuda.

—Porque estamos en la misma situación, y necesito tu ayuda, y eres la única a la que puedo pedirle esto —musitó Bow entre dientes, casi desesperado por la poca cooperación que la rubia mostraba.

—¿Porque no le pides consejos a tus padres? —le preguntó Adora, está vez con un poco de curiosidad mientras se acercaba a la puerta —. Yo vigilo —anunció observando el pasillo, el arquero soltó un sonoro suspiró y se alejó de la puerta.

—Ya lo conoces —Bow rasco su nuca mientras su expresión corporal transmitía algo de vergüenza —. Se volverán locos si les digo que quiero pedirle a Glimmer que sea mi novia, me llenarán de preguntas y de un sin fin de ideas para declararme que podrían resultar algo... Extremistas —murmuró lo último con nerviosismo, haciéndose una clara idea de lo que sus padres podrían lograr.

—¿Tú no hiciste eso? Es decir, con Sea Hawk, le dijiste que era buena idea declararse a Mermista y ambos crearon ideas muy locas —dijo Adora con diversión al recordar cómo la semana pasada, en su ida a Sealinas, escuchó al par hablar de ello.

—¿Nos escuchaste hablar de eso? —cuestionó Bow mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido, claramente mostrando desaprobación.

—Estaban hablando demasiado alto ese día, tanto que podría jurar que Mermista escuchó todo —respondió cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca.

—Bueno, el punto es que no es muy buena idea ir con mis padres —dijo ignorando aquella respuesta provocando que la rubia soltará una risilla por su clara evasión.

—Netossa y Spinnerella son buenas dando consejos con respecto a "esto" —comentó Adora con una sonrisa —. Podrías preguntarles cómo sería la mejor manera de pedirle "eso".

—Deja de usar comillas, y si, quizás podría preguntarle a ellas —Bow llevo su mano a la barbilla, rascándose, en un claro gesto de que analizaba aquella propuesta.

—¿Quién más sabe de estas cosas? —preguntó Adora en voz baja imitando el gesto de su amigo, para después mostrar un peculiar brillo en sus ojos y volver su mirada al arquero mientras sonreía con cierta diversión —¿Sabes quién quizás podría ayudarte y que está aquí en el castillo?

—¿Quién? —Bow preguntó con emoción ante la idea de que alguien cercano pudiera ayudarlo sin la necesidad de viajar.

—Su majestad Micah —respondió la princesa del poder en un tono de inocencia. El rostro del arquero palideció, provocando que la rubia comenzará a reírse.

—¡Sabes bien que no haré eso! —chillo Bow mirando con desaprobación a la rubia, quien paro de reírse.

—Lo siento, pero es que en verdad el debe tener una idea —la sonrisa de Adora dejo de transmitir aquella alegría risueña al proponer aquello y en cambio se reemplazó por melancolía —. Ya sabes, él se le declaró a la reina Angella —agregó al recordar cómo la mujer le había comentado eso en una ocasión, que justo ahora, se veía muy lejana.

—Adora... —Bow se acercó hasta ella y colocó su mano en el hombro de la rubia, él entendía perfectamente el sentir de ella, después de todo, aún podía sentirse el vacío que la reina había dejado con su partida, además, Adora fue la última en hablar con ella y por ende, la segunda más afectada después de Glimmer por lo que le sucedió.

Adora volvió a sonreírle con ánimos, lo menos que quería era que el ambiente se tornara triste—. Y aunque no quieras tendrás que decirle a Micah sobre eso, ¿o acaso no piensas que el te dirá algo si te le declaras en el baile sin haberse enterado antes que lo harías? —cuestionó con diversión haciendo suspirar al moreno.

—¿No puedo hacerlo después? ¿Pero mucho después? —preguntó en tono lamento y desolación. Tenía cierto miedo de hablar con su majestad sobre el hecho de que quería tener una relación con su amada hija a la cual no podía dejar de ver cómo su pequeña niñita.

—No puedes, es más, podrías decirle justo ahora que no estará Glimmer con él y que está en la oficina —recomendó Adora colocando sus brazos en sus caderas y mirándole con reproche, alejándose de la puerta para llegar hasta él, no podía creer que su mejor amigo se dejará intimidar tan fácil por el padre de Glimmer.

—Tú no entiendes, ¿qué tal si intenta hacerme desaparecer o matarme? —cuestionó Bow mientras sus ojos se tornaban llorosos ante la imagen mental que se hacía sobre el destino que podría tener.

—Por favor, Bow —Adora se rió ante su ocurrencia —¿Cómo puedes pensar que el rey..?

—Hey, ¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Catra ingresando a la sala junto a Glimmer provocando que Adora y Bow soltaran un grito ante el susto que les habían dado.

—¡Catra! ¡Glimmer! —Adora les sonrió con nerviosismo mientras en un rápido movimiento se paraba al lado de Bow con sus manos ocultas tras su espalda —¡Hey, hola! —les saludó intentando disimular lo más posible su inquietud ante su repentina presencia.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Glimmer con el entrecejo fruncido, mirando a ambos de forma meticulosa intentando descifrar lo que sea que estaban haciendo esos dos.

—Solo hablábamos de algo —respondió Bow con una sonrisa nerviosa —. Le decía a Adora que quizás era muy buena idea visitar a mis padres ahora que ella no trabajará y que yo tengo que llevarles unas cosas —agregó, esperando que aquello convenciera al par de chicas.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Adora en voz baja mirando a su amigo, se suponía que el no quería ir con sus padres y que ahora dijera eso, la desconcertaba. Recibió un codazo en la costilla por parte de Bow provocando que la rubia volviera hacia las chica y les sonriera —Cieeerto, acompañaré a Bow ya que no tengo nada que hacer porque **ciertas** personas me prohibieron trabajar hoy —dijo lo último con cierto reproche.

—Ayer estuviste en cama casi todo el día —musitó Catra entre dientes con irritación, claramente Adora parecía una niña haciendo berrinche por el simple hecho de que habían cancelado sus actividades del día de hoy.

—¡Eso fue ayer! —refutó la rubia abriendo sus brazos con exageración —¿Saben que? Olvidenlo —tomó a Bow del brazo y lo arrastró en dirección a la salida —¡Iremos con George y Lance, así que adiós!

Antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo, Bow y Adora se habían apresurado por los pasillos, perdiéndose enseguida de su campo de visión.

—¿Qué crees que se traigan entre manos? —le preguntó Catra a la pelirrosa mientras alzaba una ceja.

Glimmer soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio —. No tengo la más mínima idea, pero mientras no hagan explotar alguna habitación del castillo o que se trate de una broma como la que hicieron el otro día entonces no hay problema.

—Bien, eso vale para mí —dijo Catra encogiéndose de hombros —, y hablando de la broma... Vaya que fue un golpe bajo que le dijeras a Perfuma, tuve que soportar un sermón —reclamó con el entrecejo fruncido. Glimmer se había encargado de contarle a la princesa de Plumeria sobre aquello el día anterior cuando llegaron todos al castillo para saber cómo estaba Adora y Perfuma se había encargado de no marcharse del castillo hasta regañarle por eso —. Si no se extendió más con su sermón es porque ya era tarde y yo estaba cuidando de Adora —agregó para después mostrar una media sonrisa —. Si que puedes ser malvada, reina Glimmer —dijo socorrona para después pasar a su lado.

—Tu influencia ayuda mucho, basura hordiana —declaró la pelirrosa con diversión siguiéndola fuera de la sala.

—Pffff, lo dudo —susurró la castaña siguiendo su camino, para pronto ambas separarse. Ella debía ir a Plumeria para después pasarse por Sealinas para ayudar a la princesa de dicho reino con la repartición de vienes al pueblo y Glimmer debía dirigirse a su oficina para arreglar papeleo.

[...]

Adora llevaba la delantera en cuanto a camino hacia la biblioteca de los padres de su mejor amigo, quien no parecía nada cooperativo para llegar hasta ahí en el menor tiempo posible. La rubia se detuvo en seco para esperar a que el arquero estuviera a su lado.

—¿Podemos ir a otro lado? No hablaba enserio de ir con mis padres —Bow le miró casi con súplica, obteniendo una mirada desaprobatoria de la rubia.

—Vamos, tu dijiste que iríamos y ahora lo haremos —bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Adora, por favor —suplico una vez más, está vez haciendo una cara de cachorrito. Adora lanzó un gruñido frustrada, se acercó hasta la mochila que el arquero había tomado mientras salían del castillo y sacó la tableta.

—Hablaremos con Spinnerella y Netossa, quizás ellas nos den un consejo, y si eso no te llega a convencer, entonces iremos con tus padres porque no habrá otra opción, ¿de acuerdo? —Adora alzó una ceja y espero expectante la respuesta de su amigo.

—¡De acuerdo! —accedió con una enorme sonrisa a lo que la rubia suspiró y se sentó contra el árbol más cercano, siendo imitada por Bow.

—Bien, vamos a hablar con ellas —susurró encendiendo la tableta para después marcarle al par quien no tardo nada en responder —¡Hey! ¡Hola Spinnerella y Netossa! —les saludó animosamente mientras alzaba un poco la tableta para que ella y Bow fueran visibles.

— _¡Qué hay, rubia! ¡Bow!_ —correspondió Netossa sonriendo mientras a su lado Spinnerella hacia una ademán con su mano para saludarlos — _¿Ya estás mejor?_

—Si, gracias por su receta especial, me ayudó enseguida aunque no puedo opinar mucho del sabor —dijo con cierta diversión, provocando que Spinnerella se riera y Netossa rodara sus ojos.

— _Te comprendo, esa cosa rara que Spinny prepara no tiene el mejor de los_ _sabo_ _... ¡Auch!_ —se quejó al recibir un codazo de su esposa quien le miraba con una ceja alzada —¡ _Pero sin duda ayuda! ¡Ayuda mucho!_ —exclamó nerviosa provocando que Bow y Adora rieran.

— _Bueno, al menos ya estás mejor y nos alegra_ —tomó la palabra Spinnerella _—¿Necesitan algo de nosotras?_ —les preguntó con su habitual tono calmado.

—Oh si, es que buscábamos un consejo —dijo Adora mirando de reojo a Bow para después volver a ellas —. Solo queríamos saber, como podría Bow pedirle a Glimmer que sea su novia en la fiesta que tendremos la semana entrante —soltó rápidamente.

—¡No tenías que ser tan específica! ¡Con que les hubieras preguntado cómo se declararon era suficiente! —chilló Bow algo avergonzado, pronto una estruendosa risa por parte de Netossa provocó un sonrojo en Bow.

— _Querida_ —le regañó Spinnerella evitando también reírse del pobre muchacho —. _Así que quieres pedirle a Glimmer que sea tu novia..._ —le dedicó una dulce sonrisa —. _Bueno, la forma en la que Netossa me propuso ser su novia fue algo muy romántico pero a la vez intenso_ —comentó con una sonrisa, deslizando su brazo por la espalda de su esposa, en una clara señal de abrazarla.

— _Oh si_ —Netossa sonrió ante el recuerdo y soltó una pequeña risa —. _Ese día estábamos en el frente,_ _luchabamos_ _con algunos soldados Hordianos. Spinnerella se veía tan hermosa, lanzando a esos idiotas por los aires sin perder su hermosa gracia, como toda una princesa meticulosa y esplendorosa_ —su mirada volvió hacia su esposa, contemplando cada detalle de su bello rostro sin cansarse.

— _Y tú los_ _atrapabas_ _en tus hermosas redes,_ _cubriéndome_ _la espalda haciéndome sentir protegida, te_ _movías_ _con mucha agilidad y esos soldados no eran nada comparados contigo_ —Spinnerella rozó su nariz con la de la morena, cerrando sus ojos unos instantes y perdiéndose en su burbuja —. _Entonces tú soltaste en medio de la batalla, "Oh, Spinny querida, desearía que seas mi novia, porque no puedo evitar pensar siempre en ti, cada que te miro eres como un rayo de luz en la oscuridad y me enamoras cada vez más"._

— _Y ella solo respondió, "Eres mi torbellino de esperanza, me enamoras cada día más y no puedo evitar que eso suceda, deseo estar cada vez más junto a ti, así que Netossa, si quiero ser tu novia". Y después de eso terminamos derrotando a los soldados restantes para después besarnos_ —relató Netossa escuchando la risilla de su esposa, ambas después abrieron sus ojos con lentitud, mirándose fijamente en un dulce silencio, hasta que Bow carraspeó intentando captar de nuevo su atención, lo cual sucedió y miraron de nuevo a la pantalla —. _Y por eso quizás sería genial que_ _planearas_ _algo así, a lo mejor una simulación de algún ataque, están luchando y en medio de eso ¡pum! Le pides que sea tu novia mientras todos los demás aplaudimos por tu hazaña_ —Adora evito soltar una carcajada, desviando su cara a otra dirección mientras Bow les sonreía nervioso.

—Eso es tan romántico y genial —opinó Adora volviendo a ver la pantalla y sonriendo, evitando todo lo posible reírse por la cara que había hecho Bow ante tal consejo, pero a ella de alguna manera si le pareció lindo y hasta ingenioso que ambas se volvieran novias al proponerse en una pelea.

—Aunque creo que es algo... Intenso, la verdad es que quisiera que fuera algo más calmado —murmuró Bow rascando su nuca.

— _Bueno, tienes un punto, pero creo que cada quien le da su estilo al momento de declararse a la persona de la que está enamorada_ —dijo Netossa con una sonrisa.

— _Seguramente encontrarás tu estilo propio y será algo muy especial, suerte con ello_ —Spinnerella tomó la mano de su esposa y le brindó una suave caricia.

—Gracias por compartirnos esa experiencia, la consideraremos en nuestro listado de opciones —dijo Adora con una sonrisa para mostrarles su gratitud.

— _Bueno, si Bow no usa nuestra idea tal vez tú su puedas usarla_ —Netossa le sonrió con picardía, provocando un sonrojo en Adora y una risilla nerviosa.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué es eso?... Al parecer la batería se agota —dijo Adora atropelladamente —¡Nos vemos! ¡Gracias por su ayuda!

— _Si, claro_ —murmuró Netossa con burla —. _Hasta luego chicos._ —se despidió a final de cuentas de ellos haciendo un ademán con su mano.

— _Nos vemos después y cuídate mejor, Adora_ —sugirió Spinnerella para después dar por finalizada la llamada. La rubia lanzó un sonoro suspiro recargandose contra el árbol.

—Entonces... Creo que iremos con George y Lance —dijo Adora con diversión, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado después de colgar. La rubia guardo la tableta en la mochila y se puso de pie, mientras su amigo seguía en el suelo con un gesto derrotado.

—Si, iremos con mis padres —murmuró poniéndose de pie a duras penas, Adora rodó los ojos y comenzaron su trayecto.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la biblioteca, fueron recibidos por ambos hombres, siendo abrazados efusivamente.

—¡Bow, hijo! ¡Que bueno verte! —exclamó Lance estrujando a su hijo con fuerza —¡Y vienes con Adora, es genial!

—Es bueno verlos de nuevo —dijo Adora con una sonrisa.

—Padres, también me alegra verlos, pero ¿podrían soltarnos ya? —preguntó el arquero con una risa nerviosa logrando que ambos deshicieran su abrazo sobre ellos.

—Pero pasen, justo estábamos comiendo unos aperitivos —comentó George dándoles paso a qué entrarán, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron rápidamente al estar, sentándose juntos en un sillón y en el del frente teniendo a la pareja.

—Me encantan estas galletas —susurró Adora con felicidad acercando su mano al tazón y tomando el refrigerio.

—Las galletas de Lance son las mejores —alardeó George mirando a su esposo con una dulce sonrisa el cual rodó los ojos.

—Oh vamos, no son tan buenas —murmuró Lance con pena ante el alarde del amor de su vida.

—¿Bromea? Son las mejores —refutó la rubia enseguida con una gran sonrisa, mientras tomaba más galletas, Bow en ese instante, con una sonrisa algo forzada, le dió un codazo en el brazo a lo que ella le dirigió una mirada confundida.

—Adora, ya sabes, venimos a... —le susurró entre dientes, algo exasperado por como la rubia se desvió del motivo por el que habían ido.

—Oh si —Adora imitó su tono centrándose de nuevo en su objetivo.

—¿Acaso buscan algún consejo? ¿En algo les podemos ayudar? —les preguntó Lance con su habitual energía, notando claramente el intercambio del par.

—Venimos a pedirles consejos sobre cómo pedirle a alguien que sea tu pareja... Ya saben, es para alguien que conocemos —dijo el arquero sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—¿El consejo no era para t...? —Adora ni siquiera pudo terminar de preguntar cuando Bow ya le había dado un codazo algo más fuerte que el anterior, y está vez en la costilla dejándola eventualmente sin aire —. Nada... Nada —susurró ahogadamente —, solo eso, un consejo para alguien —agregó una vez pudo recuperar el aire y sonreírles.

—Mmm, así que un consejo ¿eh? —Lance le envió una rápida mirada a su esposo, quien dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios —¿Quizás sea un consejo de como pedirle que sean novios? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Exactamente, Lance —afirmó Adora con una sonrisa —. Saben sobre la fiesta en el castillo ¿no? Pues _esa_ persona quiere declararse ahí —agregó como dato extra.

—Wow, eso suena tan genial —expresó Lance con un brillo en los ojos.

—¿Qué tal pedírselo en pleno baile? Ya saben, con música de fondo, bajo luces brillantes —comentó George con una sonrisa.

—O quizás que en un momento se detenga la música, las luces apunten a ambos y encontré ¡Pam! Se le declara frente a los invitados, seguro sería algo mágico —opinó Lance con ensoñación, Adora rió ante sus ideas.

—Wow, esas son ideas geniales —halagó Adora mirando de reojo a Bow, quien se hundió un poco en su lugar, como si intentará ocultarse.

—Pero antes, ¿ya habló _esa_ persona con los padres? Ya saben, decirles que se le van a declarar a su hijo o hija —intentó Lance saber aquel detalle.

—No, no lo ha hecho —respondió Bow frunciendo un poco el entrecejo con preocupación.

—Bueno, debería hacerlo, todo por respeto y cortesía a los padres ponerlos al tanto de que quieren a _esa_ persona y que se le declararán —comentó George con una sonrisa —. Ahora, hablando de más ideas...

Ambos jóvenes escucharon por largo rato a la pareja, en un sin fin de ideas de como hacer una declaración en media fiesta, o al final de esta o incluso al comienzo, de lugares en los que podrían hacerlo, palabras que podrían decir y un sin fin de cosas más, tomando así varias horas del dúo en una entretenida charla.

[...]

Adora se alejó del soldado al que se le había acercado para preguntarle sobre el paradero del rey Micah, la rubia le había insistido a su amigo que debía hablar con el hombre para decirle que le pediría a su hija que ser su novia. Lance y George se los había aconsejado ya que era lo correcto poner al tanto de antemano a la primera persona que más la amaba, que era su padre.

—Está en la sala de reuniones, así que ve por él, amigo —le dijo Adora dándole un leve empujón, pero el moreno de giró hacia ella.

—Tu me acompañas —afirmó el con seguridad, haciendo que la rubia frunciera el entrecejo confundida.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —cuestionó Adora.

—Me acompañaras, porque eres She-ra y el no me hará nada si She-ra me apoya —argumentó el moreno con una sonrisa, Adora suspiró de mala gana y asintió, aceptando acompañarlo. Ambos entonces ingresaron a la sala de reuniones donde el hombre parecía a punto de salir de ahí, pero al verlos se frenó.

—¡Hola, muchachos! —los saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hola, rey Micah —correspondió Adora al notar lo nervioso que su amigo de encontraba y que por ello no hablaría de inmediato.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitan algo? —les preguntó con cortesía.

—La verdad, Bow tiene algo que decirle —comentó la rubia con una sonrisa, tomando a su amigo y arrastrandolo para que quedara frente al rey.

—Su majestad, la verdad es que yo quería decirle... Sobre... Hablar sobre Glimmer —articuló nerviosamente. Tomó una profunda respiración mientras Micah lo miraba confundido y expectante —. Su majestad, Glimmer y yo hemos sido amigos desde la infancia, la conozco mejor que nadie y la he acompañado en todo momento —dijo con firmeza, tomando todo el valor posible para continuar —. La verdad es que estoy enamorado de Glimmer y deseo pedirle que sea mi novia en la fiesta que estamos organizando —soltó finalmente la información, volviendo a tomar aire.

Micah se quedó mudo unos instantes, mirando seriamente al chico que parecía estar sudando exageradamente, detrás de él, Adora mordía su labio nerviosa, esperando la respuesta que el hombre daría.

—Ella... ¿También está enamorada de ti? —le preguntó en un hilo de voz, intentando mantener su postura.

—Así es, su majestad —aseguró el arquero para después tragar en seco.

—Ya veo... —Micah mostró una pequeña sonrisa —. Si es así, entonces está bien, seguro la haces muy feliz —dijo.

—Gracias, alteza, prometo ser una buena pareja para ella —Bow sonrió con emoción, feliz de que el rey no opinara algo distinto o dijera algo que le frenara en sus planes.

—Si... Seguro así será —susurró Micah, intentando mantener la sonrisa, que reflejaba cierta tristeza y melancolía. Bow dió una reverencia a la par de Adora y se giró para dirigirse a la puerta.

Bow salió de la sala, pero Adora frenó cualquier intención de seguirlo y en cambio se volvió hacia Micah quien se sentó en una silla mientras tenía sus manos entrelazadas, con los codos sobre sus muslos y mostrando en su semblante que estaba analizando lo sucedido.

—¿Está... Bien? —se atrevió a preguntar la rubia acercándose a la silla acojinada más próxima y tomando lentamente asiento.

—Si, claro —respondió el hombre con algo de torpeza, elevando su mirada hacia la joven quien parecía no convencida de eso —. No, en realidad no —confesó sin poder tratar de mentirle a la mejor amiga de su hija.

—Bow y Glimmer son mis mejores amigos, he estado junto a ellos los últimos tres años y le puedo asegurar que Bow haría lo que sea por ella. Él siempre la cuida y protege, Bow se interesa siempre por ella y se preocupa —Adora dijo todo aquello con la intención de demostrar que Bow era un buen muchacho y que amaba demasiado a Glimmer. Le preocupaba mucho que el padre de su mejor amiga temiera que el arquero no la mereciera.

—Yo... Lo sé —susurró Micah con pena y una mezcla de cansancio, provocando que Adora le mirara con confusión ante su respuesta —. Es solo que me doy cuenta de que ella ya no es mi pequeña niña, ella ha crecido, se volvió una excelente princesa, una fantástica comandante y después una maravillosa reina. Ella creció y yo no estuve ahí para verlo —su mirada bajo hasta el suelo, transmitiendo su aflicción —. Angie hizo de ella toda una señorita fuerte y valiente —pronto su mirada se llenó de ternura ante la mención de su amada esposa, provocando una nostálgica sonrisa en la rubia —. He querido recuperar ese tiempo perdido, estar con ella, actuar como su padre pero siento que eso está cada vez más lejos de mi alcance al verla actuar tan madura. Y que ahora ella esté enamorada... Que ella tenga novio... —sus palabras quedaron esfumadas en el aire sin poder concretar la oración ni de expresar sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, yo no sé mucho de una relación de padres a hijos... Ya sabe, no tuve un gran ejemplo —murmuró con una pequeña risa, intentando ocultar la incomodidad de mencionar aquello —. Pero lo que si sé es que si Glimmer tiene novio, usted no dejará de ser su padre, puede seguir cuidando de ella, estar para ella y... Ya sabe, hacer todas esas cosas que los padres hacen por sus hijas ya que Glimmer lo quiere mucho y lo extrañó mucho también, ella está muy feliz de tenerlo aquí con ella —sonrió animosamente contagiando al hombre —. Además, Angella solía repetirle a Glimmer una y otra vez que Bow era un gran chico —agregó con cierta diversión provocando que el rey ahogara una pequeña risa.

—Angie solía apreciar bien todo lo bueno en una persona —Micah sonrió con dulzura mientras elevaba su mirada al techo —. Mi hermoso ángel... —susurró con gran melancolía al recordar la bella sonrisa de su esposa, su risa y su dulce voz, y como aquellos recuerdos junto a ella se sentía tan cercanos.

—Se siente lejano, ¿sabe? —Adora desvió la mirada hacia el mural dónde la imagen de Angella se encontraba plasmada detrás de la del rey Micah, siempre había admirado aquel retrato en esa pared —. Desde la última vez que hablé con ella... Antes de lo del portal —una pequeña mueca se dibujó en sus labios mientras su entrecejo se fruncía, en un claro gesto de tristeza —. Fue antes de que nos fuéramos al desierto carmesí sin su autorización —un ligero sentimiento de culpa se instaló en su pecho al pensar en eso.

—Necesitaban respuestas y Angie no habría aceptado que fueran a un lugar peligroso, así que necesitaban tomar una decisión —el hombre le sonrió al comprender que la rubia se sentía responsable de los eventos ocurridos, pero aquello era algo que no deseaba fuera un remordimiento con el que cargara la joven sobre sus hombros.

—Angella habló conmigo respecto a... Shadow Weaver, que no debía preocuparme por ella ya que no dejaría que se acercará a mi, que no dejaría que me lastimara más de lo que ya lo había hecho —su mirada volvió a Micah —. No sé, se sintió extraño porque por primera vez pude percibir algo diferente de la crianza que tuve de Shadow Weaver. Creo que en el fondo solía sentir algo de celos por Glimmer, después de todo Angella se interesaba por ella, intentaba protegerla y siempre tenían esas muestras de afecto. Algo que Shadow Weaver jamás hizo ni haría, pero que Angella hizo al momento en que Shadow Weaver llegó al castillo —Adora miró con aflicción el mural —. Aún ahora, no puedo entender el motivo por el cual ella decidió sacrificarse, porque nos protegió a Catra y a mi... Aún no puedo entenderla y aún peor, no entiendo cómo puede seguir afectandome.

—Puedo notar que tienes muchas dudas y lamento no tener las respuestas para ello —Micah suspiró algo apenado, en verdad deseaba poder ayudar a la joven así como ella le había dado apoyo con lo de Glimmer, pero aún después de años, jamás entendió la forma de ser de la que fue su maestra.

—No se preocupe con eso, en realidad es una tontería —Adora le sonrió para evitar que el hombre se sintiera mal por no poder ayudarla, quizás el sueño dónde había vuelto a ver a Shadow Weaver había tocado una fibra sensible en su ser y eso daba pie a qué esas preguntas volvieran —. Solo quería decir que, la verdad yo también extraño a Angella, creo que de alguna manera, habíamos comenzado a ser cercanas, y después ella tomó mi lugar al sacar la espada... —su voz se fue apagando, recordar aquello aún removía muchas cosas en su interior. La firmeza de Angella al abrazarla y el confort que le transmitió con ese gesto, la insistencia de la mujer a qué volviera a casa a salvo, la ternura con la que tomó su rostro y beso su frente en un claro gesto de protección... Y despedida, todo eso volvía haciéndolo sentir algo reciente cuando en realidad, había pasado un año desde aquello.

—Adora, yo creo que sí tuviste un ejemplo —le dijo Micah con ternura provocando que la rubia le mirara con confusión —. Has dicho al principio de nuestra conversación que no habías tenido un buen ejemplo con respecto a padres, pero Angie había comenzado a ser una figura materna para ti, ¿no es así? —el gesto en el rostro de la joven denotó cierto asombro que luego cambio a uno de tristeza —. No eres responsable, nadie lo es, Angie decidió protegerte a ti y a todos, así que no debes culparte por eso —la rubia sonrió con sus ojos acuosos, sin duda Glimmer y él se parecían bastante que hasta las mismas palabras le dijeron —. Angie aprendió a quererte según lo que me has dicho, tanto que procuro que Shadow Weaver no se acercará a ti para lastimarte y tanto como para protegerte al sacar la espada. Respeta su decisión, aceptala y confía en que lo hizo para cuidarlos, aún si eso implicaba que ella tuviera que pagar un precio —su mirada llegó hasta el mural, apreciando las alas majestuosas de su amada —. Mi hermoso ángel fue valiente y fuerte, debemos recordarla como tal y disfrutar la oportunidad que nos brindó al arriesgarse por la realidad del planeta.

—Creo que nuestra charla cambio un poco de rumbo —dijo la rubia con diversión mientras frotaba el dorso de su mano contra su mejilla, no se percató cuando había dejado escapar unas cuantas lágrimas al hablar de Angella cuando el objetivo principal había sido hablar de la relación de sus mejores amigos con Micah... Claramente se había desviado. Su mirada volvio a él después de limpiar sus mejillas —. Gracias, su majestad —susurró.

—Gracias a ti, Adora, es bueno hablar con alguien de vez en cuando sobre estás cosas —Micah se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a ella y colocar su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica —. Sé que Bow es un buen muchacho y más si mi Angie lo decía, me siento un poco inseguro aún, pero me has ayudado bastante —su mirada se dirigió a la puerta y suspiró —. Debo ir a hacer otras cosas, así que debo dejarte, ¿estarás bien? —le preguntó debido a la preocupación de que aún tuviera sus ojos un poco llorosos y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

—Estoy perfecta, no se preocupe —dijo Adora con seguridad brindándole una sonrisa, Micah le devolvió el gesto y le dió unas suaves palmaditas a su cabeza, para después dirigirse hacia la puerta dejando a la rubia sumida en sus pensamientos.

Al pasar por el umbral de la puerta, Micah dirigió su atención hacia su lado izquierdo notando como Catra se encontraba recargada en la pared. La castaña tenía sus orejas hacia atrás agachadas mientras su mirada fría se clavaba en el piso hasta que la desvió hacia el rey.

—Glimmer lo ha estado buscando, necesita que le ayude con algo —le informó con seriedad, evitando el contacto visual una vez más. Micah le sonrió con ternura y llevo su mano hacia su cabeza, revolviendo sus cortos cabellos en un claro gesto de consuelo hacia ella.

—Estuviste bastante tiempo escuchando ¿eh? —le susurró Micah sabiendo que Adora podría escucharlos, la castaña mordió su labio inferior algo incómoda.

—Estaban hablando de algo serio, no iba a interrumpirles —afirmó mirándole por fin a la cara.

—Deberías entrar con ella, seguro se alegra de verte después de un largo día —comentó Micah alejando su mano de ella y proponiendose seguir su camino.

—¿Por qué es tan fácil para usted hablarme o siquiera verme después de haberla perdida a _ella_ gracias a mis tonterías? —le cuestionó logrando que el hombre detuviera sus pasos.

—Adora y Glimmer me contaron todo lo que sucedió, toda su historia y sé que tus acciones fueron movidas por tus emociones, a todos nos ha pasado —el rey le miró por sobre el hombro —. Lo que le pasó a Angella no lo planeaste, simplemente sucedió por consecuencia de una decisión basada en el enojo y frustración de ver cómo Shadow Weaver prefirió a Adora. Con todo lo que ellas me contaron puedo entender tus acciones y puedo asegurarte que fue erróneo que te dejaras cegar por ello, pero la persona que eras antes no define quien eres, estás trabajando duro —se giró de nuevo hacia ella y colocó su mano en el hombro de la castaña —. Seguramente Glimmer, Adora y algunos más te lo han dicho y repetido mucho, pero debes comenzar a aceptar, que aquella versión tuya está en el pasado y que tienes la fuerza para aceptar esos errores que cometiste. Todos nos equivocamos, unos más que otros pero eso no significa que no merezcamos una oportunidad si estamos demostrando que podemos y queremos cambiar —le dedicó una suave sonrisa, intentando demostrar lo sincero que era al decirle todo aquello. Catra dió un leve asentimiento, sin encontrar las palabras para responder aquello —. Anda, ve con ella —hizo un gesto con su cabeza, señalando la puerta. La castaña se alejó de él, adentrándose así a la sala, a lo que Micah sonrió complacido para después seguir su camino para buscar a su hija.

—Hey Catra —le saludó Adora animosamente después de haber escuchado los pasos dentro de la sala, desviando su atención del mural. La castaña no respondió, simplemente siguió su camino hacia ella confundiendo a Adora en el proceso. Catra pronto se sentó sobre sus piernas y rodeó con sus brazos su nuca, hundiendo su rostro en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello —¿Catra? ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó con dulzura colocando ambas manos en la espalda de la chica felino quien solo pareció esconder más su rostro en aquel hueco, logrando llenarse del dulce aroma de la rubia.

—Te amo y lo siento por todo, nunca me cansaré de decirlo —le susurró, sintiendo como su voz temblaba y sus ojos se tornaban llorosos... Aún cuando ellos dijeran que estaba bien... Aún cuando Glimmer, Micah, Adora dijeran que no fue directamente su responsabilidad sino solo un daño colateral, jamás podría evitar sentir esa sensación amarga en su pecho.

—¿Por qué...? —Adora no terminó la pregunta al sentir la humedad en su cuello, entendiendo que Catra había comenzado a derramar lágrimas, aferrando más su agarre en la rubia, quizás en un intento de sentirse segura, buscando paz lejos de los demonios que la comían viva.

—Perdón, los escuché hablar así que... —habló en un hilo de voz, confesando que había logrado escuchar su conversación. La rubia soltó un suspiro, rodeando con sus brazos la espalda de Catra en una clara seña de amor.

—Esta bien —Adora movió un poco su cabeza, solo para lograr darle un beso en su frente. Un largo y dulce beso para calmar aquellos demonios que solían volver cuando parecía que por fin tenía el control y que podía superarlos —. Te prometo que está bien —susurró bajando su mirada hasta ella, en un intento mirar a sus ojos bicolor, pero la castaña volvió a esconder su rostro —. Catra, te amo mucho ¿okey?, y estoy aquí... Siempre estaré aquí —aseguró aferrándose más a ella.

—Lo sé... —respondió en un susurro, dejándose llevar por la calidez que su abrazo le brindaba y la tranquilidad que el silencio les proporcionaba, manteniéndose así por un largo tiempo.

[...]


	23. Tú junto a mi, yo junto a ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo diré, que este es el capítulo que más amé escribir :")

Adora se encontraba frente a su espejo, cepillando su cabello mientras Catra acariciaba a Melog, ambos sentados en el suelo. La mañana recién comenzaba y la rubia necesitaba ir con Netossa, Spinnerella y Frosta a una villa, Fairedon, si no mal recordaba el nombre, al parecer, era una de las villas en el reino de su majestad Peekablue quién aún se mostraba desaparecido a lo que las villas estaban un poco en caos.

—¿Pasarás el rato en el castillo? ¿O irás a Plumeria? —preguntó Adora con curiosidad.

—Tengo sesión libre, así que andaré por aquí, ¿estas segura de asistir a la excursión? Hace tan solo dos días que estuviste enferma y podria volver a pasar —comentó Catra con preocupación dirigiendo su mirada a ella.

—Oye, hace un día no me dejaron trabajar, ayer estuvimos dando vueltas por la organización de la fiesta, no voy a perderme esto —aseguró la rubia con decisión, provocando que la castaña rodara los ojos mientras soltaba una risilla.

—Oye, ¿Qué crees que pasaría con Peekablue? —preguntó Catra con curiosidad mientras jugeteaba con Melog.

—Ni idea, la verdad nunca tuvimos interacción con esa persona, o con algún otro representante de los restantes reinos, no mostraron querer ser parte de la rebelión así que Glimmer no les insistió —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Las princesas con sus runas se habían unido a ellas, pero aquellos otros reinos no se habían mostrado dispuestos a participar, con el válido argumento de que debían proteger sus respectivos hogares y fue una decisión que Luna Brillante decidió respetar —. Solo espero que esté bien, necesitamos localizarle por su reino, aunque siendo sincera llevan bien las cosas con lo que pasó sobre la invasión de los clones.

—Quizás no quiere que le encuentren —comentó Catra recostandose en Melog —. O se está resguardando y no sabe que ya no hay guerra —planteo ambas posibilidades.

—Si, puede ser —respondió Adora con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de hacerse su habitual peinado. La castaña desvió su mirada bicolor hacia el guardarropa de la rubia, otra vez volviendo su mirada al último cajón, sus orejas se agitaron y su cola se movió de un lado a otro, volviendo la curiosidad de antes a ella.

—Hey, Adora ¿que son esos cuadernos que tienes guardados en el último cajón? —le preguntó Catra mirando fijamente el mueble, mejor ir directamente al grano y averiguar hasta donde podía llegar sobre la información de esos malditos cuadernos que le generaban una estúpida curiosidad que no se había borrado a pesar de que ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que los miró.

—¿Hablas de los diarios grises? —preguntó Adora con un poco de confusión —. Escribí lo que me pasaba aquí en Luna Brillante. Glimmer me lo sugirió ya que ella llevaba un diario, así que empecé a hacerlo, pero son solo anotaciones de nuestras aventuras y así, nada interesante —explicó restándole un poco de importancia, pero notó la insistente mirada que la castaña le daba al cajón y una media sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la rubia —¿Acaso te dan curiosidad? —preguntó con cierta burla.

—Pfff, ¿qué?, por supuesto que no —gruñó cruzándose de brazos y volteando hacia otra dirección, Adora soltó una pequeña risa y rodó los ojos.

—¿Melog? —se dirigió al felino quien elevó la comisura de su boca formando una sonrisa y lanzó un maullido —. Mmm... Ya veo —murmuró Adora entrecerrado los ojos y colocando su mano en la barbilla en un gesto de estar analizando la respuesta de su amigo.

—Agh, por favor —musitó Catra entre dientes para después suspirar sonoramente —¡Bien! ¿Okey? Si tengo curiosidad —admitió a regañadientes.

Adora le sonrió —. Puedes leerlos si quieres, pero seguramente te aburres, como te digo, solo son apuntes de cosas que me sucedieron desde que me uní a la rebelión —dijo para después tomar su mochila y colgarla en su brazo —. Ya debo irme, te veré en la tarde —anunció acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Catra se sonrojara y sonriera.

—Ya lárgate —gruñó la castaña sin lograr borrar su sonrisa y la rubia simplemente se rió mientras salía de la habitación dejándola sola. Catra miró a Melog quien le brindó un maullido —. Si, yo también quiero empezar —le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice y se levantó de inmediato dirigiéndose al guardarropa dónde abrió el último cajón y tomó todos los diarios y volvió a su sitio junto a Melog el cual soltó un maullido al mirar los cuadernos —. Bueno, ya se que ella solo dijo grises... Pero es un diario y nunca específico que no debía leer este que es diferente —argumentó con lógica, si bien, Adora no había dicho nada del cuaderno rojo, eso no significaba que estuviera prohibido o algo así ¿no? —. Abriré uno gris —comentó cumpliendo con su anuncio, y tomó uno de ellos abriéndolo en la primera página.

" _Me han dado la idea de escribir en un diario, es la primera vez que hago esto así que no estoy muy segura que poner o por dónde empezar, así que simplemente escribiré lo que se me venga a la cabeza._  
 _Todo es diferente. Hay alegría, risas y música por dónde sea, Luna Brillante es muy diferente a la Zona del Terror y debería ser algo bueno... Es decir, es mejor que ese lugar, pero por alguna razón no logro acostumbrarme, mis amigos dicen que eso es debido a que viví la mayor parte de mi vida en ese lugar y que me adapte a ese estilo de vida... Bow dijo que ese lugar siempre fue mi hogar y que por ello me era difícil adaptarme. Y tiene razón. Mucha razón_ ".

Catra suspiró, definitivamente si era un diario donde la rubia escribió sobre sus aventuras desde su unión en la rebelión y puede que quizás pareciera una perdida de tiempo leerlo, pero... La curiosidad por todo lo que pasó al estar separadas le hizo seguir leyendo aquellas hojas.

[...]

Adora saludó a Spinnerella y Netossa, quienes habían estado conversando hasta que la rubia llegó.

—Hey, que tal rubia —dijo Netossa agitando su mano en señal de saludo.

—Hola, Spinnerella y Netossa —Adora le sonrió al par para después girarse y mirar a Swift Wind de quién se despidió con un movimiento de su mano —¿Y Frosta? —preguntó con curiosidad mirando de un lado a otro, buscando a la susodicha.

—No debe tardar en llegar, seguro está arreglando algunas cosas para poder dejar su reino por unas horas —comentó Spinnerella con su habitual tranquilidad, el brazo de su pareja rodeó su cintura.

—¿Les parece si empezamos mientras ella llega? —propuso la morena con una sonrisa.

—Me parece una excelente idea —le apoyo Spinnerella besando la sien de su esposa y brindándole una dulce sonrisa.

Adora simplemente se dió la vuelta sonriendo ante el momento que presenció de las esposas y se adelantó antes que ellas para ingresar a la villa.

[...]

Catra leía las hojas del diario, leyendo desde los primeros días de Adora en la rebelión, las dudas que solían rondarle en la cabeza respecto a ser She-ra, las preocupaciones y los momentos felices que tuvo con sus amigos. La castaña ni siquiera se percató del paso del tiempo que había pasado como si nada, encerrada quizás desde hacía unas horas y esperaba que en el castillo cierto dúo no se percatarse de ello o seguramente irían en su búsqueda y la interrumpirían, se había quedado absorta en los escritos, algunos cortos y algunos largos.

Incluso leyó con interés sobre lo sucedido en el baile de las princesas, dónde claramente se había desatado un desastre y por alguna razón, la rubia lo había explicado con todo detalle haciendo a Catra preguntarse de dónde saco tiempo para escribir si estaba tan sumida en deberes como lo recalcaba. 

También leyó algo que le incómodo un poco debido a que Shadow Weaver era mencionada en esas páginas, pero que también le causaba cierta intriga. Eso era acerca de la vez que la traicionó, y la mujer había llegado a Luna Brillante con el objetivo de brindar información para que vencieran a la Horda.

—Así que Adora es una de los primeros ¿eh? —susurró manteniendo su mirada fija en aquella hoja, que parecía tener distintas anotaciones en las esquinas, garabatos que seguramente Adora rayó para sacar su frustración. Melog inclinó su cabeza mirando a Catra y bajo sus orejas —. Oye, tranquilo, Adora es más Etheriana que una de los primeros —le comentó acariciándole una de sus orejas, en señal de tranquilizarlo, después de todo... Los primeros fueron conquistadores que se robaban la magia y el planeta del felino había sido víctima de ellos.

La atención de Catra no tardó en llegar al cuaderno rojo, lo medito unos instantes, pensando si era oportuno leerlo cuando Adora no lo había mencionado, pero la castaña decidió no darle más vueltas y leerlo, lo tenía demasiado cerca como para ignorarlo y quizás, podría arrepentirse después y si contenía algo delicado entonces se disculparía con Adora más tarde.

De inmediato abrió el cuaderno, notando que las primeras tres hojas estaban en blanco pero la cuarta... Está contenía un listado que captó enseguida su curiosidad al leer su encabezado y la fecha que marcaba era una cercana a la época en que desertó de la Horda.

" _Cosas que extraño de la Horda:_  
 _1\. Extraño el horario rígido. Nunca cambiaba y siempre podía saber que esperar._  
 _2\. Extraño el constante sonido de las máquinas. En Luna Brillante siempre se escucha música o personas riendo y pájaros cantando. Es lindo, ¡pero hace difícil concentrarse!_  
 _3._ _Creanlo_ _o no, extraño mi dura cama en el cuartel. Mi cama en el castillo es demasiado suave._  
 _4\. Catra... A veces_ ". 

  
Catra mordió su labio, aquel último punto, había tocado una fibra sensible en su pecho —. Por favor, tonta... —susurró con un ligero temblor en su voz mientras sus labios habían formado una pequeña mueca. Decidió cambiar hacia la siguiente hoja, que marcaba una fecha distinta dónde lo primero que leyó... Fue su nombre en mayúsculas.

" _CATRA_... _TODAVÍA DUELE, pensar que solíamos ser mejores amigas y ver en lo que ella se ha convertido. Está llena de ira y odio. Solía pensar que debía haber alguna manera de convencerla de que se uniera a la rebelión y así combatir a la Horda juntas. Pero no creo que pase alguna vez_ ".

  
Sus ojos bajaron a la siguiente esquina en la misma hoja mientras su corazón latía descontrolado, Melog simplemente se dedicó a acariciar su cabeza contra el brazo de su amiga en señal de apoyo.

" _La mejor cosa de la Zona del Terror era Catra._  
 _Ella y yo hacíamos todo juntas. Inventamos juegos para jugar, nos contábamos historias. Y nos defendíamos mutuamente cuando otros cadetes eran malos. Yo no hubiera sobrevivido a la Zona del Terror sin ella_ ".

  
[...]

Spinnerella, Netossa y Adora se encontraban tomando un receso de sus actividades ayudando en la villa, las tres estaban comiendo al aire libre como un estilo de picnic con alimentos que los mismos residentes de la villa les proporcionaron como agradecimiento de que les estuvieran ayudando, mientras por otro lado Frosta jugaba con algunos chicos de su edad su famoso juego de hielo-ball.

—Dinos, Adora, ¿cómo van las cosas con Catra? —le preguntó Netossa con curiosidad mientras tomaba un emparedado que su esposa le ofrecía.

—Van muy bien, de hecho, la plática que tuve con ustedes me ha ayudado mucho —le respondió Adora sonriendo.

—¿La gatita tenía el dia libre hoy? —Adora asintió a la pregunta de Spinnerella —¿Qué hará en este rato libre? ¿Te dijo?

—Ammm, ella tenía curiosidad con ciertos cuadernos en los que yo escribí, algo así como diarios, tenía curiosidad por saber que contenían así que le dije que podía leerlos —Adora tomó un emparedado que se llevó rápidamente a la boca —. Aunque conociendola, se aburrirá y buscara algo más que hacer —agregó con cierta diversión.

—Adora, esos diarios no... ¿contenían cosas privadas? —le preguntó Netossa alzando una ceja —. Los diarios suelen ser para escribir cosas de ti, pensamientos, sentimientos... ¿no hay algo en ellos que Catra no deja ver? —aquella era una posibilidad, la castaña podía leer algo que pudiera afectarle de forma positiva o negativa, no había manera de saberlo.

—No, esos diarios solo tienen pensamientos sobre mis días en la rebelión, como peleas o aventuras con mis amigos —contestó Adora con tranquilidad —. Y si, tengo un cuaderno rojo dónde tengo escritas cosas que... —un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y su mirada transmitió algo de melancolía, captando el interés de la pareja —. Bueno, ese diario es muchísimo más personal y estoy segura que lo tengo guardado en otro lugar, así que no hay problema —termino de decir volviendo a sonreír con tranquilidad, recordaba que había separado ese cuaderno y lo había guardado en un lugar diferente.

—Si dices que no hay ningún problema entonces seguro es así —le dijo Spinnerella con una sonrisa —. Aunque dudo que no les todo lo escrito en los diarios —inquirió con tranquilidad tomando una bebida.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Adora inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, mostrando la confusión ante lo que la princesa de los vientos dijo.

—Bueno, la gatita te ama, así que es imposible que no lea todo lo que escribiste —respondió Netossa con diversión, sabía de sobra lo que era amar a alguien y querer saber cada mínimo detalle de lo que hace, lo que ha hecho o lo que quiere hacer y no dudaba ni un poco que la chica felino querría leer sobre lo que Adora hizo mientras estuvieron separadas.

Adora simplemente frunció el entrecejo para después prestar atención al grito que Frosta dió al llamarla para que se uniera a un partido con ella y los otros antes de que comenzarán a trabajar de nuevo una par de horas más para terminar su turno en la villa.

[...]

Catra sentía una ligera opresión en el pecho, varias cosas anotadas en ese cuaderno rojo hablaban de los recuerdos de Adora, pequeñas travesuras que ambas hicieron juntas, momentos de entrenamiento, charlas que compartieron, incluso hacía mención de cuanto la extrañaba a veces al realizar cierta actividad o ver aquellas cosas que eran nuevas para ella y que deseó que la castaña viera junto a ella.

De pronto llegó hasta una hoja que rápidamente le hizo estremecer al leer solo el inicio, entendiendo que se trataba de una carta... Una carta para ella.

" _Querida Catra,_  
 _Tú eres mi enemigo ahora, y siempre lo serás. Lo sé ahora. Todo este tiempo, tenía esperanza._  
 _Esperanza de que pudieras ver la luz. Esperanza de que te dieras cuenta que Etheria es un hermoso lugar que deber ser salvado y no destruido._  
 _No tengo más esperanza ahora, y eso me hace sentir triste. Tan triste. Porque te extraño, Catra, y siempre te extrañaré._  
 _Extraño tu sonrisa. Extraño el brillo de tus ojos cuando me_ _vencías_ _en una carrera durante el entrenamiento. Extraño reír contigo cuando le hacíamos una broma a uno de los cadetes del cuartel._  
 _Esas son las cosas que recuerdo cuando pienso en ti. Voy a tratar de recordar solo las buenas cosas de ti en lugar de las malas, porque esas rompen mi corazón._  
 _Lamento que las cosas terminarán así. Realmente lo siento. Pero si pudiéramos regresar el tiempo atrás, no haría las cosas de otra manera._  
 _-Con amor, Adora_ ".

  
Lágrimas... Por su rostro caían lágrimas al terminar aquella carta, Adora había pensado en ella todo el tiempo y aquella carta removía muchas cosas en todo su ser. Aquella carta decía todo lo que debía transmitir, todo lo que ella misma no pudo interpretar cuando buscaba venganza... Todo lo que Adora sintió al renunciar a ella en el portal, porque eso lo tenía bien claro al ver a través de su mirada en aquella ocasión, como había renunciado, o al menos lo intento y no pudo... Y la prueba de ello era que ahora ambas estaban juntas.

Melog restregó su cabeza contra el brazo de la castaña, en un gesto de apoyo. Catra miró a su amigo sonriendole débilmente y dejo el diario a un lado para abrazarlo, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la criatura.

—En todo ese tiempo... —susurró ajustando más su abrazo al felino, buscando un apoyo mientras su corazón latía desenfrenado y las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas —. Ella me escribió una carta —Melog lanzó un maullido y una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Catra —. Ya es hora de hablar con ella de eso ¿piensas igual? —le preguntó acariciándole una de sus orejas. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver la figura de Adora quien pareció detenerse un segundo en la puerta antes de siquiera seguir para entrar a su habitación. Catra dirigió su atención enseguida a ella y le dedicó una débil sonrisa —. Hey, Adora —le brindó aquel típico saludo que solía darle y que se había vuelto algo especial para ella.

—¿Lo leíste? —susurró Adora dirigiendo su mirada al suelo, dónde la castaña había dejado el diario justo a unos centímetros de sus piernas.

—Si, lo hice —respondió bajando la mirada hacia la página abierta del cuaderno para después volver a elevarla hacia la rubia —. La verdad, es que eres más cursi de lo que recuerdo —comentó con cierta diversión sintiendo otra vez que comenzaría a llorar con sólo mirarla ahí, a unos pasos frente de ella, algo aturdida e incluso nerviosa de que leyera aquel cuaderno. Aquella carta significaba mucho para ella, hacia que su corazón diera un vuelco y que su latir fuera desenfrenado... Una carta que jamás fue enviada pero que contenía unas poderosas palabras.

—Olvide que lo había colocado de nuevo con los otros, maldición —musitó Adora por lo bajo con frustración, acercándose a ella para arrodillarse en el suelo —. Catra lo siento si la carta te hizo sentir mal o algo así, eso era algo que escribí hace mucho y... —dijo atropelladamente, nerviosa por el impacto que pudo haber tenido lo que había escrito en la castaña. Catra rodó los ojos mientras mostraba una media sonrisa y se separó rápidamente de Melog solo para llegar hasta la rubia tomándola del brazo y la jalo hacia si para juntar sus labios con los de ella. Adora de inmediato se dejó llevar por el dulce beso que compartía con Catra, olvidando por completo todo a su alrededor y simplemente dejándose llevar por aquel momento. Las manos de Adora se dirigieron a las mejillas húmedas de la castaña, acunándolas con ternura y buscando profundizar un poco más aquel beso que parecía hacerle sentir aquel revoloteo en su estómago que tenía cada vez que sus labios se encontraban brindándole calidez y comfort a su corazón.

Catra separó sus labios a la par de Adora al sentir que el aire comenzaba a faltarles, ambas se mantuvieron a escasos centímetros de sus rostros, la rubia mantenía sus manos en el rostro de la chica felino, brindándole pequeñas caricias con sus pulgares.

—Necesito decirte algo muy importante ¿sabes? —le susurró Catra juntando su frente a la de Adora y colocando sus manos sobre las de ella.

—¿Si? —sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa mirando fijamente los ojos bicolor de su contraria —¿Qué cosa? —preguntó curiosa, interesada por saber que era lo que quería decirle.

—¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta? —propuso la castaña —. Ya sabes, las paredes tienen oídos —murmuró con cierta diversión. Quería hablar de algo con la rubia pero no quería que fueran interrumpidas y claramente, las habitaciones no eran nada seguras ya que todos entraban sin avisar a ellas.

—¿Cómo la pared puede tener oídos? —preguntó Adora frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

Catra simplemente se rió —. Confirmado, eres más idiota que antes —murmuró moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Más bien tu usas frases raras —musitó Adora intentando defenderse, la rubia no sentía nada coherente la frase.

—Solo... Vamos a un lugar donde nadie nos interrumpa ¿quieres? —dijo Catra retirando sus manos, acción que su contraria imitó alejando sus manos de las mejillas de la castaña, pero manteniendo sus miradas aún conectadas.

—Claro ¿un paseo por el bosque? —preguntó con una media sonrisa, por alguna razón, prefería pasear por el bosque que en cualquier otro lado.

—Si, perfecto —respondió la castaña poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano hacia Adora, quien la tomó para después ponerse igual de pie —. Volveremos más tarde, Melog —le anunció a su amigo quien simplemente lanzó un maullido. Catra asintió haciendo que la rubia le mirara con curiosidad, era claro que el felino le había dicho algo a la castaña —. Bien, nos vamos —dijo devolviendo la mirada a Adora quien solo asintió en silencio.

[...]

  
Adora y Catra caminaban por el bosque susurrante, la chica felino llevaba sus manos detrás de la espalda mientras observaba a la rubia que parecía entretenida mirando a las criaturas mágicas.

—¿Recuerdas... Cómo solíamos hacerle bromas a Kyle? —le preguntó de pronto la rubia mientras dirigía su mirada a Catra —. A veces no nos soportaba —Adora rió ante los recuerdos.

—Creo que nunca olvidaré su cara cuando dejamos esa araña en su almohada —mencionó Catra con diversión, sin duda si pudiera repetir la ocasión, lo volvería a hacer.

—Bueno, no nos habló por lo menos dos días —agregó mientras se subía sobre una roca, observando a algunas criaturas pasar un poco lejos de ellas —, creo que esa vez se nos pasó un poco la mano.

—Por favor, Kyle siempre ha sido un llorón —Catra dió un salto para subir a la roca junto a la rubia, dejando a ambas muy cerca una de la otra.

—¡Oye! ¡Nos vas a hacer caer! —exclamó Adora entre risas, intentando mantener sus pies en el espacio de la roca.

—Oh vamos ¿acaso te da miedo caer de la roca, princesa? Entonces bajate y déjame el lugar a mí —sugirió Catra con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Estas loca, yo me subí primero —debatió Adora enseguida, claramente no iba a moverse de ahí.

—¿Acaso es por eso? —preguntó seductoramente mientras juntaba un poco más sus cuerpos, su cola se movía contra el brazo de la rubia quien se sonrojo ante el tono de su contraria —¿No será por qué en realidad es bueno estar cerca de mí? —acortó la distancia entre sus rostros, teniendo a escasos centímetros los labios de la rubia que parecía ponerse más nerviosa.

—N-No, no es por eso —tartamudeó Adora mientras desviaba la mirada inmediatamente.

Catra comenzó a reír —. No, claro que no —ironizó rodando los ojos, sin duda, lo que más podría encantarle era ver a la rubia de aquella manera, algo nerviosa, incluso atontada por no saber que hacer cuando la tomaban desprevenida, para Catra, aquello era demasiado tierno.

—Te detesto —musitó haciendo un puchero y frunciendo el entrecejo para después bajar de un salto de ahí.

—No, no lo haces —declaró bajando igual de la roca y dirigiendo su mirada a la vegetación tan vivaz y brillante que podía incluso ser demasiado chillante para los ojos.

—No puedo esperar el momento en que podamos comenzar a viajar para devolver la magia a los planetas —comentó de pronto Adora con una sonrisa mientras apreciaba el bosque susurrante, sin duda no podía dejar de estar maravillada ante el precioso panorama, todo se había vuelto más hermoso de lo que era.

—Bueno, creo que eso tardará un poco, pero seguro que con ustedes tres como equipo eso será una completa aventura —Catra murmuró lo último con sarcasmo, ya había aprendido bien que esos tres simplemente eran un desastre en tácticas y se guiaban más por sus impulsos, haciéndola cuestionar cómo era que seguían vivos.

—Lamento que sus compañeros de equipo sean un desastre, capitana —bromeó Adora.

—La verdad es que me decepciona, She-ra —refutó con el mismo tono de broma —¿Cómo sobrevivieron todo esté tiempo?

—¿Suerte? —respondió completamente dudosa, si se detenía a pensarlo, sus planes eran más improvisados de lo que debían.

—Luna Brillante te hizo más cabeza hueca de lo que eras —susurró con un notorio tono de lamento y burla mezclados, haciendo que Adora se riera y le diera un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

—¡Claro que no! —debatió con el entrecejo fruncido —, te informo que tuvimos más victorias que ustedes.

—Y por eso mismo me cuestionó como es que ganaban si son tan malos con las estrategias —insistió con ello mientras se lanzaba de un salto sobre la rubia, cayendo ambas al suelo.

—¡Catra! —reclamó Adora entre risas mientras sus manos se entrelazaban y la susodicha estaba sobre ella.

—Y también eres tan mala con los reflejos —agregó con un ronroneo, claramente le divertía la situación —¿acaso no lo viste venir, princesa?

—Eso fue hacer trampa, me tomaste con la guardia baja —Adora refutó con un puchero, pero rápidamente fue reemplazado por una sonrisa traviesa confundiendo a su contraria. La rubia se impulsó logrando hacer que rodaran y ahora ella tomó la posición que antes había sido de Catra —. Pero si hablamos de fuerza, obvio que gano —alardeó con orgullo.

—Oh vamos, que no se te suba a la cabeza —gruñó rodando los ojos a lo que la rubia comenzó a reír. Catra la observó detenidamente por unos segundos contemplándola, su forma de reír era algo de lo que nunca se podría cansar, aquella risa que siempre la había logrado contagiar por su energía, le hacían recordar aquellos días en la Zona del Terror, ambas corriendo por los pasillos y compitiendo por ver quién era la más rápida, y dónde siempre terminaban riéndose en el suelo, la mayoría de las veces la rubia solía reprochar como ella le ganaba solo porque era más ágil o incluso porque hacía una que otra pequeña trampilla.

“ _Vamos Catra ¡no puedo saltar de un lado a otro como tú!_ ”. Le había reclamado en una ocasión su mejor amiga, intentando escalar por la infraestructura del lugar, claramente Catra había ganado.

“ _Soy la mejor, que puedo decir_ ”. Había alardeado la pequeña Catra con orgullo.

Catra sonrió con nostalgia y soltó una de sus manos deshaciendo el agarre con la mano de Adora, su mano se dirigió a la mejilla de ésta quien detuvo su risa ante el contacto que le brindaba y le miró algo aturdida, los ojos herectomáticos de la chica felina la miraban con gran admiración que provocaron un sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia la cual inclinó un poco su cabeza, buscando de alguna forma tener más contacto con la mano de ella que parecía brindarle una indescriptible calidez.

—Solíamos hablar durante horas, podía olvidarme de toda la porquería por un rato mientras simplemente estábamos acostadas una al lado de la otra, todos podían estar durmiendo pero en esos momentos éramos solo nosotras dos y eso me encantaba —murmuró Catra mientras con su pulgar le daba una suave caricia a la mejilla de la rubia —, de repente comencé a sentir algo diferente con respecto a ti, no conocía aquellas sensaciones y aún ahora no puedo explicarlas con palabras, pero para mí, tú eras como un pequeño rayo de luz, me hacías olvidar todo lo que no me gustaba de la Horda, hacías que el tiempo se redujera a nada y por alguna razón, deje de verte simplemente como mi compañera de pijamadas o de juegos, eras algo mucho más que eso, más que una simple amiga... Tú eras mi todo, a pesar de lo duro que todo era, a pesar de que a veces me sintiera celosa por tus logros, tú eras lo más importante para mí... Tú eras todo para mí, y en el momento que separamos nuestros caminos, algo en mi se rompió de una manera que no puedo explicarte con palabras, porque, te habías marchado sin mirar atrás, habías escogido a unos extraños y no... A mí —suspiró ante el recuerdo de aquello y cerró sus ojos unos instantes —, y ante eso tomé una mala decisión tras otra, lastimándote en el proceso.

—Te rompí el corazón —susurró Adora con dolor, mordió sus labios con fuerza sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, recordando sus palabras cuando Catra había sido víctima de Primero y el chip.

—Y yo te lo rompí a ti —reiteró Catra bajando las orejas y retirando su mano de la mejilla de la rubia —, "tú cuidas de mi y yo cuido de ti", esa había sido nuestra promesa. Para mí esa promesa lo era todo y podía soportar todo en la Horda porque te tenía junto a mi, así que al recordar eso después de que desertaste, solo sentí más resentimiento, dejándome cegar por el dolor, haciéndome querer demostrar que podía hacerlo todo por mi misma, que podía ser mejor que tú, queriendo demostrar que no te necesitaba, que ya no me importabas... Queriendo lastimarte como tú me habías lastimado sin entender que... —crispó sus puños, sintiendo sus uñas encajarse en las palmas de sus manos mientras las tenía sobre su vientre, Adora solo la escuchaba, no tenía intención alguna de interrumpirla por una simple razón, ellas necesitaban hablar de todo eso, necesitaban decir todo lo que había pasado y pasaba por sus cabezas, sus sentimientos, sus emociones, y contar la versión de los hechos cada una por su lado, simplemente porque ninguna de las dos se detuvo, ninguna de las dos consideró en lo más mínimo que el mayor problema que había desatado todo eso entre ellas, era el no haberse expresado de la manera correcta en Thaymor (justo cuando Catra fue en su búsqueda para regresarla a la Horda), una sabía la porquería que era aquel lugar mientras la otra creía que habían sido los buenos hasta que vio que aquello era todo lo contrario, una había sido víctima del abuso y la otra había sido víctima de la presión constante de que debía darle todo lo que podía de sí a los demás sin permitirse ser egoísta, ambas víctimas de una misma persona que siempre las hizo competir y generar una rivalidad que había terminado por afectarlas. Aquella conversación había sido balanceada erróneamente, la rubia la había tomado por el lado moral mientras que la chica felino lo había tomado como algo personal que simplemente causo un caos. Adora decidió retirarse de su posición y en cambio se recostó al lado de Catra, ambas se posicionaron de lado para quedar una frente a la otra para mirarse fijamente, justo como siempre llegaron a hacerlo en sus pijamadas dónde les parecía divertido desvelarse hablando de tonterías, solo que ahora, ambas reparaban las fracturas, comenzaban a hablar de aquel pasado, solo con una charla tranquila en dónde ellas eran las únicas participantes, en dónde tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar —. Nada de eso era lo que quería, ascender, ganar, lograr obtenerlo todo... Aquella victoria en Sealinas se sintió vacía, no sentí lo que creí que sentiría al ganar de esa manera y después... Double Trouble me dió una estúpida charla moral que simplemente me hizo ver, que tal como decía, nada de eso era lo que yo deseaba, y después entendí... —sus ojos bicolor observaron con anhelo los ojos azules de la rubia y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa —, que tú eras lo único que quería y que con lo que hice a base del dolor que sentía solo conseguí alejarte —suspiró para después decir entre una leve risa: —, me puse muy reflexiva ¿no crees? —dijo con diversión moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado para mirar hacia el cielo estrellado —, en la nave de Primero tuve un recuerdo de nosotras —continuó hablando, está vez con más seriedad mientras aún mantenía la mirada en el cielo —, recordé unas simples palabras que me hicieron tomar la decisión de sacar a chispitas de ahí para que tú no llegarás a la nave.

—¿Qué palabras fueron? —preguntó Adora mientras la observaba atentamente con amor, concentrada de lleno en cada palabra que salía de los labios de su compañera.

—"Siempre seré tu amiga" —respondió en un susurro devolviendo su mirada a la rubia quien de inmediato identifico la ocasión en que le había dicho aquello a su mejor amiga en la infancia y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —, esas palabras para mi significaron algo nuevo después de todo lo que Double Trouble me había echado en cara, incluso las charlas que tuve con chispitas en la celda influyeron en ello. Esas palabras no alimentaron el rencor que tuve cuando te fuiste, sino que me hicieron entender, que siempre me habías querido, y el hecho de que Primero te quisiera capturar y el no saber que haría contigo, me hizo tomar la decisión de sacar a Glimmer de ahí —volvió a crispar los puños con fuerza ante el recuerdo de lo que sucedió después, sin duda haber sacado a la pelirrosa de ahí le había costado un castigo severo y doloroso, pero Catra volvería a hacerlo de nuevo de ser necesario —, aunque claro, la princesa con dotes de grandeza no pudo aceptarlo y fue aún así a la nave de Primero a rescatarme a mí —comentó con ironía rodando los ojos, sin duda la rubia y sus amigos debieron de haberse vuelto locos para ir tras ella.

—No podía dejarte atrás, lo siento —contestó Adora con una débil sonrisa colocando su mano en la mejilla de Catra —, no sabía lo que podrían hacerte por haber ayudado a Glimmer, no sabía lo que harían contigo así que quise... No quise dejarte atrás de nuevo —susurró con profundo dolor dejando escapar una lágrima.

—Gracias por no rendirte conmigo, Adora —le mencionó Catra con sinceridad, brindándole una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad, porque por primera vez, estaba hablando abiertamente sobre aquello, estaba soltando todo aquello que cargaba sobre su espalda y que necesitaba arrojar para poder seguir avanzando.

Ese momento era de ellas, esa charla les pertenecía solo a ellas donde nada más estaban rodeadas de la naturaleza, acostadas sobre el césped bajo las estrellas y un silencio tranquilizador por parte del bosque.

—Yo te extrañé demasiado —susurró la rubia acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla de la chica felino —, no entendía porque, simplemente no podía soltarte... No podía abandonar la esperanza de que tú decidieras unirte a la rebelión, quizás pensé que era porque quería que vieras que la Horda estaba haciendo algo mal y quería que hicieras lo correcto junto conmigo, pero la realidad, es que deseaba que estuvieras a mi lado porque sentía un extraño vacío en mi pecho al no tenerte cerca, y no encontraba respuesta para ello, creí que era porque éramos mejores amigas de la infancia, creí que quizás... Era por el hecho de que crecimos juntas, pero cada vez que nos encontrábamos, cada vez que peleabamos algo en mi parecía romperse, de verdad añoraba tenerte conmigo de vuelta, de una manera que no sabía describir, era algo que para mí no tenía nombre y no sabía porque sentía aquello tan extraño —la dulce mirada de Adora traspasaba con facilidad las defensas de Catra, siempre haciéndola sentir esa sensación extraña en su estómago, cada vez que Adora la miraba de aquella manera Catra podía mandar todo el carajo, porque aquella mirada era solo para ella, ella era la dueña de aquella mirada que podía transmitirle tantas cosas sin pronunciar palabra alguna —. Glimmer solía contarme sobre la relación de sus padres, como se conocieron, la relación de pareja que habían tenido y Angella solía hablar de Micah con gran anhelo, escuchaba como Netossa hablaba de Spinnerella, el brillo que mostraban sus ojos, la manera en la que se refería a ella y observé la relación de los padres de Bow y descubrí que aquellas relaciones estaban basadas en un sentimiento, el "amor", una amor que va más allá del de un familiar o amigo, éste es aquel que sientes por alguien que provoca un revuelo en ti, te hace feliz cada que lo ves, te hace sonreír con sólo escucharle, hace que tú corazón se acelere y te hace enmudecer con su cercanía, que provoca un vacío si está lejos de ti y de quién no puedes estar separado ni un segundo —una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras Catra la miraba con suma atención —. Creo que con ello, me hice un concepto más detallado de lo que era ese término que buscaba o más bien, ese sentimiento que ni de broma podrían enseñarnos en la Horda, y quizás... Comencé a romperme un poco la cabeza, analizando un poco, lo que sentía respecto a ti —la rubia dobló su brazo libre y colocó su mano bajo la cabeza para usarla como almohada —, pensé en lo mucho que me dolió cuando nuestros caminos se separaron, extrañaba mucho nuestras competencias y como tus ojos brillaban cada vez que lograbas ganar, extrañaba mucho escucharte reír, extrañaba abrazarte e incluso hacerte molestar con una pequeña broma, mi pecho solía dolerme cuando recordaba aquellos días y deseaba... No haberlos perdido —su mirada reflejo una nueva emoción, tristeza —, pero debía soltarte, dejar de insistirte, e intenté renunciar a ti aquella vez en el portal, porque tenía un deber, tenía algo que hacer y tú ya no debías ser una de mis prioridades, habías tomado tu decisión y debía aceptar eso como miembro de la rebelión que era, pero en el fondo, aún quería que volvieras —retiró lentamente su mano de la mejilla de Catra quien movió su cola poniéndola alrededor de la cintura de la rubia —, así que intenté dejar de pensar en ello, en lo que significabas para mí o lo mucho que te extrañaba y seguía queriendo, me dediqué a centrarme de lleno en mi deber en la rebelión —sonrió con tristeza mientras sentía una ligera opresión en el pecho.

—Hey, lo entiendo ¿okey? —le dijo Catra con una sonrisa, podía ver bien a través de la rubia y sabía, que para ella siempre había sido prioridad aquellos que dependían de ella que ella misma —, no te la deje fácil, hice una tremenda estupidez con lo del portal, así que... Lo entiendo —reiteró con total sinceridad.

—Cuando te escuché por el intercomunicador, cuando estabas enviándonos a Glimmer, me sentí aturdida, te juro que no entendía que sucedía —susurró dejando ver una pizca de miedo mientras sus manos se volvían puños —, en el momento que me pediste perdón y que la señal se cortó tuve miedo, porque no entendía que pasaba, no entendía que era lo que habías hecho —Catra recorrió con la mirada el rostro de la rubia, sus facciones se habían vuelto temerosas, como si volviera justo a esos momentos —, y cuando Glimmer me dijo que lo habías hecho por mí, yo... No pude borrarme eso y quería ir por ti, porque no sabía lo que te harían, habías traicionado a un conquistador que no era nada comparado a Hordak, estaba preocupada —se detuvo al hablar y carraspeó, sentía un nudo en la garganta —, yo no quería dejarte en sus manos así que hice a los demás seguirme en todo esto, no podía dejarte atrás, no quería dejarte atrás y me doy cuenta que fui egoísta, porque arriesgue a mis amigos, arriesgue a la rebelión y al planeta, pero no podía dejarte —la rubia movió su brazo y tomó la mano de Catra quien le dió un pequeño apretón en respuesta —. Perdóname por no ser más egoísta, perdón por estar dispuesta a sacrificarme por otros y por no pensar tanto en mi, pero con respecto a lo que pasó en el corazón de Etheria, era algo que solo yo podía hacer y no quería que el mundo en el que ustedes viven se destruyera.

—Me ha costado demasiado aceptar eso, pero lo capté ¿okey? —mencionó Catra para tranquilizarla, lo había entendido cuando decidió ir por ella y lo ha estado repasando un poco mejor debido a las sesiones con Perfuma, ambas habían crecido bajo conceptos muy complejos y era algo que con el pasar del tiempo, resolverían —, de hecho por eso volví a por ti, no podrías haber logrado nada sin mi —agregó con cierta diversión que provocó una pequeña risa en la rubia.

—Si, bueno, el mundo casi se acaba en esos momentos y de alguna manera me ayudaste a salvarlo, así que mereces mérito —mencionó Adora sonriendo, había hablado por fin de aquello y se sentía, un poco más ligera, como si se hubiera desecho de un peso.

Ambas se miraron en silencio por un rato, era de aquellos silencios en donde el tiempo parecía detenerse, silencios en donde solo se miraban la una a la otra, no necesitaban palabras porque podían transmitirse todo solo con sus miradas y sus sonrisas.

—He podido descifrar mejor como funcionas, creeme que me costó demasiado, pero creo que eso te hace ser quien eres —Catra movió su manos y con su dedo índice le dió un toque en la nariz a la rubia —, aunque es un dolor de cabeza que lo hagas todo el tiempo, a veces debes detenerte ¿sabes? Tú también importas.

—Y tú no eres menos que nadie, eres fantástica por tu propia cuenta, jamás has sido inferior a mi o a otros, así que tú también detente un segundo y piensa en eso cuando te sientas de aquella manera, tú eres especial —mencionó sonriendo con ternura.

—Pfff —Catra se acostó rectamente y extendió sus brazos mirando el cielo, notando como sus colores cambiaban indicando que pronto iba a anochecer —. Míranos, Adora ¿cuándo nos volvimos así? —cuestionó Catra con diversión, Adora igual tomó la misma posición de su compañera y miró fijamente al cielo con una sonrisa.

—Tú has tenido sesiones con Perfuma, yo tuve una charla con Spinnerella y Netossa, aunque también con Perfuma, con ella quizás fue lo de las pesadillas, pero me lleva a lo mismo su consejo.

—¿La princesa de las redes y del viento te dieron consejos? —preguntó Catra con interés, solo sabía que cuando hablo con ellas les contó sobre lo que había pasado en el corazón de Etheria.

—Si, pero fue más una charla abierta, no necesite hacerles preguntas ¿sabes? Era como si ellas ya supieran sobre lo que necesitaba escuchar —respondió girando su cabeza hacia Catra quien la observaba de nuevo.

—Adora... Te amo —anunció Catra con dulzura provocando un sonrojo en su compañera.

—También te amo —respondió Adora absorta en sus ojos bicolor, de nuevo se rodearon por el silencio hasta que la rubia decidió sentarse, Catra alzó una ceja mientras le sonreía y de igual forma se sentó quedando una frente a la otra —, a partir de ahora tendremos tiempo... Tiempo para hablar, tiempo para recuperarnos y el tiempo para sanar —la rubia estiró sus brazos y tomó los manos de Catra, dándoles una suave caricia con sus pulgares —, estaremos juntas y superaremos todo esto, sin prisa, sin presión... Tú junto a mi y yo junto a ti.

—¿Lo prometes? —le preguntó Catra en un susurro inclinando la cabeza un poco mientras sonreía, aquella sería una nueva promesa, un nuevo pacto que ambas estaban dispuestas a lograr cumplir, porque así lo deseaban, porque así lo anhelaban... Por una simple y poderosa razón... Se amaban —, yo lo prometo —agregó incluso antes de recibir la respuesta, que para la humana-felina era obvia.

—Lo prometo —aseguró Adora mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en la comisura de sus ojos y acortó toda distancia posible juntando su frente con la de su compañera.

—Tú cuidas de mi y yo cuido de ti —mencionó mirándola fijamente a los ojos de una forma que solo a ella podía hacerlo hacia su compañera, una mirada única que solo Adora podría tener para sí, solamente por el hecho de que reflejaba el amor que le tenía.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó ahora la rubia con la voz cortada... Aquella vieja promesa que se había roto volvía a surgir —, yo lo prometo —las lágrimas por fin descendieron por sus mejillas, expresando la nostalgia del recuerdo de aquella promesa que habían hecho cuando eran niñas y a la vez mostrando el anhelo de un nuevo comienzo a base de su antigua promesa que en algún punto, había sido el incentivo de Catra para alimentar sus sentimientos negativos, pero que ahora, la hacían añorar una nueva etapa en sus vidas por el significado tan potente que siempre había tenido.

—Lo prometo —respondió Catra con seguridad mientras una lágrima silenciosa resbala por su mejilla, sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos azules que lograban capturarla por completo ante la dulzura que podían transmitir —. Ahora deja de llorar que me pones de nervios —comentó gruñendo mientras aún sonreía —, aún tengo algo más que decirte.

—¿Más? —preguntó Adora con una pequeña risa.

—El otro día, cuando estuvimos con los padres de Flechitas... Ya sabes, cuando fuiste a Plumeria para hablar sobre lo de las pesadillas y terminamos ahí por ti —dijo Catra cerrando sus ojos, aún manteniendo sus frentes unidas, ninguna estaba dispuesta a separar aquel contacto por más largo que pareciera.

—Aja... ¿qué hay con eso? —preguntó sintiendo curiosidad, no sabía bien a dónde quería dirigirse.

—Mientras tú estabas ocupada con Lance, yo tuve una plática interesante con George —comentó mostrando una sonrisa traviesa —, y he estado pensando en ello.

—¿Pensando que cosa? —Adora se sentía totalmente fuera de la conversación, no sabía de lo que la chica felino podría haber hablado con George aquel día.

—Tú eres la única persona que necesito... La persona que me brinda su amor aún si cometí muchos errores, aún si me alejo tu haces lo posible por alcanzarme —sus manos soltaron las de la rubia y tomaron con suavidad el rostro de ésta, separando el contacto de sus frentes para mirar su rostro de lleno —, sé que aún tenemos mucho tiempo y varias cosas por hacer, pero, desearía poder darle nombre a lo que hay entre nosotras y que ha surgido en este tiempo.

—Catra, no entiendo —murmuró Adora con el entrecejo fruncido, estaba absorta en sus palabras y el hermoso significado que cargaban haciendo su corazón derretirse, pero no podía ubicar exactamente a dónde quería llegar su compañera.

—Tan tonta como siempre —musitó Catra riéndose, la volvía loca con aquella genuina inocencia que a veces solía mostrar haciendo a su corazón latir con fuerza por su ternura —, Adora, quiero que seas mi novia —anunció mostrando seguridad al decirlo, pero preocupada en el fondo, no sabía si debían "formalizar" su relación cuando aún había trabajo por hacer tanto en conjunto como personal por parte de cada una, pero quería escalar un poco, avanzar un poco más en lo que ambas tenían, un sentimiento que se había desarrollado volviéndose algo intenso.

—Oh por las estrellas —expresó Adora aturdida mientras sus mejillas se encendían con intensidad, sentía como el corazón le latía con fuerza como si estuviera a punto de salirse de su pecho, no lo esperaba para nada, ella había llegado a pensar sobre aquello, que deseaba dar un paso más en la relación que ambas tenían, pero no se lo había planteado más abiertamente debido a que sentía que debían ir despacio ya que quería que su compañera se dedicará de lleno a sus sesiones, que estuviera tranquila al redescubrir las cosas que la habían lastimado para lidiar con ello... Pero que Catra fuera quien tomara las riendas de aquello la hacía sentir feliz, porque Catra se había expresado de una manera única para llegar a ese punto, algo que hizo que la ame mucho más.

—¿Entonces...? —susurró Catra con nervios, la rubia se había quedado callada y eso solo desataba las inseguridades de la chica felino, pero las manos de Adora se colocaron de inmediato sobre las suyas que aún le sostenían las mejillas.

—Ya sé que dijiste que te pone de los nervios que llore ¿Pero puedo hacerlo ahora? Porque me has robado el corazón —mencionó emocionada con lágrimas asomándose de nuevo por sus ojos —. Catra, yo quiero que seas mi novia —dijo con una enorme sonrisa dando paso a la ilusión... La ilusión de una nueva aventura, del desarrollo de una relación, de un lazo que trabajarían en conjunto.

—Bien, porque no sabes lo que me ha costado decir toda esa cursilería y sería el colmo que no dijeras eso —expresó con diversión, ambas retiraron sus manos y la rubia le dió un golpe en el hombro a su compañera.

—Espero que esa cursilería no sea contagiosa —dijo Adora entre risas, le pareció divertido como su compañera de vida se mostraba renuente a admitir que podía ser de aquella manera por ella... Simplemente por ella. Y Adora de igual forma, podía bajar todas sus defensas, podía mostrar todo ese amor hacia Catra sin pensarlo, porque no podía evitarlo y solo había una razón para ello... En verdad la amaba, la había necesitado de una manera que jamás pensó hacerlo por el simple hecho de que nunca se planteó la posibilidad de alejarse de su lado, hasta que todo cambio al desertar, pero aquello ya estaba en el pasado y se encargaría de disfrutar del presente.

—¿Volvemos ya? —le preguntó Catra sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras le extendía su mano la cual, la rubia inmediatamente tomó.

—Vamos a casa —susurró Adora mirándole con dulzura y ambas se levantaron a la par del suelo.

Catra le brindó una dulce sonrisa y la acercó hasta ella, abrazándola por la cintura. Adora rodeó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello mirándole con dulzura, para después cerrar toda distancia entre sus rostros juntando sus labios en un beso.

La castaña separó sus labios de los de la rubia y le sonrió —. Te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré —susurró juntando su frente a la suya.

—Yo también te amo, lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca dejare de hacerlo —correspondió deslizando una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Catra y brindándole una caricia —. Ahora si, es hora de ir a casa —dijo separando su cercanía y ambas emprendieron su camino.

El trayecto al castillo fue de lo más acogedor, ambas tomadas de la mano mientras caminaban rodeadas por el silencio... Un silencio reconfortante que no necesitaba ser roto, ambas mirándose de vez en cuando dedicándose sonrisas y miradas dulces. Ese trayecto les pertenecía solo a ellas.

[...]


	24. La celebración por la victoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es bastante largo, así que les recomiendo se preparen una botanita, una bebida y algunos otros recursos como sus cancioncitas románticas favoritas para acompañar las escenas, etc., ya que son casi 18k de palabras que les escribí, ¡Disfrútenlo! XD

_Un campo se abría paso frente a ella, el silencio era ensordecedor. No parecía haber señales de alguien en ese solitario prado. Estaba sola. Inquieta, confundida, aturdida... No tenía idea que hacía ahí._

_Un estruendo llegó hasta sus oídos, provocando que mirara hacia la dirección de dónde vino, logrando visualizar un pequeño remolino oscuro que comenzaba a crecer uniformemente, hasta ser muy grande y haciéndola notar... Que aquello era un portal._

_Lanzaba pequeños rayos, giraba descontrolado y ella no podía más que observarlo, porque no sabía que debía hacer o que podría hacer. Era extraño porque no era la primera vez que veía aquel portal, antes ya lo había visto, justo cuando tenía oleadas de recuerdos nada concretos cuando se volvió She-ra, y también lo vio cuando la "perdió"._

_Un llanto resonó desde el otro extremo del portal captando su atención, a pasos lentos le rodeó para llegar hasta quien emitía el llanto, llegando con éxito. Entonces presenció algo que la dejo sin aliento, la figura de una mujer la cual se cubría con una tela que la cubría desde la cabeza hasta las piernas, depositaba un pequeño bulto en el césped mientras éste emitía un llanto desesperado. La joven sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, mechones negros se dejaban apreciar cuando aquella mujer se agachó para soltar al bebé en el frío suelo._

_"Así es como debe ser, lo siento, pequeña". Dijo aquella mujer sin expresar alguna clase de emoción en su voz, provocando que la joven que presenciaba aquello se sintiera algo temerosa y hasta irritada. No entendía, ¿por qué dejaba a aquel bebé en el duro suelo? ¿acaso el llanto del bebé no la hacía sentir mal? "A tu hogar, siempre volverás". Susurró, provocando en la joven un vacío en su estómago. Aquella mujer de pronto se giró de nuevo hacia el portal por el que salto enseguida, y así, fue desapareciendo eventualmente hasta no quedar nada de el._

_"¡No!". Exclamó una voz molesta que captó su atención, notó como aquella dominante figura se acercaba a paso firme, pero en su mirar de ojos rojos transmitían la frustración y tristeza que sentía en su interior._

_—Hordak... —susurró la joven chica, reconociendo aquella figura a la que antes respetaba y seguía cuando aún era un soldado. Aquel clon miraba absorto el lugar donde el portal había desaparecido, sintiendo decepción de haber llegado tarde, pero el llanto del bebé captó enseguida su atención, dirigiendo su mirada al pequeño ser que se removía con desesperación entre la delgada manta que la cubría._

_"Te han abandonado también, eh..." Hordak se agachó hasta el suelo, tapándole la visión a la joven chica quien dió algunos pasos para poder mirarlos mejor. Entonces aquel despiadado líder tomó el bulto en sus brazos, con un cuidado algo abrumador que desconcertó a la chica, y retiró el pedazo de tela que cubría el rostro de la pequeña criatura, quien cesó su llanto y abrió sus acuosos ojos que eran de un color azul cenizo. La pequeña miró con suma curiosidad a quien sea que la tomó en brazos y pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en sus pequeños y rosados labios, recargando así su cabecita en la mano de aquella persona que la sostenía. Aquel despiadado líder le miró con una emoción que la chica jamás había visto en él, tristeza mezclada con melancolía. "Al parecer, tú y yo somos iguales, abandonados en un lugar olvidado... Desechados". Los ojos de la pequeña ya no tenían rastros de lágrimas y en cambio, seguía observándolo a él. Hordak miró durante unos instantes más a la pequeña figura, para después suspirar con cansancio y frustración, había perdido la oportunidad, no logro llegar a tiempo, y lo único que pudo ver, fue a alguien saliendo de el, dejando un bulto en el suelo y volver a ingresar en ese portal que rápidamente se desintegró. El líder de la Horda comenzó a caminar mientras su mirada se endurecía, alejándose de esa zona con aquella pequeña bebé en brazos._

[...]

Adora abrió sus ojos con pereza, sintiendo la tenue luz del día que solía filtrarse a su habitación en las mañanas, a lo que se removió haciendo una mueca, estaba algo molesta, el sueño reciente comenzaba a borrarse de su memoria, mirando solo una pantalla negra. La joven se sentó sobre el colchón, retirando las sábanas que la cubrían y escucho una larga exhalación a su lado por lo que giró su cabeza visualizando a Catra, quien seguía durmiendo, acostada boca abajo hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la rubia y con lentitud deslizó su mano hasta los cabellos de su pareja, brindándole una suave caricia.

—¿Despierta tan temprano? —le preguntó la castaña sorprendiendola, no esperaba que abriera los ojos tan pronto.

—Si, creo que muy en el fondo tengo la sensación de que Glimmer aparecerá y comenzará a hacer un escándalo —rió —, creo que preferí despertarme antes de eso —Adora alejó su mano de Catra, quien se levantó apoyando sus manos y rodillas en el colchón, estirándose un poco —. Haces lo mismo que Melog ahora que lo pienso —comentó Adora intentando contener una risa ya que sabía bien que la castaña se irritaría más de lo que lo haría en ese momento por lo que dijo.

—¿Qué me intentas decir, princesita? —le cuestionó la castaña alzandole una ceja.

—Que ambos son unos lindos gatitos —canturreó Adora provocando que su novia gruñera.

—Decidido, a la próxima Melog duerme conmigo y tu en el suelo —dijo Catra levantándose de un salto de la cama y dirigiendolas a su guardarropa, que habían instalado justo al lado del de la rubia.

—Oye, no puedes hacer eso —reclamó Adora levantándose por fin para seguir a Catra quien ya sacaba su ropa —. Es mi cama y mi cuarto —argumentó inflando sus mejillas, Catra le miró de reojo y sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa, aquel gesto de la chica siempre le parecía algo tierno.

—¿Y crees que eso me importa? —preguntó Catra con diversión acercando su rostro hasta el de su novia, casi rozando sus narices y mirándole con superioridad.

—Eres mala —murmuró Adora haciendo un puchero. Su mirada bajo hasta los labios de la castaña y volvió a sus ojos bicolor, sonriendole maliciosamente —. Bueno, entonces quédate sin tu novia e intercambiala con tu amigo alienígena, pero dudo que él quiera besarte y mimarte —la castaña alzó una ceja mientras la sonrisa no se borraba, ¿cómo la rubia podía ser tan atrevida para decir aquello? 

—Vaya que eres idiota —le susurró para después cerrar el espacio entre ellas y besarla, sorprendiendo a la rubia con su movimiento —¿Quién dice que no te robaré los besos? —cuestionó con voz coqueta alejando sus labios solo unos cuantos centímetros de la boca de ella y mirándole a sus ojos —. Además, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que tú quieras abrazarme, ¿me equivoco? —la castaña deslizó su dedo sobre la mejilla de la rubia quien de inmediato se puso colorada del rostro, provocando que la felina soltará una carcajada —. Confirmado, tu solo haces función de tu cabeza intermitentemente —dijo Catra con burla alejándose por fin de su novia y dirigiéndose a la parte posterior de la cama donde la cortina decorativa de esta le permitía tener privacidad para cambiarse.

—¡Catra! —exclamó Adora frustrada tapando su rostro con sus manos, intentando que el ardor se marchara de él.

—¡Tú empezaste! —refutó Catra desde el otro lado de la habitación, la rubia suspiró, recuperando pronto su tono claro de piel y dirigió su mirada al centro de la habitación, dónde Melog parecía seguir durmiendo pese a su escándalo.

—Te envidio —susurró Adora mirando al felino quien se veía plácidamente dormido.

—¿Qué dijiste? —le preguntó Catra volviendo con ella, la rubia se giró de inmediato a su guardarropa para sacar prendas de el.

—Que me cambiaré —respondió a regañadientes sacando de mala gana su ropa y dirigirse a dónde Catra se cambió.

La castaña simplemente rió, rodando los ojos. Sabiendo bien que aquella partida, la había ganado completamente.

[...]

Catra caminaba junto a Adora por los pasillos, habían tomado un ligero desayuno en su cuarto después de que Glimmer se los enviará con uno de sus empleados. Al parecer el comedor estaba ocupado, así que no podían desayunar en el lugar. Después de algunos minutos de terminar, ambas se decidieron por ir al comedor para ver la razón por la que estaba ocupada esa área.

—¡Al fin te he encontrado! —exclamó de pronto una voz a espaldas de ellas haciéndolas frenar y voltearse enseguida, solo para encontrar la figura de Netossa quien corrió hasta ellas cortando toda la distancia.

—¡Hola, Netossa! —Adora le sonrió a la de cabellos cortos.

—Que hay, rubia —le devolvió el saludo para después tomar del brazo a Catra quien frunció el entrecejo confundida —. Justo a ti te buscaba, minina —dijo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa que alarmó un poco a la pareja.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Para que, lanza redes? —le cuestionó la castaña de forma cortante, no podía descifrar porque la buscaba tan temprano.

—Bueno, supongo que no debes tener algo preparado así que te ayudaré a escoger tu ropa para la ocasión y no puedes escapar de eso —respondió Netossa sin borrar su sonrisa.

—¿Quién pidió tu...? —intentó cuestionarle Catra en un afán de relucir su lado orgulloso, pero la princesa fue más rápida y la arrastró alejándola de Adora y llevándola por el pasillo.

—¡Iremos a mi habitación! ¡Te la devuelvo después! —le gritó Netossa a la rubia llevándose a una malhumorada Catra que no encontraba ni como zafarse de su agarre.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó Adora en un susurro mirando el ya vacío pasillo. Sin más, giró sobre sus pies y continuo su camino a su destino trazado con anterioridad. Seguro Netossa y Catra no tendrían problemas. 

Adora ingresó al comedor, notando los diversos postres y comidas que estaban sobre la mesa y que serían transportados por la servidumbre del castillo hacia el gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta en caso de escasear en las mesas principales.

—¡Hola, Glimmer! —le saludó la rubia con una sonrisa mientras la reina revisaba un listado en sus manos.

—Genial, estás aquí —suspiró Glimmer con una sonrisa para después extenderle algunos papeles una vez su mejor amiga se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué necesitas? —le preguntó Adora revisando el texto en sus manos.

—Necesito que le des una rápida revisada a los alimentos en las mesas en el salón, no tomara mucho tiempo, solo es ver si algo falta —le respondió Glimmer sin apartar la vista de los papeles que seguían en sus manos. 

—¡Hola! —saludó Bow animosamente entrando al comedor, captando la atención de ambas chicas.

—Bien, ya estás aquí —dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa —. Antes de irte a preparar para el baile por favor revisa la llegada de los músicos y que no tengan ningún inconveniente en instalarse.

—Entendido, su majestad —dijo Bow con firmeza llevando su mano a la frente en un saludo militar.

—Por cierto, ¿y Catra? —preguntó Glimmer con curiosidad al notar la clara ausencia de la chica felino.

—Ah, si, fue raptada por Netossa —respondió Adora con diversión, Bow a su lado simplemente se rió por lo bajo.

—¿La raptó? —cuestionó la reina con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Si, bueno, dijo que la ayudaría con su vestuario y que no se escaparía —dijo Adora intentando no reírse de la situación que sucedió hacia solo unos minutos.

—Siento pena por Catra —susurró Glimmer con burla volviendo su mirada a los papeles —. En fin, la fiesta iniciará dentro de tres horas para extenderse hasta la noche, será un día muy largo así que hay que prepararnos —indicó elevando su mirada al par y les sonrió.

—Es una fiesta de casi todo un día, creo que vamos a dormir mañana por horas —comentó Bow sonriendo, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Adora quien hacía una rápida revisión de los alimentos que debían estar en las mesas.

—Bueno, nos merecemos una enorme y larga fiesta después de todo —le dijo Glimmer riendo.

—¡Iré a revisar el inventario en las mesas del salón y después iré a ver cómo les va a Catra y Netossa! —exclamó Adora separándose de su amigo —. Los veré más tarde —agregó para después dirigirse a la salida del comedor.

—¡En una hora y media vas a mi cuarto! —le recordó Glimmer en un grito, para que no se entretuviera tanto en el cuarto de la pareja de casadas —. Creo que mejor iré a buscar su vestido una vez deje todo estos papeles, si no me busca iré tras ella —murmuró la reina con diversión observando la puerta después de que su mejor amiga salió casi corriendo.

—¿Las demás ya están aquí? —le preguntó Bow a la pelirrosa mientras ambos caminaban hacia la puerta.

—Oh, si —respondió Glimmer —, ví a Frosta y le pedí que una vez se preparara supervisara la entrada de los invitados, ya sabes, es la que más rápido se arregla —comentó.

—Yo me encontré con Spinnerella cuando venía hacia aquí, al parecer dejo que Netossa arrastrara a la pobre de Catra a su habitación y las dejo solas para que discutieran sobre lo que usaría —Bow se rió —, incluso me contó que cuando Netossa menciono en que debía usar un vestido Catra se puso de muy mal humor.

—Dudo que Netossa logré ponerle un vestido a esa gata salvaje —dijo Glimmer burlona —, lo más probable es que te quiten uno de tus trajes.

—Después de revisar la llegada de los músicos iré a mi habitación a prepararme y esperar en caso de que ellas decidan asaltar mi cuarto —comentó Bow con diversión haciendo reír a la pelirrosa —. Nos veremos más tarde, su majestad —el arquero tomó la mano de la reina y besó su dorso con elegancia, haciendo sonrojar a la reina. Después de eso se alejó de ella dejando algo aturdida a la pelirrosa.

—Centrate, Glimmer —se susurró a si misma a modo de regaño para después desaparecer en un brillo rosa para encargarse de sus asuntos.

[...]

Adora se rió a carcajadas, no podía creer lo infantil que su novia había sido al evitar ponerse un vestido y en cambio termino tomando uno de los trajes que Bow le entregó al ponerlo al tanto de la situación hacia solo unos 20 minutos, claro que con ayuda de Netossa lo arreglo para que quedara a su medida. Una vez quedó lista, la princesa de las redes había salido de la habitación, diciendo que debía buscar algo y que luego volvería, dejándolas solas y permitiendo a la rubia reírse. 

—¡Deja de reír, idiota! —gruñó Catra con la cola erizada —¡¿Por qué no puedes dejar de burlarte?! —cuestionó.

—Lo siento, pero la verdad no puedo creer que tú y Netossa se pusieran a discutir solo por la costura que estaba haciendo con tu saco —Adora no podía calmarse, haber presenciado esa escena fue sin duda lo mejor del día. Catra de pronto se había vuelto renuente cuando la princesa de las redes no quiso ajustarle un poco mas el saco, sacando de quicio a la chica felino.

—¿Sabes que? ¿Por qué no mejor te largas a vestirte? Ya has estado aquí por más de 40 minutos, seguro Chispitas esta entusiasmada por vestirte como princesita —Catra se acercó a uno de los cojines del sofá y se lo lanzó sin poder lograr que la joven dejara de reír.

—Aún me quedan 20 minutos antes de que se enoje conmigo —le presumió —. Bueno, los primeros 20 fueron desperdiciados en su debate de usar vestido y los otros 20 fueron del traje, y eso fue entretenido así que seguro si llego tarde me perdona, aunque aún me pregunto que hicieron esos 30 minutos en los que yo estuve ocupada —Catra le gruñó alzando su cola que se erizó —. Ya voy, ya voy —musitó Adora riendo hasta que su risa se apagó paulatinamente, para después acercarse a la castaña y darle un beso en la mejilla —, vamos ¿te enojaras conmigo solo por eso? —le preguntó con inocencia, la castaña rodó los ojos y no planeó responder —. Vamos, Catra —canturreó pegando su brazo al de ella, dándole un empujón juguetón, la castaña lanzó un bufido para después mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Chispitas debe de estar buscándote, así que vete —le dijo Catra, Adora soltó una pequeña risilla para alejarse de ella.

—Te ves fabulosa, Catra —le elogió la rubia con dulzura provocando un sonrojo en su pareja y la joven salió antes de que la castaña dijera algo más, dejándola sola en el lugar. 

Después de quedarse en silencio unos instantes rodeada de la soledad en la habitación de la pareja de casadas, volvió su mirada al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenían en el lugar, mirando aquel traje que parecía algo familiar, casi como el que había usado en el baile de las princesas, solo que la camisa y los detalles del saco eran de un tono azulado.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando ver a Netossa quien ahora cargaba en sus manos un par de sandalias de tonalidad negra.

—Bien, sigues aquí —dijo Netossa con una sonrisa acercándose a ella —. Ten, seguro son de tu talla —le extendió el calzado esperando a que lo tomara, pero la castaña le miró con una ceja alzada —. Vamos, gatita —la lanzadora de redes le sonrió con diversión —¿Acaso no tiene el coraje de usar uno de estos? —preguntó buscando provocarla. 

—Agh, dame eso —Catra le grupo para después arrebatarle el calzado de las manos y de dirigió al sofá donde se sentó para ponérselo. Netossa le miró sintiéndose orgullosa de no haber tenido que convencerla para colocarse las sandalias. La castaña se levantó del asiento y dió unas leves pisadas en el piso, sintiendo la familiaridad que no tenía con el calzado. Suspiró con pesadez —. Maldición, detesto esto —se quejó en un susurró para después mirar a Netossa. 

—Solo será por un rato, lo prometo —le dijo Netossa con una enorme sonrisa —. Ahora, si no te importa deseo tener mi habitación de vuelta, Spinny no tarda en llegar y debemos cambiarnos —Catra asintió y se dirigió caminando hacia la puerta, ya no podía sentir el contacto con el suelo debido aquellas sandalias.

—Hey, lanza redes —le llamó estando en la puerta —. Gracias —Catra le dió una rápida mirada mientras se sentía algo apenada por agradecerle. Había invertido tiempo en ella para prepararla, así que debía tener la cortesía de agradecerle ¿no? —. Aunque fue estúpido perder casi 50 minutos sobre que usaría —dijo acusatoriamente haciendo reír a la princesa.

—No hay de que —respondió sonriendo —. Y Catra... —Netossa le guiñó un ojo —. Deberías arreglar un poco ese cabello para que te dé un toque especial con el traje —le recomendó. La castaña no respondió enseguida, más bien se sumergió un poco en sus pensamientos, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y volvió su atención a Netossa, solo para asentir en silencio y marcharse.

[...]

Adora se adentró a la habitación de Glimmer, notando a primera instancia las pilas de ropa regadas en el suelo.

—¿Glimmer? —llamó por su amiga caminando hacia aquella montaña de ropa —. Ya estoy aquí, ¿dónde estás?

—¡Bien! ¡Ya estás aquí! —habló la pelirrosa desde su cama, parecía tener más prendas de vestir en ella —¡Ya tengo tu vestido! —anunció con felicidad transportándose al lado de la rubia para tomarla del brazo.

—Wow... eso es... Genial —musitó Adora con nerviosismo, quizás no había sido buena idea dejarle a su amiga que escogiera su ropa. Glimmer rió un poco para después entregarle una prenda azul pegándola en su pecho.

—Eso es tuyo y lo usarás —aseguró la reina con un brillo determinado en sus ojos —. Tiene el mismo diseño que tú vestido rojo porque dijiste que era tu favorito, pero éste es mejor —Adora extendió la prenda, apreciando bien aquel vestido que sin duda era parecido al rojo, solo que esté era más largo y era de color azul oscuro. 

—Wow, es más largo —comentó Adora sintiéndose un poco insegura de utilizar el vestido. Quizás no había usado mucho el vestido rojo, pero le gustaba porque no era tan largo y le brindaba movilidad.

—Vamos, Adora, se lo que estás pensando y te aseguro que se te verá fantástico —Glimmer sonrió con confianza, quería transmitirle a su amiga que aquel vestido se vería muy bien en ella —. Además, es una ocasión especial, es un evento histórico debido a que es nuestra celebración ante la victoria contra un tirano galáctico —agregó para lograr convencerla por completo.

Adora suspiró para después sonreírle —. Está bien, lo usaré —cedió dándole el gusto a su amiga, quien susurró un "si" emocionada y la abrazo —. Por cierto, ¿tú qué usarás? —preguntó curiosa mientras dirigía la mirada a toda la ropa amontonada. 

—¡Oh! ¡Yo ya lo tengo controlado! —volvió a desaparecer frente a las narices de la rubia, quien notó que su amiga no se había transportado a un lugar de la habitación.

—¿Pero que...? —intentó Adora preguntar mientras seguía revisando la habitación, pero la pelirrosa volvió a aparecer a su lado haciéndola saltar del susto —¡Glimmer! —reprendió debido a su repentina aparición.

—Lo siento —la pelirrosa rió —. Y ésto es lo que usaré —le mostró aquel vestido lilaceo, de un largo igual al de la rubia y su color se degradaba a uno más claro conforme avanzaba hasta el punto inferior del vestido. Aquella prenda brillaba con destellos que le parecieron interesantes a Adora al no entender como eso era posible.

—Perfecto —aprobó Adora con una sonrisa mientras le alzaba el pulgar. A la rubia le recordaba a aquel vestido que su mejor amiga usaba en aquella "ilusión" que había tenido en el corazón de Etheria, provocándole cierta nostalgia por aquel sueño.

—Ahora, ponte ese vestido, te daré tres minutos —antes de que Adora respondiera, la pelirrosa desapareció dejándola sola.

—A la orden, su majestad —ironizó Adora por lo bajo para al final reírse. Debía apresurarse a colocarse el vestido antes de que la pelirrosa volviera.

Una vez Adora logró terminar de ponerse el vestido Glimmer volvió a aparecer en la habitación, está vez ya arreglada, haciéndole preguntar a la rubia como es que lo había hecho tan rápido si ella con trabajo termino a tiempo.

—Te he traído estos —la pelirrosa le extendió las sandalias doradas a su mejor amiga, quien después de tomarlas se dirigió a la ventana de su amiga para sentarse en el soporte acojinado adjunta a ella que servía para contemplar el exterior. Una vez tomó asiento en él, se colocó el calzado —. Muy bien, ahora hay que encargarse de tu peinado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Adora frunciendo el entrecejo confundida.

—Porque tu reina lo dice —dijo con una sonrisa llena de superioridad, haciendo a la rubia soltar un bufido. La reina se transportó en dos ocasiones, una para llegar a su tocador y tomar un cepillo, y otra para estar frente a su amiga quien seguía sentada en su lugar. La pelirrosa se sentó a su lado, y acomodo a la rubia de modo en que le diera la espalda —. Bien, hoy vamos a mostrar a una nueva tú y todos quedarán impresionados con She-ra —aseguró deshaciendo el típico peinado de su amiga y comenzó a cepillar con cuidado su cabello.

Adora miraba fijamente a un punto de la habitación mientras la pelirrosa se encargaba de su cabello —¿Sabes? —una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos —. Aún no me acostumbro a las fiestas, pero haberla organizado con ustedes a sido divertido —comentó.

—Esta es solo una de muchas —susurró Glimmer con una dulce sonrisa, sintiendo una gran calma al realizar una acción tan simple como cepillar el cabello de su mejor amiga —. Aunque tú y Catra son un dolor de cabeza, ¿quién se queja por seleccionar la comida cuando puede probar toda clase de cosas deliciosas? —cuestionó con diversión.

—No probaré un pastel en muucho tiempo —susurró Adora cerrando sus ojos y mostrando cierta lamentación en su rostro, dos días antes habían ayudado en la selección de la comida y los postres, solo para al final, tener que luchar por no vomitar todo. Glimmer rió, acomodando el flequillo de su amiga hacia su lado derecho del rostro —¿Que haces? —le preguntó ante el constante cepillar de su flequillo.

—Oh, solo intento hacer lucir un poco estos mechones de cabello —respondió con una sonrisa, logrando que el flequillo se esponjara un poco —. Bien —susurró victoriosa para después tomar la liga y amontonar su cabello restante, logrando amarrarlo en un chongo —¡He terminado! —anunció con felicidad levantándose de su lugar, enseguida las transportó a ambas hacia su tocador, permitiendo a la rubia observarse al espejo.

—Wow... —fue lo único que Adora pudo decir, se sentía algo extraña debido al flequillo que descansaba del lado derecho de su rostro y como su coleta ya no era coleta, sino que era una especie de pelota que la hizo inclinar su cabeza en todas direcciones para apreciarlo mejor.

—¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó con curiosidad, inclinando su cuerpo para entrar en el campo de visión de su mejor amiga quien seguía observándose.

Adora giró su rostro a la pelirrosa y le sonrió —. Me ha gustado mucho, gracias Glimmer —la pelirrosa suspiró con alivio, para después enderezarse y colocar sus manos sobre la cintura.

—Todos quedarán impresionados gracias a mi —dijo orgullosa de su trabajo —. Ahora, será mejor que vaya a buscar a Frosta, creo que haberle dicho que supervisara la entrada de los invitados pudo habérselo tomado muy enserio.

—Por favor, ¿acaso crees que ella hará lo mismo que hizo en tu coronación? —le preguntó Adora con diversión, Glimmer le alzó una ceja y la rubia borro su sonrisa —. Tienes razón, hablamos de la princesa que sigue tu ejemplo y te admira —susurró.

—Recuerda que algunos invitados estarán encantados de saludar a She-ra y más por ser una de las anfitrionas, así que baja un poco temprano ¿si? —Glimmer le miró con una sonrisa y ojos de tierno corderito que busca convencer a alguien de hacer lo que le piden, lo que hizo suspirar a la rubia.

—Claro, solo iré por Catra y estaré ahí —afirmó Adora provocando una sonrisa en la reina —. Y Glimmer... —la pelirrosa le miró expectante esperando que terminara —. Luces muy bien —comentó, expresando así sus pensamientos sobre el vestuario que su amiga había escogido para la fiesta.

—Gracias, Adora, eres la mejor —le dijo Glimmer desbordando felicidad, para después desaparecer entre destellos rosas de la habitación, dejando sola a Adora, quien volvió una vez más su mirada al espejo.

[...]

Adora volvió a su habitación suponiendo que quizás Catra ya había vuelto a ella después de haberse preparado en el cuarto de Spinnerella y Netossa. Al entrar, notó a la castaña frente al espejo, sosteniendo un cepillo entre sus manos, parecía que había estado peinando su cabello, pero por alguna razón, se miraba a si misma con seriedad. Absorta en recuerdos que jamás se podrían borrar. Adora se acercó hacia el tocador levantando un poco los extremos de su vestido para tener mejor movilidad y llegó hasta su lado.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó con sumo cuidado, intentando mantener un espacio entre ellas por si había ocurrido algo serio con su pareja.

—Intenté peinar mi cabello —la castaña mantuvo la mirada en el espejo, sus cabellos rebeldes estaban perfectamente peinados mostrando elegancia con ello —, ya sabes, es una fiesta en la que debemos ir "formales" como dijeron tus amigos —Adora le miraba con seriedad, escuchando atentamente lo que la castaña decía y deduciendo de alguna manera lo que sucedía, después de todo, a ella también se le removieron algunos recuerdos al ver a su novia con aquel peinado en su cabello corto —. Pero me veo al espejo de esta forma y recuerdo... —las palabras de la felina quedaron atascadas en su garganta, haciendo soltar el cepillo de su mano la cual subió hasta su nuca, sintiendo la ligera cicatriz que había quedado en aquella área, una muy diminuta y casi imperceptible, pero que la devolvía a aquel tenebroso recuerdo y aquellas sensaciones en su cuerpo.

Adora percibió el ligero estremecimiento de Catra y como su mirada se perdía en el latente miedo que aún después de un tiempo, no se borraba de su cuerpo. Adora jamás preguntó. Jamás trato de saber que le habían hecho antes de ponerle aquel chip, incluso en aquellas noches en las que la castaña abría sus ojos asustada, aún si después de que comenzaron a dormir juntas fueron ocasiones muy escasas en las que despertó atemorizada, Catra solo le decía en pocas palabras que soñaba con lo que pasó cuando sacó a Glimmer de la nave y no soltaba más detalles a lo que Adora nunca quiso agobiarla y prefirió darle siempre su espacio, simplemente abrazándola en silencio en una clara muestra de que estaba ahí con ella. 

La rubia suspiró y se acercó a su novia, abrazándola por la espalda y hundiendo su rostro en la abertura entre su cuello y hombro, sorprendiendo a la chica felino.

—Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso —le susurró Adora sintiendo una ligera opresión en su pecho. Deseaba mucho poder borrar esas cicatrices, esos recuerdos traumatizantes... Pero eso no era algo posible, y lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla para reconfortarla y para darle a entender... Que ella estaba ahí, que siempre estaría ahí. 

Adora se alejó unos centímetros y observó la nuca de su novia, mirando aquella diminuta cicatriz, pronto se inclinó un poco y depósito un beso en aquella zona, provocando que la castaña se estremeciera ante el contacto.

—¿A...Adora? —musitó su nombre nerviosa, nunca espero que ella hiciera una acción como esa. La mencionada volvió a enderezarse, y miró a su novia a través del espejo quien también dirigió su mirada a él dónde, notó aquel brillo triste e impotente en los ojos de Adora, ella siempre sería un libro abierto para Catra quien supo enseguida que su pareja estaba frustrada por no poder hacer más por ella —. Eres una idiota... —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas. Dejó que su cuerpo se recargara un poco en el de la rubia quien deslizó sus manos rodeando la cintura de la castaña en un claro gesto de abrazarla —. Estás aquí, con eso es suficiente —le susurró con dulzura, cerrando sus ojos dejándose entregar a la tranquilidad que siempre suelen regalarle los abrazos de su pareja.

Adora finalmente sonrió dulcemente, por fin un poco más tranquila por Catra, y por ella misma.

—Creo que deberíamos... Ya sabes, bajar —le dijo Adora después de algunos instantes de haber quedado en silencio, abrazadas en aquella posición.

—Tsk, tienes razón —musitó la castaña con irritación, hablando con completa honestidad, le parecía un poco molesto tener que lidiar con tantas personas en una fiesta. Adora por fin se separó de ella y ambas quedaron frente a frente haciendo por fin que Catra apreciara mejor el look de su novia —. Vaya, ahora sí que pareces toda una princesa, Adora —le dijo con su sensual tono seductor haciendo reír a la rubia y sonrojarse.

—No me molestes, fue Glimmer la que me hizo esto —murmuró Adora algo apenada.

—Bueno, hay que darle puntos extra a la reina chispeante —Catra le sonrió con cierta burla que hizo a la rubia bufar mientras rodaba los ojos —. Bien, será mejor irnos sino Chispitas comenzará a ponerse histérica —agregó con un tono de fastidio, sabiendo que la reina se pondría a sermonearlas peor que cuando llegaron tarde a la selección de la decoración (a la cual la pareja había dicho que no se involucrarían solo para al final ser arrastradas por la pelirrosa).

—Antes de eso, vamos a arreglar ese cabello que no va para nada contigo —dijo Adora rápidamente acercando ambas manos a la cabeza de la castaña, solo para comenzar a revolver los cabellos cortos desalineandolos de aquel "perfecto" peinado.

—¡Oye! —reclamó Catra enseguida ante la acción de su novia.

—Y además, a mi Catra no le van bien estás formalidades, ella es un espíritu libre —aseguró Adora con dulzura mientras seguía revolviendo la cabellera de su novia.

—¡Ya deja eso! —exclamó Catra entre gruñendo entre risas, dando algunos manotazos para que la rubia alejara sus manos de su corta cabellera.

—Ya terminé, ya terminé —repitió la rubia con una sonrisa, alejando sus manos antes de que su novia le terminara dejando un rasguño.

—No tenías que hacer eso —se quejó Catra rodando sus ojos, su pareja simplemente se encogió de hombros para después tomarla de la muñeca y arrastrala a la puerta.

—Pero quería hacerlo —respondió Adora con simpleza. 

Catra simplemente exhaló sonoramente, para después volver su mirada hacia Adora quien se mantenía al frente guiando el camino. La castaña dejo ver una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, y pronto se dejó llevar por Adora entre los pasillos del castillo.

[...]

Durante un buen rato, Adora fue rodeada de varios invitados que la llenaban de preguntas y halagos, felices porque She-ra los había salvado de una amenaza tan horrible como lo era Hordiano Primero.

Catra por su parte, se mantuvo alejada de toda esa conmoción manteniéndose junto a Perfuma y Scorpia, quienes habían llegado al salón unos segundos después de que Adora fuera rodeada.

—¿Que se siente que tú novia sea tan popular? —preguntó Mermista con diversión, mientras se unía a las tres chicas junto a Sea Hawk.

—¡Mermista! —regañó Perfuma —, ¿cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderada?

—Ugh, como sea —musitó la princesa de Sealinas.

—Además, te has equivocado, Adora y Catra no son novias aún —refutó Scorpia —. De ser así ya nos hubieran contado, ¿cierto, Gatita montés?

—Cieeerto, muy cierto —respondió Catra desviando los ojos, intentando de ocultar sus ganas de reírse. Si tan solo supiera...

—Hey, ¿de que hablan? —preguntó Glimmer que se unió a ellos mientras iba tomada del brazo de su padre.

—¡Se ven espectaculares, chicos! —les halagó Micah con una sonrisa, los jóvenes hicieron una rápida reverencia —. Iré con mi hermana, necesito probar esos deliciosos postres —comentó con emoción inclinándose a la altura de su hija y depositando un beso en su mejilla, haciendo sonreír a la pelirrosa. 

—Nos vemos, papá —le dijo ella con dulzura, entonces el hombre se retiró dejando al grupo de amigos.

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó Bow animosamente uniéndose a ellos vistiendo un elegante traje a juego con el vestido de la reina quien sonrió ante aquel detalle, sin duda volvieron a compartir ese gesto en una fiesta después de mucho tiempo.

—Pensé que llegarías más tarde —le dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa que el arquero correspondió.

—Bueno, lo iba a hacer pero justo descubrí algo fascinante del equipo de reconocimiento —comentó Bow para después dirigirse a su amigo pirata —¡Sea Hawk! ¡He encontrado algo fantástico en mis investigaciones en el mar del norte! —le informó con emoción.

—¡Genial! ¡Nuevos descubrimientos para nuevas aventuras! —exclamó el pirata con emoción tomando del brazo a su amigo —¡Vayamos por esos deliciosos bocadillos de mar mientras discutimos nuestra posible aventura! —rápidamente se llevó al arquero a una de las mesas alejándose de las chicas.

—Creo que se han llevado a tu pareja, princesa pez —se dirigió a ella Catra con cierta diversión.

Mermista se encogió de hombros —. Cómo sea —expresó con desinterés para después sonreírle a la castaña con malicia —. Bueno, si el no será mi pareja de baile le pediré a Adora que baile conmigo, ya sabes, ella presumió delante de todos que yo era su mejor amiga —le recordó la ocasión de la apuesta, y como la rubia transformada en She-ra había cumplido aquel trato.

—Ni lo sueñes —gruñó Catra retadoramente.

—Bueno, si Bow tampoco es mi pareja de baile, puede que me robe a Adora, ya saben, soy la reina y puedo —comentó Glimmer con una media sonrisa, divertida por la jugarreta de Mermista y decidida a seguirle la jugada solo para molestar un rato a su amiga gatuna.

—Oh, Chispitas, no te atreverías —Catra le sonrió cruzándose de brazos, mientras sus garras salían a relucir más largas que antes, siendo notado por las princesas y la reina.

—Tranquila, es cierto, no lo haría —le dijo la reina entre risas —, pero es que eres taaaan tierna cuando te enojas, que es inevitable no molestarte —confesó haciendo un puchero.

—¿Podrían dejar el tema de bailar con Adora?—les preguntó Perfuma nerviosa, preocupada de que su compañera de meditación en cualquier momento mandara al carajo sus sesiones.

—Si, después de todo Adora es de Catra —argumentó Scorpia con su habitual alegría. Catra gruñó ante su comentario, avergonzada de lo dicho por la chica escorpión tan a la ligera.

—¿Qué yo soy de quién? —preguntó Adora integrándose al grupo, sobresaltando a cierta chica felino.

—Que tú eres de Ca... —Mermista ni siquiera termino la frase ya que Glimmer le dió un codazo en la costilla. La pelirrosa notó el sobresalto que se llevó la castaña y no iba a ser tan cruel como para hundirla más... Y además, le debería un favor con eso.

—¿Ya terminaste de saludar a los invitados? —le preguntó Perfuma a la rubia, quien después de haber fruncido el entrecejo ante la actitud de sus amigas, volvió su mirada a la princesa de Plumeria.

—¡Oh, si! —respondió con una sonrisa —, de hecho, saludé a Entrapta, pero... —miró por el salón, intentando buscar rastros de la princesa de Dryl —, bueno, la perdí de vista a los segundos al igual que a Frosta, quien seguía supervisando a todos aquel que entraba al salón.

—Espera, ¿Frosta seguía supervisando? —cuestionó Glimmer algo alterada, su mejor amiga asintió —¡Le dije que lo dejara! —exclamó frustrada, desapareciendo entre un brillo rosado.

—Wow, ¿esas son frutillas de mar? —preguntó Mermista señalando una mesa, observando un tazón con frutos de color azul chillante.

—Si, creo que una vez dijiste que eran tus favoritos —respondió Adora pensativa, recordando una ocasión en que su amiga dijo aquello.

—Definitivamente eres la mejor amiga —dijo Mermista sonriendo para después mirar a Catra con cierto triunfo cargado en sus facciones, haciendo a la castaña rodar los ojos —. Iré a comer mientras él no está cerca para impedirlo —miró en dirección a donde Sea Hawk hablaba enérgico con Bow y después se separó de las chicas alejándose a la mesa. 

—¡Oh! ¡Scorpia, quiero presentarte a algunas personas! —comentó emocionada Perfuma sosteniendo a la princesa escorpión del brazo y jalandola provocando un poco de confusión en la de cabellos blancos por su repentino interés en llevarla a otro lado, de pronto la princesa de Plumeria miró rápidamente de reojo al par que estaba con ellas y después le guiñó un ojo.

—Oooh, si, sería genial —le apoyó Scorpia al entender la indirecta de que sería bueno dejarlas solas un rato —¡Nos vemos enseguida, gatita montés, Adora! —pronto se dejó llevar por la princesa de vestido rosa hacia la multitud de invitados.

—¿No crees que actuaron extraño? —le preguntó Catra a Adora con el entrecejo fruncido, sospechaba de aquel gesto de la princesa floral del cual obviamente se percató, pero la rubia simplemente le miró confundida al no entender —¡Tsk!, olvídalo —susurró resignada, la princesa del poder a veces no tenía remedio.

—¿Esa música la escogimos? —preguntó Adora con curiosidad, poniendo atención a la melodía.

—No sé —respondió Catra encogiéndose de hombros —, la mayoría de cosas que propusieron el dúo de idiotas no les puse atención.

—Espera, ¿entonces como es que votabas? —cuestionó Adora frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Fácil, si tú levantabas la mano yo igual lo hacía, sino, no —contestó con simpleza, provocando que Adora llevara sus dedos al puente de su nariz y moviera su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desaprobación.

—Por eso me parecía raro que estuvieras de acuerdo con lo que yo opinaba... —susurró la rubia mirando a su novia con los ojos entrecerrados. De pronto un brillo rosa apareció al lado de ellas y del salió la figura de la reina de Luna Brillante.

—Bien, me encargue de Frosta y ahora está metida en la mesa de bocadillos con Entrapta, aunque dudo que eso dure —comentó Glimmer entre balbuceos para después mirar alrededor —¿Y el resto? —preguntó.

—Se fueron —informó Catra restándole importancia al hecho.

—Wow, ser anfitrión es agotador —suspiró Glimmer con agotamiento.

—¿Me lo dices a mi? —cuestionó Adora con una ceja alzada —. Me rodearon apenas y entre al salón —musitó la rubia.

—Bueno, eres She-ra ¿no?, entonces no te quejes —refutó Catra con diversión provocando que Adora hiciera un puchero e inflara sus mejillas en un gesto tierno, haciendo reír a su novia y su mejor amiga.

De pronto, la música lenta comenzó a sonar, captando la atención de Adora quien se alejó de Catra y Glimmer después de decirles que debía hacer algo. Ella pronto se dirigió a donde estaba Bow quien hablaba con Sea Hawk. Cuando el pirata notó la presencia de la chica se retiró dejándolos solos después de darle un escandaloso saludo, entonces ella se encargó de darle un ligero codazo en el brazo a su mejor amigo.

—Esa es tu entrada —le susurró la rubia con una sonrisa cómplice. Ambos intercambiaron miradas mientras a la lejanía dos chicas les miraban con cierta curiosidad por ser desconocedoras de lo que hablaban.

—¿Crees que... este bien así? ¿cómo lo planee? —le preguntó el arquero con algo de nerviosismo, Adora rió rodando los ojos y lo tomó por los hombros.

—Solo... Déjate llevar, nos funciono a Catra y a mi —dijo Adora sin dejar de sonreír, para rápidamente llegar hasta la espalda de él.

—Espera, ¿tú y Catra...? —intentó el joven preguntar, pero los empujones de la rubia para que comenzará su plan lo habían frenado —. Bien, lo entiendo —su amiga se detuvo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, esperando a que su amigo comenzará a caminar —. Estoy listo —aseguró con firmeza emprendiendo su camino hasta Glimmer quien conversaba con Catra.

—¿Qué tanto se decían Adora y tú? —le preguntó la pelirrosa con curiosidad una vez él llegó con ellas.

—Oh, solo cosas —respondió Bow sintiendo su alma prendiendo de un hilo, Adora rápidamente se acercó a Catra y entrelazó su brazo al de ella.

—¡Vayamos a comer algo, Catra! —sugirió la rubia con emoción, claramente intentando dejar solos al par para que su mejor amigo pudiera invitarla a bailar.

—Justo estábamos averiguando que están traman... —dijo la castaña, pero su novia la arrastró a jalones lejos de ellos —¡Adora! —le regaño dejándose finalmente llevar mientras la rubia reía. Pronto ambas se reunieron con Melog y Swift Wind quienes parecían tener una competencia de quién comía más mientras algunos invitados presenciaban eso.

—Glimmer —la mencionada volvió su mirada al arquero cuando dijo su nombre, el joven extendió su mano en una clara invitación a que la tomara —¿Me concederá está pieza de baile? —le preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Glimmer soltó una dulce risilla —. Será todo un placer —aceptó colocando su mano sobre la de él recibiendo así que la sujetará con delicadeza y a pasos lentos se adentraran a la pista junto a otras parejas que bailaban —. Tengo la sospecha de que tendremos más fiestas de estás ahora que no tenemos una amenaza mortal pisandonos los talones —dijo con diversión.

—Ya casi es el cumpleaños de Frosta, así que seguro haremos una gran fiesta en el reino de las nieves —Bow rió —. Creo que es genial, por fin podremos celebrar nuestros cumpleaños y eventos conmemorativos, nuestra pelea con la Horda nos quitó mucho de eso en los últimos años —hizo a la pelirrosa dar una vuelta mientras la mantenía sujeta de la mano y después volvieron a quedar juntos, abrazados y sonriendo —. Te ves muy hermosa hoy —le susurró haciendo sonrojar a la reina.

—Gracias —Glimmer depositó su mano derecha en el hombro del arquero y su otra mano se enlazo con la de él mientras Bow reposó su mano izquierda sobre la espalda de ella. Pronto ambos se perdieron en la mirada de su pareja, rodeándose de un cálido momento.

Por otro lado, una vez que Adora y Catra lograron separar a sus amigos que estaban mágicamente enlazados a ellas, la primera arrastró a la castaña con sus amigos, que conversaban animadamente.

—Wow, Glimmer y Bow se ven tan lindos —opinó Perfuma mirando al dúo que reía abiertamente mientras bailaban entre todos los demás. Scorpia le extendió un plato a la chica quien lo recibió con una sonrisa —, gracias —la princesa de Plumeria se llevó un bocado a su boca, deleitándose con el sabor —. Esto es delicioso.

—Y eso que no has probado el resto —comentó Catra brindándole una media sonrisa —. Créeme, Chispitas no nos tuvo horas escogiendo la comida y los postres por nada —agregó rodando sus ojos.

—Termine con dolor de estómago hace dos días —lamentó Adora haciendo un puchero, Scorpia se acercó a ella y acarició su espalda en señal de consuelo.

—¡He encontrado algo genial en la mesa de bebidas! —exclamó Sea Hawk con emoción llegando con ellos después de haberse separado de Mermista un rato —¡Debo decírselo de inmediato a Bow! —el pirata estuvo por ir hacia la pista para llegar y contarle a su amigo de su hazaña, pero cierta rubia lo interceptó parándose frente a él.

—Te juro que si interrumpes te mato —amenazó Adora de brazos cruzados mientras miraba al pirata con desaprobación.

—¡Wow! Tranquila, rubia —dijo Netossa con diversión ante la notoria seriedad que mostraba la joven al no querer que interrumpiera a sus amigos. Spinnerella y ella estaba sujetadas del brazo, habían llegado con ello después de salir del baile, alcanzando a presenciar la amenaza de la joven.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan agresiva? —preguntó Catra intentando de no reírse ante la actitud de su novia y mirándola con una ceja alzada, obviamente si se había puesto en aquel plan, es que se traía algo entre manos junto al arquero.

—Tienes mi permiso —le apoyo Mermista cruzada de brazos y mostrando una media sonrisa.

—Oh, sirena mía, ambos sabemos que tu vida sería gris sin mi en ella —canturreó el pirata abrazando a la princesa de Sealinas.

—Ugh, por favor deshazte de él —le pidió a Adora, aún cuando sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. El resto se rió por aquello, sin duda eran una pareja muy peculiar. 

—¿Por qué no quieres que los interrumpan, Adora? —le preguntó Frosta con curiosidad mientras se llevaba un bocado de postre a su boca.

—No me digas —habló Netossa captando la atención de todos, la morena y su esposa sonreían emocionadas —¿Se le va a declarar mientras bailan? —preguntó.

—No precisamente —respondió Adora con una pequeña risilla —. Solo digamos que el baile es parte del plan —le guiño un ojo ambas, Netossa alzó un pulgar en señal de aprobación.

—¿De que nos estamos perdiendo? —preguntó Catra cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a su novia con una ceja alzada.

—Bow le pedirá a Glimmer que sea su novia —le respondió Spinnerella con tranquilidad.

—¡Vaya! Ya era hora —exclamó Frosta emocionada y dando un salto enérgico.

—Bueno, se habían tardado —comentó Mermista mientras le permitía a Sea Hawk abrazarla de la cintura.

—Así que eso eran lo que se traían Flechitas y tú ¿eh? —dijo Catra dándole un pequeño codazo en el brazo, a lo que la rubia simplemente soltó una risilla —. Ya era hora de declararse, pensé que lo haría cuando ya fueran viejos o algo así —se burló.

—¿Y ustedes para cua...? —intentó preguntar Mermista pero fue interrumpida por la misma rubia.

—¡Son George y Lance! —exclamó Adora quien sostuvo ambos lados de su vestido para levantarlo un poco —¡Vuelvo después! —anunció mirando a sus amigos para luego salir corriendo hacia la pareja que entraba al gran salón.

—Y se marchó —murmuró Scorpia, dándole una mordida a su pastel mientras todos observaban como la joven desviaba su camino hasta Castaspella y Micah.

—Que oportuno —dijo Mermista con sarcasmo dirigiendo su mirada a Catra y mirándole con una ceja alzada.

—A mi ni me mires, iré a comer algo —Catra le sonrió con diversión para después alejarse del grupo en dirección a la mesa más cercana de aperitivos.

—Scorpia, bailemos —le sugirió la princesa de Plumeria con una sonrisa a la chica escorpión sujetándola del brazo, la susodicha no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Pero estamos comiendo, y además... —intentó excusarse con nerviosismo la de cabellera corta pero la princesa le arrebató el plato y junto al suyo se lo entrego a Frosta quien con una sonrisa cómplice los tomó enseguida para después alejarse de ellas.

Perfuma entonces la arrastró junto a ella a la pista, sosteniendo con sus manos las pinzas de la ex-hordiana y comenzando a danzar con lentitud al compás de la música, aunque los movimientos de la chica grande eran un poco más torpes.

—Recuerda —le susurró la de pecas con dulzura —, "yo puedo hacer esto" —Scorpia inhaló con tranquilidad cerrando sus ojos, solo para después exhalar ese aire y mirar a Perfuma con una sonrisa.

—Yo puedo hacer esto —dijo Scorpia con firmeza soltándose aún más en el baile y haciendo sentir feliz a la princesa de Plumeria. Ambas pronto se vieron absortas en su propio baile, sonriendose insistentemente y disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

Netossa enlazo su mano con la de su esposa y se acercó a ella, plantándole un beso fugaz en los labios —¿Nosotras también bailamos, Spinny? —le preguntó con coquetería, haciendo reír a su esposa quien asintió. Ante su respuesta, la morena le guió a la pista y rápidamente se abrazaron mientras bailaban al son de la melodía lenta.

Sea Hawk dirigió su mirada a Mermista, quien miraba a las parejas bailar con una media sonrisa y el pirata hizo unos tiernos ojos de cachorro, claramente insistiendo sin decir palabra alguna de que ellos también fueran a bailar.

—Ugh, bien —murmuró Mermista cediendo por la presión de su mirada en ella, el pirata sonrió con alegría y tomó del brazo a la princesa de Sealinas llevándola casi corriendo a la pista —. Mas vale que no me pises o no asistiré a otra fiesta contigo —le advirtió con su típico tono agrio.

—Eso no sucederá, mi bella sirena —la mirada de Sea Hawk brillo con notoria determinación, provocando que la princesa rodara los ojos y después pasará sus brazos por el cuello del pirata mientras el la abrazaba por la cintura, comenzando así a bailar.

Mientras tanto, Adora se acercó a ambos adultos que habían estado observando el baile de la reina con su compañero y al notar que la joven se acercaba a ellos corriendo le prestaron atención.

—Adora querida, te ves preciosa con ese vestido azul, tus ojos brillan más —le halago la hechicera con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Castaspella —la rubia dió una rápida mirada a otra dirección, localizando a los padres de su mejor amigo en la mesa de aperitivos mientras conversaban animados.

—¿Nos necesitas para algo? —le preguntó Micah con una dulce sonrisa, la joven volvió hacia ellos inmediatamente.

—¡Si! La verdad es que quiero que conozca a dos personas —les dijo la rubia rápidamente, tomando las manos de ambos adultos y arrastrandolos detrás de ella para llevarlos a una de las mesas de aperitivos.

—¡Hola, Adora! —saludó Lance al ver a la chica acercarse a ellos junto a los dos adultos a quienes soltó enseguida.

—Te ves hermosa con ese vestido, y nuestro Bow se ve perfecto también —comentó George con una sonrisa, dando una rápida mirada a la pista de baile donde su hijo alzó en brazos a la reina de Luna Brillante mientras daban un giro, haciendo reír a la joven pelirrosa.

—Muchas gracias —la joven volvió hacia Micah y Castaspella, acercándolos a la pareja —. Bueno, quisiera que ustedes cuatro se conocieran ya que son la familia de mis mejores amigos —dijo con una enorme sonrisa —. George y Lance, padres de Bow y ambos historiadores con una biblioteca en el bosque susurrante —señalo a la pareja con sus manos mientras observaba al rey y a la hechicera —. El rey Micah, padre de Glimmer y Castaspella, su tia. Ambos son hechiceros —informó ahora a los padres de su mejor amigo.

—Wow, ¿historiadores? —dijo Castaspella extendiendo su mano a Lance y Micah hizo lo mismo con George —. Eso se oye fascinante, en Mystacor hay algunos de ellos.

—Es un placer conocerlos finalmente, Bow nos ha hablado mucho de sus aventuras y eso los incluye —dijo George con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, los dejaré para que se conozcan, hablen y así... Ya saben, ahora que Glimmer y Bow están... Juntos, pues... —balbuceo Adora riendo nerviosa, no podía creer que le había prometido al arquero hacer ese favor para él. Presentar a sus padres y darles la noticia mientras él se declaraba a la pelirrosa, sin duda le cobraría el favor en algún momento. Los adultos miraron con ternura a la joven, claramente no tenía idea que decir y estaba haciendo aquello por sus mejores amigos. 

Micah colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica quien le miró finalmente notando que le sonreía —. Entendemos, gracias, pequeña —aseguró el hombre provocando a la joven suspirar de alivio.

"Lo siento, pequeña". Adora mordió su labio al escuchar aquella voz femenina en su cabeza, haciéndola sentir un deja vú. Miró una vez más a los adultos y dándoles una sonrisa se alejó para buscar a su novia.

[...]

Una vez la pieza de música fue finalizada, Bow y Glimmer se dirigieron al balcón, logrando apreciar la tarde estrellada adornada de belleza y tranquilidad. La pieza de música se había vuelto más enérgica, a lo que varios bailaban con diversión en la pista, logrando el dúo apreciar aquello estando desde afuera.

—Es genial, ahora podemos divertirnos un poco —comentó Glimmer mirando a los invitados bailar, incluso a veces visualizando a sus amigos en la pista —. Se siente tan lejano todo el asunto de Primero —susurró mientras su entrecejo se fruncía y mordía su labio inferior, recordando todo lo que pasaron con cierta amargura. El joven llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de la reina y con un suave movimiento giró su cabeza para que le mirara.

—Por fin es pasado, ganamos —le dijo con suavidad brindándole una sonrisa a la reina que le transmitió seguridad —. Estamos bien... Por fin lo estamos —susurró con dulzura retirando su mano lentamente de la mejilla de ella.

—Tienes mucha razón —afirmó la pelirrosa tomando una bocanada de aire que después exhaló cerrando sus ojos, todo con el objetivo de deshacerse de los malos pensamientos y recuerdos. Volvió a abrir sus ojos, está vez quedando ambos absortos en la mirada del otro con un cómodo silencio entre ellos y con la música sonando de fondo... Pero que parecía algo lejana en aquel momento.

—¿Recuerdas? —Bow tomó ambas manos de la joven reina, estando frente a frente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos —. "Tú y yo... Inevitable" —le susurró con dulzura, Glimmer sonrió enternecida mientras sus ojos parecían brillar con intensidad.

—"Tú y yo... Una maravillosa coincidencia" —Glimmer apretó un poco más sus manos, para después soltar una de ellas y llevarla a la mejilla del joven. Volvían a repetir aquellos diálogos que se dedicaron aquella noche en la que esperaban a sus amigas preocupados, solo que ahora, habían invertido quien los decía. Bow optando por citar las palabras de ella y ella citando las de él.

—Te amo, Glimmer —Bow deslizó su mano libre hasta la espalda de ella, acercándola más a él —. Eres la mejor persona del mundo... De mi mundo, amo estar a tu lado, vivir aventuras juntos, presenciar tus momentos de alegría y ayudarte en tus momentos difíciles —pauso unos segundos, contemplando el rostro de la joven reina quien le miraba con profundo amor —. Glimmer de Luna Brillante, ¿quisieras ser mi novia? —preguntó por fin, brindándole una caricia en la mano de ella que aún sostenía con su dedo pulgar.

—Oh, Bow... —dijo en un hilo de voz al sentir sus ojos llorosos —. Claro que quiero ser tu novia —afirmó ella con una dulce sonrisa mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Bow se agachó un poco, mientras la joven se colocaba de puntitas. Ambos acercando sus rostros con lentitud, disfrutando de todo, del tiempo, de la música, de las estrellas, del dulce olor de la noche y de la conexión que compartían en sus miradas apreciándose con anhelo. Sus labios se unieron y sus ojos se cerraron al contacto, generando un sin fin de sensaciones en sus cuerpos... Calidez, tranquilidad, seguridad... Amor. Glimmer llevo sus brazos por detrás de la nuca del arquero, mientras él deslizaba los suyos por su cintura de forma muy natural, justo de la misma forma que su segundo beso. Pronto se separaron, volviendo a mirarse fijamente y una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de ambos.

—Te amo —le dijo juntando su frente a la de ella quien deshizo aquel gesto y en cambio lo abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

—Te amo, Bow —correspondió ella, sintiendo desbordarse en felicidad y con su estómago totalmente revuelto mientras sus mejillas ardían en un notorio sonrojo. Ambos se quedaron en aquella posición, en silencio. Disfrutando únicamente de su compañía y el confort que aquel abrazo les regalaba —¿Deberíamos entrar de nuevo? —le preguntó en un susurro sin apartarse ni un centímetro, la verdad, es que estaba cómoda en aquella posición.

—En unos segundos más —respondió el moreno provocando una risilla en su novia, estando completamente de acuerdo.

En el salón, Adora se paseaba entre la gente buscando a su novia, dedujo que estaría con Melog en alguna de las mesas de aperitivos ya que la mayoría de sus amigos seguían bailando al son de la enérgica música.

—¡Adora! —escuchó su nombre a lo que volteó enseguida logrando visualizar a Lonnie, Rogelio y Kyle que se acercaron a ella.

—¡Vinieron! —exclamó con felicidad la rubia lanzándose sobre ellos y abrazando a los tres como pudo.

—Si, si, no hagas tanto escándalo —murmuró Lonnie sonriendo mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Tardamos un poco pero ya estamos aquí, ¡llegamos con Huntara! —dijo Kyle señalando con sus brazos hacia una mesa donde la figura de la enorme mujer hablaba entre risas con algunos invitados, al parecer se había acoplado en cuestión de segundos.

—Creo que la saludaré después —les dijo Adora con una risilla, sin duda su amiga tenía una gran presencia, quizás algo ruda pero al fin y al cabo no era mala persona.

—¡Adora! ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Catra llegó hasta ella sujetándola del hombro, mirándole con curiosidad.

—Justo estaba buscándote —le dijo Adora con una dulce sonrisa mirándola fijamente.

—Hola, Catra —le saludó Lonnie con seriedad mientras Kyle se colocaba al lado de Rogelio un poco temeroso.

—Oh, están aquí —fue lo único que dijo la castaña mirando a los tres. Un silencio entre ellos apareció poniendo nerviosos a Adora y Kyle.

—Adora nos contó que tú... Bueno, ya no eres la de antes y que decidiste hacer la cosas bien —la de rastas suspiró —. Me alegra por ti —expresó transmitiendo sinceridad.

Catra los observó durante varios instantes, pensando profundamente en todas las veces que se portó mal con ellos, que actuó cruel y duramente contra ellos. Un sentimiento de arrepentimiento la golpeó, ella había sido horrible. Y como si Adora supiera exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza, colocó su mano en el hombro de la castaña brindándole apoyo. La chica de rasgos felinos volteó hacia su novia quien le sonrió con dulzura.

—Yo... —tragó duramente para después mirar a sus más antiguos compañeros de equipo en la Horda —. Lo lamento, por todo lo que hice en el pasado... Lo que les dije, mi forma de comportarme... Me disculpo por eso —murmuró apenada, agachando un poco la mirada lejos de ellos quienes le miraron con cierta sorpresa.

—En serio has cambiado —susurró Lonnie incomodando un poco a la castaña ya que el comentario le recordaba más la versión horrible que había sido —. Gracias por disculparte, Catra, en verdad apreciamos el gesto —la castaña volvió su mirada rápidamente a la de rastas quien le dedicó una sonrisa junto a los otros dos. 

Kyle no pudo evitarlo y se acercó hasta la castaña abrazándola en un efusivo abrazo mientras tenía sus ojos llorosos, al inicio, aquello resultó algo incómodo para ella, jamás tuvo alguna muestra de afecto con ellos y ahora simplemente parecían dispuestos a estar cerca de ella, de intentar perdonarla... De ver su otra versión, la que siempre había existido pero jamás busco mostrar. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el muchacho ya se había separado de ella sin dejarle de sonreír. Rogelio lanzó algunos gruñidos mientras hacía ademanes con las manos.

—Le alegra que pudieras por fin encontrar la felicidad —comentó Lonnie con una media sonrisa, mirándolo a él y después a ella para transmitir el mensaje —. Quizás las cosas fueron un poco malas en el pasado pero eso no significa que vivamos en él, así que te perdonamos y esperamos que puedas seguir mejorando —la de rastas por fin centro su mirada en la chica felino —. Te queda genial ese look, por cierto —agregó —, pero obviamente te gano en ello —aseguró con suficiencia, dejando relucir su lado competitivo contra ella... Cómo en los viejos tiempos.

—Los vestidos se le ven bien a cualquiera en cambio los trajes son solamente especiales para quien los merece —refutó Catra con burla. Lonnie y Adora rieron, en verdad que aquello se sentía muy nostálgico —. Gracias, chicos —susurró con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Lonnie se acercó hasta ella y le dió un pequeño puñetazo en su hombro 

—Iremos a perdernos por ahí, nos veremos después —dijo Kyle tomando del brazo a Rogelio y arrastrándolo emocionado a las mesas de aperitivos.

—Las dejaremos, ya que seguramente querrán tiempo a solas —canturreó Lonnie con burla para después seguir al par casi corriendo, levantando un poco su vestido gris para no tropezar con el 

—No fue tan malo, ¿verdad? —Adora le miró con aquella típica mirada esperanzada que solía darle, siempre creyendo en ella, siempre amándola a ella. La castaña sonrió para su novia y recargo su frente contra la de ella.

—Mmm tal vez —susurró la castaña quien parecía renuente a aceptar aquello. Pronto la melodía de la canción cambio a una más lenta y ambas separaron aquel contacto que tenían solo para mirar hacia la pista, notando el vals pausado de las parejas —¿Quieres ir a bailar? —le preguntó con una media sonrisa mientras la miraba de reojo, la rubia asintió con una sonrisa y se tomaron de las manos para adentrarse al centro del salón.

Una vez llegaron a su objetivo, los brazos de Adora rodearon la cintura de Catra mientras ésta llevaba los suyos por detrás del cuello de la rubia. Sus miradas se conectaron enseguida, mientras las suaves y cálidas luces bajaban su brillo ante la tonada lenta de la música.

—¿Sabes? Estas hermosa —le susurró la castaña, mientras ambas danzaban de manera lenta, pasos suaves y sencillos, manteniendo sus cuerpos lo más cerca posible, acercando más sus rostros y perdiéndose en su mundo al ser envueltas en tan dulce melodia —. Creo que al final, si te queda el papel de princesa —dijo juguetona provocando que la rubia soltará una risilla.

La reina de Luna Brillante y su novio pronto volvieron al salón y se instalaron en una parte de éste. Bow deslizó su brazo por la espalda de Glimmer hasta colocar su mano sobre el vientre de su novia, acercándola más a él obteniendo por respuesta que la pelirrosa recargara su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio. Ambos concentrados en sus dos amigas que parecían haberse perdido en su mundo.

Mermista se encontraba junto a Sea Hawk, intentando que éste no la arrastrara a la pista de baile, pero la intención del pirata se esfumó al notar la vibra que se emanaba. La princesa de Sealinas mostró una media sonrisa al ver la pista y después se volvió con el pirata, para arrastrarlo hasta donde estaban Glimmer y Bow.

Scorpia acercó sus pinzas a la altura de su rostro mientras sus ojos mostraban un brillo peculiar al mirar a cierta gatita y cierta rubia bailar, Perfuma sonrió con dulzura y le tomó del brazo, para llevarla con el resto de sus amigos.

—Esas dos... —dijo Frosta acercándose al grupo, mirando al par que bailaba en medio de la pista, mientras los demás invitados comenzaban a detenerse lentamente, apreciando aquel momento entre la pareja que parecía... Desprender una energía cálida mientras bailaban, mirándose con una intensidad atrayente.

—Que lindas —comentó Spinnerella uniéndose al grupo junto a su esposa, quien la abrazo por la espalda, descansando su barbilla en el hombro de ésta.

—¿Cuánto quieren apostar a qué se besarán? —les preguntó Netossa con diversión, notaba lo absortas que estaban aquellas dos y por experiencia propia, sabía que cuando eso pasaba los momentos románticos solo se intensificaban.

—Ugh —Mermista rodó los ojos —. Claro que se besarán —dijo sonriendo con seguridad, cruzada de brazos, y con Sea Hawk abrazándola por la cintura desde detrás.

—Es tan mágico... —chilló Scorpia con emoción, Perfuma siguió sujetada del brazo de ella mientras apreciaban aquel momento.

—Wow... —articuló Entrapta apareciendo colgada de uno de los soportes decorativos, acercó su grabadora y mientras sonreía grabó —. Los sujetos están a...

—Entrapta —la llamó Perfuma con un dulce sonrisa, la de coletas inclinó su cabeza mirándola con curiosidad por su interrupción —. Solo... Observa —le susurró guiñándole un ojo, la científica volvió su mirada al momento entre aquellas dos y se deslizó lentamente para pisar el suelo.

Adora recargó su frente en la de Catra, mientras ambas sentían sus respiraciones mezcladas. Una ansia terrible de juntar sus labios las invadía y aquellos escasos centímetros entre sus bocas deseaban ser rotos por completo.

—Aún no puedo creer que estemos juntas, aún se siente como un sueño... Un sueño del que no quiero despertar jamás —la rubia acortó cada vez más la distancia entre sus labios mientras estaba sumergida en aquellos ojos bicolor que siempre... Desde niña hasta adolescente, había repetido que eran hermosos, porque hacían de la castaña, alguien única y especial.

Catra ronroneo, su cola se deslizó hasta la cadera de su pareja enredándose en ella —. Y yo estoy feliz de ser mas astuta que tú, cómo para saber, que no es un sueño —susurró juguetona, dándole una suave caricia a la nuca de su novia con el pulgar haciéndola estremecer.

—Oh vamos, no fastidies con eso —refunfuño con ternura provocando que la castaña riera un poco. Jamás se cansaría de mirar sus ojos, de contemplar cada gesto en su rostro y de oler aquel peculiar aroma que se asemeja al de una dulce flor. 

Desde otro punto del salón, Lance le dió un codazo a su esposo quien le miró con el entrecejo fruncido al no entender porque lo había hecho ya que estaba absorto en la mesa de aperitivos, pero cuando el hombre le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, George dirigió su mirada al centro donde los invitados bailaban... O más bien una pareja en especial bailaba absorta en su mundo. Ambos sonrieron con dulzura ante el tierno momento. Castaspella abrazo a su hermano del brazo, poniendo atención a la escena como los padres de Bow.

Aún danzando en perfecta sincronía con la música, Catra rompió por fin toda la distancia entre ellas, uniendo así sus labios en un pausado y cálido beso, saboreando aquella sensación dulce que su contacto les brindaba.

Glimmer suspiró enternecida por la escena y elevó su mirada hacia Bow sonriendo, quien al sentir eso también le miró imitando su gesto y juntaron sus frentes.

—Ganamos la batalla, todo está bien, y nuestro corazones están sanando —susurró Bow con dulzura, rozando su nariz con la de la pelirrosa.

—Esto es... Perfecto —Glimmer llevo sus manos a las de Bow, que descansaban a la altura de su vientre debido al abrazo que le proporcionaba.

Adora se separó de los labios de la castaña a una lentitud casi abrumadora y abrió sus ojos —. Te amo —le susurró la joven deteniendo sus pasos, su mano subió hasta el rostro de su pareja y le brindó una tierna caricia en su mejilla haciéndola ronronear.

—También te amo —Catra volvió a acercarse a ella para plantar está vez, un beso más fugaz, pero igualmente cargado de emociones. La música pronto dejo de sonar logrando así sacar por fin ambas de aquella ensoñación y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar sobresaltandolas un poco. Ambas se sonrojaron apenadas al haber caído en la cuenta de que habían tenido aquella muestra de afecto bajo todas esas miradas.

—Adora alias She-ra, y Catra —mencionó Glimmer el nombre de ambas en voz alta captando la atención de todos en el lugar, la joven reina caminó con firmeza hacia ambas. Una vez se abrió paso, tomó la mano de cada una mientras quedaba en medio de ellas y miró hacia los invitados que se reunieron en un solo punto, con los miembros de la rebelión al frente de todos ellos —¡Gracias a ellas, es que obtuvimos la victoria! ¡El amor de ambas fue capaz de salvar Etheria! ¡Sin su amor! ¡Sin su valor! ¡Hoy no estaríamos aquí! —anunció con una enorme sonrisa, la reina demostraba lo orgullosa que estaba de aquello y lo feliz que estaba por ambas —¡Y nuestra rebelión, cada una de las princesas fue excepcional en el campo de batalla! ¡Triunfamos! ¡Ganamos la pelea contra Hordiano Primero! ¡Aquel conquistador no volverá a amenazar a nuestro planeta ni al universo! —los aplausos resonaron con fuerza en el salón, los gritos de euforia, los abrazos llenos de emoción y las lágrimas de alivio llenaban el lugar. Glimmer soltó las manos de sus amigas solo para pasar sus brazos por los hombros de ambas, uniendolas a las tres en un abrazo.

—¿Quién te dió permiso de decirles que ambas salvamos Etheria? —le preguntó Catra a la reina con diversión.

—Oh vamos, ¿no me digas que no quieres alardear con cualquiera sobre tu gran aportación a la salvación del planeta? —Glimmer elevó una ceja, mirando inquisitiva a la castaña esperando su respuesta, obteniendo una sonrisa maliciosa por su parte.

—Eso se oye genial —dijo Catra para después dirigir su mirada a Adora quien se había reído por aquello. Bow llegó hasta ellas y se abrazo a la rubia.

—¡El escuadrón de mejores amigos a realizado la mejor fiesta de la historia! —chilló Bow emocionado haciendo a las chicas sonreír —. Y por cierto... —le dedicó una mirada a Adora y después a Catra —¿Podríamos hablar sobre lo que dijiste hace un rato, Adora? —le preguntó con una media sonrisa dibujada en su cara preocupando a la mencionada.

—¿Qué dije? —Adora rió nerviosa, rogando por poder escabullirse de ahí, pero Glimmer y Bow ya la tenían sujetada impidiendo toda posiblidad de evasión.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —cuestionó Catra con el entrecejo fruncido demostrando la confusión que sentía.

—Ya sabes... El consejito que me diste antes de que fuera con Glimmer —canturreó el arquero divirtiéndose con aquello —. "Déjate llevar, nos funciono a Catra y a mi" —citó sus palabras.

—¿Eso quiere decir...? ¿Ustedes? —Glimmer miró a una y luego a otra, procesando todo aquello.

—Sorpresa, nos volvimos novias tres días antes que ustedes —les informó Catra con aires de superioridad.

—¡Wow! ¡¿Tres días?! —cuestionó Glimmer sorprendida para después fruncir el entrecejo —¿Y cuando pensaban darnos la noticia? —esta vez la reina miró hacia Adora quien comenzó a reírse nerviosa.

—Estábamos muy ocupados, además fui el apoyo moral de Bow, discutí con él un millón de veces con respecto a ser yo la que presentará a sus familias, y por cierto... —la rubia frunció el entrecejo y volteó hacia Bow —. De nada, por hacer el trabajo sucio que ustedes debían hacer —el arquero ajustó su agarre en los hombros de su amiga.

—¿Ya te dije que eres la mejor amiga del mundo? —Bow le sonreía de oreja a oreja, intentando de algún modo mostrarse agradecido por lo que hizo con aquel halago.

—Wow... ¿Hiciste que Adora los presentara? —Catra uso su típico tono burlón, haciendo que el moreno rascara su mejilla con su dedo y riera nervioso mirando a otra dirección.

—¿Enserio George y Lance conocieron a mi padre? —preguntó Glimmer con curiosidad mirando a Adora quien asintió.

—También conocieron a Castaspella —agregó la rubia con una sonrisa.

—¡¿A la tía Casta?! —cuestionó la reina alarmada deshaciendo el abrazo —¿No dijo algo imprudente o algo así? —Adora se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no tenía idea —. Debo ir a buscarla —miró a Bow y lo tomó del brazo —. Vamos a ir a buscarla —recalcó transportándose junto a él, dejando a la pareja sola.

—Buena esa —dijo Catra con una sonrisa, deslizando su brazo en los hombros de la rubia.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Adora confundida.

—¿No mencionaste eso solo para que se fueran y dejarán de hacer su pequeño drama de que no les dijimos nada? —Catra alzó una ceja, no podía creer que aquello no fue intencional debido a la situación en la que se estaban metiendo. La rubia simplemente movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación —¿Sabes que? —suspiró derrotada —, olvídalo —deshizo la proximidad entre ellas —. Venga, Scorpia y Perfuma están por allá —con un movimiento de su cabeza le señaló la dirección. Su novia asintió y pensó seguirle el paso a Catra cuando visualizo a Entrapta pasearse entre los invitados mientras grababa de manera animada en su grabadora.

—¿Sabes, Catra? —la castaña frenó y volteó a verle —. Necesito hacer algo, ¿te parece si te alcanzo después? —preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

Catra gruñó rodando los ojos —. Solo no tardes —le pidió recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por Adora.

—Wow, ya se que no puedes estar lejos de mi pero no exageres —bromeó la rubia provocando que Catra le diera un leve empujón en el hombro, haciéndola reír.

—Solo apúrate —refunfuño la castaña para después dirigirse con Scorpia y Perfuma, a quienes al parecer, ya se les habían unido Frosta y Mermista.

Adora volvió su mirada hacia donde había visualizado a Entrapta, pero como era de esperar ya no estaba en ese sitio, a lo que la rubia camino por el salón repasando con la mirada el lugar, hasta encontrarse con Huntara y sus antiguos compañeros de equipo en la Horda quienes alzaron sus pulgares y le miraron con picardía, haciéndola enrojecer al entender que hacían eso por su beso con Catra en medio de la pista de baile. Nerviosa, giró su rostro, está vez buscando más rápidamente a la de coletas a quien logró por fin divisar colgada desde una de los pilares. Adora levanto un poco su vestido y corrió hacia esa dirección.

—¡Entrapta! —la llamó antes de que siquiera a la princesa se le ocurriera moverse de lugar y frenó rápidamente antes de estamparse contra el pilar. Una vez estuvo frente a ella, intento recuperar el aliento que perdió en aquel lapso esquivando personas para llegar a la científica.

—¡Hola, Adora! —exclamó con felicidad la mencionada acercando un mechón de su cabello a la cabeza de la rubia dándole unas palmaditas —¡Ese baile a sido genial! ¿Puedo hacer un reporte de el para anexarlo en mi investigación de "relaciones románticas"?

La rubia inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y frunció su entrecejo mostrando su confusión —. Claro... —respondió con algo de inseguridad provocando que su amiga diera un grito de emoción. Al final Adora rió por su reacción —. En fin, ¿estás disfrutando la fiesta? ¿y los bocadillos? Fue un poco difícil escoger los platillos pequeñitos, pero espero sean de tu agrado —le sonrió.

—¡Oh, si, claro! —Entrapta sonrió enérgica, bajando del pilar para posicionarse frente a la rubia, colgando sus pies a centímetros del suelo gracias a sus cabellos —¡No sabes la cantidad de información que puedo llegar a recolectar siempre en esta clase de eventos! La forma en que los individuos se relacionan con otros que ni siquiera conocen o con los que han tenido una escasa interacción en tiempos pasados dado a que se ven obligados a interactuar debido a las circunstancias y del ambiente en el que se encuentran, generan resultados diversos y hasta varias formas de clasificarlos ¡Sin duda las interacciones sociales son un amplio campo de estudio! —dijo con euforia acercando cada vez más su rostro al de la rubia.

—Me alegra que estés feliz por poder tener esa información —Adora rió nerviosa en un intento de digerir todas aquellas palabras que salieron con demasiada rapidez de la princesa de Dryl —. Por cierto, Entrapta... —susurró poniendo su mano por detrás de su nuca, meditando un poco lo que diera —, dime, ¿cómo van las cosas con Hordak? —no sabía con certeza porque, pero había tenido la necesidad de preguntar por el ex-líder de la Horda y tenía un tiempo sin saber de él ya que su todo los reportes de lo que hacía llegaban directamente a manos de Glimmer.

—¡Hordak está muy bien! ¡Él y yo justo estamos haciendo un amplio estudio de las estrellas, también sobre las constelaciones posibles que se forman y recabando información de los planetas que hay en el universo! —reportó rápidamente sin perder su habitual euforia.

—Ya veo, creo que se están divirtiendo bastante —comentó Adora con una sonrisa.

"Tú y yo somos iguales, abandonados en un lugar olvidado..." Resonó la voz de Hordak en su cabeza, no logrando entender de dónde había escuchado aquel diálogo.

—¿Adora? —Entrapta miró confundida a la rubia, de pronto su semblante se había vuelto sombrío y ausente. La rubia al ser llamada despabiló, volviendo de nuevo su atención a la de coletas.

—Solo quería consultar contigo sobre la nave, ¿crees que puedas hacerle algunas mejoras y estar al tanto de su mantenimiento? —le preguntó con una sonrisa, intentando olvidar por completo el anterior suceso —. Ya sabes, necesitaremos a Darla para comenzar nuestra misión de devolver la magia a los planetas después de que las cosas marchen con más tranquilidad por aquí —comentó expresando el plan que tenían ella y sus amigos.

—¡Puedo hacer todas las mejoras del planeta gracias a todo mi material en Dryl! —Entrapta sonrió emocionada ante la idea de poder modificar la nave de los primeros —¡Yo me encargaré de la nave, Adora! —aseguró.

—¿También podrías añadir algo que nos dé indicaciones sobre los planetas a los que llegaremos? No sé, como sus nombres, el tiempo que nos llevará llegar y... Ya sabes, esas cosas.

—¡Puedo hacer todo eso sin problema! —aseguró la de coletas con euforia —. Me llevará algo de tiempo... ¡pero podré hacer todas las mejoras necesarias para el viaje!

—Genial —Adora se sintió tranquila después de escuchar aquello, de alguna manera, tendrían que embarcarse en la nave y manejarse por el espacio —. Sabes, desearía que vinieras con nosotros, por todo ese tema de la exploración y por si surgen problemas con la nave —comentó llevando su mano hacia su nuca, sintiendo cierta aflicción porque sabía bien, que estando Hordak bajo la vigilancia de Entrapta, ésta no podía salir por bastante tiempo y dejarlo solo. Quizás la supervisión del ex-líder de la Horda estaba custodiada por guardias de Luna Brillante bajo la orden de la reina, pero también era responsabilidad de la misma princesa de Dryl.

Entrapta acercó un mechón de cabello a la cabeza de la rubia para brindarle unas suaves palmaditas.

—Bow me ha enseñado un poco de "interacciones afectivas entre amigos", además de como responder al lenguaje corporal de un amigo cuando transmite que está decaído por una situación que le sobrepasa —explicó la científica al notar la confusión en su amiga por su gesto —. Les haré un manual sobre todo lo que tienen que saber de la nave, sus funciones y las mejoras que he adaptado a ella. Bow me ayudara como mi asistente para que él se encargue cuando estén en el espacio —sonrió de oreja a oreja —¡Y ustedes recolectarán toda la información que puedan obtener de esas maravillosas extensiones de terreno infestadas de materia orgánica para mí base de datos sobre los planetas y el cosmos! —exclamó emocionada —. Imagina toda la información que debe haber en ellos que nuestra tecnología no logra captar, un simple análisis externo no basta. La vegetación que abunda en los planetas, las formas de vida que pueden pasearse por ahí, ¡seguro obtienen información valiosa de todo eso!

—Te lo aseguro, te estaremos contando lo que encontremos en los planetas —dijo Adora con seguridad mientras le sonreía, sin duda la princesa de Dryl comenzaba a mostrarse más abierta al entendimiento de su amistad. Se había mostrado de alguna manera comprensiva y empática con respecto a la aflicción que sintió respecto a que no podía acompañarlos en sus viajes.

—Hordak hizo cosas malas, muy malas, pero creo que puede desarrollar un nuevo camino que lo lleve lejos de lo que antes fue —dijo Entrapta suavizando su mirada, Adora simplemente asintió en silencio —. Él es un gran compañero de laboratorio y un gran amigo para mí, así que me encargaré de él —aseguró bajando sus pies en el suelo para después volver a alzar su cuerpo con sus cabellos.

—Lo entiendo, Entrapta —dijo Adora colocando su mano en el hombro de la pelilila y sonriendole —. Seguro serás una gran influencia para él —agregó, intentando más que nada darle esperanza y tener ella esperanzas. Esperanzas de que Hordak no intentaría dañarlos. Esperanza de que no iban a volver a repetirse aquellos años de guerra. Esperanza de no haberse equivocado al no hacer que fuera desactivado como todos los otros clones, solo por la princesa de Dryl, quien no quería que ese fuera su destino. Habían discutido el tema y habían determinado que la científica respondería por el ex-líder de la Horda si llegaba a realizar acciones erróneas. No entendía aún que había entre su amiga y aquel clon a quien en un pasado le había jurado lealtad al ser solo una cadete ingenua, pero quería tener esperanza de que él no fuera a decepcionar a Entrapta.

—¡Wow! ¡Esos dos individuos parecen estar interactuando por primera vez! —exclamó Entrapta sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos quien al seguir la mirada curiosa de su amiga visualizo a la princesa Sweet Bee hablando con Swift Wind, mostrándose algo nerviosa ante el corcel.

—Deberías investigarlos —le sugirió Adora con una sonrisa, evitando reír y sentirse culpable por la pobre princesa. 

—Seguro recolectas buen material, ¿por qué no vas tras ellos, Entrapta? —opinó Catra quien había llegado hasta ellas mirándoles con una ceja alzada.

—¡Tienes mucha razón en eso, Catra! ¡Adiós! —Entrapta volvió a balancearse por los pilares para dirigirse con rapidez al dúo, cuidando estar a una prudente distancia para no alterar los resultados del experimento.

—¿No estabas con Scorpia y las demás? —le preguntó Adora con curiosidad, la castaña simplemente gruñó rodando los ojos.

—Chispitas volvió más rápido de lo esperado y digamos que soltó la sopa de que tú y yo... Bueno, eso —Catra suspiró —. Scorpia se puso muy emocional al igual que cierta princesa de las flores derrochando amor por todos lados —sonrió con malicia —, pero yo les dije que Glimmer y Bow se habían vuelto novios y me las quite de encima —Adora rió, Glimmer y Catra parecían dos niñas llevándose la contraria cada que podían y buscando meter en problemas a la otra. Las orejas de la castaña se agitaron —¡Hey! Se lo que estás pensando y no es eso —la chica felino alzó una ceja mirando con desaprobación a la rubia.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y exactamente qué pienso? —le preguntó crispando su puño derecho y llevándolo a la altura de su boca mientras intentaba retener su risa.

—Piensas "Wow, ellas si que son buenas amigas" —articuló con una voz de lo más falsa, en un intento de imitar la voz de la rubia sin éxito alguno, haciendo reír a la rubia con aquella risa nasal que era rara de escuchar en ella y que solo Catra podía provocar.

—Oh, vamos, Catra —entre risas, la rubia deslizó su brazo por los hombros de su novia —. Se ve que Glimmer y tú se llevan muuuy bien —canturreó.

—Estas loca, jamás seré amiga de una princesa y menos de una reina tan irritante como Chispitas —gruñó Catra rodando los ojos y balanceando su cola de un lado a otro.

—Bueno... Prácticamente Scorpia es tu amiga y tú novia es algo así como una princesa también... —murmuró Adora con ironía.

—¿Sabes que? Hay que hacer otra cosa —recomendó la castaña alejándose de su pareja.

—Como tu digas —Adora soltó una pequeña risa, entendiendo bien que Catra no encontró una forma de refutar lo que le dijo y mejor cambio el tema —¿Dónde está Melog, por cierto? —preguntó buscando al felino con la mirada.

—Ese traidor está con Flechitas, al parecer lo compró con algo de comida y ahora está a su lado —gruñó Catra molesta, volviendo a hacer que la rubia se riera.

—¡Adora! ¡Catra! —las llamó Bow con emoción llegando corriendo hasta donde estaban mientras a su lado Melog le seguía.

—Hablando del idiota... —susurró Catra provocando que su novia le diera un pequeño codazo en el brazo mientras le miraba acusatoriamente.

—Que hay, Bow —le saludó Adora con una sonrisa para después agacharse un poco y acariciar la cabeza de su felino amigo —. Hola, pequeño "traidor" —le susurró la rubia con dulzura, provocando que le lamiera el rostro.

—El tercer tiempo del baile va a comenzar, las necesitamos en el —anunció el arquero notoriamente emocionado por ese hecho.

—Oh, es ese en el que alternamos parejas, ¿no? —intentó Catra asegurarse de la información que estaba segura le habían proporcionado pero que no recordaba en que punto.

—Asi es, mi estimada amiga —respondió Bow con una sonrisa, Catra lanzó un gruñido debido al término que uso para referirse a ella, pero el moreno simplemente ignoró ese detalle.

—¿Y cómo quedaron las parejas? —preguntó Adora con curiosidad mientras seguía rascando las orejas de Melog quien agitó su cabeza en una clara seña de que ya podía dejarlo, y la rubia volvió a ponerse de pie.

—Bueno, es más como un juego —comentó Bow mientras se acercaba a ellas y entrelazaban sus brazos al par, quedando en medio de ambas y dirigiendolas a donde el resto de sus amigos se encontraba —. Iniciarán con una persona y comenzarán a alternarse entre parejas hasta llegar a la suya, ya saben, algo así como en el baile de las princesas, solo que tienen que terminar con su pareja principal para ganar.

—Pfff, es estúpido y no quiero participar —se quejó Catra rodando los ojos.

—Lo siento, gatita montés, pero eres la anfitriona —le dijo Scorpia con una sonrisa una vez llegaron con ellos y escucharon el comentario de la castaña —¡Así que participaras! —la chica escorpión atrapó a la castaña entre sus brazos, provocando que la felina lanzara un suspiro agotado porque ella sabía bien que no se liberaría de su gesto con alguna rabieta o queja y más porque cierta princesa floral estaba cerca para regañarla.

—Iré por Entrapta —anunció Glimmer emocionada transportándose enseguida.

—¿Por qué Entrapta? —preguntó confundida Frosta mirando a Bow.

—Oh, eso es porque ella realizará la grabación del baile para supervisar que los ganadores sean vencedores honestos —le respondió el arquero con una sonrisa.

—No entiendo —susurró Adora mientras tomaba una porción de comida del plato de Frosta, quien estaba a su lado. La menor simplemente le sonrió y alzó su pulgar.

—¿Cómo la princesa tecnología va a quedarse quieta supervisando? —preguntó Mermista con una ceja alzada.

—Ya saben, nada es más divertido para Entrapta que estudiar eventos de este tipo —dijo Bow con una notoria seguridad de que a Entrapta no le molestaría para nada hacer la grabación, después de todo, ella podría hacer diversos estudios con ello.

—Una duda, ¿por qué una grabación? —Catra miró al moreno con el entrecejo fruncido, no entendía para que querían hacer tal cosa.

—Eso lo explicará Glimmer en las reglas del baile —contestó Bow.

—¿En serio es un juego? —cuestionó Catra de mala gana.

—¡Estoy preparado para la aventura! —exclamó Sea Hawk emocionado por competir en la actividad —. Mi querida Mermista y yo participaremos definitivamente.

—¿Tú también, Mermista? —le preguntó Adora con curiosidad, la mencionada se encogió de hombros, la verdad no le importaba mucho participar o no.

—¡Atención a todos! —habló fuertemente la voz de Glimmer captando la atención de los invitados, Bow sonrió y tomó del brazo a Adora para jalarla junto a él a la pista —¡Ahora, realizaremos una actividad cortesía de sus anfitriones! —anunció desbordando alegría, estaba ansiosa por qué se efectuará su actividad.

Catra intercambio una mirada con Scorpia quien le sonrió para después bajarla de sus brazos.

—Esa es la señal de que debemos acercarnos —dijo Perfuma dándole algunos empujoncitos en la espalda a la castaña quien suspiró de mala gana y comenzó a caminar a la pista con las demás princesas detrás de ella. Algunos invitados también se reunieron mientras la reina estaba frente a los músicos con Entrapta a su lado.

—Bien, ahora que tengo toda su atención me encargaré de explicarles está pequeña actividad que nos encargamos de organizar para pasar un rato divertido —Glimmer le envío una rápida a Bow, quien alzó ambos pulgares en señal de aprobación para su novia —. La pieza de baile comenzará a sonar, ustedes deberán de comenzar a bailar con aquella persona que escogieron como pareja para esta celebración, pero deberán después intercambiar de parejas con alguien más. Se alternarán mientras la música suena y cuando está acabe, serán ganadores quienes terminen con su pareja inicial —explicó.

—Eso es fácil, solo bailo con dos personas y luego bailo el resto contigo —le susurró Catra a Adora con diversión después de haberse acercado hasta su novia abriéndose paso entre algunas personas. Bow rió después de haberla escuchado.

—¡Pero! —dijo Glimmer rápidamente con una sonrisa maliciosa deteniendo los bullicios de sus invitados —. No será tan sencillo, porque para poder ganar deberán haber bailado con cinco personas en total antes de llegar con su pareja principal. Ustedes deberán adivinar cuánto tiempo deberán bailar con aquellas parejas antes de llegar a la suya —la pelirrosa estaba orgullosa de notar las miradas de los participantes ser compartidas entre ellos claramente interesados por el reto —. La princesa Entrapta se encargará de grabarlos a todos para ver qué las parejas que logren terminar juntas al final sean totalmente honestas con su victoria —la de coletas se elevó del suelo gracias a sus cabellos y agitó su tableta mostrandosela a los invitados mientras sonreía.

—¡Qué comience la actividad social! —exclamó la científica con emoción estirando uno de sus mechones hasta los pilares y balancearse en ellos para tomar una captura desde las alturas de la pista. Los invitados se miraron entre sí desconcertados.

—¡Que comience el baile! —indicó Glimmer entre risas para que los participantes entendieran que ese era el término que la de coletas quería usar, y se dirigió a sus amigos. Más específicamente hacía Bow quien le extendió su mano.

—Actividad mas rara no te pudiste inventar —le susurró Catra a la reina quien le saco la lengua.

—Ni siquiera serás ganadora, así que no te quejes —refutó la pelirrosa con burla.

—Veremos si no —murmuró Catra tomando a su novia del brazo y alejándola un poco del resto para tomar posiciones.

—Esto será interesante... —dijo Mermista mientras pasaba sus brazos por la nuca de Sea Hawk —. No me pises —le ordenó ella mirándole a la cara.

—Fuerte y claro, sirena mía —contestó el pirata mientras todos los demás tomaban posiciones con sus respectivas parejas.

—Vamos, si tú votaste a favor de esto —le susurró Adora a su novia con diversión.

—Ya te lo dije, cuando votaba regularmente lo hacía porque tú lo hacías, así que te echaré la culpa a ti —gruñó Catra rodando los ojos. La rubia simplemente se rió y la música comenzó a sonar, indicando así el inicio del baile.

Ambas no tardaron mucho en separarse, habían optado por bailar solo una parte y después buscar con la mirada a otra pareja cercana a ellas para cambiar. Así en poco tiempo las parejas se fueron mezclando en el transcurso de la animada melodía.

El tiempo parecía pasar demasiado a prisa, y los intercambios entre parejas comenzaron a ser más dinámicos al punto de que con sólo cruzar miradas, ya sabían con quién cambiarían en el siguiente paso. 

Antes de darse cuenta, Adora había llegado hasta Mermista mientras que su anterior pareja, la princesa Sweet Bee quedara emparejada con Spinnerella.

—Bailas mucho mejor que Sea Hawk, pensé que serías una torpe debido a que no eres mucho de fiestas —le lanzó Mermista aquel comentario. Adora rió un poco y después cargó en sus brazos a la princesa dando un giro y la devolvió al suelo. 

—Me alegra, aunque no creo que Sea Hawk deba escuchar eso —comentó la rubia con diversión para después buscar conectar su mirada a otra pareja cerca de ellas, dando de inmediato con Glimmer quien bailaba junto a Scorpia. La chica escorpión fue la primera en mirarla y le dijo de inmediato a la pelirrosa quien asintió con una sonrisa —. Es hora del intercambio —le anunció a la princesa de Sealinas quien con una pequeña sonrisa le asintió.

Pronto ambas parejas se acercaron y separaron sus manos. Glimmer tomó la mano de Mermista mientras Adora tomó las pinzas de Scorpia. Ambos dúos comenzaron a bailar de nuevo.

—Así que... Novia de Catra, ¿eh? —le dijo Scorpia a Adora mientras mantenían el ritmo de la música, a su alrededor, Glimmer había vuelto a cambiar quedando con Sea Hawk. Mermista por otro lado termino con Bow y Netossa bailaba con Catra quienes después se separaron terminando la princesa de las redes con su esposa y la felina con Perfuma.

—Si, perdón si no te lo contamos antes... Ya sabes, el trabajo —le respondió Adora con una pequeña risa nerviosa, Scorpia sonrió con felicidad y atrajo a la rubia hacía si en un abrazo, elevándola un poco sobre el suelo y girando con ella —¡Scorpia! —exclamó la rubia entre risas.

—Me alegra tanto que tú y la gatita montés estén juntas —expresó la chica escorpión volviendo a dejarla sobre el suelo —. Yo sabía que había una conexión fuerte entre ustedes, tan fuerte que no pude competir con ella —comentó mirando a la rubia con ternura, Scorpia entendió y acepto aquello, porque sabía, que la única persona que podía ayudar a Catra, era Adora... Siempre fue Adora.

—Gracias por intentar cuidar de ella, aún cuando fue una cabezota —le susurró Adora con una dulzura mezclada con agradecimiento —. Tú querías ser lo mejor para ella, pero ella estaba... Tú sabes, había muchas cosas y no podía aceptar tu amistad o mostrar confianza en alguien.

—Lo sé —afirmó Scorpia sin borrar su sonrisa para después elevar su mirada hacia una dirección y sonrió para después volver con la rubia —¿Ya has bailado con las cinco persona? —le preguntó con curiosidad. Adora simplemente asintió —. Entonces nos despedimos —le dijo emocionada confundiendo a la rubia. Scorpia las guió hacia otra pareja, está vez sorprendiendo un poco a la rubia por su brusco anuncio sin darle oportunidad de mirar con quién se dirigía. Cuando la chica escorpión la hizo dar un giro alejando su tenaza de la mano de la chica lentamente, una mano se deslizó por su cintura mientras otra atrapaba aquella mano que Scorpia había dejado ir, entonces Adora por fin encontró su rostro con el de Catra quien le sonrió mientras ajustaba el agarre por su cintura. 

—Hey Adora —le susurró Catra haciendo sonreír a la rubia mientras se sonrojaba.

—Buen movimiento —le felicitó Adora con una risilla.

—Te enseñaré un buen movimiento —Catra pronto deslizó su mano a la espalda de Adora, mientras su otra mano se mantenía en la cintura de ésta. Pronto la castaña hizo un repentino giro y se inclinó hacia el frente mientras la rubia quedó suspendida en el aire, con su pierna derecha alzándose un poco entre las de su novia y la otra sirviendo de soporte para su curiosa maniobra. Con ello sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia lo cual les hizo sonreír. Entonces la música al fin se detuvo.

—Esto me suena tontamente familiar —comentó Adora con diversión, haciendo reír a Catra.

—Esa era la intención, princesita —se burló Catra volviendo ambas a enderezarse correctamente mientras todos los demás aplaudían como una muestra de felicitación entre ellos al participar en el divertido baile.

—Solo que ahora no intentamos matarnos —ironizó Adora, provocando que su novia volviera a reír y deslizara su brazo por la espalda de ella para acercarla hacia sí —. Te amo —le susurró para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo sé —murmuró Catra con alarde, haciendo bufar a la rubia y la castaña suspiró —. Bien, también te amo —accedió provocando que la rubia volviera a sonreír complacida.

—¡Perfuma y Scorpia quedaron juntas! —exclamó la voz de Entrapta bajando de los pilares y plantándose frente a los músicos. Los demás aplaudieron ante el anuncio como muestra de felicitación —¡Princesa Sweet Bee y Apple Belle también terminaron juntas! —la pareja con una sonrisa tímida alzaron sus manos saludando ante los aplausos —¡También el chico lagarto y el rubio! —apuntó con sus cabellos a Rogelio y Kyle, donde el último se encogió de hombros avergonzado, intentando desaparecer por tanta atención.

—¿Habías notado lo de esos dos? —le preguntó en un susurro Catra a Adora quien soltó una risilla 

—Ellos me lo contaron, la verdad es que me encontré con ellos cuando fui al desierto carmesí y me he mantenido en comunicación... Perdón por no contarte de ello —Adora miró hacia su novia con algo de arrepentimiento por haber pospuesto aquella plática, pero la castaña simplemente ajustó su agarre por su espalda, en un claro gesto de que se tranquilizara.

—¡Adora y Catra son la octava pareja! —gritó Entrapta captando la atención del par que dirigió enseguida su atención hacia ella y los aplausos volvieron a sonar en un gesto de felicitarlas.

—Creo que no pusimos atención a la mención de las otras parejas —le susurró Catra alzando una ceja mientras los invitados a su alrededor seguían aplaudiendo.

—¡Ahora pasaremos a la revisión del vídeo para ver qué las cinco parejas respetaron las reglas! ¡Los resultados serán informados más tarde! —anunció la de colestas riendo para después balancearse y alejarse de la pista con la tableta.

—¡Eso fue genial! —exclamó Perfuma emocionada acercándose a Adora y Catra junto a Scorpia —. Ese intercambio de miradas entre tu y Scorpia me sorprendió —comentó mirando a la castaña.

—Tenía la sospecha de que la música terminaría así que me encargue de que Scorpia actuara rápido, nada del otro mundo —dijo Catra con superioridad moviendo un poco sus orejas.

—Incluso a mí me sorprendió que supieras que estaba por terminar, me sorprendes siempre, gatita montés.

—Tengo mejor audición que cualquiera, noté como la música comenzó a bajar su tono así que solo tuve que deducir que acabaría —explicó Catra con indiferencia.

—¡Con esta actividad terminada pueden pasar a las mesas de bocadillos y continuar bailando y divirtiéndose! —les anunció Glimmer con una sonrisa, se había encargado de subir de nuevo a dónde estaban los músicos para obtener la atención de los presentes y pronto los invitados comenzaron a esparcirse por el salón. 

Perfuma tomó del brazo a Scorpia y la arrastró con rapidez hacia un punto en el salón donde Frosta estaba junto a Swift Wind y Melog, quienes parecían competir con la comida una vez más.

—Sospecho que hay algo entre esas dos —comentó Catra mientras ella y su novia comenzaban a caminar siguiendo el camino de las otras dos.

—¿A que te refieres? —le preguntó Adora con curiosidad mientras sus otros amigos llegaban a ese mismo punto antes que ellas. 

—Bueno, ambas pasan mucho tiempo juntas, incluso cuando tomamos las sesiones de meditación Scorpia suele quedarse tiempo extra, creo que incluso empezaron juntas con algo que tiene que ver con plantas —Catra miró de reojo a su novia y sonrió —. Incluso ambas se sonrojan a veces —agregó por lo bajo debido a que estaban casi por llegar a ellos.

—Oooh —susurró Adora mirando a su novia sorprendida y volviendo su mirada al frente para observar a Perfuma y Scorpia, quienes se reían sobre algo mientras Bow abrazaba a Melog y Sea Hawk casi se colgaba de Swift Wind, parecía que intentaban calmar a ambos.

—Por favor, detenganlos —les rogó Bow quien intentaba tranquilizar al felino en vano.

—Vamos, Swifty —le llamó Adora acercándose a su corcel y acariciando su hocico, Sea Hawk se aparto enseguida.

—Melog, no vale la pena que gastes tu tiempo con el caballo con alas —le dijo Catra con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo.

—¡¿Caballo con alas?! —le cuestionó el corcel claramente ofendido.

—¡Catra! —regañó Adora abrazando a su fiel amigo del cuello.

—Esto si que es divertido —murmuró Mermista mientras tomaba un pedazo de pastel que Frosta le ofrecía.

—No pueden llevarse bien, ¡¿por solo cinco minutos?! —les cuestionó Glimmer con irritación, alzando una poco su voz debido a lo cansada que estaba de las peleas del par de criaturas mágicas.

—¡Hey! ¡No les grites! —reclamó Adora haciendo un puchero, abrazando aún más a su corcel.

—Eres una maleducada, Chispitas —dijo Catra con decepción abrazando por su parte a su felino amigo, la reina suspiró con agotamiento y el resto de sus amigos comenzaron a reír.

—Exageradas —musitó Glimmer riendo un poco, de pronto Entrapta llegó hasta ellos en un santiamén.

—¡Hey, amiguita! —saludó Scorpia alzando su pinza, la de coletas alzó un mechón y pronto choco los cinco con su amiga.

—¡Tengo por fin a los ganadores! —exclamó emocionada acercándose a la reina.

—¿Nosotras lo somos? —le preguntó Scorpia emocionada.

—No, lamentablemente Perfuma no cumplió con la regla al bailar solo con cuatro individuos antes de llegar a ti —respondió Entrapta con rapidez.

—Lo siento por eso —le susurró Perfuma con tristeza a la chica escorpión, quien se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

—¡No importa! ¡Fue divertido! —le animó Scorpia haciendo sonreír a la princesa de las flores.

—¿Entonces...? —preguntó Glimmer a la pelilila quien acercó su tableta a la pelirrosa —. Vaya, las princesas Sweet Bee y Apple Belle ganaron junto a Spinnerella y Netossa, también ganaron... —la pelirrosa elevó su mirada a su mejor amiga y a su novia.

—Toma eso, Chispitas —se burló Catra con superioridad, haciendo que la reina le mirara con una ceja alzada mientras sus labios dibujaban una media sonrisa.

—¿Quieren saber cuál es el premio? —les preguntó Glimmer con malicia —. Postres para al menos dos meses cortesía del cocinero de Luna Brillante —informó provocando que ambas hicieran una mueca.

—No gracias —dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo reír a sus amigos.

—Bien, iré a anunciar a los ganadores —dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa caminando hacia donde los músicos tocaban.

—¿Te animas a irte de aqui antes de que diga nuestros nombres? —le susurró Catra en el oído a su novia, mientras los demás se acercaban ante el llamado de la reina.

—¿Damos una larga caminata por el bosque y volvemos muy tarde? —preguntó Adora sonriendo, claramente de acuerdo con el plan de su novia.

—Me gusta —afirmó tomando su mano y mirando a Melog de reojo, quien lanzó un maullido.

—¿En serio se van a escabullir? —le cuestionó Swift Wind al haberse percatado de aquello.

—¿Nos cubres, Swifty? —le preguntó la rubia haciéndole unos lindos ojitos —. Por favor, solo serán una hora y volvemos, no queremos hacer enojar tanto a Glimmer tampoco.

—¿No queremos? —cuestionó Catra, recibiendo un codazo de su novia en la costilla —. Cierto, no queremos —musitó.

—Bien, les diré que necesitaban aire —aceptó el corcel, recibiendo una sonrisa de Adora quien pronto tomó la mano de su novia y ambas se hicieron invisibles gracias a Melog —. Las cosas que debo hacer al ser su fiel corcel —suspiró para después hacer su típico movimiento del cabello —¡A cubrir a Adora! —exclamó en un relincho para después dirigirse hacia el rey Micah quien platicaba con los padres de Bow. En esos momentos, Glimmer había comenzado a anunciar a los ganadores.

[...]

Melog corría por las orillas del bosque mientras Catra y Adora estaban montadas sobre él mientras ambas reían a carcajadas, emocionadas por su repentino escape en venganza hacia Glimmer por haber determinado darles un premio tan cruel como aquel a sabiendas de que ambas no podían probar cosas dulces después de haber estado probándolos para la fiesta, habían terminado algo asqueadas con ellos.

Pronto Melog las llevo hacia un claro, dónde bajaron enseguida. Por una parte Catra simplemente se lanzó al césped acostándose de lleno, siendo imitada por Melog quien se recostó a su lado derecho. Por otro lado, Adora simplemente se sentó con cuidado debido a que su vestido no le brindaba tanta libertad, quedándose al lado izquierdo de la castaña.

—Esta es mi hora favorita del dia —susurró Adora con la mirada hacia el cielo que mostraba unos hermosos colores naranjos y rojizos, demostrando que la tarde estaba por fin cayendo.

—Concuerdo —apoyó Catra con una sonrisa, observando las estrellas para después girar su cabeza hacia la rubia.

—Se siente algo extraño, ya no estamos en una guerra, ya no tenemos necesidad de pelear con la muerte pisandonos los pies —Adora suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña —. No sabes lo feliz que me hace disfrutar esto contigo —susurró mirándole con aquella mirada esperanzadora que solía darle.

Catra se sentó solo para alcanzar con su mano la nuca de su novia y la acercó a ella en un gesto de juntar sus frentes.

—Lo mismo digo, tontita —emitió un ligero ronroneo, sintiéndose claramente tranquila junto a ella, disfrutando de aquel instante en el que eran solo ellas dos. Adora cerro sus ojos, dejándose sumir por la calma y la dulzura de aquella caricia que la castaña le brindaba con su pulgar justo en su nuca.

—¿Sabes? Ya estoy ansiosa por viajar en el espacio contigo —le comentó con una leve risilla, sin abrir aún sus ojos.

—Quizás sea divertido, ya sabes, con ustedes no se sabe que pueda pasar —murmuró Catra con diversión —. Pero sea lo que sea, pasaremos por ello juntas.

—Juntas... —Adora volvió a abrir sus ojos, mirando atentamente aquella mirada bicolor que amaba —. Pase lo que pase, juntas —repitió obteniendo solo la sonrisa de su novia lo cual le era suficiente, porque sabía bien, que ambas se mantendrían unidas en la próxima parte de su aventura que estaba relacionada a la magia y al universo. No sabían aún con que se encontrarían en sus viajes, o los obstáculos que pudieran afrontar, pero sin duda, estando juntas, encontrarían la solución a lo que viniese.

El tiempo transcurrió, y cuando ya la noche había caído ambas decidieron volver al castillo, siendo recibidas con un sermón cortesía de la reina, el cual no duró mucho gracias a Bow, quien abogó por ellas rápido y pronto volvieron a mezclarse entre los invitados, conversando, riendo y adentrandose a la pista de baile hasta que la clausura pronto llegó, terminando así el día, con el escuadrón de amigos juntos en la habitación del arquero, dormidos en la cama unos sobre los otros.

Sin duda, la fiesta había sido un gran éxito y el escuadrón de mejores amigos había cumplido muy bien su rol de anfitriones quedando completamente agotados y seguramente durmiendo hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

★First Part End★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final de la primera temporada, espero hayan disfrutado de esta primera parte y esperen por la segunda, que las cosas se volverán algo interesantes para nuestro querido grupo de protagonistas.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado hasta este punto la historia, volveré lo más pronto con ustedes para traerles la segunda temporada💕
> 
> Cuéntenme:  
> ¿Cuál fue su capítulo favorito?  
> ¿Escena favorita?  
> ¿Que les pareció el desarrollo de las relaciones de pareja? ¿Y las relaciones de amistad?  
> ¿Cuál es tu sospecha principal sobre la segunda temporada?
> 
> Todo lo que quieran decirme pueden comentármelo.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos muy pronto, guerreros amigos de Mara!


End file.
